You Came Too Early
by Elliania
Summary: Edward and Bella married too young and for all the wrong reasons, so no one acted surprised when their marriage crumbled down. Two kids and five years later, events force them to live under the same roof for a while. Will they realise what they lost? AH. Older, divorced E/B. Daddyward. HEA.
1. Prologue

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•

❝ _Love me when I least deserve it, because that's when I really need it.❞_

*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*

~Swedish Proverb

* * *

¤ You Came Too Early ¤

* * *

**Prologue**

I tried to escape; I couldn't deal with more fighting, I was going to lose it. But he followed me into the kitchen. Obviously, this wasn't over.

"What the fuck, Isabella?" he almost screamed. "You can't say something like that to me and walk away!"

I tried to keep the tears at bay and turned to face him. "There's nothing more to say, Edward."

"Nothing mor—" he choked on his words. "_I LOVED YOU!_"

His outburst was what did it. Tears flowed over my cheeks, sobs choking my words. "No you didn't! You—you _left_ us!"

Now he looked stunned. "And what would you have expected me to do, Isabella? You gave me an ultimatum! I came to you asking for a solution, something we could have managed together to make it work, and you _fucking_ gave me an _ULTIMATUM_!"

"I didn't!" I sobbed.

"You did! You asked me to choose between the two _most_ important things in my life; my family or my music."

I couldn't believe he was bringing that back into the conversation. I had been tired that night, dealing with Juliet's sickness and Emma's tantrum, starting my time of the month. I know that's no excuse, but when he came home at 1 A.M. (and I was still awake for I had just put Juliet into her crib) and told me he was giving up his studies in Law – studies that had taken him away from me and the girls for the past five years –, and that he wanted to move to L.A. to try his hand at being a film composer (_what the hell?_) I just couldn't understand. It was just so out of the blue! So I told him 'no'; I wasn't ready for my life to change that drastically. The last few months had been hard enough; I was only just getting used to the new routine, balancing my time with both children and my exigent schedule at work, a job that I liked very much all the same.

That didn't mean it wasn't open to discussion. Just not that night. Not this way.

And I might have asked him to choose, but I don't think I meant it literally. Yet the next day he was leaving and a week later, papers for divorce were being filled. He jumped on that excuse to break free from me. No one could blame him. He had already sacrificed so much.

"I—I wanted you to pick us." I cried. Then, lower; "To pick _me_."

Edward's demeanour changed; he calmed and looked at me, at my teary eyes. "What?"

Still crying, I clarified. "Do you think I don't know why you did it all? You married me because you _knocked me up_, that much is obvious. It was like, _the_ thing everyone was expecting you to do, so you did it. And after you stayed with me so I would have money and could continue my studies. You were barely there at all, and when you were, you were with Emma, which I don't mind but... You know, no one really expected us to stay together long after our studying. But then I got pregnant with Juliet—"

I stopped there, a hand on my lips, trying to maintain the sobs. Edward took a step toward me, but I stopped him, my hand on his torso. I looked at him. "Do you think I don't know what people were saying? Your friends at school, even some of mine. That I did it on purpose to—to keep you."

Edward shook his head and stepped closer. "They don't know anything." Both his hands took my face and wiped the tears away. "_I_ know you didn't do it on purpose, Bella." I closed my eyes and choked on a smile. He hadn't called me _Bella_ in a very long time. "There was no way we could have known. Don't get me wrong, I adore Juliet with all of my being and couldn't imagine my life without her now, but—"

"You looked so miserable when I told you." I couldn't help it. I had to ask.

Edward stared at me a few moments, probably trying to understand the question under, the one I wasn't asking. His eyes were bright, probably teary, and hurt.

"I never blamed you," he clarified. "But I did wonder how it could have happened to us... _twice_."

I chocked a tiny laugh before I came back to the main question. "Don't you see it, Edward? You always did what you had to. The _right_ thing to do. Always doing what people were expecting of you. But this one decision, giving up Law to write music instead; that wasn't something you would easily do. It was the first time in five years you took a decision for yourself."

"So you decided to thwart me with an ultimatum." He looked lost. And hurt.

"It wasn't mean this way! I just wanted to know, for this one time, if I had any value to you. If what you did all this time was truly just some kind of sacrifice, or if you had, at any moment, felt a little love for me at all. Instead, you told me you were miserable with us. With me."

He frowned, probably trying to get my meaning. "It wasn't you Bella. It was school, and the prospect of my future job as a lawyer that made me miserable. You and the girls were the only thing that kept me going." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You know, I saw it completely differently, that night. I had spent five years giving you everything I could, not by sacrifice, Bella, _by love_. For the girls and for you."

This time, it was my turn to close my eyes, trying to comprehend what he was telling me. He had loved me?

"Just this once, I was asking for myself, being a little bit selfish, maybe, I'll accord it to you, but it was the first and only time. And you refused me. You made me choose."

"I'm sorry," I cried.

He continued "So I thought, 'wow, she probably doesn't love me half the way I love her, or she wouldn't make me choose'. You have no idea how much that hurt."

"I would have come with you, you know."

"What?" He looked astonished.

"To L.A. For your music. I would have come."

A tear escaped him. "Then why instead did you put me to the test?" he cried.

"It wasn't a test!" I shrieked.

He took a step back, getting away from me, passing a hand through his wild hair. "It was. And I failed it."

"I'm sorry," I sobbed. "I was young and stupid. And heartbroken."

"Well," he said, looking sadder than I ever saw him. "We both were."

* * *

_So here I am, with this new idea. The prologue will make more sense as we move further into the story. I kind of know where I'm going with this, as I have a few chapters written already._

_The first few chapters are going to be half 'present', half 'the past' as I'm trying to explain Edward and Bella's early years, the start of their relationship; then we'll enter the actual story so please, bear with me._

_This is my first fic in english (because all the Twilight fics I've ever read so far were in english and it just seemed to be the right thing to do) so a big THANK YOU to my beta, **Subtlynice**, without whom this project wouldn't even be possible. Special thanks to **eyelubtwlight** and **Miss Wendy Malfoy** for their help, support and advices. ღ_

_In this story there is gonna be sex, mistakes, fights, friendship, humour, and love. I'll try not to be overly dramatic; it's just for fun, you guys, but given the themes of this fic, it might have some angst. I'm just asking you to trust me when I mention a HEA._

_YCTE is really just a small, unpretentious story that was stuck in my head for months now, and I decided to give it a try. Emma and Juliet are mine (there will be pictures of them in my profile), all disclamers go to Stephenie Meyer for her world and characters ©_


	2. Chapter 1 That hot, drunken boy

_The picture of the girls is up and ready on my profile. All you need to do is click on the link. I would also suggest you to go on the top __left _ corner of your screen, find the 'story width' icon and click on that awesome 1/2 button! I swear it changed my life.

Disclaimers: All the base belongs to S. Meyer ©  
Huge 'thank you' to my beta, Subtlynice! ღ  
Song: _Give Me Everything_, by Pitbull (ft. Ne-Yo, Afrojack & Nayer)

* * *

¤ You Came Too Early ¤

* * *

**Chapter 1- That hot, drunken boy**

**Now**  
BPOV

7:47 P.M. I was allowing myself to do some overtime. My editor-in-chef had asked me to be done with the summaries by the end of today, adding that to the correction of the new manuscript she so desperately wanted. Plus, _if I had the time_, I had to make a selection of the possible illustrations for the cover of that new book we were all excited to see published.

Since I was currently a 'free' woman, I had decided to stay late at work and for once, try to please her. I was trying to benefit of my 'no-obligation' time at its best.

I had put the summaries in a file, that I placed in the center of her desk. I had already e-mailed her the manuscript to her personal address, and the illustrations were all secure in the first drawer of my own desk, so I could show her tomorrow morning at the first hour.

Exhausted but satisfied, I finally left the building, my bag hanging loose on my shoulder, my jacket unbuttoned. It was the end of June, and the evening was warm, rainless. Seattle wasn't always mild on its people, but beautiful summer nights weren't that rare either, and I loved those.

I decided to stay out for a while, enjoying the downtown night's life. Nothing, and no one really, were waiting for me at home...

I entered a small coffee place and commanded my usual white mocha. As I was looking for my wallet to pay, I noticed my cellphone, forgotten in the bottom of my bag. It was turned off – I had it turned off for this afternoon meeting and forgot to turn it on again. When I did, I noticed 5 missed calls. What the...

"_Isabella_, it's me. Edward." As if he needed to clarify. I would recognize his voice anywhere. And besides, he was the only one to ever call me that. "Look, can you... can you call me back?"

The second message was as cryptic as the first.

"Isabella, it's currently 3 P.M., can you _please_ call me back?" Was it a tone of panic I could hear in his voice? Now he had me worried.

I listened to the third.

"Isabella, where are you? Why won't you answer your _freaking_ phone?" I could feel my heart beat faster. What had _happened_? I could feel something was wrong.

"Hey. It's me. Again." He sounded calmer. Resigned. This one was three hours after the second one. "Look, I'm sorry about the previous messages, I don't want you to freak out. It's just... I would _really_ have liked to speak to you. Anyway, everything's okay now. Call me back."

Everything's okay _now_? I was tempted to call him right back, but I decided to wait until I had listened the last message. Maybe he gave more details.

"Er—Me again. Just wanted to clarify; the girls are all right, okay? So don't jump into your momma-bear suit." Then I could hear a blank, and all of sudden his voice wasn't the only one on the phone anymore; two childish girly giggles accompanied him and together they sang, "We love you, Mommy!" I had to smile. Edward's voice came back on the line, once again alone, but I could hear the laugh in his voice. "Just call me," he simply said before disconnecting.

**Then**  
BPOV

_Okay, so maybe Edward and I didn't meet under the best circumstances. _

"DRINK, DRINK, DRINK! DRINK! DRINK!"

The guy was upside down, a large pipe attached to a funnel in his mouth, trying to swallow all the beer coming at him and not drown. He had lost a bet, Seth had explained. I was laughing, like everyone else around. We were all gathered in the small, ugly kitchen of some senior year students. I didn't know who the people living here were and I was ready to bet Seth didn't either. I didn't mind. I was actually having a great time.

Okay, so maybe the rum 'n' coke in my hand was helping. As did the others I took before this one, and the shots of tequila Seth and Jacob made me drink when we first arrived. To be honest, I had kinda lost count and it hurt my head to try to remember.

Acclamations and applause erupted in the small kitchen as two boys helped the third to stand up. He was barely standing by himself and beer was rolling down his chin and dripping onto his white shirt. Yet he was wearing a proud, drunken smirk; eyes bright, and _gosh!_ He was gorgeous!

Seth left my side and went to him, slapping him on the back, almost causing him to fall face down, but another guy held him up.

"Edward! That was _AWESOME_, man!" Seth cried. I had to laugh. In a normal state, I wouldn't have thought that what he just did was 'awesome' but drunk as I was; I had to admit it was pretty impressive. The barrel this guy just drank – face down, mind you – was containing about six or seven beers. And he drank it all in one sip.

Edward stammered his thanks while Seth helped him walk up where I was. I could have sworn he checked me out – from head to toes and reversed. It made me shiver and my stare locked on his dilated pupil, darkening eyes. Could it be...?

"Ed," cheered Seth, breaking the moment, "this is my little sister, Belly-Boo."

I felt warm as the unwelcome blush crept up my face. Seth's dreadful nickname was the last thing I wanted to share with this guy. But Edward didn't seem to notice and only started laughing. "Your sister? Yeah, right!"

Now I had to smile. Seth was as dark-skinned as I was pale. He was 6'2 feet where I was 5'4. He was as loud as I was quiet. There was no way we could be related. Yet he was my brother in all the ways that mattered. My dad had married his mom when we were both only thirteen.

"Shut up," mumbled Seth, "never heard of reconstituted families?" You could see that Seth was annoyed at Edward's drunken behaviour; Edward was still laughing, holding himself up by the counter. The situation wasn't that funny but the alcohol in me made me giggle at Edward's antics. Seth scowled at us and left. I could see Jacob in the back, uncorking himself a beer and I knew my brother was going to join him.

I was suddenly alone with this new guy, who wasn't laughing anymore. That was too bad; I liked the sound of his laugh. "So, _Belly-Boo_," he said. His voice made me jump. He was so close, his lips barely touching my ear. His hand slowly caressed my hip. "Wanna dance?"

Here in the kitchen, the sound wasn't as loud as it was in the other rooms, and while the people here were mostly drinking, smoking and talking, lots of other people – unknown people – were dancing, rubbing themself on one another and kissing. Suddenly, the temperature in the room went from hot to burning. I didn't know what to do, or how to act.

This was my first 'fraternity party', as Seth has called it. Half the campus was here. My own whole evening was planned; I was going to stay home, in my dormitory's room, and read a good book – _Wuthering Heights_ – when both Seth and Jacob barged into my room and kidnapped me. It was early October, it was our first year of college and I still hadn't celebrated my 19th birthday. I didn't mind about that, but the guys used that as an excuse to take me with them.

And now, for the first time in my life, I had a smoking-hot boy waiting for me to accept a dance with him!

"Er—okay?"

Lame, I know. But Edward didn't mind. He just smirked this irresistible smile and leaded me to the 'dance floor', only stopping to uncap a Heineken. I must have bumped into two or three people on the way, and before I knew it, Edward's had both hands on my hips, and I was following his moves. The truth was I never danced this way, not with anyone. So the best cue I had was to follow Edward. The song had a good beat, but was actually slow enough that a drunken couple like us could dance without stumbling. Once the chorus started, Edward brought me closer to him and swayed gently.

He was way taller than I was, maybe 6'1. One of his legs went between mine, one hand loose on the small of my back, the beer in his other hand. He bent his head until I felt his breath on my neck.

"So tell me, beautiful, what's your real name?"

Was it his _lips_ I felt on my jaw? I had to answer him. What was the question again? Name, my name. For some reason I wanted it to be as far from Belly-Boo as it could get. I didn't want him to see me in that way. Like a young, innocent little girl who goes by her brother's nickname – which I didn't. I wanted him to remember me... otherwise.

"... _Isabella_. My name's Isabella."

He took a step back and looked at me... truly looked at me. I didn't know what he was looking for, what he had wanted to see, but clearly he saw it. A sexy smile slowly appeared on his features.

"Isabella," he whispered before he kissed me thoroughly. I moved my arms around his neck and played with his hair at his nape.

From there, the next part of the night was just a blur. I remember stumbling in a staircase, Edward's hand groping my breast under my shirt. He picked me up, walking us through a long corridor, my legs wrapped around his waist. I remember him opening one, two doors and entering the third, turning on the light. All that time we were kissing. We didn't get on the bed at first; we stayed standing at the end of it.

Kisses, licks, bites. Caresses, groping. He was kind of wild... and drunk. I don't even think he realised I wasn't used to any of this. But gosh, I wanted this. Bad. I had never felt that way before. Wanted.

_Wanting_.

He removed my blue shirt, one of the most expensive I owned, and threw it on the floor. I felt exposed, but thank God I was drunk enough not to feel ashamed or shy.

I just enjoyed his hands on the bare skin of my back...

His warm palms against my neck while he tasted my tongue...

His hot breath on my breast, his saliva passing through the fabric of my bra...

His hands now on my ass; pulling, rubbing himself on me...

I have to say I remember unbuttoning his white shirt; I had wanted to lick his abs. Maybe I did. I did not remove the shirt from his shoulders, though. I don't think I took the time and therefore he stayed half clothed. Whatever.

Laying me on the edge of the bed, he removed my black skinny jeans in one swift take, pulling them down up to my sneakers. My feet were still touching the floor when he positioned himself between my knees. I didn't notice him removing my underwear with my pants and I neither saw nor heard him unzip his jeans, yet the next thing I knew, he was at my entrance, hot and throbbing.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful, _Isabella_," he breathed, his voice full of lust and need. "I want you." He fingered me gently, and it made me realise how wet and ready I was for this. I knew next to nothing of this guy, except for his name and that he was my brother's roommate, yet here I was, wanting this, wanting _him_. My mind was fuzzy, my body hot and greedy.

I closed my eyes and a whispered "yes" escaped my lips. That was all the confirmation Edward needed before he plunged into me, slowly at first, until he was deeply in.

I let out a small cry, but it was more surprise than pain. My hands went to his shoulders, my eyes fixed on the ceiling as Edward slid in and out of me. The friction was uncomfortable, the feeling of him inside me was odd, yet after a few strokes, I started to feel something else, something new. Instinctively, my hips started to move, meeting his thrusts.

My eyes closed, my mouth opened. I was starting to... to...

"Fuck! Ugh!" Edward exploded inside me before he collapsed on me. He gave my neck and jaw some sloppy kisses while he rested for a few minutes. I could feel him go soft again inside of me. I had to retain my disappointment. Surely the alcohol in his system wouldn't allow him a repeat.

My eyes traveled from the ceiling to my right, where posters of Iron Maiden, Star Wars and a third one with a naked girl on a bike were hung. Eww. I frowned, remembering that I had no idea of where I was, or who the owner of this room, of this very bed was.

"Edward," I pushed him gently away from me. "Edward, stand up!"

Stumbling, Edward rose up, sliding out of me. I sat down, pulling my jeans up my legs, while Edward replaced himself into his own. An awkward silence filled the room. Still sitting on the bed, I was replacing my bra when Edward handed me my shirt.

"Here," he said. His own shirt was buttoned up again, even if half of the bottom was out of his jeans.

"Thanks," I took my top from him and put it on.

"Well, uh—" He hesitated. "See you around."

Agape, I could do nothing else but to watch him leave the room. Humiliated tears invaded my eyes. I wanted to scream, to run after him and kick him. Instead, I buttoned up my rumpled shirt, made sure the blanket on the bed was spotless – literally – and left the room, turning off the light and closing the door.

Staying on the second floor, I went to the bathroom. Some girls were in it, and they looked at me and giggled when they finally left. I entered and locked myself in.

Looking at the shower, I had this insane need to wash the shame away. What kind of girl was I? I always thought stupid girl who had sex with strangers, blaming alcohol were witless and vain, yet here I was. That wasn't me, and I hated myself for what I just did. It wasn't even pleasurable.

Well, the start kind of was... but that wasn't the point.

I took a deep breath and went to the mirror. Bright eyes, pink cheeks, red lips and tangled hair. I looked like someone who just been _fucked!_ I even had a purple mark on my neck.

With my fingers, I tried to brush and replace my long brown hair and then I washed my face. When I used the toilet, I was a bit grossed out by the substance I found between my legs. It was sticky and pink colored, part me, part him and some drops of blood. I flushed it all away down the drain.

It seemed like hours later when I decided to go down and find Seth and Jacob so they could bring me home. I had ignored knocks on the door twice. As I went down the stairs, I had to get around a kissing couple. I rolled my eyes.

As soon as I landed the stairs, I found myself on the dance floor and some random guy gave me a beer. I thanked him and walked away. I didn't drink it; who knew what kind of drug he had put in it. I only drank so many rum 'n' coke because it was Seth who made them for me.

I went to the kitchen and spotted Jacob as soon. With his dark skin, his long black hair and his 6'4 feet, he was easy to spot.

"Hey, Jake!" I tried to sound cheerful, but I was truly tired. I wondered what time it was.

"Hey, Bells!" He passed an arm around my shoulder. "We were wondering if you had abandoned us."

"Nah," I smiled. "I was... dancing."

At that, Jacob laughed out loud. "Yeah, right!" But he didn't ask questions.

"Where's Seth?"

As it happened, he was outside with some friends. Jacob had only entered the house to get new beers, but when I told him I would really, _really_ like to go home, he put the beers back and agreed. We went outside, arm in arm, and went to Seth, down the balcony.

My heart almost stopped when I saw him. Sex hair and sparkly green eyes, he was smoking a cigarette and speaking with some girl I didn't know. He didn't seem as drunk anymore.

I send Jacob to grab Seth and waited for them afar. Yet, when the boys spoke, Jacob probably pronounced my name because I could see them all looking back at me, Edward included. Half of his white shirt was still out of his jeans, and his gaze felt like burning. I fidgeted and waited for Seth to say his goodbyes. With my phone, I was already calling the cab.

When I finally entered my dorm, it was past 3 A.M. and of course my roommate Angela was deep asleep. I took a quick shower, put on my most comfortable pajamas, and went to bed, hiding under the blanket, wishing to forget everything about this party.

I almost succeeded. For about two weeks. Then, I realised I was late.

* * *

_So, of course she's pregnant. Yes, it was awkward. It was meant this way. This story is not about 'love at first sight'. Just lust. No, they didn't use condoms. Let them be stupid and believe that thinking, "It's not going to happen to me" magically works. It doesn't, you guys. If something like that ever happens to you, please please please, use protection! Don't think I approve of what I'm writing._

_All in all, I hope you enjoyed. Are you on board for more? Let me know your thoughts. :)_


	3. Chapter 2 Dropping the bomb

_Thank you all so much for your reviews and alerts! Here's a quick update. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight ©  
Thousand _thanks_ to my beta! _xo_

* * *

¤ You Came Too Early ¤_  
_

* * *

**Chapter 2- Dropping the bomb**

**Now**  
BPOV

Entering my apartment, I turned on the light and found my phone, composing my ex-husband's number right away. One ring, two rings. I was growing impatient when someone finally picked up the phone. "Hello?"

A warm smile immediately brightened my face. "Hey, baby."

"Mom!" Emma exclaimed. "I miss you."

My heart broke. "Aww, I miss you too, sweetheart." _So bad._ "Tell me, are you having a good time at Daddy's?" I asked, trying to sound cheerful no matter what.

Our arrangement wasn't an easy one, Edward's and mine. Two parents living in two different cities. It was hard on all of us, but the girls mostly. I missed them so much when they were away in Los Angeles, but I owned it to Edward not to show how bad I missed them both when they were with him. I had them all year long, he only got to keep them for the summer. If the girls knew how miserable I was without them, they wouldn't enjoy their time with their father half as much, and that wasn't fair.

Emma spent the next 10 minutes talking to me about the surf lessons Edward had taken them to, and how Disneyland was _awesome _– they went there to celebrate their birthday each year – and about all the cotton candy they had eaten at Santa Monica pier. I couldn't help but rolled my eyes at how Edward was spoiling them.

I also felt a bit envious, if I had to be honest. I had to deal with the raising, the punishment, the tantrums, the education and the homework, while all Edward had to do was to spoil them and cuddle them.

"Where's your dad?" I asked my eldest after she was done relating me her first week in L.A.

"He's giving Juliet a bath." Emma said.

"Isn't she able on her own?" I frowned. Juliet was our baby, but she was still six years old. Surely Edward could answer the phone while keeping an eye on her.

"No," Emma said, surprising me. "Not with her cast."

_Wait, what cast?_

"What cast?"

"She broke her wrist," Emma explained. "She felt from the bars at the park."

I was so darn shocked that I took a few seconds to respond. "Wasn't anyone holding her up, securing her? Where was your dad when she fell?"

"He was at work," Emma said.

"WHAT?" I shrieked, stunned. _Was this real?_

"_Who are you talking to, Emma?_" I heard Edward ask our daughter in the background. But I wasn't done with her.

"Emma," I said firmly. "Who was with you when Juliet fell?"

"Tanya was," my ten-year-old replied, but then I could hear the phone passing hands.

"Isabella?" His voice sent chills through my whole body, and like each time I heard it, I ignored it. Instead I asked:

"Edward, _who is Tanya?_"

**Then**  
BPOV

_Telling the father was actually the right thing to do, right? ... right?_

I've lived in denial for about a month, before I dared to speak to someone about it. That someone was my roommate, and possibly my only girl friend, Angela. She went to the drugstore for me and bought me a test. It came out positive. I took another one the next day. Positive. Two more when I tried drinking orange juice instead of water. It stayed positive.

I couldn't believe I had become one of those girls who get knocked up out of high school...

"You're not _out of_ high school, Bella. You're in college," Angela so gently pointed out. It made me cry for days. You see, I had a plan. A life plan. Four years in college, graduating in the spring when I'll still be 22 years old with a degree in English. Getting a publishing internship in one of the most renowned publishing houses, maybe in New-York, so I could get as far from Forks and Seattle as I could. To have a full time job as a book editor by 25 years old, that was my plan.

But now, I was going to be a teenage mom. Having to go back and live with my parents, stuck in Forks forever, working as a waitress or worse, at _Newton_'s Olympic Outfitters!

"What about the dad?" asked Angela. _What about him?_ "Are you going to tell him?"

The thought of meeting Edward again made me nervous. And it was not only because I was carrying his child. I've had dreams about him, about what we did. Part of me was ashamed. Another part wanted a repeat. I felt like I couldn't trust myself when it came to him.

Yet, a third part of me was afraid. Afraid of what he might think, what he might feel. He was drunk that night, probably more than me. He told me I was beautiful, but what if it was a lie, what if, without alcohol, he would see me and find me plain, and boring – which I was. I didn't meet him again, but I knew that if I was to meet him, I wouldn't be looking him in the eyes, too afraid of what I might see.

And yet, he was my brother's roommate. I was going to have to tell my family, to tell Seth, and then one day Seth will accidentally tell him, or worse, Edward will see me from afar and notice my growing belly and start asking questions...

No. I couldn't have any of those scenarios to play out. I had to go, and tell him, no matter what.

It took all of my willpower to make up my mind, and the week-end after Halloween, I found myself knocking on his door. Jacob told me earlier that tonight Seth was meeting him for some small gathering with friends of theirs. So I knew Edward was going to be alone...

... Or absent.

I looked at my watch. 8:13 P.M. I decided to wait. If I was lucky enough, he would arrive in the next hour or so.

The next thing I knew, Edward was waking me up by shaking my shoulder. My neck and back was hurting, but I guess that shouldn't have surprised me as I was spread out on the floor, right in front of Seth and Edward's door.

"Hey," Edward was looking serious, worried. "Can you stand up? Are you okay?" He gently took my elbows and helped me on my feet again.

"I'm sorry," I said, numbly. "I fell asleep."

"So I saw," Edward softly chuckled, but then he raised his voice and addressed someone behind me. "S'okay, guys! I got this."

I turned my head and saw two guys laughing and waving at Edward as they left by the end of the corridor, through the staircase. I couldn't help but blush. I'm sure I gave quite the show, sleeping there on the carpet covered hard floor.

Edward had released my arms and was busy unlocking his door. He threw me a sideway glance.

"You're... Isabella, right?" _Didn't he remember me?_ _Ouch!_ "Seth's sister?" I bit my lips and tried not to cry. Instead, I nodded. "Wanna come in?" He openned the door wider and waited for me to enter.

As I passed by him, I could smell the cigarette on his clothes and breath, but no alcohol. That was good, though the smell made my stomach cringe.

He entered behind me, turned the light on and closed the door. With his arm, he showed me Seth's side of the room, so I could sit on his bed. I had already guessed it, though, as Seth's side was decorated of surfing pictures and some overbuilt cars. His bed was undone, but I didn't mind.

Edward's side was neat. Shelves with tons of books and CDs, and a small digital piano at the end of his well-made bed. He took off his jacket and put it on the back of a chair. I knew for a fact Seth would have dropped it on the floor, or something. The contrast made me smile.

I looked at Seth's old clock and gasped. It was 11:36 P.M.

Edward sat down on his own bed, face to me, yet quite a bit far, forearms on his knees.

"So," he said. "Seth's not here. He's on a date with his boyfriend or something."

"Actually, I didn't come here for Seth, I was... _His_... Wait. _What?_!" What the fuck was he talking about?

Edward straightened and frowned. "What?"

Obviously, _he_ was wondering what I was doing here if not for Seth. As for me, my brain was still trying to process the new information. Our whole conversation of _whats_ just didn't make sense.

"Seth is _not_ gay!"

He smiled and passed a hand in his hair. "I'm pretty sure he is." Then he looked at me – _really_ looked at me – and became serious again. "Oh, shit," he said. "You didn't know."

"No."

An awkward silence filled the room. I could tell Edward was feeling bad about sharing his roomate secret. As for me, I was under shock. I should have known. I should have noticed.

Edward fidgeted. He literally didn't know what to do or what to say. Finally, he stood up and came to sit beside me on Seth's bed.

"Look, Isabella... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

I didn't reply. To be honest, I was glad someone told me. I was feeling ashamed not to have noticed on my own. He was my _brother_, for crying out loud! I _should_ know those sorts of things!

I put my face into my palms, trying hard to remember clues that should have made me realise. But nothing came. I tried to remember how he acted with his friends and all – Edward did mention a boyfriend – but I couldn't focus on anything.

I wondered if Jacob knew about this, when the doubt invaded my mind. _Jacob?_

A warm hand on my back brought me back to reality. "Hey. You okay?"

I resonated myself and tried to focus on the matter at hand. I would worry about Seth later...

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said. "I just wished he would have told me."

Edward removed his hand and only then I realised how much his touch affected me. That wasn't good, was it?

"Well," he said. "If it could make you feel better, I have to say I kind of discovered it by accident. He didn't really tell me. I'm not sure he's ready to tell anyone. He's very discrete. So is his boyfriend."

"Who—?" _Focus, Bella!_ "Nevermind. I didn't come here to talk about Seth's sexuality."

"Okay...?" Edward moved a bit away from me, and looked at me with a frown.

I took a deep breath, looking everywhere but at him.

"Edward," I started. "I'm pretty sure you don't remember, but we met a month ago, at that party..."

"I remember," he cut me off.

"You do?" Surprised, my eyes met his. He only nodded. "And... do you remember we—we slept together."

He frowned but nodded. "Yeah. But it's pretty faint. I was kind of out of it that night. I'm... sorry? I guess."

I had a nervous laugh. "Okay." Sigh. "And—" I stopped there. I couldn't say it.

"And..." he chuckled. "Say what you need to say, Isabella, and be done with it. You're making me nervous."

I chanced a look at him and bit my bottom lip nervously. Was he starting to guess where I was going with this? Maybe I didn't need to officially say the words. I tried a different approach.

"Do you also remember we didn't use protection?"

Edward's face fell. He was blank, staring in the void. It took him a few seconds to recover.

"Look, _I'm clean_." He told me with a reassuring voice. "I've only been with one other girl in my life and she was my 3 years long relationship ex-girlfriend. I promise you, I got tested, I'm clean. You've got nothing to worry about..."

Shocked, yet happy to know this, I shook my head.

"No. I mean, that's _good_, I'm clean too..." I felt like he had a right to know. "You're the only one I've been with—"

He cut me again. "That was your _first_ time?" He sounded shocked and ashamed. He hid his face into his palms and let himself fall on his back on the bed beside me. "Fuck! I screwed up more than I thought!"

_You have no idea._

"Isabella, I'm _so_ sorry!"

I chuckled nervously. I hadn't come here to tell him how unhappy I was about my first time. It was honestly the smallest worry on my mind right now.

"It's not that. Edward," I took a deep breath, fixing my eyes on my fingers, whose were fidgeting nervously on my thighs, "I think I'm pregnant."

Silence welcomed this affirmation. I couldn't look at him but I could tell he didn't move for a long time. I looked at the clock, counting the seconds. Finally, his arms moved, removing his hands from his face. He was still laying down, his arms now on each side of him.

"You _think_?" He sounded afraid. I turned and looked at him. I needed to see his expression. He was fixing his gaze on the ceiling and I could see his adam's apple move as he swallowed.

"I'm pretty sure."

"Yeah?" He raised his head and looked at me. He looked like a deer in highlights.

I nodded. "I didn't see a doctor yet, but all the tests turned out positive. I took six of them."

He laughed, but it was feverish. It almost sounded like a sob. I felt bad for him.

"I'm sorry," I barely murmured.

"My dad's a doctor," he suddenly announced. "He could get you an appointment. Maybe there is still a chance you're wrong."

He looked so hopeful I didn't want to crush him. So I just said, "maybe" without really believing it.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_What we need to understand here is that they're two young people who clearly don't know each other and who are about to see their lives change forever..._


	4. Chapter 3 Edward's side

_I'm so glad you guys seem to be enjoying this story! :) Loving all your reviews and alerts!_

Disclaimers: All the base belongs to S. Meyer ©  
Thanks to Subtlynice, who does an amazing job at beta'ing this story. ღ

* * *

¤ You Came Too Early ¤

* * *

**Chapter 3- Edward's side**

**Now**  
EPOV

I was really annoyed when I hung up the phone. Seriously, this woman truly had a talent to bring the worse or the best out of me. Right now it was the worse. She got me so exasperated... what was she not understanding in the words "it was an accident"?

Isabella and I always had a weird relationship. It wasn't without love or respect, but it was a relationship imposed on us at a young age; it was meant to crumble one day or another. We got further than what most people thought we were going to. And it goes without saying few people thought we were going to have a second child.

We have been divorced for the last 5 years, and even though I missed my family like crazy, I was proud to say that I had made something out of my life.

"Daddy," Emma's voice pulled me out of my bubble of thought. I smiled at her and she ran into my arms, burying her face in my shirt, her small arms around my waist. I played with her long dark red hair.

"Hey, kiddo." She looked upset.

"Daddy, are you mad at me?"

What? _Girls_, sometimes... I could never understand what was going on in their mind. I honestly believed that it was God's true jape to have me surrounded by them. "Why would I be mad at you, sweetheart?"

She raised her chin and looked at me. "Because I told Mom about Tanya?"

Now at that, I had to sigh. It was true; I wished I had told Bella myself about my not-so-new girlfriend. I had meant to tell her for months now, but it never seemed like the right moment. At first, I didn't even knew if what Tanya and I had was serious, so I saw no need to tell the mother of my children, right? Then, as the months passed and summer got around the corner, I knew I had to tell her, but I could never find the right words. It shouldn't have been hard. Bella and I were over, why should it matter to her if I had a girlfriend or not?

Yet, the result was the same. Bella didn't know, Juliet got hurt on Tanya's watch – and yes _I know_, I wasn't even supposed to work, so it was half my fault too, what an irresponsible parent I was – and now Bella was flying here at first light tomorrow.

What a mess, seriously!

I looked down at my girl and had to force a smile. Her big green eyes – eyes so much like mine – were looking at me with worry and shame. I took her by the shoulder and bent down to be the same height as her.

"No, baby. I'm not mad at you." I kissed her nose. "You did nothing wrong."

"But you're upset," she said.

"Not at you. It's... grown-up stuff."

I urged her then to go put her pajamas on, telling her that I was going to join her for a bedtime story. At that she genuinely smiled. Emma just celebrated her 10th birthday last week, and though she was growing up so fast, part of our routine never truly changed. It just that now, she was the one reading the bedtime story for me. She loved that, and I had to say I enjoyed it just as much as her. It was fun to hear her change her voice for the different characters. Right now, we were in the middle of _The Chamber of Secrets_. Emma always enjoyed to read, in that way she was so much like her mom.

I was leaving my office, where I had gone to speak with Bella, when the phone rang again. So sure it was my irritating ex-wife again, I answered curtly.

"What is it, this time?"

"Wouhhaa! Dude," boomed the voice on the other end of the phone. "Is that a way to say hello to your best friend? What a jerk!"

Emmett McCarty. Loud, exuberant, kid at heart, Emmett was the best thing that happened to me after my divorce.

I spent the next 10 minutes relating my day to him. How I had to leave the girls to go to the studio, because Aro wasn't satisfied with how the opening song faded at the end and we had to re-do the whole recording, with the orchestra and all. I told him about my precious Juliet, how she fell and broke her wrist in two places. How Tanya was feeling totally responsible and scared. How we had wasted hours waiting at the hospital. And finally, my phone call with Bella.

"She wouldn't get it was just an accident. I mean, Tanya isn't stupid, she knows how to care for the girls, but Jules just fell. It could have happen to anybody."

"Seriously, dude," Emmett said, "if the situation were reversed and I was you and something like that would have happened to Henry, Rosalie would have had my balls! I'm not even kidding."

I had to laugh. Because no matter how exaggerating and over-dramatic Emmett sounded right now, I knew he was right!

Rosalie Hale was one of Hollywood's hit-list actresses. The girl was gorgeous, talented and fierce. I honestly didn't know how a girl like that could have ended with a goof like Emmett. But the two of them were so much in love it was disgusting.

Rose and I didn't get along that great, but we were both linked by our love for Emmett. She never told me, but I was ninety-nine percent sure she didn't approve of my decision to divorce the mother of my girls and choose to live far away from them. Despite everything, Rosalie Hale was a family girl through and through.

Henry was their eighteen-month-old son. The perfect clone of Emmett, with big blue eyes and dark curls. Rosalie's pride and joy. Since his birth, Rose gave me some slack, like she was now understanding what being a parent really meant and realised that giving up on my girls had probably been the most difficult decision I had had to make, ever.

To this day, I still didn't know if it was the best thing to do, neither if my reasons for doing it were the right ones.

That night, before going to bed, after Emma's bedtime story, I went to check on my baby girl. Juliet had turned six last May; she was growing so fast, it made my heart ache. I was around for Emma's early years, but I moved away to L.A. when Juliet was barely one year old. I sometimes felt like I didn't know her.

Spread on the bed, the cover half way to the floor, her pajamas rolled up all around her small body, she had the same sleeping technique as me. It made me smile.

I repositioned her on the center of the bed, being careful with her fragile arm in cast. It was pink colored, and on it, I could see the drawing Tanya and Emma made for her. Some flowers, hearts, and Emma's awkward 'xoxo'.

I kissed her forehead gently, whispering "I'm so sorry, baby girl. I love you." That barely covered how I felt.

**Then**  
BPOV

_And here I was thinking telling 'his' parents was going to be the easiest of the two._

Edward's last hope vanished when I exited the doctor clinic and looked at him. He knew then, just by looking at me, that I was one hundred percent sure pregnant.

He hadn't come with me to the appointment. It felt too personal and all, and we weren't right at that point into our 'relationship', if it was what we had. But he waited outside for me, smoking half a pack of cigarettes. I remember frowning. That was a bad habit he was going to have to lose.

Freaking out, it took him two other weeks to come talk to me again. At least he apologized for that. He also asked me if I wanted to come and meet his parents at Thanksgiving.

Now, that was scary! I also had no idea what Edward had told them. Did they already know about me and my situation? Was that the reason they wanted to meet me?

Since I was going to miss Thanksgiving with my own family, I told them that I was going to Vancouver with Angela. My roommate was cool about it and played along. I wished that version was the reality, though. Instead, here I was, looking out the window as the Seattle area landscapes defiled outside. The weather was gray, and the car ride was silent.

"My mom is probably going to cry," Edward suddenly said to me.

Surprised, I looked at him. "Does she know? Does your dad?"

Edward frowned. "No."

"Didn't your dad ask questions when you went to him for an Ob/Gyn around Seattle?" I couldn't help but ask. This must had been an awkward conversation, yet I was glad Edward went through the trouble for me. I loved the Ob/Gyn he found me. She was great, reassuring and non-judgmental.

Edward cringed. "I told him it was for my friend's fiancée."

There was a silence. "What did you tell them about me coming?"

"Nothing," he said. "I just asked if I could bring a friend."

Oh, wow. This was going to be awkward. "Why is your mother going to cry?"

Edward sighed. "My dad was an internship at Chicago hospital when he met my mom for the first time. She just had had a miscarriage and her first marriage was falling apart. They met by chance two years later; and three month after that, they were married. My mom always dreamed of having a big family, but after four years of trying, it turned out her miscarriage probably left her barren." That was just so sad. "They finally took the decision to adopt. They were finalizing the whole process when they figured out they were expecting me. I'm like their 'miracle baby' or something. I was two months old when my sister Alice finally completed our family. She was four." Edward glanced at me. "So you see, for us to... conceive so easily... I don't know how they'll react, but I'm pretty sure my mom's going to cry."

Well, that was understandable. "Is your sister going to be there as well?" I asked.

"No," Edward said. "She's staying in Los Angeles. She's studying Fashion Design and Marketing there."

Thirty minutes later, we passed through what looked like a principal street of one of Seattle's suburbs. Edward turned left, then right and right again, until he finally turned into one driveway. The house was huge, with a double-door garage. Trees lined the yard, with red leaves. The neighbours were close, but the houses were all big and beautiful. This was a rich suburb.

Edward took both my bag and his, and I just followed him to the door, which opened before we could ring the bell or knock on it.

"Edward!" The woman was beautiful, maybe in her early fifties. She had long chestnut hair and hazel eyes that had some wrinkles, but you could tell it was from laugher.

"Hey, Mom." Edward smiled softly as the woman kissed his cheeks. We entered the house and Edward dropped off the luggages. "Mom, this is my friend Isabella. Isabella, this is my mother, Esme."

"Hello Isabella." Esme smiled pleasantly at me, giving me her hand.

"Nice to meet you," I shook her hand. "Please, call me Bella."

It came out by habit, and I saw Edward glancing at me, frowning. He had the question on his lips when his dad arrived and took him in a half hug, shaking his hand.

"Good to have you home, son," his dad said. He was good looking for his age. Blond hair going on gray, pale green eyes and a beard from a day or two. You could see where Edward got his good looks.

"It's good to be home," Edward replied with a smile. You could tell he was close to his father. "Dad, this is... _Isabella?_" It came out as a question, and I blushed.

"Bella," I confirmed, shaking Dr. Cullen's hand.

"Well, Bella, welcome to our modest house. I'm Carlisle." He put an arm around his wife's waist. "We're glad to have you among us."

Edward's parents looked so nice it brought tears to my eyes. But that probably was just the hormones. If either one of them was surprised by Edward bringing a girl home, none of them showed it. Esme gently smiled at me.

"I bet you're both hungry. Edward, why don't you show Bella her room, so you can both clean up before supper." Then she looked at me. "I made lasagne for tonight, I hope it's okay with you, sweetie."

The thought alone was mouth-watering. Okay, that was also the hormones speaking.

"It's perfect, Mrs. Cullen. Thank you."

"Yeah, thanks Mom." I felt Edward's hand on the small of my back as he led me to the stairs. He had both bags with him. On the second floor, he opened the first door and let his own bag drop, so I concluded that this was his room. I had barely the time to take a look inside – the room had two white walls, two marine blue, the cover on the bed was dark greyish blue – when he pushed me further. "Yours is this way."

The guess bedroom was really clean and simple. Cream colored walls, wood floor. The bed looked big and comfortable with all its cushions.

"Hope it's alright," he said.

"It's perfect." I turned and looked at him. He had a scowl on his gorgeous features. "Edw—"

"You go by _Bella_?" I could only bite my lips and nod. He looked frustrated. "Then why didn't you tell me? I mean, Seth calls you by that name all the time, but I thought it was just another nickname or something."

"It _is_ a nickname," I clarified. "I'm just used to it. Everybody call me that. I prefer it now."

"Everybody _but me_," he said. "Why do you let me be the only one calling you by your full name?"

Why, indeed? I never gave it much thought. I just liked the way he said it, I supposed.

"Why are you so mad? Why does it matter to you?"

He fidgeted angrily. "Because, _Isabella_, I feel like I don't know you!" He calmed. "It's like... you don't want me to know you."

I was so shocked I couldn't find a reply. Sighing, Edward gave me my bag and quickly showed me where the bathroom was before he left. Trying to control my emotions, I entered the bedroom and put my bag on the bed, looking around. I took a deep breath, hands on my flat stomach, and closed my eyes. When I was finally calmer, I went to the bathroom and washed both my face and my hands.

I went downstairs, walking slowly. Edward and both his parents were in the kitchen, and I could see them act together without their knowledge. Edward was cute. He had an arm around his mother's shoulder, trying to taste the lasagne she was still cutting into equal pieces, but she was having none of it, hitting his fingers with her spatula.

Dr. Cullen was opening a bottle of red wine at the end of the counter, laughing at their antics. He was the first one to spot me. "Hey, Bella." He smiled.

"Hey," I entered the kitchen. "Can I help?"

Both parents refused my offer, saying that I was a guest. Edward got the table ready, so I went to help him. In the dining room, I noticed a big, old wooden cross.

"It's my dad's," he explained. "His great grand-father was a clergyman back in England, in 1870."

"Wow." I didn't know Edward's family was from England.

After a moment, Esme and Carlisle joined us, bringing the lasagne, a decanter full of wine and some bread with butter.

"I'm sorry it's not a full Thanksgiving meal, but I thought we would like it simple for tonight," Esme explained.

"It's perfect, honey," said Carlisle, kissing her cheek.

Truth was, it was delicious. I said as much.

"Thank you, sweetie," smiled Esme.

"So, Bella," went on Carlisle, "where are you from?"

_And here it goes._ I spent the next minutes answering questions. Where I was from, what I was studying, what my hobbies were, how I knew Edward. Sometimes Edward would intervene, but not much. It was okay. I never felt pressure, just sincere curiosity. Both Carlisle and Esme were gentle, loveable people.

It all went down with one small, simple question; "Would you like some wine?" Carlisle asked. I was going to answer politely when Edward interrupted.

"She can't."

Both parents looked surprised. I tried to fix the situation by a small "No thanks. I'm good," but already Dr. Cullen was looking suspiciously at his son while Esme rather looked at me.

"Really, why?" Esme gently asked. "Would you like something else?"

I already had water. "No, I'm fine, really," I said as Carlisle said, "Edward, son, are you all right? You barely spoke all evening."

"You look pale, dear," Esme added.

Edward did look pale. He also had sweat on his forehead. His father must have seen the same thing as me, as he was trying to touch his son's face. Edward's backed away. "I'm fine," he snapped. Then he returned to his food, looking only at his plate.

I did the same, but the ambiance was broken. I was starting to feel as nervous as Edward. Maybe even nauseous. I could no longer eat. Softly, I lay down my fork on my plate and put a hand on my mouth.

I was starting to get where Edward was coming from. His parents were so awesome and nice, it felt awful to deceive them, and I didn't even know them. Edward must be feeling all shapes of miserable right now.

"Bella, sweetie, you okay?" I barely heard Esme's voice. I was feeling hot and dizzy. The room was starting to spin, the sound seemed muffled. I really wasn't feeling right. The last thing I saw was two worried green eyes before the room faded to black.

-:-:-

I could feel the soft couch under my body, the cold wet towel on my forehead. Soft hands were touching my face, my hair. A motherly touch. _Esme_.

Further away, I could hear voices.

"How far along is she?"

"I don't know... 10 weeks, maybe." The voice sounded weak.

"Does she faint often?"

"No. It was the first time."

"Does she eat enough?"

"I guess."

"You guess?"

"I don't know!"

"Does she sleep enough? Does she overwork? Does she take all her vitamins and calcium and supplements?"

"I don't KNOW, Dad! Okay? _I don't know!_"

"Well, you should know! It's your baby as much as hers. You should know those sorts of things. You should— _Edward!_ Come back here!"

Dr. Cullen never finished his sentence. Instead, I could heard the front door opening and closing with a loud _CLACK!_ It made me jump.

"Carlisle," said Esme beside me. "I think she's waking up." Softer she added, "Bella, dear, can you hear me?"

Softly, I opened my eyes. Both Edward's parents were by my side, Esme looking worried, and Carlisle looking very much like a doctor right now.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not," smiled Dr. Cullen. "You just fainted on us."

"It was just nervousness." I tried. Then I realized I let Edward alone to tell his parents about my – ours – situation and felt bad. "I'm sorry."

Carlisle smile reassuringly. "No need to be sorry, Bella. Can you sit up?"

With both Esme and Carlisle's help, I sat up, placing my feet on the ground. I kept the towel on my forehead; it helped. Edward's dad wanted to take my blood pressure so I let him. He also asked a few questions about the pregnancy, but he stayed very professional, never putting me ill-at-ease. Esme stayed at my side, holding my hand. Her eyes were teary.

I wondered where Edward had gone.

"I'm going to go look for him," Esme said when I asked. She patted my hand and left.

Carlisle removed the cuff from my arm. He told me my blood pressure was a little low, but I was going to be okay. Slowly, with his help, I stood up. I was feeling really tired and just wanted to go to bed. After I assured Carlisle several times that I was going to be okay to climb the stairs and go to bed, he finally let me go on my own.

As I was passing the entry's door, I could look outside by the tall windows each side of the door. Edward was sat on the top of the stair of the balcony, his mom at his side. He had both arms around her, and she was caressing his back, rocking him, as he was sobbing into her neck.

* * *

_Oh, look at that new, shining 'review button'! You guys owe to try it! *o*_


	5. Chapter 4 Doing what's right

_Here's another update. I'm just so awed by last chapter's response, thank you all so much! Please, read the note at the end of this chapter._

Disclaimers: All the base belongs to S. Meyer ©  
Huge 'thank you' to my beta, _Subtlynice_! ღ  
& special thanks to _eyelubtwlight_ for her help with this chapter.

* * *

¤ You Came Too Early ¤

* * *

**Chapter 4- Doing what's right**

**Now**  
BPOV

Taking a two week vacations hadn't been as simple as I first imagined. But there was no way I was going to stay in Seattle on my own when Juliet was hurt. I knew Edward tried to tell me she was fine, and that it was just an isolated accident, but I wanted to see her, badly. Besides, the mother in me wanted to go and judge that woman, Tanya, to be sure she was apt at baby-sitting my daughters! I still wondered what was Edward thinking when he left them with her. Did he really know her well enough for that?

I couldn't take the first flight in the morning for LAX, since my editor-in-chief made me come to the office. I had to assist at at least one last reunion. Then she gave me two new manuscipts that I would have to summarize for her during my time in L.A. I didn't mind, with a wi-fi and my laptop, I was limitless.

I was packing my bags when I thought about calling someone to let them know I was leaving the State and to come and take care of my plants.

"Hello?" A voice I recongized as soon, answered.

"Hey Jake, it's Bella."

"Hi, Bells! How are you, girl?" Jake, as usual, was his happy-self. Behind, I could hear a baby wailing.

"I'm good, what about you? Is that Emily I hear?"

"Yup. Leah and Sam just left, I'm on baby-sitting duties."

I couldn't help but smile. Emily was my six-month-old niece, and as it had been with my own daughters, Jake and Seth were totally wrapped around her little fingers. They were truly great uncles. "Is Seth with you?"

"Yup, here; he's waiting beside me." He passed the phone so fast I didn't have time to say goodbye.

"What's up, Belly-Boo! Getting bored without your kids? Of course you can come spend the day here with us."

I had to smile. "Aww, thank you, but no. I'm leaving for Los Angeles this afternoon."

"Huh? Why is that?" I knew that was going to confuse my family. Since Edward left, I barely talked of him, or went to see him. I used to fly the girls over there for the summers and come back in the same day. Now that they were older I didn't even bother, letting the flight attendants take care of them. Sometimes Edward came to Seattle to visit his daughters and Esme and Carlisle, but even then we barely saw each other as he came to take the girls and then left for his parents' house. So for me to fly all the way to L.A.—"Wait! What happened?"

I knew Seth would be the first to get it; to understand that something critical must have happened for me to suddenly decide to go to _him_.

Beside my own marriage, the one relationship that took the whole divorce thing the hardest was Seth and Edward's. I didn't even know if they still talked at all. I knew for a fact that if it could be avoided, Seth didn't like to mention his lost friendship.

He had it easier than me though. Since Edward was _always_ going to be the father of my children, I couldn't just cut all ties I had with him. We had one of those formal, yet civilized relationships ex-husbands and wives often have. He took to calling me 'Isabella' again once we divorced. He only did that at first, then when he was either angry at me or in those moments of passion we shared. I liked that last one, it made me feel special, cherished, a woman. He had this way of pronouncing my name...

"Bella?"

"Er—what?"

"Where did you go?" Seth laughed at my absence, yet he sounded worried. "I was asking you what the hell happened. Are the munchkins okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. No: Juliet broke her wrist. It's nothing major, but you know me; I want to go to her. I asked two weeks off and Edward's picking me up at the airport tonight."

"So you're really going? Two weeks, you said? Are you staying at a hotel?"

"I meant to, but then Edward told me he had enough rooms. Beside I'll be closer to the girls, so it's okay."

"Wow," chuckled my brother. "You're really going to live two weeks with your ex-husband after 5 years of cold shoulder? I would like to be a fly on the wall to see that."

"Shut up!" I argued. "Some things are more important that my own feelings – or Edward's for that matter. I have to be with my daughter. She's never hurt herself that bad before, or even gone to the hospital. She must have been frightened, and I wasn't even with her." I felt incredible guilty about that fact.

"I suppose." I could hear by his tone that right now, Seth was more worried about me than Juliet. "Just... be careful, okay? Don't get hurt."

**Then**  
EPOV

_Knowing Bella was pregnant had been a shock. Realising I was to become a father was literally frightening._

I couldn't believe it. It was the second week of the winter semester, and I already had two essays to write and one presentation to do before the end of the month. That was without mentioning the thesis we had to plan for the end of the year.

It was only my second year of UW in the pre-Law program and I already wanted to give up. I couldn't even remember why I had chosen this program. It's not like becoming a lawyer has been my goal in life. I think I just didn't know what I wanted to do and entering Law school seemed like a nice challenge at the time.

Now, it seemed like my whole life was turned upside down, priorities changing and all.

Giving up on the research of my subject for the first essays, I closed my books and looked at my roommate. I had barely seen Seth since our return from Christmas vacations. I knew for a fact that Isabella – _Bella_ – was suppose to tell her family about the baby. I wondered how that had turned out. I had meant to ask Seth when he returned, but it never seemed like the right moment.

Right now, he was laying down on his bed, a Surf magazine in hands, a bag of M&M's on his side, and a beer on the bedside table.

"Hey, what are you reading?"

Seth dropped his magazine and smiled at me, showing his bright white teeth. "We're planning a surfing trip to San Fransisco during the next spring break! You wanna come, man?"

I stayed surprised. Seth had been talking about showing me how to surf for months now, but we had never find the time. I knew for a fact it was a lifestyle for him and his friends back at La Push, and I really wanted to try as well.

"Really? I mean, I would love to! Who are you going with? Would they mind me?"

"Nah!" Seth's smile never dropped. "It just gonna be Jake, Sam – my sister's boyfriend – Jared, Paul... a few others guys. We would love to have you, _newbie_! Sam's the best to teach."

Now that really sounded awesome. We would have to talk more about it so we could plan it all, but right now I had other kind of questions. Feeling a bit stressed out, I went to my piano and randomly started a song. That was also something I loved about Seth, who unlike my former roommate, didn't mind my music.

"Say, I was wondering, Seth. How did it go... you know... with Bella and your family?"

"I thought you would never ask." Seth replied, and when I looked at him over my shoulder, I could see he had lost his smile.

"That bad, huh?"

He chuckled. "Not really... it was almost funny, actually." Now that got my attention. "I meant to ask you, by the way, have you told Bella about Jake and I?"

I stopped playing and rolled my bench around to face him.

"Maybe." He raised an eyebrow at my vague answer. "I _did_ mention a boyfriend. I didn't tell her who it was." Seth laughed, surprising me. "Why?"

"I wish you had been there, it was priceless." Seth said, while he changed position so we could really talk. "Bella was looking so afraid, I was sure she was going to throw up into her food. I just wanted to help, so I started for her: 'Mom, Charlie' I said, 'I think Bella wants to announce something'."

"You didn't!" I felt bad for Bella. She must have had felt so small. Seth didn't know how nervous she really was. Not the way I did. It was I who saw her faint just telling _my_ parents. Imagine telling hers.

"Oh, I did." Seth said. "And she kicked me under the table. I saw she wasn't going to talk, so I went for her. 'Bella's pregnant! Congrats, grand'pa!' I said."

"Oh, gosh!" I said. Bella must have been so mortified.

"Don't worry, the girl knows how to defend herself! I had barely finished my sentence when she exclaimed 'And Seth's gay!'. You should have seen the parents' faces, trying to register all the information thrown at them."

I shook my head. "That must have been awful."

Seth shrugged. "It was kind of funny actually. Anyway, I'm glad they know, now."

"How did they react? After the shock, I mean."

"Well, Bella left the table before either could say a word. Charlie went to her bedroom and didn't leave until dawn. I guess they talked. I mostly stayed with my mom and my sister. Leah even admitted she knew it all along – about me, I mean."

"So... everything's good for you?" I had to ask; I felt bad about telling Bella and the way she forced him to come out.

"Yeah. It's good."

"And Bella?"

Seth shrugged again. "She seemed fine the next morning. I saw her talking to my mom, but we didn't really talk about it all again, her and me."

"Okay, but was there—"

A knock on the door cut me off. Seth was the first to move, jumping to his feet and opening the door. "Hey! Speaking of the devil," he sang before engulfing the person on our doorstep in a hug.

Bella squealed, trying to kick her brother away from her. Seth just laughed and scruffled her long dark hair. While they were fighting, Bella's shirt pulled up and I got a view of her growing belly. Every inclination to laugh left me then.

I made so many mistakes that night. Getting drunk, sleeping with Bella, not using protection. I acted like such a douche, not even realising Bella was still a virgin. I mean, we both had our wrongs, but part of me knew I was always going to feel guilty for the way I acted. I'm not a bad person, really, but it had been a while since the last time I went to a party, and longer still since I last had sex. I'm not one of those guys who prefers one-night stands over a relationship; I never even had one before. But that night, Bella was right there at the wrong time, beautiful and willing.

"Let go of me! Seth!" Bella shrieked. When he did, she pushed him away once more. "Gosh, I hate you!"

"No, you don't."

Bella pulled on her shirt and turned to face me. "Hi."

"Hi," I replied awkwardly. Seth made a face behind Bella's back and it made me smile. Just like that, Bella seemed to relax.

"Can I talk to you?" She turned to Seth, "privately."

"Sure," I said as I stood up, but Seth stopped me.

"Nevermind me, I'm leaving." He kissed his sister on the forehand and left, closing the door behind him. Bella looked around nervously. We were both standing up, face to face, no one talking. After a moment, I gestured to Bella to sit on Seth's bed, and I sat on my own.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

She bit her lips. "Yeah. I was wondering if... I have an appointment next week. The ultrasound? My Ob/Gyn told me we could possibly see the sex of the baby, if we wanted to know. I was wondering if you would like to come with me?"

I could tell that this took a lot of nerve for her to ask. Just like when I asked her to come with me to meet my parents. And as with her, only one answer was possible here: "Sure, Bella. I'll come."

She let out a breath I hadn't noticed she was holding. "Yeah?"

"Of course." Then, she smiled that gorgeous smile that made my legs go weak. She truly was beautiful.

-:-:-

What Bella hadn't told me was that her father would be with her that day.

We met in front of the clinic and Bella barely whispered a presentation before going in. Charlie Swan wasn't an imposing man; 5'8 – 5'9 maybe – with a funny moustache, but his dark brown eyes had a way of looking at you that make you feel small. Or maybe that was just me. I shook his hand when he offered his, but he didn't let go of mine for a long time, crushing my fingers. I swear I almost peed my pants in front of his gaze. Bella had to come back to get me.

"Dad, let him go. I'm already late!"

Charlie didn't come with us to the appointment. I wish I wasn't there either, as the Ob/Gyn was asking very personal questions and all. She didn't see me at first; I stayed where the desk and chairs were while she examined Bella further in the medical room.

That took barely a few minutes before she concluded that everything was in order. She was going to warn the technician to prepare the ultrasound when she finally saw me.

"Is this the father?" She asked Bella with a smile and genuine curiosity.

"Yes," replied Bella as she pulled up her jeans. "This is Edward. Edward, this is Dr. Siobhan Gallagher. She's Irish."

I smiled at Bella's clarification; it was obvious from her accent. I shook her hand.

"Why, yes!" smiled Dr. Gallagher. "You're Carlisle's boy, aren't you? I went to school with your father, honey. Such a good man." Then she looked at Bella. "If the son is anything like his father, you are in good hands, sweetheart."

Bella blushed as the Ob/Gyn left us. I walked toward Bella, smiling. I hadn't realised how little I knew about her pregnancy and the baby as a whole.

"So, everything's normal, then?"

Bella nodded. "It is."

"I'm glad." I was now in front of her and taken by some impulse, I took her hand. Bella looked a long time at our interwined fingers before she raised her gaze and smiled at me.

The door suddenly opened and a young, timid girl excused herself for making us jump.

"Isabella Swan? The ultrasound is ready. If you would follow me."

I helped Bella to jump down the bench and we followed the girl. Her name was Maggie and she was the technician. She had Bella lay down on another bench in another room where the equipment were more technologic than medical. Bella pulled up her shirt at Maggie's request and the technician put some cold gel on her belly while telling us where to look at the screen.

It took some moment for us to realise what we were seeing. At first it was only some white fuzz on a black background, then Bella was the first to spot a beating heart. From there, it all took form. The spinal column, the head with the small nose. The hands – Bella tried to count the fingers – the little legs and feet.

I was amazed. There, on the screen in front of me, was _my baby_. I had never realised what it all meant. For the first time since I had broken down in my mother arms, I understood what she meant; that everything was going to be okay, that everything would work out in the end. It _had_ to, for there was _nothing_ wrong about this little miracle.

I was having a moment here, when Maggie's voice interrupted my thoughts. "You guys wanna know what you're having?"

For the first time since the image had appeared, I took my eyes off the screen and looked at Bella. She was half smiling, half crying, and she had never looked more beautiful.

"What do you say, love?"

Bella looked at me. "Yes?"

"Yes." I confirmed.

A girl. We were having a baby girl. I didn't know if I wanted to laugh or cry. I think I did both.

Later that day, we were having lunch with Charlie when Bella showed him the ultrasound pictures.

"It's a girl." Bella said.

Charlie looked at the photo with emotion. "Is it, now?" He asked, looking at me with a small smirk. We both knew what he meant with that gaze. From a father to another, I understood; Karma is a bitch.

I couldn't sleep at all that night. All I could think about was my baby girl and her mother. I remembered Charlie Swan's eyes on me, judging me, sizing me up, wondering if I was good enough for his daughter, if I had what it takes to raise a kid.

I remembered my own father's words at Christmas, about doing what they could to help me help them. My parents had proposed to support Bella and I, financially at the very least, if we were to stay together; They would get us an appartment, baby-sit their grand-daughter as often as needed, allowing Bella and I to continue our degrees. Bella wouldn't have to miss a year of school or get a half-time job. Neither would I.

When I told Charlie about that, he looked stunned yet pleased. Bella, on the other hand, just looked at me like she was scared of something.

I was scared too. This was too much, too fast, yet I wanted to do what was best for them. And I wanted to do it _right_. So the next morning I went and bought that famous single diamond ring.

* * *

To be continued...

_I want to apologize about the possibility of future delays, as I'm gonna slow down the posting a bit; instead of one chapter per week, you might have to wait a good week and a half, or even _two_, between each update. This way, it allows my awesome beta time to not rush through beta'ing those awful 'French induced first jets' while she's taking her university exams._

Kat


	6. Chapter 5 His girls, angels & muses

I'm sorry for the waiting, but here's a new update. Enjoy!

Disclaimers: All the base belongs to S. Meyer ©  
Huge 'thank you' to my beta, Subtlynice! ღ  
Song: _These Are the Days_, by Van Morrison.

* * *

¤ You Came Too Early ¤

* * *

**Chapter 5- His girls, angels & muses**

**Now**  
EPOV

The day had a great start. I woke up at the feeling of fingers tracing my features; my eyebrows, my nose, my lips. I made an attempt at biting those ticklish fingers and I was rewarded by the purest giggles ever.

I smiled and opened my eyes only to find two beautiful brown ones looking back at me. She lay down beside me, her dark brown hair all spread out on the pillow Tanya had been using less than two weeks ago. Since the girls came to live with me though, I asked her to go back to her apartment every night. I didn't want to chance an awkward morning, exactly like this one would have been if Tanya had stayed. Fortunately, I was lucky enough to have an incredibly understanding girlfriend.

"Good morning, baby!"

"Hi, Daddy." She rolled over and put her chin on my torso. I winced to see how careless she was with her cast, but I guess that was to be expected in a six-year-old child. "You looked like a sleeping angel."

I had to laugh. Juliet always said the most unexpected things, it was precious. "You are the angel," I replied, hugging her.

It was 7:30 A.M. when Bella called. I had Juliet on my hip, while I was cooking some eggs. Emma had just woken up and was sleepily drinking her chocolate milk on the other side of the kitchen counter when the phone rang. She just passed it to me, like I had three hands. I tried to sit Juliet on the counter, but the kid held on to me. I know I shouldn't let her have everything she wanted, but with her broken wrist and the bad day she had had yesterday, I just couldn't bring myself to impose discipline on her right now. So instead, I turned off the stove and moved the pan aside, letting the eggs get cold.

"Hello?"

"Edward, it's Bella." Like always when I was speaking to my ex-wife, I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach. It wasn't quite like an anguish feeling, but more like I was _expecting_ something, except I never knew what. Most of our conversations were cordial, almost boring. Sometimes, like the one we had had yesterday, they were more inflamed, passionate. It was more often than not passionate in the negative way as we were disagreeing or angry at each other, but at least those talks made me feel something, made me feel alive. We still had some passion between us, after all and a part of me liked that.

I wish I didn't react that way toward my ex. It was not normal. I'm sure my current girlfriend wouldn't approve of it if she knew.

This morning call was one of those boring, short ones. She had delayed her flight because of her job and wouldn't land until 6 P.M. I told her we would wait for her to arrive before eating, and that was it.

When I told the girls that their mom was going to come live with us for two weeks, it was like I just announced them than Christmas Eve was tonight. Juliet jumped around, screaming all the things she would have to show Bella; her room, her toys, her dresses. That was thanks to my sister Alice, who loved to spoil the girls with expensive clothing Bella would never approve of, not because of their looks, but because of their prices.

Emma just looked at me with a big happy smile, tears in her eyes. That actually shocked me. When I asked her what she was feeling, she just hugged me, telling me her memories were starting to fade away.

"Memories of what, sweetheart?"

"Of you and Mommy being together." That had the effect of a cold shower.

I didn't have the time to talk to Emma more about it – Tanya arrived. Both the girls welcomed her with warm hugs and Tan thanked them with kisses. It was great to see them interact so easily with each other. They had taken to liking each other real fast. My daughters were such a huge, important part of my life. Tanya was always aware of it and had been anxious about meeting them, but she had been great.

On the other hand, I had a feeling my kids were that accepting of Tanya because they didn't truly understand the relationship she and I were having. I wasn't in a hurry to clarify, rather asking Tan to reduce the kisses and caresses when Emma and Juliet were around.

That wasn't always easy though, especially when she looked as good as she did today. Toned body, gorgeous face, long blond hair, and a pretty, genuine smile. She was wearing a white and blue striped dress under a brown leather coat, a beige light scarf and some jewels, not too many. Her touch of color today, were her yellow flats.

"Guess what, Tanya!" exclaimed my sweet Juliet, still wearing her pajamies, cheeks pink and eyes bright, pulling on Tanya's skirt.

"What is it?" Tanya asked in that same excited voice, bending over.

"My mommy is coming here!" Juliet danced.

"Really?" Her pale brown eyes found mine, questioning. "Why?"

I think the question was addressed to me, but Jules answered first. "To visit me, duh!"

That made Emma and I laugh. Tanya just looked unsure. She stood up and walked closer. I gave her a small peck on the corner of her lips, so the girls would think I was only welcoming her, while Tan would get reassured a bit, I hoped.

"It's nothing," I told her. "I told my ex-wife about Jules' little accident, and she wanted to come and make sure everything was alright. Nothing more."

Tanya looked worryingly at my youngest. "But, she is okay now, isn't she?" I knew she was still feeling guilty about it all.

"Yeah, she is. But Isabella's is quite the momma-bear. She just wants to see her daughter. Don't worry about it."

She gave my words a few thoughts then smiled at me. "Okay," she said, "when is she landing?"

"Tonight, at six. Why?"

"It's just that... I would like to meet her. Can I go with you to the airport?"

Truth be told, I'm not sure I was ready for those two to meet.

**Then**  
BPOV

_Thanks to the help around us, we had survived at the new reality of becoming parents._

I woke at the sound of a baby wailing. I didn't feel like moving, but the new motherly instinct in me wanted to make sure Emma was alright, so I turned around and sat up in my hospital bed.

Emma was totally fine; Edward had her in his arms, looking at her like she was the most precious thing on earth. The new-born baby was deeply asleep in her father's safe embrace.

"Edward?"

My husband – I was still trying to get use to that word – raised his eyes and smiled at me. "Hey, you're awake."

Edward and I had gotten married last May, at the end of school. It was intimate, our close family and friends only. Alice, Edward's sister, had designed my wedding gown; a short summer dress that fit my eight months along pregnant belly. My dad cried when he walked me down the aisle; Edward's smile had been beautiful, but kind of tense; the kiss, barely a peck. No need to mention we didn't go on a honeymoon.

"I heard a baby crying," I said. It sounded more like a question than a fact.

"It was in the other room." He stood up from the chair he was in and came closer to me, sitting on my bed, showing me our baby. "See, she's perfectly fine."

I looked down at the tiny buddle in his arms and grinned. She was absolutely beautiful. My little Emma Carlie Cullen.

"What time is it?" I could see the sun rising through the curtains.

"Around seven. The visiting hour will soon begin." I groaned. He chuckled. "I know. I will ask them to be quick."

I felt like I had spent the whole night awake, giving birth. Light contractions had started around 11 A.M. yesterday on June 19th. My water broke around 4 P.M. and Edward brought me to the hospital as soon as it did. By that time it was quite boring; Edward and I played cards, walked along the hospital corridors, talked. Eventually I got plug on some machine for the baby heartbeats, with my Ob/Gyn coming and going every hour or so. Both Carlisle and Esme came to visit, but they didn't stay long in the room with me, though Edward told me they stayed the whole time in the waiting room. Seth also visited, making jokes with Edward about planning the birth of his daughter on his own birthday, which was to be tomorrow. I hoped the baby will be born before that.

At 10 P.M. things weren't so funny anymore. I was in pain, sweaty, and afraid. Fortunately, that's also when my dad arrived with my mom, who just had landed, coming directly from Jacksonville, Florida. She stayed with Edward and I through the whole the delivery, encouraging me.

Emma arrived at 12:08 A.M. on June 20th. With tears in his eyes, Edward thanked me for the best birthday present ever. That made me laugh and cry at the same time; usually, guys didn't want fatherhood for their 21th birthday. But Edward never lost his happy grin. He looked over the moon.

Of all the guys I could have hooked up with that night, I got lucky with Edward. Just the fact that he never even mentioned the word 'abortion' worked in his favor. He'd freaked out, all right, but I did too, when I first figured out that I was with child. But nature had worked its magic with me, and I'd soon realised that I actually wanted the baby, loving her already.

I had been ready to sacrifice so much for her, and that's what I told my dad when he asked me. He also asked a lot of questions about the father, about Edward, and though Edward hadn't told me already, I _knew_ he was going to stick around. He wouldn't have cried in his mother's arms the way he did that night at Thanksgiving if he was planning to leave and let me deal with it alone.

But I hadn't known _how much _he was willing to sacrifice for our baby until he asked me to marry him. That was a shocker. I mean, I like Edward, and I'm attracted to him, so the answer on my part wasn't too hard to give, but I couldn't understand his motives at first. Okay, it was for the baby, but he could have helped me raise her as a friend. There was no need to get married. And he had seemed so unsure about the proposal...

But both my dad and my mom had been ecstatic, delighted to know their grand-daughter wouldn't have to be born out of wedlock. I also remembered the wooden cross hung in the Cullen dinning room and the rich suburb Carlisle and Esme lived in. I understood his reasons then; it was for society... and for our daughter. With our marriage, she wouldn't be an unplanned baby from a drunken party anymore, but the first child of a very young, freshly married couple.

Even though our motives had been questionable, part of me will always remember Edward's grin and teary eyes when he first held our daughter. Did I have any regrets marrying Edward for the wrong reasons? No, I did not. Because at the end of the day, Emma was all that mattered.

A week later, Edward and I were moving in our new apartment. It wasn't big, but very well positioned, close to the school and the grocery store, not too far away from the highway Carlisle and Esme would use to come over. It had three bedrooms, a standard kitchen and bathroom, but the living room was large with beautiful lighting, thanks to the big windows that look out onto the park nearby.

With the help of Esme for the colors, Edward, Seth and Jacob had painted all the walls, while Carlisle, my dad and Phil – my step-dad – had changed all the carpet into hardwood floor, making the whole apartment fresh and beautiful. The nursery was a hit, with yellow and pale purple walls, with a white crib and white furniture. It had pink colored blankets and framed pictures, and the wall lamps gave the whole room a princess-like look.

Esme had planned one master bedroom, and one guest bedroom; I took the first and Edward the second. My mom stayed with us for the summer, two whole months; she slept with me.

The atmosphere in our new home was great while my mom stayed with us. We were all tired, but we couldn't complain, having no school, no job, we could concentrate all our energy on our new-born daughter. I couldn't have asked for more. Edward truly was an amazing dad, eager to learn, asking tricks from my mom and his parents. Esme and Carlisle were often over, as were my dad and Sue, Seth, Jacob, Leah and even Alice, who came visiting for three whole weeks in August.

Things got harder once summer ended. Emma was an easy baby, thank god, but now that school was starting and my mom had to leave, things were different. Everyone who had been here everyday and proposing to help was now too busy. Edward and I went to the school office and asked to make our schedules work together; that meant that we would have classes not at the same time so one of us could stay with Emma. That also meant we wouldn't see each other all that much. On the days we had to both go to school at the same time, Esme would come in and take care of Emma. She had taken a sabbatical year.

When September 13th arrived and I finally turned twenty, Seth and Jacob once again barged into my apartment. Edward was feeding Emma in the living room, and I had just made myself a hot bubble bath, wanting to relax and read a book. That brought back bad memories.

"What the hell, guys! Not another party?" I sighed. "Been there, done that."

"That's what she said!" both Seth and Jacob laughed. I rolled my eyes but admitted my mistake; I almost gave it too easy to them.

Edward must have felt awkward but chuckled anyway. My goofy brother just laughed harder at his friend expression. Then he gave me a cupcake with a candle on it that wasn't even lit, which won him a slap in the back of his head from Jacob. They had a six pack of beer, which they drank two each. Edward barely touched his. To be honest, I don't think I ever saw Edward drink alcohol again since that infamous party a year ago... All in all, it was a fun, relaxing evening. My kind of birthday party.

The week before Thanksgiving was erratic. I had tons of homework due for the day before the long week-end plus a teamwork project we had to finish. We couldn't even choose our team, which led me to be stuck with Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley. Fortunately for me, my former roommate Angela completed our team, so I could split the job fifty percent with her, since neither Lauren nor Jess were of any help.

It was past eight and we were still in the library of the school, trying to work on the project. Beside me was Angela, her nose buried in a book while I was surfing the net on my laptop trying to find more information. In front of us sat the two other girls, texting each other and giggling.

"O. M. G.," Lauren suddenly whispered in front of us. "Look who just came in."

I couldn't help myself and with Angela, we looked over our shoulders. I recognized Mike Newton immediately – he was from Forks and he had spent our whole high school years bothering me. I even worked at his parents' shop for the last year, so I could help my dad pay for my truck, may it rest in peace. His mom was nice, but always making attempts to set me up with her moronic son.

With him was an asian guy whose name I didn't know, but I knew for a fact he was studying pre-law in the same year as Edward. Speaking of, Edward had been the last guy of those three to enter the library. He looked overly tired, dark circle under his eyes. Like me, the weeks before Thanksgiving was asking a lot of him, and though every student had to deal with stress and due dates, very few of them had to deal with a five-month-old also.

"He's so handsome!" sighed Jessica, sounding enamoured.

"Who, Mike?" asked Angela. I internally laughed; was Jessica in love with Mike?

"No!" she huffed. "The guy's a jerk!" You got that right.

"That wasn't what you were saying last summer when you slept with him," laughed Lauren. "Twice!"

"Shut up!" Jess made an attempt to hit Lauren with her notebook, but the blonde avoided it. Angela looked at me, rolled her eyes, and went back to work.

I did the same, but then Jessica gasped, "He's looking this way!" and I couldn't help myself and looked back at the guys. Both Mike and the asian guy were talking and only Edward was looking at us – at me, really. When he saw I was looking back at him, he smiled and came my way. I think I heard both Jess and Lauren gasp. By habit, I started to play with my wedding bands.

He pulled out the chair beside me and sat down on my left. He quickly greeted the other girls, especially Angela who he already knew, then he turned his whole body towards me, his elbow on the table, his left palm holding his head, displaying his golden band. With his other hand, he replaced a strand of hair behind my ear.

I had learned in the last few months that Edward was a really touchy guy; kisses on the forehead and playing with my hair were his favorite things. Not that I minded, but I never knew how to react to those touches; some part of me wanted to crawl away with shyness, and another part wanted to jump his bones. We may have been husband and wife, but the relationship between us remained to be clarified.

"Hey," I said.

"You've been here a long time, love. Are you going home soon?" he asked. He even sounded exhausted.

"No," I sighed. "We have to finish this."

He nodded. "Yeah, Eric and I must finish some homework too. I'm hoping to be done in two hours."

I looked at my watch. "Well, I think we'll have to stay until the library closes." It closed at 11:30 P.M. "Who's with Emma?" I had to ask, but I regretted it immediately. Somehow, every one of our conversation always turned about Emma. I both loved and hated that fact. Like we were nothing else to each other but parents.

"My mom." He smiled and stood up. "Well, I should go." He went back to his teammate's table and started up his laptop. I looked back at the girls who were both open-mouthed. Angela sniggered.

"Are you two an item?" asked Lauren, sceptic.

"_Wait!_ He's not your baby-daddy, is he?" Jessica added, shocked. "How did _you_ achieve that?"

Both Jessica and Lauren were in the same program as me at UW. We didn't share all our classes, and we weren't friends, but they knew me enough for them to know I was pregnant last year. They never asked me who was the father or how my summer had been, being a new parent and all, but then, all of sudden, they seemed interested in every detail of my personal life. Thank to Angela, I could avoid their offensive questions and finally finish that damn project.

I went home four hours later. Edward had left the library before me, just like he had predicted, so Esme was already gone by the time I arrived. The whole apartment was dark, except for a soft light in Emma's nursery. I went to see her and stopped right there in the door frame.

Emma was awake despite the hour (it was past midnight). Obviously, Edward was trying to get her back to sleep. He was standing, the baby on his chest, her cheek resting on his bare shoulder. He was wearing only pajama pants and was humming an absolutely beautiful lullaby I had never heard before, swaying gently. Eventually, his swaying made him turn around and then he saw me.

"Don't stop," I murmured before he could do anything else. I went to them and touched Emma's back, whose head raised to try to see me. She quickly gave up and went back to her dad's shoulder, finally closing her eyes. She looked so comfortable. I smiled at her thin growing hair, that was so much like Edward's, some bronze odd color.

I would have stayed there just watching them, but tiredness made me leave them for a shower. The hot water relaxed me and I took my time washing my hair. I exited the bathroom at the same time Edward closed Emma's door.

"Finally," he murmured. "I thought she was never going to fall back to sleep."

"She had to," I said. "What you were singing to her was so beautiful."

"Thanks." He looked almost shy all of sudden.

"What was it?"

He shrugged. "It doesn't have a name yet. I call it _Emma's lullaby_."

I raised my eyebrows, surprised. "Wait, you _wrote_ that?"

He acquiesced. "Come, I'll show you." I followed him to his bedroom, where he had added new stuff over the months. His digital piano was now accompanied by an acoustic guitar, and an electric bass. Both bass and piano were connected to a computer and accompanied by an iPad that was set to make drum sounds, Edward explained. On the desk, I could see paper with musical staves on it, some were empty, some were filled with Edward's handwriting.

On the corner of the room, Emma's baby swing was there.

"She loves to hear me create," Edward explained when he saw me looking.

"Wow," I said. "I never knew you were that into it. It's getting serious."

Edward huffed. "It's just a hobby." He sat down at his keyboard and I went to his bed. The two were side by side, my knees barely touching his left thigh. He played me Emma's lullaby, which was truly beautiful and endearing. Edward had real talent here.

When he was done, he played something else. I didn't know what it was, but it was so deep and touching, it brought tears into my eyes. It sounded like it was created from his very soul.

The ending faded in a decrescendo and when Edward finally stopped playing, there was not a sound in the room. He finally raised his gaze and looked at me. His eyes were shining.

"You inspired that one," he simply said.

I was speechless, trying to process the information; Edward wrote _me_ a song. An absolutely incredible song. It was so personal, like he was giving me a part of himself. Without even thinking, too overpowered by my emotions, I half rose, threw my arms around his neck and kissed him.

Edward didn't take long to react. His hands found my waist and pushed me back. My heart hurt thinking he was trying to push me away, but as soon as I sat on the bed again, he was over me, pushing me further onto the mattress, never breaking the kiss. One of his arms went around my back, raising me until I reached the middle of the bed. His other hand cupped my jaw and cheek.

My own hands went to his neck and hair, having wanting to touch those for _weeks_ now. He was literally on top of me and for more comfort, my legs parted. Edward was quick to grab my naked thigh on his side, caressing the skin there, from my knee to my butt. I was only wearing a plain white nightgown that looked like a shirt, with white cotton underwear, so it wasn't difficult for Edward to move his hand higher under my clothes and cup my breast, making me gasp. It was the first time his fingers touched my bare skin there.

He broke the kiss at the sound and looked me in a serious manner. His eyes were so dark, the green almost looked black.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." I shook my head; _I don't, I don't_. He smiled and kissed my neck. "Let me know if you change your mind." I nodded. I liked this sober version of horny Edward. He made it all about me.

Both his hands were now under my clothes, raising the nightgown over my head, leaving me naked for his eyes. I guess he liked what he saw since he smiled and kissed every bit of skin his lips could capture: my neck, my collarbone, my breast. He spent a few moments teasing my nipple, making me moan, then he gave the other one the same treatment. I gently pulled on his hair when I couldn't stand it anymore and with a chuckle he moved even lower, licking my ribs down to my belly button; that made me both laugh and moan.

He stopped when he saw my stretch marks from the pregnancy and part of me feared he would found it repulsive. They weren't too many, thanks to my young age and extensive skin, but they were there nonetheless, making me doubtful of my own body. But then Edward murmured "You're so incredibly beautiful," and kissed them all slowly, with devotion, making me want to cry. Could he be any more perfect?

Yes, he could. I learnt it at my own expense when he gently removed my underwear and continued his kisses, this time starting on my right calf on his way up, until he reached the interior of my thighs, kissing both sides, and then the middle of them, right where I wanted him the most.

No one had ever done that to me and though at first I felt unsure, Edward's tongue and lips quickly made me forget all doubts. Soon I was shaking, panting and moaning under his ministrations. Then he added two fingers in me, and with his other hand he reached up and pinched my right nipple. I felt like he was everywhere; that was my undoing and I contracted around his fingers.

"Edward." I sang, closing my eyes. A cramp spread in my toes and it made me giggle. "Wow."

Edward smiled and crawled back to my height, licking his lips. I was melting under him, feeling good. "Mhmm."

"That was my way to apologize for that awful first time," he said and I laughed. "I had wanted to do that to you for months now."

"Well," I said. "Apologies accepted."

Edward chuckled and turned us around. The move was so sudden, I yelped, making Edward laugh even harder. I was now straddling him, completely naked and exposed, while he was still wearing his pants. I would have none of it and started to pull on his clothes when he stopped me.

"Bella, if you start, I won't be able to stop."

"And...?" I was failing to see his point.

"And I don't have condoms here with me."

"Oh!"

"Yeah." He looked like someone just told him his dog was dead. I decided to play with him.

"Okay," I said while standing up and walking away to the door. "I had Dr. Gallagher put me on pills after the accouchement, but if you prefer to have cond—"

Both arms were around my waist and pulled me back to bed before I could finish my sentence. He was so eager he removed his pants himself, struggling with them at his ankles, making me laugh again.

He was once again on his back, and I sat on his thighs. I couldn't help but look at his member, which looked even bigger than the last time. I would lie if I was to say I wasn't feeling nervous all of sudden. Biting my lips, I touched him gently, making him throb.

Edward sensed my sudden change of mood. He sat up so we could be eyes to eyes and cupped my face with his hands. "Hey, we go at your own pace, okay?" he said before kissing me. Slowly at first, then deeper, tongues tasting each other. Edward's arms encircled my waist, bringing my core closer to his erection. Instinctively, I started moving my hips and Edward groaned. That gave me reassurance and slowly, I pushed on his shoulders so I could raise myself and came back onto him. He entered me without resistance, and we both moaned.

Edward threw his head back. "Fuck, _Isabella_, you feel so good."

I was so sensitive from his earlier ministrations that I didn't think it was going to take a long time for me to come again. Edward never let go of me, always holding me tight while thrusting, his hands caressing my back and groping my butt cheeks. With him filling me from inside and making me rub my sensitive spot against his pelvis from the outside, I came for a second time, as hard as the first. There was no way he could not have felt the contractions all around him.

He let go of me all of sudden and lay down on his bed, looking up at me. "I'm so close, love. Just hold on." He grabbed my hips and made me move harder on him. Once, twice, he came at the third thrust, spilling all his seed inside and out of me, making quite a mess. I didn't mind, I was quite fascinated by the sounds he was making, by his parted gorgeous lips and his half-closed green eyes.

I leaned over and kissed him. I could feel him smile into the kiss.

"That was amazing," I told him.

"Yeah," he answered. "I should write you a song more often."

"Yep. You do that."

* * *

_To be continued..._

_There are only two chapters left of 'the past' and tons of things to talk about. In the next chapter, Bella will finally meet Tanya (now). She will also figure out she's expecting Juliet (then)... how will Edward react?_

Reviews are better than a half-naked Edward humming a lullaby to his baby-girl!


	7. Chapter 6 The beginning of the end

**Note #1:** For now on, _You Came Too Early_ is going to be simultaneously posted over at **TWCS Library**. Just in case, you know. You can find me there under the same penname; Elliania.

**Note #2:** In this chapter, there is a big years lap. I tried to make it the most understable possible, not too boring, with action scenes here and there. I hope it won't be too painful for you to read. It felt important to write about Bella and Edward's married life, at the same time this isn't what this fic is about so I jumped lots of stuff, trying to point out the important ones anyway. Hope it will make sense~

Disclaimers: I don't own Twilight and its characters. I'm just playing around with them!  
Thank you to _Subtlynice_ for agreeing to beta this story! I owe her so much!  
Many thanks to my pre-readers, _eyelubtwlight_ and _Miss Wendy Malfoy_. ღ

I'm not making you wait any longer. Enjoy!

* * *

¤ You Came Too Early ¤

* * *

**Chapter 6- The beginning of the end**

**Now**  
BPOV

I had this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach when the plane landed. Half of me couldn't wait to see my daughters; they had been gone for only a week, but I already missed them like crazy. I hated having to share them with Edward.

The second half of me was completely confused as how I would act around my ex-husband. Both our decisions to marry _and_ to divorce had been questionable, yet it didn't change the fact than the relationship we had built had been a good one... on my side, at the very least. I had loved living with Edward and being his wife. Truth be told, he had made me fall in love with him. But more importantly, we had created two beautiful, smart little girls together, and I couldn't imagine living without them now. Just as I couldn't imagine Edward ever regretting them.

Yet, like Seth had said the last time I spoke to him, it had been five years of separation between Edward and I, and I didn't know how to act around him. Or worse, how he would expect me to act. And I hated it.

I felt like a teenage girl all over again.

Lost in my thoughts, the arrival at the airport went unnoticed and soon I had my bag with me and was walking towards the stairs that I knew Edward and the girls were waiting at the bottom of.

It was filled with people, but my gaze fell on that gorgeous bronze head. Being 6'1, he was taller than most people present waiting for their kin. Next, I noticed the girls beside him; that made me smile. Emma spotted me first and pointed me out to her sister. As soon as I reached the last stair, the girls started to run, much to their father's dismay. I saw Edward react and reach for Juliet's hand before she could take off, but already Emma was running my way.

Just like Edward, I didn't like my children being on their own amongst so many strangers, so I walked faster and reached her fast, hugging her to me.

"Mom!" she exclaimed. "I'm so glad you came!"

Not having it in me to scold her, I took her face and gave her thousands kisses, making her giggle. She wore jean shorts and a pink hoodie with sneakers.

"Gosh, I missed you!" I said, hugging her tight to me one last time before taking her hand and walking where my other angel and her father were waiting.

Edward had a smile on his face, yet he looked tense.

"Hi," I said with a voice too high pitched. But before Edward or I could say any more, Juliet jumped into my arms.

"Mommy!" She literally attached her little arms and legs around me, burying her face into my hair.

"Hey, baby girl," I said, closing my eyes and smelling her unique scent. Juliet still used a free tears shampoo for kids; I wished she would never lose that strawberry scent that smelled of childhood and innocence.

While Emma looked so much like her father except for those freckles she had inherited from me, Juliet had my coloring; brown eyes and brown hair. I've always thought it looked boring on me, but Jules was truly a beautiful little girl.

"How are you, Juliet?" I couldn't help but ask. "Show Mommy your wrist."

Juliet finally released my neck and let her feet drop loose at my sides, but stayed in my arms. I put both arms around her butt and the small of her back as she pushed away from me, showing me her cast between our chests.

"Look, Mommy! Daddy asked the doctor to make it pink. Isn't pretty?" Now, at that I had to laugh. Edward and Emma also shared a chuckle, and that's when I noticed a gorgeous woman standing by my ex-husband's side, with long blond hair, a pretty face and a gentle smile.

Edward must have seen my gaze linger because he looked at the woman, then at me. He finally decided to step forward and pressed his hand on my shoulder as he awkwardly kissed my cheek. The fact that Juliet was between us made it looks more natural than it felt.

"Welcome to L.A., Isabella," he said.

"Thanks." I looked back at the woman.

Edward put his hand on the small of her back. "This is Tanya. Tanya, this is Emma and Jules' mother."

"Isabella, I'm so glad to finally meet you," she said, sounding genuine. She already knew my name.

Oh, Tanya. Beautiful, flawless Tanya. She looked nice enough. And smart. And funny. I liked her already... and _hated_ that I did. I don't know what I was expecting. _Of course_ Edward wouldn't date some kind of bimbo, but still, this made it worse.

I replaced Juliet on my left hip, so I could free my right hand and shake hers.

"Please, call me Bella." I didn't want her to use that name. That name was _Edward's_.

"Alright," she smiled. "I had heard _so_ much about you," she continued.

"Well," I said, trying my best to not sound bitchy in front of so much gentleness but failing. "I wish I could say the same."

**Then**  
EPOV

_Bella and I had the right love, at the wrong time._

Our arrangement worked just fine for our first year of marriage. Mom's help was precious, and we could make it without any trouble. We barely saw each other, with our classes and everything, but the three or four times a month we would hook up together were amazing; which means that the sex was incredible! Hey, I'm a guy. Sue me.

In May I finished my pre-law program within three years, which made me and my parents really proud. It felt weird to think that when I started college here at UW, I didn't even know Bella, who was a year younger, and now we were married with a one-year-old daughter.

Our second year started out well. My parents threw a big BBQ in their backyard at the end of June to celebrate my twenty-second birthday and Emma's first. Bella had been beautiful that day, radiant. We had escaped the guests like a bunch of horny teenagers and she let me make love to her in my old childhood bedroom while everyone was still downstairs; every guy's dream.

Things got harder when the next school year started. Mom's sabbatical year was over, and she wasn't as accessible as before, which forced us to use the services of a day-care center for Emma. The place was great, the baby-sitters were very competent, but the time we spent coming and going from the day-care center ate the last few free moments Bella and I had for ourselves. Also, Bella was starting her third year of university, which was one of the hardest in her program, and I was finally starting Law School, which was absolutely insane.

Around November, I almost had a little break-down. I was glad for having a wife like Bella, who proposed to give me a few days off on my own as she left with Emma for Forks during Thanksgiving. I stayed alone in the apartment and concentrated all my energy into my music, so I could calm down. That's when I realised that music was what really made me happy, though I didn't act on it.

We survived another year, and soon we were celebrating Emma's terrible twos. You might have thought that things would get easier as the years went by, but they didn't. Bella's last year of school was erratic and Emma started the 'no-no' phase; refusing to eat almost everything but dessert, refusing to go to sleep, testing all of our limits. On my side, school required me to do some time at the Law School Clinic, where I would learn to deal with clients and mediate real cases. It was a great opportunity, but unlike my classmates, I didn't find it very interesting or even rewarding.

When we weren't dealing with school and homework, or with Emma's tantrums, or trying to get some rare sleep, Bella and I were fighting over the simplest things like dirty dishes and the like. It honestly sucked the last drops of energy I still had.

Most time than not we were sleeping in the same bed, as my room had become full of school books and papers, and even more musical instruments. I rarely cleaned my room as I was more at ease with the mess; that too made Bella mad at me more than once.

"What do you care, it's my room!" I would say.

"Well, maybe then you should go back to it!" she would reply, but I never dared. Sleeping with Bella was the only time I could be with her without all those troubles in mind. I knew for a fact she enjoyed it too, as she was always snuggling close to me in her sleep.

Only two and a half years into our married life and we barely had sex anymore. No more time for it. Over the months, I had learnt tricks. The shower, for example, was a good one. It was quick; we were already naked, and already clean after. Bella rarely refused me when I joined her. To be honest though, more often than not I was stuck with a case of blue balls, which left me grumpy.

Bella would sometimes wake up in the middle of the night and we would have longer, softer sex, but those times became rarer these days as she grew more tired with the end of school.

The truth of the matter is that I was not happy. I loved Bella, don't get me wrong, but we were more often than not getting on each other's nerves. I didn't like Law School and I was jealous of Bella who actually enjoyed her program. I was jealous of my friends, who had all the time in the world to party and have fun, making our Law program more bearable, while all I could do was go to class and do my homework as I was too busy the rest of the time being a parent. I had to pick up my two-year-old from day-care, go home, make the supper, get my daughter to eat, give her her bath and finally putting her to bed, so I could lock myself up in my music room and write some song she just had inspired in me.

Okay, so the last part wasn't _that_ bad as I was absolutely _in love_ with my kid. But it didn't make me like school any more. It just seemed like I had responsibilities that I hadn't expected to have before turning thirty. I had never meant to combine school and family. It left me exhausted and out of choices. A part of me knew that without Bella and Emma, I wouldn't be in Law School anymore. Twenty-year-olds could afford to change their mind and make mistakes. A twenty-three-year-old father who got all his expenses and those of his family paid for by his folks was a bit less free.

It was the summer of our fourth year of marriage that things started to change for me. Bella, who had finished her degree last May, had just gotten herself an interesting internship at one of Seattle's publishing houses when I got a call from my sister Alice, who invited me to come and spend three weeks with her in Los Angeles.

"Now this is the _life_!" I said with a satisfied sigh, lying down on a beach chair, hands behind my head, looking at the ocean in front of me.

Alice giggled. She was close by with Emma, who was only wearing a bathsuit and a hat, and the both of them were busy building a sand castle.

Emma had turned three at the end of last June, the same day I had turned twenty-four. It was now the beginning of August; the sun was warm and the sky was cloudless. Alice hadn't planned anything for us during our vacations, and that was perfectly fine by me. Just relaxing, spending some quality time with both my sister and Emma, I couldn't have asked for more.

My eyes were on my baby girl as she was squatting down in a way only kids could, both hands in sand, when my sister let herself fall into the chair beside me.

"So, little brother...," she started.

"What is it, little sister?" I smiled. Both Alice and I called each other 'little'. She, because I was four years younger than her, and I, because she was almost two feet shorter than me. Her frame was petite, she had a gorgeous face and a unique grace that defined her. She had done ballet all through her childhood and kept that way of holding herself and walking, like she was always dancing.

"Can I ask you a question, Edward?" She looked pensive.

"You just did, but you can ask another one," I said, smiling at some passer-by who just saw Emma and '_aww_ed'.

"Very funny," said Alice. "Look, don't take it the wrong way, but our parents and I noticed—" she stopped and sighed, like she didn't know how to continue.

"What are you—?" I looked at her and frowned.

She seemed unsure, glanced at Emma and lowered her voice. "Look, have you ever thought about divorce?"

"_What?_ I am _not_ divorcing Bella!" I couldn't help but shriek.

"I'm not telling you to!" she exclaimed, but she must have noticed my displeasure because she added, "Okay, alright! Pardon me."

I was just so shocked by that... had she said that our parents had noticed something too? "Why would you even say something like that?"

"Aww, look, don't take it that bad. I'm just worried about you." Now I was just confused. What did that have to do with Bella? She continued, "You just seem so miserable lately, I just thought—"

"You thought _wrong_!" I cut her off; starting to feel angry for some reason I couldn't put my finger on. I had never even thought about the possibility of divorcing Bella and now that Alice made it sound like a potential reality, it scared me. Had Bella ever thought of it? Now that she had an internship with a possibility of a job, she would start making money and wouldn't need me anymore. Was a divorce something she had ever considered. The thought troubled me.

What troubled me even more was that both my parents and Alice had noticed that something was wrong with me... and both had identified Bella as the cause of it.

"I'm sorry," Alice said awkwardly. I wondered what she would think if I were to tell her the truth. Could telling my sister help me clear my mind?

"Alice," I started, looking at her to see her reaction. "What would you say if I was to tell you that I don't want to be a lawyer?"

She laughed. Like a real, hearty laugh. Then she saw my expression and stopped short. "God," she said. "You're serious." I swallowed with difficulty. "Does Dad know?"

"No."

"Bella?"

"No! You're the first I've told."

Now she was the one who looked shocked. "Why, Edward? We all thought this was what you wanted. You're almost done!"

"Two more years," I acquiesced. "And it _was_, but not anymore."

Alice fixed her gaze on the ocean for a few seconds while I looked at Emma. My child was having a blast with her little shovel, but I took note to check on her so she wouldn't bother the couple sunbathing a few feet away from us.

"What would like to do instead?" Alice asked.

I sighed. "It doesn't matter. I can't."

"Why not?" She sounded surprised by my reply.

"Because I don't know how to do it. Beside, you said it yourself; I'm almost done with Law. In two years I'll be able to support my family without dad's help. I won't if I start another degree."

"That's what bothering you?" she exclaimed. I shrugged. "Dad doesn't mind, you know."

"Well, I do."

Alice sighed. "Oh, Edward. You put way too much on your shoulders."

I looked at her. "What do you mean?"

She took my chin with her fingers and turned my head so I could see Emma. "Look at her. Emma is a beautiful, _happy_ little girl. Obviously you and Bella are doing something right. That's all that matters, really."

I don't know how Alice knew what to say, but a big part of me needed to hear those words. "Thank you."

We stayed silent for a few moments, and I was so lost in my own bubble that I almost forget my sister was beside me... until she poked me in the ribs. "Ow—"

"You didn't tell me what you wanted to do," she said, making a face.

I gave up and told her everything. How I still liked music (I had taken classes when I was younger, playing guitar and piano on regular basis, but stopped when I was in high school, much to mom and Alice's dismay) and how having had Emma had make me want to create again. How I spent all my free time composing songs. "I mean, I don't know, but I _think_ I'm talented. Bella thinks I am. But I'm also an autodidact and without a degree, I don't know if I'll succeed enough to make a living out of it."

"Wow!" Alice only said.

"What?" I asked, chuckling.

"Nothing, it's just... your eyes are shining."

The three weeks passed too fast to my taste and we were back in LAX airport when Alice brought the subject back up. I just had sent the baggage away and we had half an hour to spend before Emma and I would have to cross the gate, leaving my sister behind. We decided to have a quick lunch.

"So Edward," she started. "I've been thinking."

"That must have hurt," I laughed, opening a box of orange juice for Emma.

"Shut up, I'm serious!" She kicked me under the table. "Look, I've heard you play when we were younger, and it's true, you're talented."

"Okay. Thanks." I didn't know where she was going with it so I let her develop.

"What I mean is... what if you don't need a degree in music to find a job?" I looked at her, confused. She seemed so sure of herself. "Edward, have you ever thought about becoming a film composer?"

This time, I had to laugh. Composing for film was a dream job, yet one of the hardest there was out there.

"What the he— heck, Alice?" I glanced at my daughter, but she wasn't paying attention, which I was glad for. Lately, Emma was a real parrot, repeating everything that we say. It wouldn't do for her to come home singing "what the hell" in front of her mom.

"No, no, listen!" said Alice. "Here in Hollywood, the most important thing to have is _contacts_."

"Which I don't have," I pointed out.

"Well, maybe _I_ do." My eyes grew big and she smiled. "His name's James and he's a jerk, but he might be your entryway into that world. All you need is a little contract, and you can make you name from there."

"You really think so?" I had never been more sceptic, yet hopeful. It was a weird feeling I didn't want to acknowledge right about now.

"Yes! Come on, Edward! Are you game to give me a demo?"

-:-:-

I had come home with a sleeping child in my arms and a head full of new ideas for a demo. I felt lighter, happier already. But my mood quickly changed when I entered the apartment.

The curtains were close, the light turned off. It even smelled bad. I frowned, dropped the baggage in the entry hall and walked into the living room. Bella was on the couch, asleep with two blankets on top of her, yet she was shivering. On the floor was a tissue box with a trash can, a glass of water and a bottle of Advil.

I couldn't help but chuckle. My poor, poor wife. I kneeled in front of her and brushed her hair away. She opened her eyes and tried to smile. Instead, she coughed.

"I got a cold," she explained unnecessarily, her voice grave. "Only here in Seattle we can get a cold in August."

"I'm going to call my parents so they could take Emma. I'll be back to take care of you."

"Don't," she said. "I'm gross."

I chuckled. "_In sickness and in health_, remember?"

I went to Emma's bedroom and put her down to bed. Then I quickly called my dad, to get some advices on taking care of Bella, and to ask them to baby-sit their grand-daughter for a few days. No way was I going to take the chance of Emma getting her mom's cold.

I went back to the living room and opened a curtain. Bella cringed away, a hand on her eyes. I closed the curtain back and went to her.

"The light worsens my headache."

"I'm sorry." I touched her forehead; she was burning up. "Bella, love. You have a fever."

She slapped my hand away. "No I don't. I just want to sleep." She rolled onto her side, her back to me; her face plunged in the couch's back.

When my parents arrived, I asked my dad more questions.

"If her temperature is higher than 100°F, take her to a clinic."

No need to say we spent the next few hours waiting at the closest clinic from home. Bella was mad at me for making her go out, but in the end, it was for her own good; Bella didn't have a cold, she had a real flu, with a fever and aching muscles all over, mixed with a case of tonsillitis. It wouldn't have gone on its own, and she needed to have antibiotics.

I called her supervisor at her internship, to let her know Bella wouldn't be able to go for a few days. The woman was very understanding. She actually apologized, saying that there had been a little epidemic at their office and that Bella wasn't the only one; four other people in the office were confined to bed rest. She asked me to take good care of her and promised Bella's internship wouldn't be affected by it.

I spent the next week taking care of Bella, making her chicken soup and homemade popsicles. I cleaned the apartment that, let's be honest here, Bella had pretty much neglected, and washed the clothes and bed sheets that were soaked with her feverish sweat.

As for me, I slept in my music room, drank orange juice and tried my best to stay healthy. It shouldn't have worked, but it did. I was sure my vacations in L.A. with the sun had filled me with good vitamin D. It also helped that I had had my tonsils removed when I was still a kid.

By Friday, Bella was feeling better. Still, my mom didn't want to take any chances and kept Emma until Sunday. Bella pouted, missing her daughter. I only smiled and kissed her nose as she sat beside me on the couch.

"Aww," Bella smiled suddenly. "What will we do until Sunday, no child, in the apartment, all _alone_?"

Immediately, a few ideas flashed into my mind. I smirked at my wife, wondering if she was only teasing me. She _was_, but in a good way. She practically jumped on me, straddling me, laughing.

"I missed you when you were gone," she said, kissing my jaw and neck.

"I missed you too." I admitted, caressing her hips.

"And thank you for taking care of me," she added.

"Anytime." I smiled as she unbuttoned my shirt.

"I wonder how I could properly thank you for that," she said, running a finger down my chest until she reached the buckle of my belt.

"Oh, I can think of a few ideas," I said, as I turned her around so she was lying down on the couch, me on top of her, between her thighs.

We spent the whole week-end making love like we were just carefree teenagers, with no kid, no obligation, no work, no school. Just me and her, with passion and laughter. I realised just how much I had missed her while I was in L.A.

She let me take her in every room – except for Emma's bedroom – and in every position. We ordered chinese food and pizza when we were hungry, took baths together, watched movies while cuddling. Bella wore next to nothing during the whole week-end; she only put my own shirt on when she would get cold a little. Not that I minded – she looked sexy as hell. She would lie naked on my bed, while I played a song for her. She loved that. I did too.

The next week, reality hit us hard. Bella had to go back to her internship, and I was starting my third year of Law School. I missed the week-end we had just experienced, but I would get flashbacks here and there when Bella would unexpectedly brush her breast against my arm, or kiss my jaw, smiling seductively at me. I think she had appreciated our time alone together just as much as me.

I couldn't help but wonder if our relationship could have been light and fun and sexy like that all the time, if only we would have had a 'normal' begining without the unexpected pregnancy and rushed wedding.

Eventually, life took its normal course. I got buried under homework and team projects again, with no free time for myself. Emma started day-care again and was not happy about it, making us aware of that fact every morning and every night. By the second week of September, Bella had gotten the job at her internship. They had liked her very much, but she felt like she had a lot to prove and exhausted herself too fast.

Dark circles started to show under her eyes. She had lost weight and was often feeling nauseous. I was worried she was starting another bought of flu or something, but she would blow my worries away with her hand, saying it was just her job and the stress.

Clearly we were both wrong. When I came home one night, Emma was gently playing with her dolls in the living room and Bella was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, baby girl." I smiled at my daughter and kissed her head.

"Hi, Daddy!" she replied with her childish voice, tiny teeth showing as she smiled at me.

"Where's Mommy?" I asked, but Emma only shrugged. At the same time, the bathroom door opened slightly, and Bella's voice called me.

"Edward? Can you come here?"

I looked at Emma to be sure she would be fine, but she was already back to playing, giving me little attention. I walked to the bathroom and softly opened the door.

"Bella?"

"Come in."

I walked in and looked at my wife. She was sat on the toilet, but fortunately, she wasn't doing anything and her jeans were all the way up.

"What's going on?" I asked her, walking to her and kneeling in front of her. "Is everything okay?"

Bella looked at me, then lowered her gaze to look at something in her hands. I followed her gaze and finally saw the pregnancy test.

My mind when numb. Guys can be so dense, sometimes. How could I not have seen it before? It's not like she had been hiding the stick from me.

"Is it positive?" I was scared to ask. I didn't really understand what was happening.

Bella showed me the stick for a better inspection. It has two pink bars on it; I had _no_ idea what that meant. I looked at Bella for clarification.

She bit her lips. "It is."

My heart missed a beat. I passed a hand through my hair and looked away. I was really trying to get what it all meant but failed. "I don't understand," I admitted.

Bella's eyes filled with tears. I don't know what she was expecting, but clearly I wasn't reacting the way she wanted me to. I didn't find it in me to care at that moment as I waited for her explanation.

"I'm not sure," she said with a tight voice. "I think maybe the antibiotics messed up my contraceptive pills."

I looked at her for a long time. Then the only thing I could think was, "Fuck, I need a cigarette," so I stood up and left the apartment.

When I came back, both Emma and Bella were asleep; well, it was past midnight. I put the pack of cigarettes on the kitchen counter. I had succeeded in resisting the urge to open it. I had stopped smoking a few weeks before Emma was born. It would have been a pity to start again because of the news of a second child.

I was still shocked by Bella's announcement. If I had to be honest, it had shocked me more than the first time. We hadn't used condoms or anything that first time, so the odds were against us. It was meant to happen, said the Murphy's law or some shit.

This time though, we thought ourselves safe. How were we to know that Bella's antibiotics could have that effect on the pill. Why didn't the doctor she saw warn us? He knew we were married with a possible active sex life. Or even my dad! Surely he knew that as well. Someone, anyone should have warned us. Another part of my mind pondered over the fact that we were abnormally compatible to conceive children...

My steps led me to Emma's bedroom where I looked at my sleeping angel for hours. The love I had for this little girl was beyond my comprehension. It was abstract for me to try to reproduce that same kind of devotion for another child. Yet I never doubted that was going to happen.

My mind wandered, counting the months ahead and I realised the new baby would arrive a few weeks before Emma turned four. It would create the same age gap as I had with Alice. The thought made me smile.

It wasn't so bad, I tried to convince myself. Having a job already, Bella would probably get to have a few months of maternity leave, so that would simplify our lives. As for me, I had still two years of university ahead of me, then I would do my ABA – American Bar Association – exam, and finally be a licenced lawyer. I would repay my dad, buy a house, and have the perfect little American life with my wife and my _2.5 kids_.

I could be happy with that. Why couldn't I be?

The only thing missing would be my music...

... And just like that, I was back at the starting point.

* * *

_To be continued..._

I'm pretty happy with this chapter, and I would really love to read your thoughts about it!

Kat


	8. Chapter 7 It is the east, and Juliet

_One last chapter that was missing from the past before I could jump into the present... Enjoy! :)_

Disclaimers: It all belongs to S. Meyer. © Emma and Juliet are mine, so is the plot. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Thanks to _Subtlynice_ for being the wonderful Beta that she is! ღ  
And _eyelubtwlight, _I f*cking love you, girl! ;)  
Song: _Never Say Never_, by The Fray.

* * *

¤ You Came Too Early ¤

* * *

**Chapter 7- It is the east, and Juliet is the sun**

**Then**  
EPOV

Early December. I was hoping to sleep in that morning, as it was Saturday, but the baby growing in my wife's belly had other idea's. It was 5:58 AM when the sound of someone throwing up woke me. Again.

I know I had no right to complain as I wasn't the one throwing up or carrying the baby, but it was starting to worry me. I used to think morning sickness was only during the first trimester of the pregnancy... and only during the morning. But I guess I was wrong. Bella was starting her fourth month and was sick day and night.

Having been absent at the early stage of her pregnancy with Emma, I asked her if it had been anything like this; she started to cry.

It hadn't. Her morning sickness had been light and short. She hadn't been as emotional, the taste of food hadn't changed that much and she hadn't been nearly as tired, or as sore.

I tried my best to help her through it all, but she wasn't easy to deal with. She was feeling sick and grumpy all the time, but then if I had the thoughtlessness to tell her about how hard her bad mood was to deal with, she would cry and apologize for hours. It drove me absolutely insane.

That morning, as every other morning, I climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom to see if Bella was alright, and to hold her hair if need be. It was like a routine we had built over the weeks.

This time though, the bathroom door was locked.

"Bella?" I knocked.

"Go away," she cried from the other side.

"Bella, love. Open the door."

"_Go away!_" At the same time she shouted it, the phone rang.

I knew she wouldn't like me pressuring her, but still, I had to make sure. "Okay, I'm going. But are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said, softer this time.

Reluctantly, I left Bella to her misery and went to look for the phone. At the same time, Emma walked out of her room, clothes and hair tangled.

"Hey princess, you want to come with Daddy to watch some cartoons?" Emma rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and nodded. I took her by her armpits, put her on my right hip, and went looking for both the phone and the remote control. I found the second first and turned the TV on, then went to the kitchen, found the phone on the counter and finally put an end to that assulting ringing.

"What?"

"Good morning to you too, little brother!"

I groaned. "Alice, it's 6 A.M."

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" she said. "I thought people with young children always woke up early."

"Daddy! TV!" Emma urged me to go back to the living room. I sat her down on the couch.

"Are you hungry, honey? Do you want cereal?" She nodded and I went back to the kitchen.

"So, where were you, Al?" I asked my sister. "I've been calling you for about two months, now."

"I know! I'm so sorry." I could hear the smile in her voice. "I met the man of my dreams and we left on a road trip!"

"For two months? That's not a little bit much?" I said as I took the milk out of the fridge. "What happened to your job, and your apartment?"

"Who are you? _Dad?_" Alice giggled. "The parents asked me the same questions. Can't you just be happy for me? I'm telling you I'm in looooove, Edward."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Alright, I'm happy for you, Ali." My sister was such a free-spirit, while I was— well, I _was_ a father.

"Aww, thank you," she sang. "But that's not why I'm calling you!"

"It's not?" I asked, an eye on my daughter in the living room as I poured the milk into two bowls. Emma always prefered when the milk was poured _before_ the cereal, don't ask me why.

"Nope," Alice continued. "You know that demo you sent me at the end of the summer? I have two people who called me already!"

Stunned, I lay the milk bottle back down on the counter. "_What?_"

"I know right? I didn't really believe it either," she laughed. _Geez, thanks Alice._ "It's nothing major; one would like to see if you could write songs for a children's TV show. The other is for some playgame background music, I think."

"And you call that nothing major?" Was she completely out of her mind? "That's huge, Alice!" My sweet sister; if it wasn't anything like the _Titanic_'s soundtrack, it wasn't big enough.

"Is it?" She giggled again, and I could heard her talk to someone else, "Hush, Jazz, I'm speaking to my brother. No! _Stop!_"

"Alice, what else did they say?" I asked, my heart beating fast, impatient.

My sister gave me the details. This could possibly be the chance I'd been waiting for. I had already tons of ideas coming to my mind, especially for that TV show for kids. I was looking for a pen to take the producer's coordonnees Alice was giving me when Bella finally walked out of the bathroom.

I curtly stopped what I was doing, not even listening to my sister anymore as I was looking at my poor wife. Bella walked toward the couch and kissed Emma's head. Then she looked at me with a sad smile before heading back into our bedroom. She didn't look pregnant; she looked ill.

"Nevermind, Alice. I can't." I said, coming down to earth.

"_Stop it_, Jasper! I'm serious!" she shouted. "I'm sorry, Edward. What did you just say?"

"I said 'thank you, but I can't, Alice'." I couldn't believe I just said that. Slowly, I passed a hand on my face, stretching my features.

"I... don't get it. Why?" asked Alice, sounding defeated.

It took me a few seconds before I could answer. "I've been thinking about it and—" deep breath, "—I think it would be better for me to finish school and become a lawyer." Gosh, I sounded like a dead robot.

"I... don't get it. Why?" Alice repeated, with the exact same tone. It made me chuckle but it almost switched to a sob at the end. Of course Alice heard it. "Edward, are you alright?"

"Yes. No—" I looked at Emma and thought of my future child. "_Yes!_ Yes, things are great. Just... I'm a bit overwhelmed lately."

"Really, why? What happened?"

I went back to the kitchen and finished Emma's cereal bowl. "You know, I've been trying to call you for two months now."

"I know, you said it earlier. What did you want?"

"I— Alice, Bella's pregnant." I had to take the phone away from my ear as Alice was screaming.

"Edward, that's great! Congratulations, little bro!" Then to Jasper; "I'm going to be an aunt again!"

"Thanks," I smiled. I went to the living room, dragging the small table we usually ate at in front of the TV close to Emma, who sat on the edge of the couch. I brought back her cereal bowl and sat beside her with my own bowl in my hands. I stuck the phone between my ear and shoulder.

"Wait, was it planned?" Alice asked.

I laughed. "Whacha you think?" I asked, my mouth full of cereals.

"It wasn't," Alice understood. "And that's why you think it would be better to continue in those studies you hate so much. Edward, I'm telling you, you'll regret it."

"Alice, it's the right thing to do." I sighed.

"For who?" I didn't answer. "For Bella? _For Dad?_ Edward, Dad only wants us to be happy no matter what."

I knew that, yet Alice hadn't been present when I'd announced the news to our parents. Mom had congratulated us, hugging Bella. Later, when I was alone with Carlisle, he'd asked me if it was planned, just like Alice had, so I'd asked him about the antibiotics and why he hadn't warned us. He had said he thought we knew. Or maybe he prefered thinking that we didn't have a sex life. Anyway, he asked me what my course of action was, and when I'd told him that I wanted to finish my studies, he had looked so happy and proud... I didn't have it in me to contradict him.

"Have you told Bella?" asked Alice. She didn't need to clarify, I knew what she was talking about; my music.

"No."

"Why not? She would be more understanding than you'd think," Alice said.

"I don't know. I don't want to stress her out. She has enough to deal with at the moment."

"Why? Is something wrong with her?"

"Let's just say the pregnancy isn't easy on her."

After that, I left Emma to entertain her aunt and went to see Bella. She was back into the bed, but wasn't asleep.

"You okay?" I asked, climbing into the bed next to her. She nodded. "What was that this morning? Why wouldn't you let me in?" Bella shrugged. "Tell me."

"I hate for you to see me like this," she admitted. "I'm ashamed."

I looked at her like she was from another planet. "Ashamed? To be sick?" She nodded. "Bella, you're carrying my child. There is nothing more beautiful to me than _you_ at this moment. I am so proud of you." _I love you._ "Don't ever hide from me again, okay? I want to be there for you, through it all." I hugged her while she cried into my t-shirt.

The rest of the pregnancy didn't get easier. In January, Bella's Ob/Gyn put her on preventive rest from her work. In Febuary, I was so overloaded with school and exams, we had to ask Sue and Charlie to take Emma with them for a few weeks, so Bella could stay calm and relaxed. In March, Renee came to live with us again. With my mom, they transformed my old bedroom into a new nursery. I had to move all my instruments in the living room and get rid of my bed. Once again, Renee was sleeping with Bella in the master bedroom, which only left me the couch. It wasn't comfortable to sleep night after night on it, but I didn't complain. The new nursery was worth it all.

Renee and Esme had decorated the room in light brown and beige, with the same white furniture we had for Emma. It looked very classy, but thanks to the big giraffe in the corner, it still looked suitable for a baby. Mom said we could add a touch of color into the blankets once the baby arrived, so it wouldn't look so unisex anymore.

We didn't get as lucky as the last time during Bella's ultrasounds. At both, the baby had been hiding its private parts. That made Bella anxious; she had wanted to know so we could pick a name. We had 'Masen' for a boy... and no idea for a girl. Well, I did, but Bella refused them all. She wanted to use 'Esme' as the middle name, and no name seemed to fit with it. After two fights and a fit of tears, I stopped proposing.

I was in class when my phone rang, early May. I checked the number and paled as I saw it was from home. Bella would never call me in class if it wasn't urgent.

"Mr. Cullen, are we bothering you?" asked the professor, vexed.

"I'm sorry, sir, but my wife's soon to give birth. I need to take this." I stood up and left, answering my phone. "Bella?"

"Ed—Edward, I'm losing bl—blood." Bella sobbed.

Juliet Esme Cullen was supposed to be born around May 27th, but she was so eager to come to this world that she arrived on May 6th. After a tiresome pregnancy and a complicated delivery, she turned out to be perfectly fine, thank God. She was petite, but the doctors assured us she wouldn't have any side effects and she would develop normally.

Bella and I weren't completely at ease though, so when we came home, we would spend hours awake, looking at our baby girl sleep, watching her breathe. Eventually, those moments would inspire me to write a new lullaby. Bella even helped me move my digital piano into the nursery, and she would rock Juliet to sleep as I would play them both their lullaby. Emma would often come and sit on my knees, watching me play.

With the three of them asleep around me one night – Juliet into her crib, Emma straddling her mom who was fast asleep in the rocking chair, her red hair on Bella's breasts – I composed a new song that I couldn't help but send to Alice as a new demo.

I just had to, you know.

That summer went by too fast. Bella was to stay on maternity leave until after Christmas, so that was good for her, giving her the time to look after both girls during the day. We had decided to not put Emma into a preschool. As for me, my last year of school was _brutal_. I would come home exhausted, mentally drained. Bella would then ask me to take over with the kids so she could relax a bit and clean the house. I never minded; they were my children too, and it was the least I could do to give their mother a few hours of rest while she cooked the supper and made their baths ready. No need to say, that last fall term of school hadn't been an easy one.

I tried to stay positive by reminding myself I had less than a year to do.

Soon, Christmas was around the corner. We had been invited over to Charlie and Sue's this year. I was happy to go, as I was going to spend the whole week with Seth, who had truly became one of my best friends over the years.

The one thing we hadn't planned though, was the snow storm that took the entire Olympic Peninsula by surprise. It took us about five hours to reach Forks. Both Emma and our eight-month-old Juliet were fed up, crying and yelling. Bella was sulking because I might have told her to shut up once or twice during the drive. She would criticize me while I was trying to concentrate and really, I just couldn't afford to deal with her. My arms and neck were strained and I had a headache thanks to the babies' cries. We saw approximately four or five cars that went off of the road and two serious accidents. At one point we thought about stopping to call for help, but continued on when we saw that the driver of a second car was already doing it. The accidents that were more serious were already accompanied by police cars and ambulances.

As soon as I parked the Volvo in Bella's dad's driveway, Bella got out of the car taking Emma with her, and let me deal with Juliet's baby seat and the bags. When I finally entered the house, Sue came to kiss my cheek, and took Juliet's seat from me.

"Hello, Edward, dear."

"Merry Christmas," I said as I kissed her back.

"Bella's upstairs. She told us that the ride wasn't an easy one. We'll take care of the girls if you guys want to relax or take a shower, or something."

Or _something_? I raised an eyebrow but answered politely. "Thank you, that's appreciated." I saw Bella's dad looking at me from the kitchen. Behind him, my four-year-old was already eating Christmas cookies with a glass of milk. "Charlie," I waved to him with two fingers.

"Edward," he said, then went to help Sue with Juliet, taking her out of the car seat and her baby winter suit. I removed my coat and boots and took the bags upstairs.

Bella was in her old bedroom, looking outside of the window, arms crossed. I went to her, took her hips from behind and kissed her neck. "I'm sorry, love. I shouldn't have lost my temper." She didn't respond. "Please, don't be mad, _it's Christmas_."

I could see a smile appear on her features. "I was just trying to help," she said, sullen.

"I know, but my patience was running thin." I played her earlobe with my teeth. "I already said I was sorry."

She moaned. "I don't like it when you raise your voice."

"Well, I apologize for that as well. I shouldn't have yelled at you." I kissed her jaw. Slowly, she was becoming puddle in my arms, bending her head, giving me better access to her neck, jaw and lips.

"I don't like it when we fight in front of the girls," she said before kissing me. I returned the kiss, turning her into my arms, holding her close to me. Bella deepened the embrace, tasting my tongue, holding my face to her.

For a moment, I forgot where I was. I bent over her and grabbed her buttocks, lifting her. Immediately, she wrapped her legs around my waist and we heard her skirt tear. She was wearing a purple dress she had picked out for celebrating Christmas Eve. Neither one of us seemed to mind the damage.

I moved us forward and lay her down on her old desk. As soon as she realised she didn't have to hold herself up anymore, Bella's arms left my neck and went to play with my belt, unzipping my jeans.

She had my erected member in her hands when we heard a sudden burst of laughter from downstairs. We both identified it as being Seth's. Bella looked at me as I looked at her.

"Be quick!" She finally made up her mind. I smiled as my hands went under her skirt to remove her panties. Bella held her dress up above her thighs while I entered her.

"Fuck!" I sighed. It had been a while since we had had sex, and she was so warm and wet; she felt like the heavens.

After Juliet's birth, Bella had asked her Ob/Gyn about an IUD so we wouldn't have to worry about the efficiency of contraceptive pills anymore. It had seemed safer this way.

Bella's legs wrapped around me once again, and with her feet in the small of my back, she urged me to thrust harder. The problem with that was that she could not longer control her cries of pleasure. Chuckling, I had to put a hand on her mouth. "Hush, love, or they're going to hear us."

She took my ring finger between her lips and sucked on it, making me wild. "Isabella..." I warned her, removing my hand.

She only smiled that wicked smile I loved so much. Taken by an impulse, I came out of her in one swift motion. Before she could start to complain, I turned her around, bent her over that same old desk, and entered her again, from behind. She was so tight this way; I wasn't going to last long. But then again, she _wanted_ me to be quick.

One hand went to the nape of her neck, holding her down. The other hand went under her dress to caress her all the way up to her front then plunged between her legs. Softly at first, then more instently, I played with her delicate clit, while thrusting into her vigorously.

Bella was panting heavily and I could see her bite the side of her thumb to prevent herself from screaming. Soon, she clenched around me and I was thankful for it as I couldn't hold much longer.

"Ugh!" I said as I reached my orgasm and exploded into her. "I love fucking you!"

Of course what I wanted to say was _I fucking love you_, but because I'm a dumbass and very much postcoital, my dick dictated my brain and it all came out wrong.

I don't think Bella appreciated my call. She quickly pushed me out of her and stood up, turning around. "Whatever," she said. "Make yourself presentable and go downstairs as soon as you're ready. Don't wait for me." And with that, she grabbed some clean underwear and left for the bathroom.

I looked around the room and found a box of tissue. I cleaned myself the best I could before to pull up my jeans. In Juliet's things I found wet baby tissues and I quickly washed my hands. No way I was going to shake's Seth or Charlie's hand with Bella's fluid all over my fingers.

Making my way downstairs, I saw that everyone had arrived. Leah and Seth were there, accompanied by their better halves, Sam and Jacob. Also, in the corner of the kitchen was Billy, Jacob's dad and Charlie's best friend.

"Hey, Eddie boy!" Seth slapped my back, greeting me. "How was the make-up sex?"

Surely Charlie or Sue had told him about the fight we had had in the car. I wasn't the kind of guy to blush and get all shy when people would make joke about my sex life – not anymore – but in front of my father-in-law, I always respected some boundaries.

So instead I managed a low "Shut up, Clearwater!" just in time before Emma saw me.

"Daddy, look!" she said, climbing on her chair and showing me the new doll she just had unwrapped.

I exaggerated a gasp. "Who said you could open a gift?"

"Grand-Pa did!" giggled Emma, jumping on her chair. In normal situation I would have grounded her for it as it was dangerous, but it was Christmas and already both Leah and Sue were making her sit back down.

Leah had Juliet in her arms, and she was cooing over her in a way she hadn't for Emma; surely her turn to have children was approaching. I gave Sam a glance and he acquiesced with an exasperated expression.

"Soon, huh?" I asked him after I had greeted everyone and Charlie had given me a cup of red wine. He knew I didn't drink beer, so he gave me what Sue and Leah were having. "Girl's drink," he called it.

"Not too soon, I hope," laughed Sam. "But it's in the plans, two or three years from now."

We quickly switched from babies to surf, and immediately, Seth and Jacob joined the conversation. The guys were planning another surfing trip on the California coast in a month, so I told them all about the beaches I had visited when I was in L.A. two summers ago – particularly Malibu beach and Manhattan beach, which were well known amongst surfers for their winter waves.

Eventually, Sue moved us to the living room, making space for the woman to finish the supper. It sounded sexist but it was a tradition in this household. The men would do the dishes after.

Bella finally joined us, and she tried to go swiftly into the kitchen but Seth decided otherwise. He quickly grabbed her by the waist and made her sit on him.

"And where do you think you were going like that, Belly-Boo?" he asked while he tickled her. "I want my greeting kiss!"

Laughing, she turned her torso, squeezed Seth's cheek between her hands and gave him a loud smooch.

"Perv!" she said, leaving the room, making us all laugh.

Eventually, Charlie and Billy joined us. Soon after, Bella came back with the kids. Emma went to sit on her grand-father's knees while my wife made an attempt to give me Juliet.

"Hey!" cried Seth. "He can see her everyday, give her to me!"

All in all, it was a good Christmas. Little did I know, it was my last one with Bella's family.

The following January, Bella returned to her job, making our day-to-day life a real mess. I hated my last term of school. It was painful just to go to class.

It was at the end of April that everything went down. Juliet had caught some chicken pox at day care and given it to her big sister. Bella was glad, as it was a good thing for children to have it while young, but the crisis of tears we got as we would forbid the girls from scratching themselves was exhausting. Eventually, Emma understood. We would cream her and her sister to relieve them, but clearly, it did little help. Juliet would cry all night, trying to remove her mitten.

Bella was exasperated.

I thought she was a Saint!

For the first time, I didn't mind having to leave to finish a team project that night. It allowed me to get away from my babies and keep my sanity. I felt sorry for letting Bella deal with both girls all on her own, but it was for school, and she understood what was at stake, urging me to go.

I was therefore at the apartment of Eric Yorkie, an asian guy with whom I'd gone to Law School for the past seven years, when Aro Volturi called.

Yep, _the_ Aro Volturi, one of the most renouned producers in Hollywood.

"Hello?" I said, confused by the private number displayed on my phone screen.

"Hello, am I speaking to Edward Cullen?" a woman's voice asked.

"You are. I mean, yeah. It's me." I rolled my eyes at my dense reply.

"Mr. Cullen, my name's Jane Moretti, I'm Mr. Aro Volturi's personal assistant. Would you be so kind as to accept to speak with him?"

My mind went blank.

"Mr. Cullen?"

"I'm sorry, what?" I said stupidly.

Mrs. Moretti giggled. "Mr. Volturi came upon your demo _It is the east, and Juliet is the sun_, and was really impressed by it. He would like to talk to you about it. Do you accept his phone call?"

_Fuck, yeah!_ "Sure," I said.

Eric looked at me like I was some kind of freak. I waved him off, my heart beating fast.

Mr. Volturi took the line. "Edward. Would you allow me to call you Edward? Look, son, we're currently working on a project and the director I'm working with, Demitri Papadopoulos, got his hands on your demo – to be honest I don't know how or by who, but I'm glad, because truly, that music is inspiring! Demitri always has a gift at finding new, raw talent. We were wondering, why name it _It is the east, and Juliet is the sun_? We're curious. It is a reference to Romeo and Juliet's piece, isn't it?"

He stay silent and I realised he was expecting an answer out of me.

"It is, but—Juliet is my daughter's name. She inspired the song," I said, keeping it simple.

"Magnificient! I love it!" said Mr. Volturi with his unique voice. "On the demo, it lists your basic info details and also that you are autodidact, is that the truth of it?"

"I am."

"Amazing!" he exclaimed. "Son, we would love to have you on board with this new project. Have you ever composed a song for a full orchestra? Are you currently living in Los Angeles? Could you meet us tomorrow morning in Burbank?"

"Hmm, no. I'm in Seattle," I said, my mind trying to grasp what was happening.

"Ah, that's a shame," continued Aro Volturi. "How about my assistant Jane books you a flight for tomorrow afternoon, so you can be here on Friday morning; we will wait for you."

I thought he had disconnected when I heard Mrs. Moretti's voice again. I stammered out my contact information and she said she would e-mail me the plane ticket with any other information I needed before tomorrow.

I looked at the hour. It was past midnight and she was still working? I thanked her and looked at Eric, my mouth agape.

"Dude, you okay?" he asked.

"I—I need to go!" I jumped to my feet and ran all the way home. I couldn't believe what was happening. How did Alice do it? Was it that guy's work, James? How did Demitri Papadopoulos end up with my CD?

I practically barged into the apartment. Bella was carefully closing the door to Juliet's room when she saw me and jumped, startled.

"Edwa—"

I grabbed her face and kissed her. She was so surprised she didn't reciprocate.

"Guess what, love!" I exclaimed.

"_Hush!_" she replied, unhappy. "I just succeeded in putting Juliet to sleep, I forbid you to wake her up." She took my hand and led me to our room. I followed her like a little boy, excited and eager.

She climbed into the bed, under the covers. She looked truly exhausted.

"No, Bella, wait," I said. "I need to talk to you."

She yawned. "Edward, can't it wait until tomorrow? I'm tired, I've had a horrible evening with the girls, thank you for asking, and I'm aching all over. I'm working early tomorrow and all I want to do is sleep."

I thought about Jane's plane ticket. "No, it cannot wait tomorrow." I was still standing at the end of the bed when Bella turned off the light. "Bella, _please_." I said through the darkness.

I heard a sigh and suddenly, the light turned on again. Bella sat in the bed.

"Alright, what is it?"

"I'm leaving for L.A. tomorrow," I told her.

I could see worry on her features. "Is your sister alright?"

Of course she would think of Alice first. "Yeah, yeah, she's fine. No, she's not the reason I'm going. I got a phone call tonight. Aro Volturi! He wants me to compose the score for his next movie!"

Just saying it seemed out of this world! Bella frowned, lost. "What?"

"I know, right?" I laughed. "It's just completely crazy! He and the director he's working with listened to my demo and _loved_ it. He called me personally to be sure I wouldn't refuse him."

Bella was clearly confused. She looked at me with questions in her eyes, her mouth agape.

"A demo?" she simply asked.

"Yeah," I clarified, "the demo I made and gave Alice for her to share with her Hollywood contacts."

"You never told me of any demo," Bella said.

She had a point. It had seemed so impossible, I had never shared Alice's idea with Bella. Then when Alice gave me the news about the feedback she'd received from her first two contacts, I had already decided to give up my music career, so I'd never felt the need to share that with Bella either. But this, Aro Volturi's project, it wasn't something someone could easily refuse.

Instead, I said, "You always knew I loved writing music."

"I thought it was a hobby!" Bella exclaimed. Once again she was right; that was what I had always told her.

"This is the chance of a lifetime, Bella," I said, siting down and taking her hand in mine.

"What about Law School? You finish your degree in less than a month. Your ABA exam is in three weeks!"

Fuck, she was right. I should at least finish my degree, even if I was to delay my ABA exam. But if Aro's offer required for me to start working on the project right away, I knew what my choice was going to be. I owned Bella the truth.

"I hate Law, Bella. I don't want to be a lawyer. I _fucking_ hate it."

My wife just shook her head, tears in eyes. "I don't understand," she said, overwhelmed. Slowly, she removed her hand from my fingers.

"Bella, please," I said. "It's important for me."

"It's so out of nowhere." She looked numb; her pretty face was blank.

"Will you come to L.A. with me?" I asked, suddenly worried.

Bella looked at me like she was seeing me for the first time.

"No," she finally said.

I chuckled. "I mean, not this week, obviously. I know it's too sudden and all, but... eventually, if I'm getting a contract or something."

"No," she repeated. "Edward, I won't." Now it was my turn to look at her like I was seeing her for the first time.

"I mean, Bella, it's _really_ important for me," I clarified.

"Is it?" she asked, starting to look mad. "Because you never even told me about any of it before today! And now _all of sudden_ you want me to move away with you, leaving my job, my family and my friends behind for something I didn't even _know_ you desired!"

"That's not true," I argued, "I always wanted to write music! You even told me you thought I was talented enough to make something out of it. What, were you lying?"

"No," she shrieked, "but I thought you wanted to be a _lawyer_! Oh, no! Wait, you 'hate' it!" She made quote marks with her fingers. "Who's the liar, now, Edward?"

"I never claimed to love my program!"

She looked stunned. "Why didn't you change, then?"

"You know why." Angry, I stood up and left the room. She and the girls were the reason I had never dared to change my program and now it was coming back at me to bite me in the ass.

I never anticipated that Bella would react this way. She had perforated my bubble of joy instantly.

Bella climbed out of the bed and followed me. "Actually, Edward, I don't!" I rolled my eyes. She would make me say it. "Edward?"

I reached the kitchen counter and put my head in my hands. Bella sat on the stool beside me. I looked at her. She was wearing one of my old plaid shirts to sleep; it was long enough that it reached the top half of her thighs. She had her hair tied in a loose ponytail, stands of hair escaping here and there.

I found her absolutely beautiful. I reached up with my hand and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I don't want to fight with you, Bella," I admitted. "Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"Because you're about to turn my life upside down," she said.

"You don't want me to go?" I asked.

"No."

"Even if you know I'm miserable here?"

"You weren't this morning." She softly started to cry. "What changed?"

"Oh, but I was," I confessed in a low voice, feeling guilty for having never let my wife know about my true feelings.

Her sobs duplicated. My words had hurt her and I had no idea why. For the first time I was being honest, finally admitting my dreams and hopes, and she was refusing me.

"So," I asked. "What do we do?"

Bella was crying, sniffing. "I don't know Edward. Seems like you have to choose. Me and the girls, or your music?"

The air went out of me.

She hadn't just asked that of me, did she?

Oh, but she had.

* * *

To Be Continued...

_There. It explains a bit better what they were talking about in that scene in the prologue, though this time we have Edward's point of view. From now on, I'll stay in the present and see how Bella and Edward will deal with having each other back in their lives. They had been divorced the same number of years they had been married. Lots of stuff happened._

Kat


	9. Chapter 8 The first day

_Wow, you guys! Last chapter's __response_ was amazing! So many alerts and new readers! Thank you all so much for your reviews! They mean a lot!

Disclaimers: I don't own Twilight and its characters. I'm just playing around with them!  
Thousand _thanks_ to my beta, _Subtlynice_!_xo_  
Thanks to my pre-readers, _eyelubtwlight_ and _Miss Wendy Malfoy_. ღ

* * *

¤ You Came Too Early ¤

* * *

**Chapter 8- The first day**

**Now**  
BPOV

I love my children. I really do. They have the faculty to navigate through a very awkward situation without even realising it.

That was currently the case as Edward was driving us to the McDonald's – Juliet's choice – near his house. I've never been to his house, and the thought made me anxious. I knew for a fact that Edward wasn't a multi-billionaire, but he was wealthy enough to have his home amongst the models, directors, actors and executives of big companies in _Beverly Hills_. He had chosen this area for the proximity of the beach, L.A. downtown and the entertainment industry of Hollywood and Burbank all at the same time. It was also one of the nicest, cleanest neighborhoods in Los Angeles.

If not for the girls, the car ride would have been silent and uncomfortable. Instead, Juliet kept telling me all about her visit to the hospital, while Emma would interrupt so she could show me the scenery of the city. My mind was overwhelmed; trying to listen to my youngest while looking at what Emma was showing me. I sat between both girls on the backseat of Edward's Volvo XC60. He and Tanya were silent in the front.

We had come off of the I-405 highway a while ago and were now on Santa Monica Boulevard, going up to Beverly Hills, crossing streets I had heard of all my life without ever imagine it would look this way. Rodeo Drive, for example, was one of them; Edward turned left on it. The traffic was imposing, but all right; it wasn't any worse than in Seattle.

There was vegetation everywhere; the grass was green, the trees and bushes were huge and well stocked, and the palm trees, which were new to me, were way taller than I had imagined. Streets were filled with people walking their dogs, joggers, and mothers with strollers. It was beautiful. Alive.

"That's the park where we often come to play," said Emma, pointing me to a cute little playground on our right.

"That's where I hurt my hand," added Juliet.

Seeing the place where it all happened made me feel weird. The girls seemed to know this area so well, it made me realize I didn't know a damn thing about this part of my daughters' lives.

I could see Edward's frown through the rear-view mirror at the mention of the fall. Tanya turned around and looked at me.

"I'm so, _so_ sorry for that, Is—Bella," she said, then looked at Juliet. "I turned my eyes for like _twenty_ seconds and already this little monkey was all the way up and losing her grip. I feel so bad about it, you have no idea."

Juliet giggled at Tanya's nickname for her. Edward's eyes were on me through the mirror. He spoke before I could. "Don't worry about it, Tanya. Surely Isabella realises it was just one unfortunate, isolated incident."

I frowned at him. I knew what he was trying to do. "Sure, it's all right, Tanya. It's not like she broke her skull or something," I said as I stroked Jules' hair. _But she could have. And I'm not done with you, mister_, I thought, remembering why Edward wasn't even present when it happened.

Tanya smiled at me before turning back to the front. At the same time, Edward entered the McDonald's parking lot.

"Here we go," he said. Emma unbuckled her seatbelt and jumped out of the car. Juliet struggled with her cast, so I helped her. She took my hand and we walked to the restaurant, where Edward was currently keeping the door open for us.

"Ladies," he said as we passed, coming in after us.

Tanya and Emma were already in the line-up, contemplating the menu. We joined them.

"I want the usual!" Juliet said between her father and I.

"What's the usual?" Edward asked, a frown on his face.

"Happy Meal of Chicken McNuggets with apple juice and the toy," both Emma and I answered at the same time, knowing it by heart.

Tanya chuckled. Edward rolled his eyes, "I should have known."

I frowned, looking at Juliet, playing with her long brown her. Yes, Edward should have known. Oh, he could have guessed it all right, I imagined, but he didn't know for sure, not the way I did, the way every parent should. It made me wonder how well he truly knew his daughters – Juliet especially. Unexpectedly, I started to feel bad for him. Then I internally slapped myself. If he had wanted to know his girls better, he could have; all he needed to do was not leave them.

Tanya's voice brought me back to reality.

"Hi, I'll take a Filet-o-Fish, no cheese, the salad instead of the fries, and a bottle of water."

I couldn't help but stare at her with a look of disbelief. If you come to McDonald's, you need to acknowledge that you're choosing to eat crap. No need to try to sound so healthy.

Edward ordered next, for himself and both girls. _He_ clearly acknowledged his choices as he took the Double Quarter Pounder with cheese, and the biggest size of fries; Emma took the famous McChicken, and Juliet her Happy Meal. Then he looked at me, expectantly.

"Isabella?"

It took me a few seconds to realize what he wanted.

"Oh, no! It's fine, I can pay for myself," I exclaimed, taking a step back.

"Don't be ridiculous," huffed Edward. "It's just McDonald's."

That's when I realised how bad this idea of coming here for two whole weeks was. No way could I ever feel at ease with Edward again. Our relationship was awkward, full of hurt and unspoken things. We couldn't even get along on who would pay for my McDonald's meal. I guess I couldn't blame him, as it was what our whole marriage had been built upon; him paying for me. My tuition, our apartment, all of our expenses.

But things were different now. I was a strong, independent single mother who could easily take care of herself. I'd let him pay for the girls already; that should have been enough.

Feeling the tension, Tanya urged the girls to get ketchup and straws with her at the vendor further away. I internally thanked her for that. By-passing Edward, I addressed the cashier.

"That will be all for this order."

She acquiesced and quickly printed the bills. It was an exasperated Edward who gave her the money and stood off to the side to wait for his food as I asked for a simple Big Mac meal.

"There, you see. It wasn't that complicated," I said to Edward.

"Whatever," he said, "I was just trying to be polite, not make a statement. You overreacted."

And with that, he left with his tray, leaving me behind to wait for a new batch of fries. When I finally joined them, I quickly noticed that the only free seat at the circular table was the one next to Tanya. I couldn't help but frown.

"Mommy, here!" Juliet said, patting the seat next to her. I got it, then. Both Emma and Juliet had wanted to sit next to their dad, and Juliet wanted to sit between both her parents, leaving Tanya to sit away from Edward, between Emma and I.

Tanya gently moved her bottle of water away, giving me more space. She smiled at me, like she knew how awkward this was but trying her best to support me.

"Uh, thanks," I said, not knowing what else to say. Her sweetness was really destabilizing.

With both children eating and no more happily chatting, the whole atmosphere was changed. It was heavy and silent. Edward was mostly looking outside of the windows while eating, like he was seeing something important in those passer-by and their cars. Tanya's eyes were fixed on her salad. I looked at my girls, frowning at their antics. Emma had stolen Juliet's toy and was opening it. Juliet was pouting at her, crossing her little arms.

"It's _miiine_," she whined.

That got Edward's attention, and he reacted by removing the toy from the table.

"You can have it back after dinner," he said to both children, and I have to say, I approved.

Seeing as Juliet was still unhappy about it, her arms still crossed, I grabbed her unopened cup of honey and tore it open for her.

"Here. Eat a bit, Juliet. We came here for you, remember." Sullen but obedient, my six-year-old finally soaked her nugget in the honey and ate it.

"Oh, no!" Tanya suddenly exclaimed. "They forgot to remove the cheese."

Surprised by the diva-like call, I couldn't help but raise my eyebrows and look towards Edward. He was softly chuckling at his girlfriend.

"Surely you can eat one slice of cheese. No one will notice, Tan." I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I took a bite of my Big Mac, its dressing and the meat's fat running down my fingers.

"You would think so," said Tanya, trying to remove the melted slice of that provocative cheese off her burger, "but I have an audition tomorrow."

That piqued my curiosity. "An audition? What do you do?" I had to ask.

"I'm a dancer."

"_Excuse_ me?" I almost choked on my food, coughed, and took a sip of my drink. Juliet gently patted my back to help me, while Edward literally guffawed.

Tanya was blushing. "Oh! Not a—I mean I'm not—" an _exotic dancer?_ Because that was my first thought, but Tanya didn't seem to be at ease to say the words in front of the girls. Edward came to her rescue.

"Tanya is a _professional_ dancer," he explained, a laugh still in his voice and eyes. He sounded like he was about to add 'Come on now, Bella! Give me some credit.' I was glad he thought this was funny.

"Yeah," continued Tanya. "I mostly do music videos, you know. Sometimes I get hired in the dance crew of pop star singers. Madonna, and the like." She really sounded modest and shy about it all.

"She's _so_ good, Mom!" added Emma, admiration in her voice. "She even did Lady Gaga's world tour, last year!"

_Of course she did._ "Of course, you did," I murmured, eating my fries. I felt so small all of a sudden. Did she really have to be so perfect? I mean, I was in no competition against her, but a part of me couldn't help compare what Edward used to have with me and what he was currently having with her. And it was easy to see the better deal.

Thanks to me and my reply, another awkward silence descended upon our table.

"Uh, so... what do _you_ do?" tried Tanya. "I mean, Edward told me you were a book editor, but... what is it like?"

It was nice of her to ask.

"Actually, I'm just an assistant but—"

"You're _still_ just an assistant?" exclaimed my ex-husband, agape. _Geez, thanks, Edward!_ Way to make me feel good about myself in front of your perfect girlfriend and our kids.

"Uhm, yeah," was my smart reply.

"Retrograded by competence," Emma suddenly said.

All three adults looked at her. "What?"

Emma shrugged. "That's what Uncle Seth always says. Retrograded by competence. You're not any book editor's assistant, Mom, you're _the_ editor-in-chief's assistant. Obviously, she loves your work too much to let you go." I blinked, stunned. "Uncle Seth also thinks you'll jump directly into her shoes when she'll retire in five or six years from now."

That was completely unexpected.

"Wow," said Tanya, looking at me with a smile, impressed. "Would you like that?"

_Hell, yeah!_ "I don't think that's gonna happen," I said, trying to stay modest, but part of me was freaking glad Emma had taken my defense and made me look so damn competent.

Did I mention I loved my kids?

The ride back to Edward's house was better. Or maybe it seemed that way because it was shorter. This time, we really left the boulevards and entered the streets full of houses. Yet, we couldn't see them any better, since all of them were hidden behind fences and vegetation. Edward turned left into a driveway, one of the rare few that had no gate.

I could immediately see that his house was smaller than his neighbours'. But really, who cared? It was fabulous!

Pale beige colored, it had that same orange rooftop that all southern habitations wore, here on the west coast. The house was surrounded by palm trees and bushes, its curved windows and wooden doors giving it a 'Mexican mansion' look. It also seemed to be many-levelled. It was a truly beautiful house, one I would probably have chosen myself. It wasn't ostentatious.

Edward grabbed my bag and unlocked his front door. The entry hall gave onto the kitchen, situated further back, near a patio door that led in the backyard. On the left of the entry hall was a small bathroom, on its right, a large living room, separated by a curved entryway resembling the windows outside. Next to it, a beautiful staircase made of ceramic and a black metal railing, curling its way to the second floor. That was where Juliet was, waiting for me.

"Come on, Mommy! I want to show you my room!" she urged.

Emma grabbed my hand. "Mine first!"

Upstairs were the bedrooms. All five of them, each one accompanied by a private bathroom... I mean, who _needs_ that much? In the corridor were wall lamps and framed photographs, all filled with pictures of Juliet and Emma. On some of them were people I didn't know, people who were interacting with _my_ daughters, making me feel out of the loop once again. I hated it.

Juliet's bedroom made me smile. I knew for a fact Edward had asked his mom to redecorate the rooms last Easter when the girls came to visit him for the long week-end with their grand-parents. I'm not going to lie, with a limitless budget, Esme truly outdid herself. It was a real cheerful bedroom, all pink and soft-green, very childish. It had this amazing installation under the window, full of cushions, where Juliet could play or read. The bed clothes were white with big pink and green dots, and the pink veil surrounding the head of the bed gave the whole room a princess look.

Emma's room was the one that took my breath away. And not in a good way. It looked so... so... _teenage!_

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"It's, uhm—it's very..."

"I know," chuckled a voice behind me, making me jump.

"Edward!" I exclaimed, turning around. He was leaning in the door frame, arms crossed. He only smiled and looked at Emma who was climbing her huge, soft-looking bed.

"It looks awfully old for her, doesn't it?" he said. Juliet came running into the room, zig-zaging her way between her father and I, and went to join her sister on the bed. Emma had to help her, holding her elbows and pulling her up. "It's probably my fault."

"How so?" I asked.

Emma was the one answering me. "He told Grand-Ma that this room should last for at least the next six years, and she answered that I would be sixteen by then—"

"God, don't remind me," Edward mumbled behind me.

"—and so I needed a more serious, teenage-looking room." She stood up and bounced gently. "I think it's beautiful, I _looove_ it!"

"_Emma_, sit down!" Edward ordered at the same time I was saying, "We _don't_ jump on beds!" They knew the rules.

Emma let herself fall back to her knees and grabbed Juliet's shoulder to bring her back down too, since she was slowly standing up to imitate her big sister.

I took some minutes to really look around. Unlike Juliet's colored bedroom, this one was mostly white, and soft. The theme here was the beach and the ocean. The bed clothes had a soft blue flower design, and a framed picture of a wave was hung close to the bed, along with some starfish. The furniture was made of some oldish wood. It was very clean and natural, the lustre on the ceiling making it look all very elegant. Behind her door I could see her yellow surfboard.

"I think it's a beautiful bedroom you have here, sweetie," I finally admitted. Emma's smile was gorgeous. Behind me, Edward groaned.

I couldn't help but chuckle. No matter how the prospect of my babies growing up was hard for me to accept, to imagine Edward having to deal with two teenage daughters in a few years made me giggle. Only six short years to go, and Emma would be sixteen; Juliet twelve.

"Hum—Edward?" came Tanya's voice from the stairs. I had almost forgotten she was still here.

Edward only leaned his head back and looked out of the room, further into the corridor, "Yes?"

"I think I'm gonna leave, now," she said.

"Alright, I'm coming," he said, before to look back at the kids. "You girls want to say goodbye to Tanya before she leave?"

"Yup, yup!" said Juliet. She smiled and literally slipped down the bed, before jogging outside the room. She was such a cute, funny goofball! Edward laughed and followed her. I looked at Emma.

"You're going?"

She was lying on her pillows, brushing the ends of her hair with her fingers. She shrugged. "No, it's okay."

I had to retain the bubble of laughter that wanted to erupt out of me. She looked so nonchalant, like she didn't care either way. It wasn't intentional meanness, she just really thought that she had the choice. It made me wonder just how much she understood the relationship between her dad and Tanya.

Fortunately, I had enough practice and parenting skills to succeed at hiding my feelings, and scolded at her instead. "I'm pretty sure your dad's question was a rhetorical one."

She frowned. "What does that mean?" she asked.

I couldn't help but smile. "Come on, sweetheart. Let's _go_ say goodbye to Tanya."

She finally understood what I meant, and jumped down from the bed. "Oh!" she said.

"Oh," I echoed, putting my hands on her shoulder and following her down the stairs.

Tanya had Juliet in a hug when we arrived, and I realised then how much that bothered me. Some selfish part of me wanted to scream 'Mine!' but I retained myself.

Emma went next, hugging her briefly and wishing her good night. I felt like I needed to say something, so staying where I was on the last stair of the staircase, leaning against the railing, I waved.

"It was nice meeting you, Tanya. Good luck for your audition tomorrow," I said sweetly.

Tanya looked at me for a few seconds, like she didn't know what to say. Then I saw her gaze switch from me to my bag – that was still where Edward had left it, waiting for someone to carry it upstairs – to me again. She bit her lips; I think she had just realised that I was to stay here.

"Hm—yeah, it was nice," she looked at Edward with a raised eyebrow. The poor guy had been looking at the kids and didn't realise that something was amiss.

"Uh? What?" he said, looking confused.

"Edward, walk me outside?" Tanya asked gently.

"Sure," he said, putting a hand on the small of her back, and together they walked out of the house.

Completely oblivious to what was happening, Emma and Juliet went back upstairs. I walked closer to the door, but the small narrow window didn't allow me to see anything. I sighed and made my way into the living room, looking around.

Edward's living room was splendid. A mixed design between old and modern that fit both the style of the house and the new technology. Further back in the room was a corridor that led to the dinner room behind the staircase, and on the right, Edward's huge music room. I could see that it also served as an office. On the left of the dinner room, I returned to the kitchen with the patio door. The whole floor was designed in a big 'O' shaped around the staircase.

I went back into the living room and looked outside. Its windows gave onto the front of the house and I was surprised to realise I could see both Edward and Tanya from here. They were standing beside a red convertible that I assumed was Tanya's, and they were embracing each other, talking. It looked like a serious talk.

I don't know how long I stayed there, spying on them, trying to decipher what they were saying. Eventually, Tanya went in for a kiss. My heart missed a beat, but I was quickly put at ease when Edward stopped her and moved back. Then he looked at his house – I tried to hide behind the curtains, but it was pointless as he mostly looked towards the second floor – and when he turned back to Tanya he was the one to initiate the kiss this time. It lasted longer than I could bear.

Going back to the entry hall, I grabbed my bag and went upstairs. Edward hadn't showed me which room would be mine, but maybe the girls already knew.

When I walked to the door of Juliet's bedroom, she was sat on the floor, gently playing with her toys. She looked tired; despite the sun's delayed setting, it was already a quarter to nine. I dropped my bag and went to her.

"Hey, baby girl. You alright?"

Juliet just nodded and went in for a hug. As soon as I tightened my arms around her, her little head found my shoulder and lay down. She was cuddly and heavy in my arms and I had the feeling that something was off.

Slowly, carefully, I brought her to the bed and helped her change into a soft nightgown, braiding her long dark hair for the night.

"Daddy doesn't do that," she said, playing with the ears of her teddy bear.

"Do what, honey?"

"Make me braids." I frowned. She must wake up with tangled hair every morning.

When I was done, I let her play by herself some more and went to search my room. Emma joined me into the corridor.

"Em, sweetie, do you know which room could be mine?"

Emma took my hand and led me to the first room, opening the door. It was a nice room, very neutral. Pale hardwood floor, a bedside table and a dresser were the only furniture beside the bed. Its bed clothes were white with a touch of burned orange; the walls were pale-tangerine colored. That could do it.

"That's usually the room Grand-Ma and Grand-Pa use when they come," Emma explained.

_Next!_

The second door, Emma opened with a wicked smile. Immediately, I understood why. At the head of the bed stood a blown-up photograph of the girls when they were young. Jules was only a new-born baby, and a four-year-old Emma was kissing her tiny head. The photo was huge, twice as large as the bed.

Edward's bedroom.

I closed the door immediately, but even still, my brain had the time to register the dark wooden floor, dark wooden furniture and the rich honey-brown colored walls. I even noticed the beam on the ceiling. It looked very masculine, despite the picture of his daughters.

"Be serious, Emma!" I huffed.

My kid only giggled. I rolled my eyes and went to the last bedroom. It was a smaller version of the first bedroom, all cream, wood and baby-blue, with an armchair in the corner. It probably was the smallest room out of the five, but immediately I felt at home. I put my bag on the bed and urged Emma to change for the night.

I went to my private bathroom and brushed both my teeth and my hair, putting it into a loose ponytail. I changed my shirt for a loose t-shirt and removed my socks, sighing at the deliverance of my feet. Slowly, I made my way back downstairs.

Edward was nowhere to be seen, and I couldn't help but go into the living room to see if Tanya's car was still there; it wasn't.

Both kids were now in the living room, watching TV. Emma had listened to me and was now wearing some pajamas; Juliet was holding onto her teddy bear. I frowned. It wasn't like her to clutch to such an object.

I sat beside her. "What are you watching?" I asked them, kissing Juliet's head.

"Disney Channel," said Emma, evasive.

"Where is your dad?"

"In his music room." I should have known.

"Someone want something to drink?" I wanted tea, and was wondering if Edward had some. Emma said no, but Juliet wanted milk. I frowned again. She hadn't wanted milk for years, always putting a fight when I wanted her to drink some.

I stood and made my way into the kitchen. I tried to turn on the light, trying many different switches before I got the right one. Edward's kitchen was very beautiful and I was instantly jealous. It was pale and well lit, with a counter in the center, stools perched on one side of it, stainless appliances and a headboard of white look-alike bricks.

Curious, I looked inside the fridge. It was filled with the basics; milk, eggs, apple juice for Jules, cheese, some vegetables and fruits. I even spotted some oldish blueberries that could make excellent breakfast tomorrow.

I closed it and opened the pantry. I didn't see any tea, but maybe there was some, hidden in the back. I stood on my tiptoes.

"What are you looking for?"

I literally shrieked, startled. I turned around, a hand on my chest, breathing heavily. Edward just laughed, holding himself up with his forearms on the kitchen counter; he was on the other side, facing me.

"Sorry," he said, not looking sorry at all.

"You should warn me when you sneak up behind me!" I cried, exasperated. It was the second time tonight.

"But then I wouldn't be sneaking up anymore."

"That's the plan."

He smirked. "So, what is it that you're looking for?"

I felt bad, having been caught at snooping around his kitchen.

"Tea," I pouted.

He nodded. "Over there," he said, pointing me the cabinet next to the sink. Then he stood up, taking the kettle out of another cabinet.

I couldn't stop myself, I had to ask. "I hope Tanya is okay with this whole arrangement," I said, trying to decide which flavor of tea I wanted; as it turned out, Edward had tons.

My ex-husband chuckled gravely. "Not likely."

Way to make me feel bad. He went to fill the kettle, looking outside of the window that overhung the sink.

"She could have stayed, you know. I wouldn't have minded." Big fat lie right there.

Edward cringed. "Actually, I'm the one who asked her to leave."

_Really? _

"I mean, it's an arrangement we agreed upon weeks before the girls arrived," he admitted.

What was he saying? "That seems odd. Aren't the girls aware—"

"No," he cut me off. "They are not."

Now that explained a lot of things. I wondered why Edward hadn't clarified his relationship with Tanya to the girls. Surely there were ways to explain to a six-year-old and a ten-year-old that Daddy had a new love interest. The reason why he sneaked out to embrace and kiss Tanya was now clearer to me, but his motivations for doing so were cloudy.

All in all, it just made me feel even more awkward to be here.

"This is weird," I said. "I should have gone to a hotel."

Edward turned around and looked at me. "You're being ridiculous again, Isabella. My house is big enough. Besides, Emma and Juliet want you to stay over. You came to see them, didn't you? How would you manage to do that if you were to stay somewhere else?"

It sounded like the speech he would have given to Tanya.

Before I could come back with a reply, we were disturbed by the sounds of a crying child.

Juliet was holding her cast with her other arm, like it was a baby doll of hers. Big tears were running down her cheeks, her eyelashes thick with tears.

"Daddy," she sobbed. "It hurts."

"Fuck!" Edward literally palm-faced himself before he put the kettle down the counter and went to our daughter. Emma was following her sister, a distressed look on her face. I made a move towards them too, but Edward already had the situation handled.

He picked Juliet up in his strong arms and immediately, she plunged her nose and wet cheeks into his neck. Her arms stayed between the two of them, her legs hanging loose. Edward had an arm under her bottom, and was caressing her back with his other hand, soothing her.

With my petite frame, I was always complaining about how the girls were growing up too fast, becoming too tall and too heavy for me. Right now though, seeing Juliet crying in her father's strong embrace, I realise just how small and vulnerable she truly was. It broke my heart.

"I'm so, _so_ sorry, baby girl. Daddy completely forgot." He looked at me with utter guilt. He came back into the kitchen and opened a cabinet, taking out a bottle of pills.

That's when I understood. Painkillers. That's why Juliet hadn't seemed to mind her fresh broken wrist all day long, acting like her usual goofy self. And why tonight, as the previous painkillers she had been given started to wear off, she had been more cuddly and down.

All of sudden, I didn't mind that the tension between Edward and I was awkward. I could deal with that. I was here for Juliet, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter, but it's just the start. I needed to settle the environment for the following events. Also, for the people that were wondering, I imagine my Tanya looking a bit like _Dianna Agron_._

_Please, review! :)_

Kat


	10. Chapter 9 Family time

_Thank you all so much for your reviews and recommendations! It makes this whole writing obsession worth it! I'm sorry I took so long, but here's a new update! Enjoy!_

Disclaimers: All the base belongs to S. Meyer ©  
Thanks to Subtlynice, who does an amazing job at beta'ing this story. ღ  
Many thanks to my pre-readers, _eyelubtwlight_ and _Miss Wendy Malfoy_.

* * *

¤ You Came Too Early ¤

* * *

**Chapter 9- Family time**

**EPOV**

I woke up later than I meant to. Outside, the sky was grey and full of clouds, but I knew that it was going to pass as the day went by. It was only what people here in California liked to call the _June Gloom_. Every mornings was cloudy and the sun would only point its nose out around noon. Fortunately, it was nearing the end.

It was the first day of July already, and I realised how fast the time was going by! Juliet's accident and Bella's arrival had changed most of my plans for the past two days, and I was feeling a bit overwhelmed.

Having Bella under my roof was... strange. Awkward, yet familiar. And fuck me if I didn't like it. I was really anxious about her coming here at first, but it turned out to be not so bad, even with Tanya insisting to be there. I guess the one thing working in our favor here was the fact that both Bella and I were used to the awkwardness, given the beginning of our relationship. We could deal just fine with that. And having both girls here with us just made it all the more easy and natural. The fact that they weren't babies anymore but could talk back and interact with us was helping to dissipate any tension that could have been felt.

Rolling out of the bed, I took a quick shower, not bothering to shave the subtle beard of the last two days. I put on some khakis and a t-shirt, only brushing my wet hair with my fingers. As I was leaving my room I could see Bella's further down the corridor; her bed was untouched. It was easy to guess that she had spent the whole night with our youngest.

Last night, after I had given Juliet her painkillers, she had been very cuddly and had mostly requested her mom. I guess it shouldn't have surprised me as she was more used to have Bella around than me, but still, it hurt.

I went downstairs as a very mouth-watering smell reached me. Skipping the last steps, I made my way toward the kitchen where both my kids and their mom were. All three of them were still wearing pajamas. Bella, I noticed, was wearing an old plaid shirt of mine. I didn't even remember leaving it with her in our old home. I guess it was hers now.

Her back was to me, as she was currently cooking. I went to my children who sat on the stools at the kitchen counter and kissed both their cheeks.

"Daddy," exclaimed Juliet, sounding way more hyper this morning, "look what Mommy made us! Blueberry pancakes!"

"And blueberry muffins!" added Emma.

Bella turned around. I looked at her and raised my eyebrows. "So I smelled." The simple gesture of her making breakfast brought back so many memories of our time living together. I was surprised at how much it pleased me.

Bella just shrugged, shyly. "I found old blueberries in your fridge that you were about to lose."

"Really?" I opened the fridge and looked inside. I had no idea I was the owner of such blueberries. "It was probably Tanya's," I said, realising my mistake too late. I really hoped the girls wouldn't dwell on it and ask what Tanya's food was doing in my home. Fortunately they didn't.

I couldn't say the same for Bella who looked at me, unsure. "Sorry," she said. "I hope she won't mind."

I shrugged, took out the box of milk and opened it. "Nah. She probably forgot they were there. All the more for us." Bella's blueberry treats were the best. Then, without thinking, I took a big gulp of milk, directly from the box.

"_Edward_!" Bella exclaimed, hitting me with her spatula. "I'm always telling the girls not to do that!"

I couldn't help but laugh. It took all my willpower to swallow, on the verge of spitting; I was such a bad role model for kids. Juliet and Emma looked at their mom with big eyes, then at me, before they lost it in a fit of giggles. Bella continued to slap me with her spatula until I apologized and got a glass.

We finally calmed down and I went to sit next to Emma, who looked at me with awe and hope on her delicate features. I frowned at her. "What?"

"Nothing," she said, smiling widely at Bella who came closer to give me a plate full of pancakes over the counter. Emma burried her nose in her plate and began eating again, never losing her big fat smile.

Still frowning, I looked at Bella, who just shrugged, biting her lips. Obviously, Emma was appreciating our new little arrangement a bit too much. I knew she was happy to see her mom and I interact this way toward each other, so familiarly, but that was it. I don't know what she was imagining, but we would have to talk to her. Soon.

"So," Bella broke the silence, eating a piece of muffin, chewing softly. "What did you guys have planned for today?" It's like I could hear her ask "are you going to go to work, _again_?" I knew she still hadn't forgiven me for that mistake.

Lifting up my head, I looked at her with a blank expression and my mouth full. _Fuck!_ I knew I had something planned for today, but for the love of me, I couldn't remember what it was.

"What?" Bella chuckled. I must have looked ridiculous.

"Dad." Emma went to my rescue. "We were supposed to go surfing this afternoon, yes?"

Nope, that wasn't it. But still, she was right.

"We were," I told her. "But now Juliet can't go into the water with her cast."

Juliet looked at me with big doe eyes. Emma voiced her disappointment.

"Aww, so unfair."

Bella bent over the counter and grabbed Juliet's tiny fingers that were protruding from her cast. "Well, maybe we could all go to the beach, and you can take Emma to her surf lesson while I stay on dry ground with Jules."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at my own stupidity. "Now that you say it, it seems obvious." I mentally face palmed myself.

"Don't worry, I'm not used to it, either," Bella admitted. At least, she understood where I was coming from. Being single parent of two kids, we always had to deal with both children at the same time, always having to split our attention in half. The fact that I could actually spend the afternoon with just one of my daughter while Bella was taking care of the other was a reality I wasn't used to.

"So, we're going?" asked Emma, thrilled.

"We're going," I acquiesced. At the same moment, the doorbell rang. I looked at Bella again, frowning, wondering who it was. It was barely eight in the morning, for God's sake.

"Don't look at me like that," she laughed, wiping her hands on her – used-to-be-mine – shirt. "It's your house."

I could feel the eyes of all three girls on my back as I headed toward the front door. I opened it and found a—

"Flying baby!" Emmett exclaimed, swinging Henry into my arms. Thanks to my good reflexes I caught him without problem, despite my surprise.

"_The fuck?_" I mouthed. Emmett only laughed.

"Don't worry, Henry," I said to my godson as I suddenly remembered what I had planned for this morning; earthwork in the backyard with Emmett's help. "Daddy's a goof, but you're safe here with me." And with that, I kissed his chubby cheeks, tickling his face and neck with my beard.

Henry shrieked and laughed, kicking around, pushing me away with his small hands. Emmett only laughed harder and I joined him.

Further in the kitchen, I could see Bella's shocked expression. I guess it had been a while since she had seen me with a baby in my arms. Beside her, Emma and Juliet wore similar delighted expressions.

"Henry!" Emma exclaimed, and with her sister, they ran my way. But before they could reach their 'cousin', Emmett engulfed them both in a big hug. "Hey, you two!"

"_Hfmph!_" was the only sound Emma could manage while Jules giggled.

Of course, my girls and Henry weren't really related, but since I was his godfather, they liked to pretend they were. Each time I got to have my kids here with me, they would ask me to go see their 'baby-cousin'. They adored him. From what they told me, he was the only boy around in the family, their aunt Leah and her husband having had a daughter. Some part of me was sad that I had never met Sam's baby. I missed my old friends.

Still smiling, I repositioned the eighteen-month-old boy on my hip and went to close the front door. I looked outside at the same time Henry exclaimed, "Mama!" Rosalie Hale was in my entryway. She looked over and waved weakly at me, clearly preoccupied elsewhere; she was speaking on the phone. I decided to leave the door open for her as I went back inside.

Juliet was now showing Emmett her cast, and he was currently drawing something on it. I looked over his shoulder to be sure it wasn't anything obscene. Before he had Henry, it would have been possible. As it was, he was drawing a little bear, with a speech bubble in which the bear was 'roar'-ing.

Emmett had been working at the _Los Angeles Zoo and Botanical Gardens_ for the past seven years. He had spent years studying as a wild animal vet, and was now responsible for the American Black Bears at the zoo. He loved his job.

When Emmett was done with his drawing, I lay Henry down on the floor and let the girls take him with them to the living room, where they could all play or watch TV. As Emma was older and used to her big sister role, I knew Henry was going to be alright with them. She was currently holding his hand as they walked away.

"Okay, bye. Love you, too." Emmett pouted, waving sadly at the kids as if he was left standing alone, abandoned by his peers. It made me laugh.

"Come," I said, slapping him on the shoulder. Bella was still in the kitchen, looking at us from afar. When she realised I meant for her to meet my friend, she felt self-conscious all of sudden, pulling on her pajama shirt as if to make it longer. Part of me liked that she hadn't felt this way earlier when it was only our daughters and us two.

"Oh!" Emmett exclaimed when he finally spotted my ex-wife behind the counter. "Is that your wifey?" He looked at her from her head to her naked-feet and wiggled his eyebrows in a way only I could see, clearly mocking me. He knew I had always found my ex-wife very attractive. Then, he swung his way towards Bella.

As it was a natural response to Emmett, Bella was smiling already.

"Ex-wife," she clarified, shaking his hand. "I'm Bella."

"_Mia Bella, mia amore_," Emmett sang, kissing her fingers instead of shaking her hand. Bella looked at me, raising an eyebrow. I just laughed.

"He probably has no idea of what he just said," I said and Bella chuckled politely.

"Whatever," said Emmett. "Oh, are those blueberry pancakes? Yummy!" And just like that, he took it on himself to finish Emma's plate, sitting at the counter.

I could see Bella's mind working and I waited for the questions that were surely to come my way. They never did. Instead, Bella's attention got diverted when Rosalie firmly barged into the house, slamming the door behind her.

"I don't care, Vera! I told him already I wasn't interested. _You_ deal with him. That's what you're being paid for!"

She closed her cellphone abruptly, probably cutting short her agent's reply. She came to me and kissed me once on the cheek, sharply.

"Good morning, Edward," she said. Of all the woman in my life, Rose was the only one tall enough to embrace me without having to stand on her tiptoes. With her being 5'10 and wearing high heels ninety percent of the time, it was a good thing that Emmett was so beef, making it to 6'4.

She was looking particularly fine today, with her tight jeans, her black blouse and her long blond hair in a ponytail, sunglasses on her head. What a shame she had such a despicable personality.

"Hey, Rose," I smiled tightly.

"Where are your precious girls?" Ah, my children; my only redeeming quality in Rosalie's opinion.

"They went to watch TV with your boy," I answered. "Can I present you to—" I stopped short, noticing my ex-wife's expression. She was completely shocked at Rose's entrance in my house, and was now at a stand-still, her eyes big and round. I may have forgotten to mention I was 'friends' with one of the most well-known and talented actresses of the decade, but this behaviour in Bella was unexpected, even to me. "Uh—this is Isabella," I told Rose, frowning at my ex.

Rosalie smiled at Bella – who had no reaction whatsoever – before to turn back to me, frowning. "Isabella?"

Rose knew who 'Isabella' was. What she didn't get was what she was _doing here_. Bare-legged and in one of 'my' shirts. _Shit!_ Obviously, Emmett hadn't told her about Juliet's incident.

"She's his wifey!" exclaimed Em, his mouth full; it sounded more like 'sheezzeezz waffle'.

"She came to visit our daughters," I explained, keeping it simple and hopefully distant.

"Aww!" Rose smiled, hugging my ex-wife unexpectedly, deciding to ignore the fact she was only in her pajamas. "It's so nice to _finally_ meet you! Your girls had told me so much about you. It's great to put a face on the name. They both looks so much like you."

I couldn't help but smile. Even though Emma looked very much like a Cullen and had my coloring, she had still so much of her mother in her, it was crazy. And Jules, she was Bella's little clone, if not for the well-known smirk that she had inherited from me and her gleeful personality that was so reminiscent of my sister.

Bella was still unmoving, eyes fixing on Rosalie's face. Behind me, Emmett chuckled.

"Isa-_bella_!" I snapped, trying to get her out of her stupefaction.

She finally blinked. "I could go lesbian for you," she said, matter-of-factly.

_Wait, what?_

Rosalie chuckled, not expecting this. Behind me, Emmett literally choked on his food. As for me, my eyes went big. Images were flashing into my mind, things I shouldn't be thinking of!

"Dude," said Emmett, "tell me your camera's close by!" Obviously his thoughts went in the same direction as mine.

Emmett's voice brought Bella back to reality, who shook her head and blushed violently.

"I mean, I'm a really big fan," she said, palming her burning cheeks.

We all laughed. I couldn't believe it; my ex-wife was _starstruck_! I was going to have to tease her about it later.

"Yeah, well. I can tell," Rosalie said diplomatically, still laughing. Then she excused herself, saying that she would have loved to stay and chat but she was expected somewhere else. "I have a photoshoot this morning," she explained.

"Wait!" cried Emmett. "Babe, you have to try these!" He gave his wife one of Bella's muffins. She took it with disgust evident on her perfect features.

"Ugh, I bet it's full of butter and sugar," she said and I rolled my eyes. With her and Tanya around, both of them so cliché with this Hollywood lifestyle and diet, I was glad my kids had a mom like Bella. Not that she was eating only fast-food – her home-made food was rather healthy and excellent – but I least she didn't mind a burger or a sugar loaded dessert once in a while.

"Actually, I don't use lot of butter; I cut it down with applesauce." Bella defended her food with a soft smile. "And the blueberries are sweet enough I don't need to add sugar." She shared a glance with me.

Rosalie gave a shrug and dared tasting it. The moan than followed was downright obscene! Was it only me, or was this breakfast suddenly in need of a R-rating? With the previous lesbian talk and the now orgasm-like moan, it was hard not to go back to those sexy thoughts I had earlier. And it made no matter that it was about my ex and my best friend's wife, the two women I shouldn't be thinking this way about. It just seemed more forbidden... and thus exciting.

I was so going to hell.

"Fuck me," Emmett groaned, reading my thoughts.

If I knew my friend, he was probably going to add some crude comment, but Bella stopped him.

"Oh, _oh oh_. Young ears around!" she said just in time, and we all turned to see the kids coming our way. Emma was actually carrying Henry in her arms. Having the set of parents Henry had, there was no way this baby couldn't be beautiful, but he was also big for his age. Looking tired already from carrying him, Emma gave him to his dad. Emmett just sat him down on his lap.

"Hello, Miss Rosie!" Juliet called as she came running our way.

My youngest was the only one allowed to call Rosalie 'Rosie'. We all could use Rose, but Rosie was forbidden for everyone but Jules. It dated from four years ago, when Juliet was still only a two-year-old baby and couldn't manage to say 'Rosalie' cutting it down to 'Ros-h-ie'.

"Hey, gorgeous!" Rosalie said as she bent down to hug the child. She stopped short when she spotted her cast. "Oh, sweetie, what happened to you?"

"I fell from the monkey bars." Juliet answered like it was the most normal thing in the world. "Wanna draw me something on it?"

Rosalie was just shocked. "You fell from the monk—" She stopped there and turned on me with a murderous look. "You!"

I couldn't help but take a step back and raise my hands in surrender. Behind Rose, I could see my ex-wife looking surprised at the actress' outburst. She walked closer and put both hands on Juliet's shoulders, taking her away from the war zone as Rosalie stood up.

"_What kind of irresponsible father are you?_" Rosalie screamed at me. It made me instantly furious; what right did she have to judge and scold me? And in front of my children! She was trespassing her boundaries.

I was going to reply something not-so-friendly when Emmett saved the day. "Hey now, babe," he gently said to his wife. "Don't you think you're being a bit too harsh? It was an accident that I'm sure Edward really feels bad about. And he already has to answer to his ex. What else do you think she's doing here?" I could see Bella's eyebrows rise as she realised just how much Emmett actually knew of our situation. At his words, Rosalie's angry gaze softened and she looked back at Bella. "Why don't you let _them_ deal with it, as a family? And give the guy some slack."

Rosalie scowled at her husband. "Whatever," she said, which was her way of admitting that her outburst was uncalled for. I rolled my eyes. It was always this way between Rose and I, on the edge of war, Emmett always playing the buffer.

"Anyway, I have to go or I'm gonna be late," Rosalie repeated. She turned to Bella and kissed her cheeks. "It was nice to meet you, Isabella. Hopefully we will chat more next time. Are you staying long?"

"About two weeks," Bella replied.

"Oh! So you're going to be around for Independence Day, that's awesome!" Bella looked confused at this comment, but Rose didn't notice and bent down to kiss Juliet's chubby cheek.

"I'm going to draw you something next time we meet, doll," she said, pinching her chin. "Save me some place." Juliet nodded and smiled. She was going to hold her to it.

Rosalie left them and came to me next. I was expecting a quick, cold peck on the cheek, or even a slap. Instead, she put an arm around my neck and brought me closer to whisper something in my ear. "I would have cut your balls," she deadpanned.

I couldn't help but laugh. That was exactly what Emmett told me a few days ago. "Oh, I know you would have," I said, taking her shoulders and pushing her away from my body. No way was she going to stay so close to me and my balls any longer than necessary.

She chuckled at my body-response and went to her husband. "Hey you," she cooed, taking Henry into her arms. Then, with their baby boy stuck between the two of them, Emmett and Rosalie spent the next three minutes french-kissing and groping each other. Emmett's big hands were firmly on his wife's ass. I was used to their manifestations of love, but clearly Bella wasn't. She looked so shocked I had to laugh. I even saw her move her hands to block our six-year-old's view.

"I know," I told her. "They're disgusting." Further away, Emma giggled.

At my words, both Emmett and Rosalie chuckled and finally let go of each other's tongues.

"You're just jealous," Emmett laughed, taking his son back, looking smug. That jackass. He was so proud!

Rosalie went to Emma and quickly kissed her forehead. "Bye, sweetheart. Bye everyone." And with that, she finally left.

I sighed and bent over the kitchen counter beside Emmett, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Your wife is making me nuts, man," I told him.

He just grinned. "Shut up, you two love each other, I know it. Deep down."

"_Very_ deep down."

**BPOV**

I was currently in Edward's music room-slash-office, trying to reset his darn modem and router. Turned out that he and Emmett had some renovation planned outside; Edward wanted to refurbish his backyard. He had forgotten to tell me this morning when I asked him and he apologized for that, though I didn't mind.

I thought I could do some work on my side, starting the first summary out of the two I had to write before the end of the week. The faster I could send them both back to my boss, the better. This way, she wouldn't hold a grudge about me leaving on vacation with such short notice. Plus, part of me wanted to impress her. With what Emma had said yesterday about my competence and Seth's theory, I felt like I needed to remind my editor-in-chief exactly how good I could be.

I would have been almost done by now if Edward's wi-fi hadn't failed me. When writing a summary, I mostly required only my comprehension of the manuscript at hand, my own talent at writing and the ability to resume the main ideas, but I also needed internet research for further information. Plus, I needed to send an e-mail to one of my co-workers – and it goes without mentioning that I was going to have to send my first draft to my boss afterward.

Having to crawl under Edward's desk wasn't really in my plans for today and it was delaying me. Between an abandoned guitar and an old CD case, I finally found what I was looking for and unplugged the power. Half the lights had been red and I was hoping a simple reset would work its magic. I was looking at the modem restart, watching the lights pass from red to yellow to green, when the sudden sound of piano notes frightened me.

Startled, I violently knocked my head below the desk. "Ow—"

I was dreading to see Edward, but it was only Emma. She had a look of concentration on her delicate features as she sat at her father's piano, playing some melody. She was clearly reading the staves sheets in front of her; Edward's work.

"You scared me, honey."

"Sorry." She smiled and turned towards me, stilling her playing. She frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Rebooting your dad's modem. You wouldn't happen to know his password, would you?" She shook her head. "No, of course not."

For some reason, Edward hadn't wanted to give me his password for his wi-fi, rather preferring to enter it himself into my laptop. I hoped the thing would remember it, but doubted it.

Looking back at the modem, I saw it was working again. Smiling, I stood up.

"Mommy?" Emma started. She had left the piano bench and was now lying down on her belly on Edward's leather couch. She was looking at me with an upset expression. She so rarely called me 'mommy' anymore; something was bothering her.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

She held her head with both her hands, feet swinging in the air behind her.

"Do _you_ think Dad is an irresponsible father, too?" she asked, repeating Rosalie's words.

I looked at my daughter with mixed feelings, not knowing what to respond. Yes, I thought leaving for work and letting Tanya baby-sit our children had been careless, yet an accident was an accident. I had been livid at first, and I was _still_ planning to have a serious, kid-free conversation about it with Edward. But unlike Rosalie, I didn't wash my dirty-clothes in public, let alone in front of my kids.

It actually was one of the things I appreciated the most about my relationship with Edward; we had always supported each other in front of our kids, even after our divorce. I wasn't going to bring him down in front of Emma just because I was mad at him. And truth be told, most of the time Edward was an amazing dad. He spoiled his daughters rotten, but he always had their best interests in mind. Edward _was_ a responsible parent. That's probably what had shocked me the most about Juliet's accident; that he hadn't been there at all.

"No, Emma. I don't think so."

The smile she gave me then was glorious. "I don't think so either," she said. "Rosalie shouldn't have said that, right Mom?"

"No. No, she shouldn't have." Emma nodded.

She rolled down from the couch, looking much more at ease now. "I'm gonna go change for the surf!" she exclaimed, trotting her way out of the music room, toward her bedroom upstairs, I supposed.

I looked out the window that gave onto the back of the house. Both Edward and Emmett were sweating, moving around heavy flagstones, making a walkway and a whole patio floor. Beside them, Juliet and Henry were playing in the huge mound of ground that would eventually become Edward's grass. For what I had understood, Edward just got himself some inground pool and was making the contour of it in paving slabs. It was going to look amazing.

To prevent Juliet to get her cast all dirty with the dirt, Edward had wrapped her whole arm in a plastic bag. It looked absolutely ridiculous, but it served its purpose. It made me smile.

Turning back into the room, I looked around. When Edward didn't have the girls with him, this was probably the room where he spent most of his time. With my fingers, I gently touched the back of his leather couch, trying to guess how many times he might have fallen asleep on it. I went to his piano and delicately caressed the keys, not making a sound. Piano notes brought too many memories...

Walking away, I went to his overloaded shelves. Several pictures of Emma and Juliet were displayed. It went from their baby-pictures to their official school portraits. Some of them were vacation pictures – taken with their dad only. There was one that attracted my gaze; all three of them into a huge hug, laughing. It looked recent.

And below the pictures, there _it_ stood, all proud and taunting. Edward Cullen first Golden Globe for _Best Original Score – Motion Picture_.

Looking at that small, irritating shiny status of the well-known globe, I couldn't help but feel odd; proud, yet sad and angry at the same time.

Then it hit me. It was jealousy I was feeling. I, Isabella Swan-_Cullen_, was jealous of an award trophy. Even more so than I was of Tanya. Because Tanya, no matter how gorgeous and perfect she proved to be, wasn't the reason Edward left. _This was_.

He left with the hope of becoming successful, of being recognized amongst his peers. And he did.

I was proud of him for it, don't get me wrong, but this Golden Globe was cruel proof that leaving us – leaving me – had been the right decision for Edward. And I hated it!

Slowly, ever so gently, I touched the thing with the tip of my fingers. It had no dust on it, proof that Edward cared deeply about his award. Tears filled my eyes. I had to restrain the urge to smash it down to the floor, like an unhappy four-year-old.

That's the way I was when Edward found me.

"Isabella?" I jumped back like the trophy had just burnt me. Edward's gaze switched from me to the award and frowned. "You ready?"

I noticed then that he was all clean up, wearing beach shorts and a white t-shirt. He was holding something in his hand, some kind of photograph.

"Yep," I replied. "Where's Emmett?"

"He just left with Rosalie."

"Oh!" I hadn't realised I had lost so much time in here, going around his office.

Edward was still frowning. "What were you doing in here?"

"Uh—your wi-fi failed on me. I came here to restart your modem. I'll need your password again."

He nodded, then looked back at his Golden Globe. I wondered if he sensed what was going on into my mind before he arrived. Maybe he thought I was standing too close to his precious trophy and I was a potential threat. I took a few steps away.

"I was just looking around," I clarified.

Then, I registered what Edward had told me; both Emmett and Henry were gone. Rosalie had presumably come back, only to leave again.

Disappointment washed over me. "So I missed Rosalie?" I still couldn't believe I had met Rosalie fucking Hale! And I had made _such _a fool of myself. Just the thought of it made me blush again. Edward noticed and smirked at me.

I couldn't help it. I really admired her and her work! I don't think Edward ever knew – and I wasn't going to tell him now – but Emma's namesake was Rosalie's character in one of her films.

"Don't worry," Edward told me, his eyes light with amusement. "I asked her an autograph for you." He waved the autographed picture of Rosalie Hale. He was mocking me, that jerk!

"Shut up," I scolded, grabbing the picture nonetheless – at that point, I was beyond shame – before making my way upstairs. Behind me, I could hear Edward's laugh.

I looked at Rose's picture. On it she had written "_If I wasn't happily married, I would have gone for it_", which made me laugh, blushing again. I was glad no one could see me this time.

I was really hoping to see her more. I wondered what she meant when she mentioned Independence Day. I was also greedy to know how she and Edward had met. It was obvious that Edward was friend with her husband and not her, but there was something between the two of them I couldn't put my finger on. They didn't get along, that was easy to see, but they – I don't know – respected each other, maybe? I thought Emmett saw it right; they loved each other _deep down_.

Reaching my assigned bedroom, I quickly changed. Actually, I mostly kept the same clothes, jean shorts and a tank top, but I put on my bathsuit underneath and grabbed a light vest and a hat. With my fair skin, I had to protect myself from the sun, and though I knew that with Juliet I wasn't going anywhere near the water, I was still going to a hot, summer beach for once and planned to enjoy it. The only beach I ever went to was La Push, and it wasn't even comparable. I had a moment of hesitation before deciding to bring my book with me too.

My bag on my shoulder, sandals on my feet, I went downstairs to find Edward creaming Juliet from head to toes with sun lotion. It was a fun sight to see, Juliet grimacing each time her dad's hand would go over her baby face.

Emma was by the door, all ready and impatient. I'd never realised she liked surfing so much. She had always refused to go with her uncles down at La Push.

Edward was finally done with our youngest. He smiled at me and gave me the sun screen tube that I put into my bag.

"Do you have more space?" I nodded as he gave me four bottles of water and some fruit. He grabbed Juliet, making her squeal, and we all left.

Looking like such a perfect little family, when we clearly weren't, tightened my heart. Taking a deep breath, I smiled at my girls and got into the car, hoping it didn't look fake.

Two hours later, I couldn't be happier to have brought my book, as Juliet was fast asleep under her father's towel, away from the sun. On the horizon, I could spot Emma and her dad surfing. Well, Emma was surfing; Edward mostly sat down on his board, teaching his daughter. Emma was really talented, jumping from right to left on her board, taking the waves older surfers around her let pass by.

As soon as she got out of the ocean, she drank a whole bottle of water in one big glup and ate two apples and a pear. She was wearing a short black and pink wetsuit, and her long wet hair was all over the place.

Edward took it on himself to tow both surf boards in. When he finally reached us, he took the time to remove the top of his wetsuit before grabbing a bottle of water to drink too.

I stared.

Shamelessly.

The thirty years had been good on him. Edward had never been huge, or overly muscular, but he was in shape, with a flat stomach and strong shoulders. He shared Emma's towel to dry his hair a bit, and I almost moaned.

"Where's Juliet?" He asked, bringing me back down to Earth just before he could see me bite my lips and drool.

"She's just over there." I pointed her out, all spread out in the sand, under the towel. Only her feet were apparent. Both Emma and Edward laughed.

The ride home was silent, but not awkward. I looked towards the back seat and saw both girls asleep. I smiled at the sight.

"The surf usually wears them out, though I'm pretty sure Juliet won't go to sleep without a fight tonight." I had to agree with him. _She_ hadn't surfed today, and had slept most of the afternoon. We were going to pay for that later tonight.

My mind wandered over the fact that we would _both_ deal with it later, _together_. It had been years since the last time I could afford to think this way. I wondered if that was also what Edward was thinking of, how different our lives as parents could have been if we had stayed together and worked our shit out.

"I should have never left," he suddenly said. My head snapped his way, flabbergasted. But of course, we were _not_ thinking or talking about the same thing here _at all!_

His gaze was on the playground at the corner of the street; we had reached this place again, where Juliet had fallen and hurt herself.

Edward turned towards me. "I shouldn't have left that day. I'm sorry."

I only bit my lips and nodded, not trusting myself to say anything at the moment, still in shock.

I shouldn't let myself hope this way. It was only going to hurt me in the end.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_I'm sorry for the abrupt ending... or not! Just to let you guys know, I'm using lots of pics to write this fic, as inspiration. I put them all together in a post on my livejournal (link in my profile) if you are interested in seeing how I imagine Rosalie (closer to Charlize Theron than Nikki Reed, actually) or her baby-boy Henry. It also has some pics of Edward's house, bedrooms, and other stuff.__  
_

_Next chapter is coming soon! In the meanwhile, I would love to read your review! :)_

Kat


	11. Chapter 10 Explanations

_Hello, guys! I just want to thank you all so much for your wonderful feedback! Makes me want to write even more and get better in english, haha!_

Disclaimers: All the base belongs to S. Meyer ©  
'Thank you' to _Subtlynice_ for agreeing to beta this story!  
& many thanks to my pre-readers, _eyelubtwlight_ and _Miss Wendy Malfoy_.  
Song: _The One That Got Away_, by Katy Perry

* * *

¤ You Came Too Early ¤

* * *

**Chapter 10- Explanations**

**BPOV**

Edward stopped at the grocery store and bought some easy-to-make fajitas. He cooked the chicken while I cut the vegetables. The way in which we had found our old familiarity around each other so quickly was at the same time alarming and comforting.

It was barely 8 P.M. when Emma decided to go to bed on her own. I went with her, tucking her in. I closed her curtains to block the sun and went to sit beside her on the bed.

"You know, Emma, you're really good at surfing," I told her.

"Aw, thank you, Mom!" She grinned.

"I was wondering... Your uncle Seth probably would love to take you surfing with his friends at La Push. Would you like that?" Emma frowned and bit her lips. "We could get you a new, warmer wetsuit," I continued.

"Mom!" Emma cut me off. She shook her head. "I don't want to go surfing with Uncle Seth, or Jake. Or any of them."

It was my turn to frown. "Why not? You sure can handle the waves."

Emma looked uncomfortable, like she didn't know how to explain. She fidgeted with her fingers on her lap, looking down – a habit she had taken from me. "It's just—you know, surfing is something we do with _Dad_. All three of us together. It's _our_ thing!"

Immediately, I felt bad for even proposing this to my daughter. I'd just stepped over something that was clearly sacred between her father, sister and her, without even realising it.

"Of course. I'm sorry, sweetie. I shouldn't have said anything," I said, kissing her forehead, hiding my sadness.

Emma smiled, reassured I understood her. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you more," I said, kissing her again. I turned off her bedside lamp and left the room.

"Mommy?" she called just before I closed the door.

"Yes?" I looked at her from afar, standing in the doorframe.

"I'm _really_ glad you're here." She smiled. "That you both are."

I nodded. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

I went downstairs with a heavy heart. At ten years old, Emma understood the situation too well – better than Juliet, who just enjoyed having both her parents around. Emma actually _wished_ this could be real.

I found Edward and Juliet in the living room, watching TV. Edward was half-asleep while Juliet, sitting on his lap, looked very much awake. His head was resting again the couch's back, Juliet's head on his torso. They were so damn cute I couldn't help but take a picture with my phone. At the 'click' both heads raised towards me.

Juliet grinned at me while her father frowned with a confused smile, like he was wondering why I was taking a picture of _him_. I just shrugged and quickly left for the dining room, where I had left my book and my laptop. I had asked Edward for his password again during the supper, and once again, he had preferred to enter it himself, rather than to give it to me. I didn't know what his deal was.

I found them again later in Edward's music room. I was drawn to it by the sound of a soft melody played by a flute – something I had never heard Edward play before.

I entered the room without them noticing me. Edward was busy, his earphones on his head, looking at audio tracks on his computer. Juliet was beside him, playing on a wooden flute, a microphone in front of her. Her tiny fingers where moving awkwardly on the flute, her cast not helping, yet the sweet melody that came out of the musical instrument was soft and beautiful. I smiled at my girls' natural musical talent. They didn't play at home, but they had basic classes at school. And now, I also had confirmation that Edward had showed them some of his knowledge.

When she was done, she took the flute out of her mouth and bounced energetically. Edward chuckled; removing his earphones and putting them on Juliet's smaller head, holding them there. Then he hit the 'play' button on his screen and Juliet's grin widened.

"What are you doing?" I asked and Edward's head turned my way.

"Hey," he said, urging me forward. "Juliet wanted to help me."

I walked closer and sat on the leather couch. Juliet saw me then and came to me, climbing onto my lap, removing the earphones. It was past ten thirty at night but she showed no visible signs of tiredness. Edward, on the other hand, had dark circles under his gorgeous eyes. He went back to his computer, unplugged the earphones, and pressed 'play' again. This time, we all heard the song.

I couldn't help but smile, hugging my youngest from behind. The song was a duet between her innocent flute and Edward's skilled piano, and it was the most endearing thing I had listened to in a while.

I had closed my eyes and when I opened them back at the end of the song, I noticed Edward staring at me.

"What?" I chuckled, suddenly embarrassed.

His eyes went to Juliet, then back to me in a quick move. "She just looks so much like you," he said, amazed.

I was used to hearing those kinds of comments and without thinking, I answered what I usually replied within these situations; "Well, I made her." I snuggled my face into her neck, kissing her shoulder. Juliet squirmed, giggling.

Once again, Edward half-frowned, half-smiled. "Hey, I made her too!"

_Oh, yes._ Yes, he had.

Silence filled the room, unnoticed by our daughter. Finally, Edward smirked and cleared his throat, turning to his computer to save the audio file. I took the opportunity to change the subject, squeezing Juliet's sides.

"Time for bed, baby!"

"Nooo!"

"That wasn't open to discussion," I said, rolling my eyes. Edward stood up and reached out for her.

"Come on, Jules. It's getting late. Mommy and Daddy are going to bed, too."

Did he really have to build his sentence this way? It sounded like we were going _together_.

Pouting and unmoving, I had to hold her up for Edward to take her. Frustrated, she started to kick around, but Edward quickly controlled her. He swung her upside down and she squealed loudly. I followed them up the stairs.

I knew it was going to take some time for Edward to calm her down and put her to bed, so I kissed her goodnight in the corridor. With a look of dread on his face, Edward entered our child's bedroom. I could have gone inside and helped him, but I wasn't sure how he would interpret it. This summer was Edward's time with his children and I didn't want him to think I was overstepping. Even after what happened with Tanya and Juliet, and my sudden arrival, I wanted him to know that I trusted him still with our kids.

I took a long shower, washing all the sand from the beach away. I combed my hair and I brushed my teeth. I was creaming myself with some after-sun lotion when I heard knocks on my door. Slipping into my dressing gown, I opened to door to Edward.

He looked overly tired, his hair wild, and the top of his shirt was wet.

"What happened?" I asked him.

Confused, he looked down at himself before answering with a small smile. "I gave her a bath."

I nodded. "Is she asleep?"

"Not yet, she's speaking to her toys. But she's in bed, lights turned off, so hopefully it won't take long."

As soon as we were done speaking of our child, silence crept over us again.

"Well—" I started.

"I hope you'll like the room," he said at the same time. I frowned. "I know you slept with Juliet last night, so..." he explained.

"Right." I smiled. Then I looked at the room behind me, at the mess I had made already; I was really feeling at home in here. "It's perfect, Edward. Really, I don't need much."

He nodded. "Good." He made an attempt to leave.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, taken by some impulse. Edward turned back to me with an astonished look on his perfect features. I clarified. "Don't you—don't you wanna talk about it?"

He understood as soon what exactly I wanted to talk about and his shoulders subsided.

"Not really, but clearly _you_ do," he said. "Though I'm not sure what else you want me to say. I believe in what I said earlier in the car; I should have never left that day."

"Then why did you?"

He passed his fingers through his already messed up hair. "I don't know. Aro called at the last minute, saying it was urgent. There was a fuck up with the opening song, and they were going in the editing room the day after—He made the whole orchestra come, I was the only one missing—" He stopped, seeing my expression of incredulity. "Nevermind."

Like I was going to let the conversation drop again! Instead, I asked; "And _that_ was more important than a day with your children?"

Anger passed in his eyes. "_You know it wasn't!_" He took my shoulders, pushing me backward as we walked back into the room. He closed the door behind him so our voices wouldn't wake up our daughters. "You're being unfair!"

"Well, I thought you weren't supposed to work during the summer!" I removed his hands from me.

It was in his contract, the contract he had negotiated himself. Seven years of studies in Law had paid off after all.

"I told Aro I couldn't go," he explained. "And when he insisted, I warned him that I was going to bring the girls with me." Well, that sounded like a nice back up plan. "Emma and Juliet were the ones who proposed I leave them with Tanya, because they wanted to go to the park instead. Maybe you didn't notice, but my backyard is a mess. What was I supposed to do when all three of them agreed?"

Oh. I hadn't known this detail. Not that it changed anything in what had resulted, but at least Edward hadn't tried to get rid of his daughters.

"Look, I know it doesn't justify anything, but that's what happened," he said. "Juliet's fall was an accident, Isabella." My name rolled off his tongue. "Tanya would never hurt one of the girls on purpose. You have to believe that, at least."

"I know that," I said. "But, you have to admit, _if_ one of us had been there, we would have never let Juliet get on those damn monkey bars on her own! Those things are way too high for her." I had to make my point. "Clearly Tanya isn't used to baby-sitting such young children."

He nodded. "Alright. I get what you mean. And you _are_ right. But then again I'm asking you, what do you _want_ me to do about it? I already apologized; I already admitted it was wrong to leave. What more do you want from me; what else can I do?"

He fidgeted angrily, like he really was trying to make it all better, but was at a loss as to how to do so. I couldn't really help him as I didn't understand how I was feeling at the moment.

Finally, I crossed my arms and sighed, defeated. I was going to have to tell him what was truly bothering me.

"You should have told me about her. That would have been the thing to do." I felt like a hypocrite as soon as I said the words but I bit my own tongue. The difference here was that Edward actually _introduced_ Tanya to my children.

Edward only looked at me for a long time, before he actually nodded and diverted his eyes. "You're right," he said again. "I didn't know how to break the news to you, though."

I frowned. "Is that why the girls still don't know about the two of you?"

He hesitated. "Yeah. Look—I'm new at this, okay?"

"New at what?"

"Dating."

I raised an eyebrow. _Come on, now!_ Even I had had my fair share of dates, thank to my crazy, weirdo co-workers. I'd even had a rebound, which was supposed to be therapeutic according to Angela, but only turned out to be a big, traumatic fail. It was still something we laughed about, Angela and I.

And then there had been Garrett—

"It's true," Edward said in defense of himself when he saw my expression. "Look, I gave up so much to pursue my music career. I spent the first four years working my ass off, writing, composing, adapting and recording musical scores. With all of that and constantly going back and forth from Seattle once or twice a month to see the girls, I couldn't find time to date, even if I had wanted to."

Did he mean he _hadn't_ wanted to?

It was true, though, during the first years of our divorce, Edward had probably been living in his luggage, as he'd traveled to Seattle to see his daughters almost twice a month. He would bring them over to Carlisle and Esme, where they could spend the whole week-end with their father. Then during every long vacation, I would fly them to L.A. Juliet was just a baby then, and it had seemed the best way to go.

Things probably wouldn't be that awkward now if I had made an effort to talk to him more then, but being as heartbroken as I was, I had tried to avoid him and his whole family, cutting all ties with both Esme and Carlisle too.

Things were better with Edward's parents now. I had reconciled with them about two years ago, even if it was mostly for the girls' sake.

"I met Tanya last year," Edward continued and I frowned. Last year? How long had he been dating her without my knowledge? I was starting to get mad again, though I knew I had no right; I hadn't been any better. "We met through a friend of a friend and at first we weren't really dating, so there was no reason for me to tell you."

I read between the lines here: they had been fuck-buddies for a while.

"She's a _nice_ girl, Isabella. And she genuinely cares about our daughters. You should give her a chance."

Now that he was defending his girlfriend to me, I couldn't help but feel attacked.

"Wasn't I nice enough to her?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, but—"

"But what, Edward? You brought her to the _airport_ with you to pick me up!" That had irritated me to no end, and I'd only just realised it.

"I know," he said, half-laughing, half-contrite. "That was a dumb move." _You think?_ "But she insisted."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course she did, she felt threatened by me!"

"I'm sure that's not it," he said, so clueless. I held my tongue and sighed. "Look, Isabella, I don't want to fight with you." He had said those words before. _That night_. "Just give Tanya a chance, please."

I tried a different approach.

"Okay, Edward, let's just say, for like two seconds here, that I have a boyfriend," – his eyes narrowed – "one that I never mentioned to you." My thoughts went to Garrett again, but I fought the memories off; they were too unpleasant. "And one of your daughters got hurt on his watch while I wasn't even there. How would _you_ react?"

Edward didn't even try to look like he had to give this any thought. "I would fly all the way over there and beat him bloody," he answered honestly.

I nodded. Because we both know he would.

"Look," I said, smiling softly. "I won't be a bitch to Tanya if that's what you're worried about."

"Thank you."

"And I'll _try_ to forgive you. That's the best I can do at the moment."

He smiled back. "What can I do to help you with it?"

I sighed. "Don't ever choose your music over your children again," I said, sadness in my voice, and for some reason, it seemed that my request went deeper than what had happened at the park that day.

I think Edward got the message. He looked tense and serious again when he answered; "I won't." He reached out a hand to push my hair behind my ear, a move he used to do all the time, but I took a step back. I wasn't quite ready for those small gestures of affection yet. His fingers barely touched my cheeks before he let his hand fall back to his side.

"Sorry," he said. "Old habit."

"S'okay." I bit my lips.

Suddenly, saving us both from having to talk about it, we heard a key unlocking the front door, downstairs. Someone entered the house.

"Edward?" Tanya's voice reached us. _She had the keys to his house?_

My ex-husband frowned, turned his heels and headed towards the voice. I have _no_ idea why, but I followed him.

"Tanya," Edward whispered loudly while making his way downstairs, "keep your voice low, my girls are sleeping."

"Oh, sorry," she said, a big grin on her angelic face. "It's pretty late, isn't it?"

Edward had reached the bottom of the stairs. I was still half-way down and I didn't think either of them had noticed me there. "It is. What are you doing here?" he asked.

She practically bounced the way my six-year-old does when she's excited and eager. "I wanted to share the news; I got it! They picked _me_, Edward!"

"Tan, that's great!" he exclaimed, keeping his voice low. He went in for a hug, but she literally jumped into his arms, wrapping her long, defined legs around his waist, requiring him to hold her up. Then they kissed, and I saw this as my cue to try to make my way back upstairs, unnoticed. But that's when I heard the loud crash.

It came from the kitchen. Like a glass just had exploded on the hard, cold ceramic floor.

Curiosity won over me, and I went down instead just as Edward was letting go of Tanya. Together, they looked towards the kitchen.

"Emma!" he exclaimed, and quickly ran to her, only stopping to turn on the lights. "Don't move."

I joined Tanya who looked at me, clearly uncomfortable.

"I didn't know she was there," she told me. I didn't respond and followed Edward.

Emma was in the middle of the kitchen, tears running down her cheeks. On the floor, broken glass and tons of water surrounded her naked feet. Being barefoot myself, I couldn't go any closer without taking the risk of hurting myself. Edward was only wearing socks under his jeans, but it didn't seem like he minded. He went to Emma, picked her up and sat her down on one of the stools, on the other side of the mess.

"You okay? Did you hurt yourself?" He scanned the soles of both her feet and signed in relief when he didn't detect any cut. "What were you doing here, kiddo?"

Emma frowned and passed an arm over her face, drying her tears with her sleeve. "I was just getting a glass of water. What were _you_ doing, Daddy?" Then she looked at Tanya with a look full of rebuke.

That's when I got it. She had seen Tanya and her father kiss. Or, in her child's mind, she had seen _Tanya_ kiss her father. The shock of it made her drop her glass. My poor, sweet child. I was pretty sure this was not the way Edward had meant for her to find out. But at the same time, I don't know what he was expecting. Things like that were meant to happen sooner rather than later.

Edward opened his mouth to answer and closed it back, looking like a fish. In front of him, our daughter was clearly holding back her sobs, hurt evident on her perfect, delicate features. Edward took her cheeks in his big palms and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "Emma—"

She let out a sob that instantly broke my heart into millions pieces. "No!" she cried, before slapping her father's hands away and jumping down the stool. As she made her way towards the staircase and passed by me, I tried to grab her hand.

"Em, sweetie, wait!" She just shook me off and went upstairs, letting all three of us adults on our own. I looked at Edward, who looked wretched. Tanya had both hands on her mouth and nose, tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she said through her fingers.

I shook my head. "It's not your fault, Tanya." Surprisingly, I believed what I just said.

"No." Edward finally spoke. "It's mine." I internally nodded, though I couldn't find it in me to be mad at him. "I'm sorry, Tanya, but I think you should go," he added.

The hurt on her pretty face was hard to look at, and I surprised myself at feeling bad for her. Realising his mistake, Edward walked to her, took her arm and walked her to the door, saying things that probably wasn't meant for me to hear.

Instead, I went and started to clean the kitchen. I had this urge to go and comfort my poor broken-hearted child, but a more rational part of me knew it was Edward that needed to do it. I would only make things worse. It's wasn't my place to interfere between Emma and her father, and his new girlfriend.

I looked around for Edward's housekeeping supplies, but didn't find any, so I just took the counter towel and started to clean off both water and broken glass, kneeling on the floor. I heard the front door open and close again.

"I screwed up, didn't I?" Edward said a few moments later from behind me. I only nodded; I wasn't going to blame him any more than he was already blaming himself. That wouldn't be helpful to anyone.

He bent down on his feet, his forearms on his knees, his head down. "What should I do?"

I had this irresistible need to pass my fingers through his hair. My hand twitched, and Edward raised his head, looking at me deeply.

"I'm not going to help you with your girlfriend, Edward." I don't think that was what he was asking for, but I just needed to clarify this. "All I know is that there is a very upset little girl upstairs, waiting for her daddy."

He nodded. "What should I tell her?"

"The truth." Then I cringed, remembering what he had told me about his debut with Tanya. "You can skip the details. Just answer all of her questions with honesty."

He smiled at me, sadness in his eyes. "Thank you." That went beyond a simple thank you for my advice. It was a 'Thank you for not overreacting', 'Thank you for understanding', 'Thank you for not judging me'.

I only bit my lips. "Sure." He made a move towards my hair again, but caught himself at the last moment. I don't think I would have stopped him this time.

He rose and looked down at me, realising for the first time what I was actually doing. He frowned. "You don't have to do that, Isabella. I'll do it later."

"It's okay. I don't mind. Go!" As Edward was climbing up the stairs, I went back to cleaning the floor.

Without my permission, my mind went back to the day I had signed the divorce papers. I had been expecting them for _years_, hoping to never have to fill them in. But to me, it was clear that it was only a matter of time. So, heartbroken but resolved, I signed my name and initials where required, only realising my mistake later; I should have never signed those papers. I should have gone to Edward, spoken with him, _fought_ for him. Instead, there I was, letting him go without telling him how I felt about him. I never had, truly.

Everyone around me was angry at Edward, for leaving, for being a 'selfish coward'. Their words, not mine. It had been those kinds of comments that caused me to sign the divorce papers, letting myself being influenced. It was what Edward wanted, and I was better off without him; again, their words, not mine. Nor Edward's. He had stayed pretty silent through the whole process of the divorce. I wondered if he had people too, on his side, urging him to act this way, maybe telling him how unsupportive I was and that he deserved more. He didn't need to be stuck with the mother of his children in order to be a good father.

If signing for divorce was the right way to go, why was I feeling so empty? I had sobbed until it hurt to breathe every night for about a month. I remembered feeling devastated when Emma found me this way one night. She had entered my room and comforted me in the middle of the night. She wasn't even five years old by then, but already she was that unselfish little girl who only wanted her mommy to feel better, not realising that I had just shattered her whole world.

Shaking my head to get rid of those thoughts, I noticed that the floor was clean. It had been for quite a while already. Drying the tears that had appeared without my consent, I prepared a new glass of water for Emma, and finally went upstairs.

Emma's bedroom was dark and empty, but further away, I could see light coming from Edward's half-open door, and faint voices reached me. Being as silent as possible, I advanced until I could both see and hear them speak.

They were in Edward's bed. He was sat at his headboard, a pillow behind him, looking down at Emma, who was lay down askew beside him, her dark red-haired head on his lap, looking up at him. She wasn't crying anymore, which made me feel better already.

"So, you and Mommy aren't going to get back together?" my daughter was asking, sounding defeated.

"No, honey. I don't think that's gonna happen." He looked really sorry to have to break his little girl's heart, but tried his best at being sincere. Slowly, he caressed her head and hair.

"But why?" Emma pouted. "Don't you love her anymore?"

"Oh, Emma," he sighed. "It's way more complicated than that, kiddo. _Of course_ I love your mother. And I always will. She gave me you and your sister, and for that, she'll always have a special place in my heart."

I smiled, believing those words.

"But not as your wife," Emma stated.

"No," Edward admitted. "Not as my wife."

Emma frowned. "I don't understand."

My ex-husband closed his eyes and let his head fall back on his headboard.

"I know you don't, baby. Just know it has nothing to do with you. It's grown-up stuff."

"You mentioned that, already," Emma pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest.

Her dad only chuckled. "Well, that's because it's true."

There was a comfortable silence. Emma was clearly not done, taking her time to ask her next question. Edward waited, resolved to answer everything his kid was throwing at him. He was doing great, I thought.

"Is Tanya going to be our step-mom? Are you going to marry her?"

I raised my eyebrows, surprised at the blunt question, waiting for the answer just as much as Emma.

Edward made a face. It looked like he had never thought of this, like he had never even planned on getting married again. Instead of answering directly, he asked, "I don't know. Would you like that?"

Emma took a few seconds to think about it. "No."

Edward looked surprised, but not angry. "No?"

"Nuh-uh." She shook her head on his lap.

"Why not? I thought you guys liked Tanya. Isn't she nice?" I frowned. Was the word 'nice' his only way of describing his girlfriend? It seemed to lack passion.

"She is," Emma admitted nonchalantly.

"Then what?"

Emma rose and twisted her torso towards him. Her back was to me this way, but I was certain she was looking at him with a serious glance. Her voice sounded serious when she said:

"Dad, she's _not_ Mom!"

Edward looked astonished for a few seconds before smiling in defeat.

"No. No, she's not. You're right."

The way he said it, my heart fluttered. It sounded so full of regrets. Emma must have sensed it too, as she jumped on the bed, bringing her legs under her. Kneeling beside her dad, she bounced happily.

"You know what, Dad? Maybe I could—"

"Oh no! You won't!" Edward reacted by putting his hands on her arms, holding her still. "Emma _Carlie_, don't go and try to pull a _Parent Trap_ on us!"

I couldn't help but chuckle with Emma. Edward knew our daughter so well! Emma had watched and loved this movie since she was five. Or since Edward and I had divorced. It was probably her favorite movie, along with _What A Girl Wants_ and lately, _17 Again_ – which Seth had allowed her to watch without my consent; that was a PG-13 movie, for God's sake! – and every other movies in which divorced parents would find their way back to each other. She wasn't really subtle.

"I love that movie!" Emma confessed, still giggling.

"Oh, I know you do!" Edward said, tickling her. She shrieked, struggling. "But Emma," he added, looking dead serious and waiting for his daughter to calm down. "This isn't a movie. This is real life, your mom's and mine. Don't try to mess with it, okay, baby?"

"But I'm sure you _still_ love each other," she cried, pouting.

"Enough!" Edward cut her whining short. "It's getting late and I don't want to talk about it anymore tonight." The tone of his voice let me understand that this wasn't the first time Emma had brought up this argument.

I took this as my cue to declare myself. I knocked on the door, pushing it gently.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, Mom!" Emma smiled back at me, and I was glad to see she looked better. Edward also shared a smile. I showed them the glass of water.

"I brought you this, honey."

"Aw, Mom, thanks!" Emma crawled on all-fours to the end of the bed, jumping down and joining me. She took one big sip and when she was done, I took her face between my palms, letting her look up at me.

"You feeling better?"

She nodded and hugged my waist. I hugged her right back, kissing the top of her head. Edward joined us and caressed Emma's head with his large palm. She turned her gaze towards him and smiled.

"We should all go to bed, now," he said. I nodded with a yawn, making them both chuckle. Emma let go of me, only to jump into her father's waiting arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her head on him and closing her eyes. Her skinny legs were dangling on each side of Edward's thighs as he made his way towards her bedroom.

I followed them and watched Edward tuck her in like she was still his little princess.

"Sweet dreams, baby girl."

She smiled at the old nickname that we were mostly using for Juliet these days. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Emma. _So much_." He kissed her cheek. "And remember; nothing, and no one, is ever gonna change that."

She smiled, content, and finally closed her eyes, knowing that her father's simple, yet strong words, were all she needed to know and to trust.

* * *

_To be continued..._

**Please, read:** I just want to clarify one tiny thing; Bella's thoughts on the divorce... well, they are _her_ thoughts and POV. Of course she would take the blame on her, like, obviously! But you don't have to agree. Edward has his wrongs too and _he knows it!_ It will come later. Don't over-bash him.

_I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was kind of a turning point for Edward and Bella's new relationship. Unfortunately, I won't be able to post for the next 10 days (at least)... I'm leaving for DisneyWorld tomorrow! *woot* But chapter 11 is in the hands of my wonderful beta, and I started chapter 12 already. Hopefully I'll post as soon as I come back._

_See you then!_  
Kat


	12. Chapter 11 Moving on

_Guys! I'm just as crushed as you all are! :( But this is a fanfic about two fictional characters from a book – Edward & Bella – and it has nothing to do with either Rob or Kristen, so really, there is no reason for me to stop writing it._

_That being said, I want to apologize for the wait. As you all know, I was on vacations, and so was my beta; the wonderful _Subtlynice_. But we managed to get this chapter ready for you today! It's a bit of a filler, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight ©  
Thanks to _eyelubtwlight_ for pre-reading!  
Song : _123_, by Craig Smart

* * *

¤ You Came Too Early ¤

* * *

**Chapter 11- Moving On**

**BPOV**

The next morning was rather rough. First, I woke up with a horrible headache, possibly due to the lack of sleep. Emma's heartbreaking reaction to her father's new relationship had kept me awake half the night. It hadn't been so much about her dad having a new girlfriend as the confirmation Edward and I would never get back together. Emma had always been honest about it and we both knew she hoped to see us form a real family again, but neither Edward nor I knew _how much_ she still believed in us.

The headache I could handle. What truly irritated me was the raging sound of a bulldozer in Edward's backyard that was reverberating incessantly in my ears! I wished he'd would have warned me about that. Feeling miserable, I turned around in the bed, pillows over my head and let out a curse.

"That is _not_ a pretty word to use, Mommy," a very grumpy six-year-old replied instantly. Surprised, I raised my head and looked at Juliet on the other side of my bed. She was curled into my blankets, her face only inches away from mine, eyes tired.

I sighed. She had probably joined me in the middle of the night, or really early this morning. It was a bad habit she had, and that I was trying to break, but then I had the feeling Edward was letting her do whatever she wanted in this house, probably even enjoying those wake up meetings. I was going to have to talk to him about it. We needed to form a united front here, or else Juliet wouldn't understand.

"You're right, baby. Mommy apologizes," I said. I skipped the scolding, not having it in me to discipline this morning. Instead, I got out of the bed, sucking in my breath when the pain doubled at my movement. I grabbed a pair of jeans, a bra and a t-shirt, and quickly got dressed. Juliet just stayed in my bed, all rolled up in the blankets, until I was done.

"Come on, Jules. Let's get downstairs." The prospect didn't cheer me up, as I knew the sound of the bulldozer was going to get worse as we made our way down to the first floor. But I just couldn't spend all day in bed. No mother – let alone single ones – could afford to do this.

Juliet came to me, asking me to carry her. Her little arms and legs wrapped around me instantly; it was like her body was naturally made to encase mine. I had never realised that fact about young children until I had mine. It had always amazed me since then.

The way she clung to me was a wake-up call, though; I immediately sensed that she was overly cuddly. That, in addition to her bad mood, made me understand that she was overdue for some new painkillers. I sympathized with her as I was in need of some Advil for my headache, too. I had forgotten to bring some with me in my luggage.

Passing in front of Edward's bedroom, I noticed it was empty. He probably was already downstairs with the men working in his backyard. Guessing he would keep his pharmaceuticals in his bathroom, I took a chance and entered. Juliet didn't comment, just holding tightly to my neck.

I gasped at the size of his shower, but otherwise, I tried to not snoop around too much. I opened a few cabinets, finding his razor, hair gel, deodorant, shampoo and toilet paper in supply, but no Advil or any Tylenol.

I was starting to give up when I had a flash; Edward always kept one bottle of those in his bedside table. Hoping to find one, I went to the small piece of furniture beside his already well-made bed and opened the first drawer at the top... only to have to face a black box full of condoms. That seriously increased my bad mood.

And there wasn't even any bottle of pills.

Frustrated, I closed the drawer with my knee, causing one of the framed photo on Edward's bedside table to slip down and break. A crack had appeared along the length of the glass.

"Fudge!" I cursed. Juliet raised her head from my shoulder and looked at me with big disapproving brown eyes and wrinkled her tiny nose. My kid was no idiot; she knew the real meaning behind that word. It made me chuckle. "Sorry, baby."

I reached my hand toward the broken frame, noticing for the first time it was a picture of Edward holding a baby at the hospital. But the baby was neither Emma nor Juliet. I guessed it was maybe Henry, Emmett and Rosalie's little boy. Feeling bad for breaking it, I put it back in his place with the firm intention to tell Edward.

"Juliet, honey, wait for me here," I said, putting her down on Edward's bed. She groaned and rolled around in his cosy pillows. I quickly walked around the bed and went to his second bedside table. Just as I had guessed, I found the bottle of Advil in the top drawer.

"Oh, thank God," I said under my breath. Looking at Juliet, I was glad to see she had her face hidden in Edward's pillow, her little butt in the air. Taking advantage of the fact she wasn't looking at me, I swallowed two whole pills without any water.

When Juliet and I finally reached the kitchen, the bulldozer had thankfully stopped. Through the patio door, I could see Edward outside, speaking with one of the working men. He was barefoot, only wearing his pajama pants and a gray t-shirt. He had a mug of coffee in his hands, making me want one.

Emma was at the dining table, eating one of the blueberry muffins I had made yesterday. She was on my laptop, playing a game of Mahjong with her free hand.

"Hey, Mom!" She smiled.

"Good morning, sweetheart," I said, smiling back, happy to notice she was back to her normal self. I carried Juliet toward the cabinet where I knew Edward kept her painkillers and gave her one with some apple juice. Then she joined her sister at the table and looked at what she was doing from beside her.

"You can remove these two, Emma!" she said, pointing at the screen toward two pieces of the puzzle that were alike and reachable.

"Don't tell me!" Emma replied, clearly annoyed at her little sister.

Juliet's painkiller seemed to have worked quicker than my own pills, which hadn't changed anything as of yet. I hoped the cup of coffee would help my case. Edward had thoughtfully made enough for two.

I was pouring the black, hot beverage into a mug when I heard the patio door open and close. Without even a glance, I knew that Edward had entered the house and was approaching me. It was like I could sense his every move. He was slowed by our daughter, who requested a hug.

I turned around to see Edward lift Juliet up by her armpits, wrapping her into a bear-hug. The top of her hair got stuck in her father's growing beard. I smiled into my mug, taking a sip of that delicious coffee, feeling more awake all of sudden.

"You look awful," said Edward from the top of Juliet's head, looking at me, not using any ounce of tact.

"Why, thank you." He chuckled, placing Juliet back down to the floor. "I had a hard time falling asleep last night," I explained. "And then all this noise, this morning." I pointed to the bulldozer in his backyard.

"Yeah," he cringed. "They're earlier than I thought they would be."

"Uh huh."

"The good news is that they're almost done."

"I'm glad." If only that bulldozer could leave without making another sound. Then I would be really happy.

"No, I mean, all the earthwork outside is almost done. They are going to put the grass turfs in this afternoon. Then tomorrow I'm gonna start the pool." He seemed really happy about the prospect of getting his whole backyard functional again. I was just relieved that the girls wouldn't have to go to that playground park to entertain themselves anymore.

He took a few steps towards where I was and poured himself another cup of coffee.

"It's cool," I said as took one muffin that was in a plate on the counter. "But wouldn't it have been simpler to do all of that this last spring?"

It wasn't a rebuke, only a question. Yet Edward's eyes narrowed when he looked at me, searching maybe for a sign of judgement.

"Yes," he replied. "It was actually all planned for early May, but the company for the pool delayed the delivery for June. Same shit happened with these guys outside; they were supposed to be here two weeks ago..." There was a ton of frustration in his voice and I wondered if it was because of the trouble all those delays had caused, or if it was because he thought maybe I had implied something else – like how he was using his time with his daughters, maybe.

Well... I hadn't.

I glanced at the girls to be sure they hadn't heard their father's rude word, but of course, they hadn't. They would only pick up on it when it was _me_ cursing.

I smiled at the sight, though. They were both sharing the same chair, half sitting with a foot each on the floor, holding them still. Emma was still playing at Mahjong while Jules, her head in her palm, was looking with concentration at what her sister was doing.

"You would think there weren't enough chairs," Edward said with a grin, having followed my glance to his big dining table that could host eight people when not stretched.

"I think it's cute they're so close to each other," I said, sharing a smile with him. Our eyes locked.

Maybe it was just me, but it seemed to take a while before he replied. He just kept staring into my eyes, his forever this gorgeous green color. "Yeah, it is," he finally acquiesced with a smirk, before he broke eye contact and stepped away, opening the fridge.

Outside, the bulldozer started again and I let out a moan of pain, closing my eyes.

"You okay?" Edward asked, raising his head over the fridge's door.

"Yes," I said. "I just have this horrible headache."

"Oh. I have Advil upstairs if you want some," he proposed. He took the milk box out of the fridge and poured some into his mug.

And here it goes. "Actually, I already stole some," I admitted.

Edward stopped moving, only raising his eyes towards me. "You found it?"

"Yeah."

"Where?" For some reason, I thought about the box of condoms again and blushed like some stupid teenager.

"In your room, in your bedside table," I answered too quickly. Then I inwardly rolled my eyes at myself. Why would it matter that Edward had condoms and that I knew about it. We were two grown-up people, and I knew he had a girlfriend; one he'd been having sex with for a while. If anything, I was glad he took his precautions; I wasn't quite ready for my children to have siblings. I considered my family done, and new love interest or not, I always assumed it was the same for Edward.

"By the way," I added, trying to sound calm and mature, but trying to quickly change the subject, "I had a little accident with one of your frames. I had Juliet in my arms, and you know how clumsy I can get... I bumped the photo of you and Henry and the window cracked. I'm sorry. I'll buy you a new one."

Edward blinked. "Wha—Oh. No, it's okay. No problem."

I smiled, biting my lips. "Okay."

"No! _Juliet_, STOP!" Emma's unusual whining got our attention then, and we both turned our heads just in time to see her push Juliet out of the chair they shared.

"Emma!" I gasped, shocked.

Juliet stumbled a bit, but fortunately, she didn't fall on her weakened wrist. Instead, she let out a war cry and attacked her sister back, hitting her with her undamaged hand.

"Juliet!" Edward exclaimed, his voice loud and serious.

What on earth had gotten into our children? Both Edward and I walked over there and grabbed a girl, separating them. "ENOUGH!" Edward shouted, and both kids calmed instantly. I was holding Emma to me, her back to my front, my hands on her flat chest. Edward had Juliet under one arm, holding her up.

"Can someone explain to us what happened?" Edward asked, unhappy. I noticed how he had included me into his question. I'm not sure I would have had the same reflex, as I was used to disciplining my kids without their father's presence.

"Emma started it!" Juliet cried, wrestling through her father's hold.

"That's a lie!" Emma shouted back. Instantly, both girls started speaking at the same time again, insulting each other in a cacophonous words fight. I closed my eyes tight, my headache worsening.

"I said _enough!_" Edward repeated, keeping his voice low but still very much authoritarian. "Nothing justifies you pushing your little sister like that, Emma. She could have really hurt herself, you know."

In my arms, I could feel Emma loosen, realising with shame how dangerous her move could have been.

"And Juliet," I added, "attacking your sister the way you did isn't acceptable either. Fighting is never right, no matter who started it, understood?"

"Yes."

"Now apologize," Edward commanded, laying Juliet back down on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Jules." Emma was the first to speak, showing how mature she could be. She took a step and briefly hugged her little sister. Juliet stayed silent then, until Edward urged her gently with a soft push on her back.

"I'm sorry too," she said, chewing on her words, pouting.

Edward looked satisfied, but I knew better. "Now, you both go to your rooms and think about what happened until you _really_ mean those apologies." The girls whined. "Go, go!"

They left together but when they reached the bottom of the staircase, we saw Juliet attempt to hit her sister again.

"Annoying little brat!" Emma's words reached us.

Beside me, Edward sighed before adding a new rule: "Hey, girls! We want no hitting, no pushing, no biting" – I chuckled – "and no name calling!" At their father's words, both girls started running up the stairs to escape the scolding as soon as possible.

Edward pulled a chair at the table and sat down, passing a hand in his hair. I bit my lips to retain a smile and sat on Emma's seat, at an angle with Edward, and looked at him.

"What?"

"Nothing." I smiled. "It's nice to actually see this side of you."

He raised an eyebrow. "What side?"

"You know, that authoritarian father who has to use serious discipline." I had rarely seen Edward _really_ raise his voice or anything, and I was glad to see he could when needed. He usually reacted this way when the girls did something that could go against their safety – like jumping on beds and the like – but never to actually reprimand them.

He huffed. "Ugh. I really don't like that."

"No parent does."

He looked at me, uncomfortable. "I'm not used to it. They don't—they don't usually _fight_ like this."

How lucky he was! I'm not sure he realised how his relationship with his children wasn't ordinary. "Well," I said, "welcome to my world." I wondered if the girls' natural behavior had come back to them with my arrival.

"They fight a lot when they are with you?" He frowned, shocked by this revelation.

I chuckled. "Edward, they're _siblings_! Of course they fight, over everything and nothing. They also fight me sometimes, testing their – or my – limits. It's what raising kids is about half of the time."

He shook his head. "I don't know. I mean, I _know_ what children are like, but the girls never really acted this way when they are here with me."

Did he think he was blessed? Or maybe just a really great dad? I sighed. I was going to have to make him see things my way.

"Edward, they have you to themselves for only 8 short consecutive weeks, every _year_. They're out of their routine, taking part in tons of awesome activities, spending their quality time here in the summer, no school, no bedtime. They're having a blast here with you! Of course they don't want to fight or test your limits... But it is even more than that—" My eyes filled with tears, my voice breaking with emotion. "They love you _so much_. And they miss you like crazy."

Edward adam's apple moved slowly as he swallowed. His eyes were shining and sad. The way he looked at me... I diverted my eyes and tried to smile.

"You know, parenting isn't just about cotton candy and Disneyland."

I knew what I was talking about. Living all my childhood with my mother in Pheonix, I got to visit Charlie two weeks every summer until I was thirteen and he married Sue – or until my mom married Phil and left on the road with him, making Charlie's ménage more stable than her own.

Until then though, Charlie would make my time with him to be the best that he could, making it all about restaurant dinners, fishing trip and mud pies with the Quileute kids. Okay, it wasn't as jet set as Edward's life in Los Angeles, but it was vacations and I loved every minute of it, never feeling like I was with a real disciplinary parent.

To this day, I still couldn't believe I had given the same kind of childhood to my own children...

Edward nodded at my previous statement. "I'm sorry I'm not more present. Or that when I am, I spoil them rotten and make it all the more difficult for you." He reached out and laid his hand on top of mine on the table. I raised my eyes and looked back at him. "For what it's worth, I think you're an amazing mother, Isabella."

We shared a smile.

KNOCK, KNOCK. "Mr. Cullen?"

In a single move, both our heads turned towards the chief of the operations at the patio door. Seeing he had our attention, the guy smiled and opened the door. "Mr. Cullen, we just need your confirmation on how exactly you want the back of your backyard done." He looked at me then and saluted me with a nod of his head, "Mrs. Cullen."

Edward's head turned back towards me and I saw him smirk before he rose to join the man. I wrinkled my nose at him in a mocking way, but neither one of us corrected the man. It was really none of his business, anyway. Besides, technically, I had still the name Cullen, though I didn't use it anymore. I had mostly kept it for the girls, so we would all share the same last name. It had seemed less confusing for them at the time, and less paperwork to fill during the divorce process. At work, everybody called me 'Swan', and so did my friends and family. In all honesty, I think only Juliet's teacher kept on calling me Mrs. Cullen.

As soon as Edward walked away, the phone rang. Uncomfortable to pick it up, I went to the patio door, hoping Edward was still close by, but he was already half-way through his backyard, speaking with two different men.

I picked the phone up, cringing a bit as I answered, "Uh—hello?"

"Oh!" A surprised gasp. "Hello?" The voice sounded startled and uncertain. I could hear a short silence on the other end of the line that suggested the caller had taken the phone away from their ear and was probably checking the number they just had composed.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yes," the voice answered, and I thought I recognized it this time. "I _do_ think I entered the right number; I was hoping to speak to my son, Edw—"

"Esme?" I internally cursed at Edward's phone, which didn't display the phone number of the calling person. I would have loved to know that I was about to speak with my ex-mother-in-law.

"Who is this?" Now she sounded completely shocked and lost.

I chuckled. "It's me, uh, Bella."

"Bella...? Oh, honey, I didn't recognize you! Wait—what are you doing at Edward's?"

Gently, with tact, I explained Juliet's accident. I found it weird that Edward hadn't told his parents, but then, I thought, I hadn't called mine neither. It wasn't as though Juliet had been in a life or death situation. She'd made it clear this morning that she was perfectly fine, enough well even to fight with her sister.

"Oh, dear," Esme sighed, always so caring. "Is she going to be alright?"

"Yes. The doctor said it was a clean break and that she should heal normally. As for the pain, Edward and I drug her on painkillers on regular basis," I joked.

Esme chuckled. "I'm sure you do! Well, I'm glad you went to her. You are such a good mother, Bella dear."

What was it this morning and people praising my parenting skills? "Every mother would have reacted this way," I said.

"And go live with their ex-husband? I don't think so," Esme replied. "Speaking of your ex-husband, where is he?"

I looked outside and saw Edward coming back towards the house. "Well, he's currently outside speaking with the contractor... Men are finalizing the earthwork in his backyard."

"Oh, that's awesome. He must be so glad about it."

"Umh, yeah. I think he is," I said.

"I remember he asked for my help for some landscape design, maybe we could go over that tomorrow." She really sounded enthusiastic about it. I, on the other hand, hung over the word 'tomorrow'.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh, Edward didn't tell you? We're arriving tomorrow morning for the fourth of July. We do that every year, to celebrate Independence Day with our children and grand-children."

I was speechless. For some reason, I just _now _remembered the girls chatting about going out to sea on a boat with their dad's whole family and some other guests, watching the fireworks from afar. I hadn't realized that I was going to be right in the middle of it. Dealing with Edward was one thing. Dealing with Edward and his new girlfriend, I could still do. But being with all of his family at once was more than I was ready to handle at the moment.

"Isabella?" My eyes, wide, looked up and met Edward's. He was looking at me with a smirk and an interrogative gaze. "Who are you speaking to?"

Immediately, not caring about the fact that Esme was still speaking on the other side of the phone, I put my hand over the handset and handed it over to Edward.

"It's your mom!"

Edward's eyes widened too, and he quickly took the phone from me. "Hey, Mom!" There was a short silence on his side, then he looked at me. "Yeah. No. She arrived two days ago." Of course her first questions were going to be about me. "Yes, she's staying over. Uh huh." He let out an uncomfortable laugh; "What, _no!_" He passed a hand over his face, stretching his features; he would do that every time he was annoyed or dispirited. "She's staying in one of the guest bedrooms, of course. The blue one. Yeah."

I was mortified. I couldn't believe Esme had just asked about our sleeping arrangement! Blushing, I let Edward speak with his hovering mother and decided to go see my own children.

I found them both in Juliet's bedroom, gently playing together. I almost '_aww_ed' at the sight. They were both laying down on their bellies on the floor, coloring in some color-books and sheets, the pencil-markers everywhere around them.

Juliet had visibly tried to dress herself, wearing red tights – no pants nor skirt – and a purple t-shirt with yellow butterflies on it. On her tights-covered feet, she was wearing sandals, and a white hairband was holding her dishevelled hair out of her eyes. My kid had style!

More sober, Emma was wearing a white tank top with pink and blue plaid shorts and her running shoes. Her long, dark red-hair was up in a ponytail.

"Hey! What are you two doing?" I asked them with a gentle smile. They looked up at me simultaneously and immediately, Juliet bounced on her feet and jogged towards me, hugging the top of my thighs. My hands went to her soft long hair.

"Mommy, are we still punished?" she asked, holding me tight. "Because I made you and Daddy a drawing!"

"You did?" I smiled.

"Yup!" She showed me the drawing, and I had to force a smile. She had drawn _us_. Us as a _family_, I mean. Edward, with a head full of short orange hair and green dots for the eyes, was in the center beside me, depicted with long curvy brown hair. On each side of 'us' there was a smaller figure. Emma was on the left, with straight orange hair. Juliet was on the right; a smaller version of my own character, sharing the brown dotted eyes.

And they were all holding hands.

**EPOV**

I was still speaking on the phone with my mom when Bella came back down with both girls. Juliet was wearing some weird, funny outfit, one that my sister would never approve of, but Bella seemed to think it was fine; Juliet was a kid and she was letting her be a kid.

When she saw me, Juliet ran my way, her sandals clacking all the way on the floor, and urged me to bend down.

"Hold on a minute, Mom," I said as I put an arm around my child's tiny waist. "What's up, precious?" I asked her, smiling at her bouncy behavior.

She put an arm around my neck and kissed the corner of my lips, searching to avoid the roughness of my beard. "That's for you!"

I instantly smiled, looking down at a drawing she had made for me. "Aw, is that our family?" I asked, squeezing her to me.

"Yeah," she said, then pointed to the characters on the sheet. "This is me, and Emma. That's Mommy, and here, that's you!"

I couldn't help but notice how she had placed Bella and me in the center, holding hands.

"It's very beautiful, baby. What do you think, should we put it on the fridge door?"

She nodded, pleased. I clipped it onto the fridge for her and the biggest, most beautiful grin formed on her pretty face then, making her look so much like her mother. Satisfied, she jogged back to her mom, who was waiting for her, watching from afar.

Arms crossed, Bella's gaze was fixed on the displayed drawing, an odd expression on her features. She managed a tight smile when she saw me looking at her, and quickly took Juliet's hand when our daughter reached her. Together they left, wandering into the living room. I went back to my mom, "Okay, sorry. What were you saying about Alice?"

Truth be told, I didn't understand why I was having this conversation with my mom. We were going to see each other no later than tomorrow for God's sake, why was she insisting on relating to me everything that had happened to her or my sister in the last few days? But I let her, because cutting her short was not an option.

After twenty-five minutes, my ear feeling like a cauliflower, she finally let me go, saying that we were going to see each other soon anyway. _My point exactly! _Feeling as though it was overdue, I decided to go take a shower and change. The contractor and his team had arrived earlier than I'd anticipated this morning and I hadn't found the time to do my morning routine yet.

I took a quick shower, putting on short pants and an open shirt on top of a t-shirt. I was brushing my teeth when I hear a car park in my driveway and a faint knock on the door.

"Hi," my ex-wife's faint voice reached me from downstairs as she opened the front door.

"Oh! Uhm. Hi," Tanya's voice replied. I tried to hurry, so both women wouldn't have to stay alone together too long. I knew for a fact that Tanya wasn't completely comfortable with my ex-wife yet, and though Bella had assured me that she would behave, I didn't want to test her goodwill.

"Come on in," Bella said, proving me wrong for worrying. "Edward's in the shower." She had probably heard the water.

"Thanks." Silence. I prayed for her not to join me; that would be tactless. "Tell me," she asked instead, "how is Emma this morning?"

I smiled, pleased that Tanya cared so much. I was still feeling bad about the way I had asked her to leave yesterday, but she had to understand that my kid was my first priority. I also knew that Bella was going to be a goner from now on. She just _couldn't_ hate someone who loved and cared for her children! I didn't hear Bella's reply as they were walking away – into the living room, I guessed – but I could hear the tone of her voice, which was calm and posed.

With that small peace of mind, I took my time as I finished preparing for the day. I thought about shaving my beard, which was getting towards the hobo look a bit, but decided to wait until the Fourth of July, so I would look really clean then. Leaving my bathroom, my gaze felt on the broken frame Bella had told me about. Seriously, it wasn't that big of a deal; I would just have to change the glass.

But that's when I realised that this wasn't the bedside table in which I kept my bottle of Advil. I usually kept all pills in the other one, hidden away from my kids so Juliet – or Emma, but Juliet mostly – wouldn't find it and play with the pills. I opened the top drawer and saw a box of condoms. The ones I hadn't used once since my daughters' arrival. Suspecting that Bella might have found them earlier, I decided to hide it away into the top cabinet in the bathroom. It wasn't as if I would be using them anytime soon, with my ex sleeping in the bedroom just around the corner.

When I finally went back downstairs, having taken more time than I'd planned, I was surprised by the sight that welcomed me. Isabella was leaning over the back of my white couch, forearms in front of her, fingers interlaced, slowly following the beat of a song with a foot behind her, legs crossed. She was smiling, watching our kids dancing with Tanya. Obviously, her headache was gone.

The coffee table that usually stood between the couch and the TV cabinet had been removed; the sound system was raging with a song that had a soft beat and some sweet, easy lyrics without any innuendo. Tanya was up front, teaching the girls some choreography. It was basic, but clearly the girls were having a fun time learning it. Their backs were to us. I went and took a place beside my ex-wife, watching the show with her.

She looked up at me, sharing a smile, but she didn't dare speak, not wanting to disturb the dancers.

My kids were fun to watch. Emma was kind of serious in her dancing, trying to get all the right moves and looking very self-conscious, not wanting to make a fool out of herself. Doing so, her dancing didn't flow very naturally, but it reminded me of Bella's way of dancing. Both mother and daughter were more brain than motor.

Juliet, on the other hand, was clearly enjoying herself, missing the steps three times out of four, but she was shaking her little hips to the beat, hands in the air. She was a natural at this. She'd only barely gotten the '1-2-3' movement with her fingers right by the time the singer finished the refrain of his song: _Loving you, it's just like a sweet melody. And it comes to me so naturally. It's easier than 1, 2, 3._

When the song stopped, all three girls were out of breath. Bella and I applauded, and they turned around to look at us. Juliet did a little bow, forever the cutie-pie.

Tanya looked at me with a huge grin on her face. "Edward!" Whatever had been said between her and Isabella, it had left her happy. Then her grin reduced a bit and she quickly glanced at my oldest.

"It's okay." Emma shrugged. "You two can kiss, if you want to." I couldn't help but chuckle, finding it cute that Emma thought she had to give us her agreement. I was just so glad she wasn't as upset as yesterday.

"Nah!" said Tanya, sharing a wink with Emma. "I don't really enjoy the beard! Do you?" It was a good deflection from kissing me in front of my whole family and ex-wife, and I was kinda glad for that. It would have been awkward. Besides, I was not so sure Juliet understood the situation as clearly as her sister now, and I wanted to have a small chat with her too before I would start being myself with Tanya around them.

Emma and Juliet giggled. Nope, they didn't like the beard either. It wasn't that long at the moment, but it was right when it scratched the most.

I glanced at Bella sideways and she, on the other hand, had small smirk on her lips, before she bit them. She had never minded the beard, rather enjoying it, even. She thought it makes me look virile, or something like that. I had forced that confession from her, one night long ago, after some... inducement on my part.

She blushed when she noticed me looking at her, and left her position on the couch.

"Stop it!" she murmured before turning to leave. I grinned; I hadn't even done anything or passed any commentary!

I looked back at Tanya then, hoping she hadn't caught this tiny weird exchange with my ex-wife. It was harmless, but it could have made my new girlfriend uncomfortable.

The thing is, Bella and I had a past. It hadn't been great all the time, but we'd had our moments. And having Bella back with me here was making those nice moments resurface and the bitter ending take a second, less important place. We had both matured and had to learn to live with our choices then, the choices that had made us who we are now. There was no way denying it, just as there was no point in dwelling on it. We had to move on, and that was what I was going to try to do in the next days.

Fortunately, Tanya hadn't seen anything, having given the girls all of her attention again. I think she enjoyed being their dance coach. It was an activity they enjoyed and that they were sharing with only her.

Later that day, after we'd had some lunch – grilled chicken with a salad that we prepared with the fajitas left over from yesterday – Tanya and I took the girls out on a walk, going for some ice cream for dessert. We had invited Bella, who had gently declined. I had a feeling she didn't want to be a bullet to Tanya, and I although I didn't agree, I respected her decision. Urging her to come would only make the two women uncomfortable.

Walking on the sidewalk with Emma beside me, I looked at my youngest offering her undamaged hand to Tanya in front on us. Obviously, Juliet didn't hold any grudge about her broken wrist towards my girlfriend, which I was glad for. I really loved how innocent and forgiving children could be.

I also smiled at her outfit. It was still erratic, but at least her mom had succeeded in persuading her to wear a short jean skirt on top of her red tights before we left.

One sorbet, iced cappuccino and banana-split later, we were coming back home at the same pace, but this time, the girls jogged in front of us while Tanya and I held hands.

"I never realized just how much Juliet looks like your ex," Tanya said and I looked at her. "Must be tough."

"What do you mean?"

"Like... she's a constant reminder of her."

I frowned. I'd always thought that Juliet's resemblance to Isabella was rather endearing. Besides, just the fact that I'd had children with another woman was a reminder enough of her, no matter how our offspring looked. And Emma always reminded me way more of Bella with her attitude than Juliet ever did.

"Well, it's not like I want to forget her anyway, you know." It was Tanya's turn to frown at me, worry apparent in her pale brown eyes. Then I realized what I'd just said; it sounded like I wasn't over her. Was I? "Not like _that_!" I clarified. "I just mean, she's the mother of my daughters, and despite our situation, I don't hate her."

Tanya nodded. "But you divorced her..."

"Not out of hate!" I exclaimed, passing a hand through my hair. Tanya and I had never talked that much about Isabella. She knew I had kids from day one, and that they lived in another city with their mother. She also knew I had initiated the divorce. "It's... complicated," I found myself repeating once again.

Tanya stayed silent for a few minutes and I welcomed it. I'd never thought I would ever feel this way with her; glad for her silence, almost wanting her to leave me alone.

Tanya's and mine relationship had always been an easy one. We'd started out as friends, meeting through a small gathering held for Rosalie's thirtieth birthday. She was her cousin, though I couldn't see myself telling Bella that. _Ha! _We had met two other times before I took her on our first real date. She had seemed interested, and I thought she was fresh, and funny, and – let's be honest here – beautiful. But then she told me she was leaving on a world tour, cutting short our dating time. We had ended up in bed anyway, and then each time she would come back to L.A., we would hook up. It was kind of perfect for both of us at the time.

When her concert tour had ended, things just moved up a notch without me noticing. We would meet more frequently, do real activities together, meet with friends and all that jazz. She would introduce me as her boyfriend, and I never minded, though we had never really defined the relationship between the two of us. It just seemed to have flown freely on its own.

Then Easter came around the corner, and I panicked. Both my parents and my daughters were coming to visit, and that just seemed too big to handle. I just couldn't bring myself to introduce Tanya to all of them at the same time, so I'd asked for a time-out, which she had accepted rather nicely, no question asked.

When I called her back after two weeks though, she asked for labels, and to meet my family. She met Alice and Jasper (my official brother-in-law now, since he and my sister had eloped in Las Vegas two years ago), and that meeting had gone rather well.

"Do you ever regret divorcing her?" Tanya asked then, cutting short my thoughts.

I frowned at her. "What? Tanya, why would you—"

"I'm just asking," she said, trying to sound light, having noticed my unpleased expression. "It's just, you know, you must be missing your kids and all..."

"That's not what you were asking," I said. "Or else you would have said 'do you ever regret leaving your kids?' But you asked about my marriage."

"Edward—" she started to apologize; I could hear it in the tone of her voice.

"No, Tanya, listen." I cut her off. I started to walk slower, to put a respectable distance between Emma and Juliet and us, so they wouldn't overhear the conversation, yet I could still keep an eye on them and react quickly if something were to happen. "Isabella is my past. We went through a lot together, and that had resulted in two beautiful, perfect little girls that I love more than anything else!" Tanya nodded. "But we're over now," – there was no way Bella would ever want to get back together with me anyway, except I wasn't going to tell Tanya that – "And you're here. And I am with _you_ and no one else."

I placed an arm around her shoulders and kissed the side of her head.

"Okay," she breathed with a small smile.

"And tomorrow," I added, hoping to make her feel better, "I'm going to introduce you to my parents."

* * *

To be continued...

_So, hum, yeah. Like I said, this one was a bit of a filler. I wanted to introduce as many things as I could to prepare for the next few chapters. Anyway, I would really love to read your thoughts about it! :)_

_Jsyk, for the next two weeks, I'm working crazy schedules at work – we're broadcasting the Olympics – and I really don't know if that's going to affect my writing time, but let's hope not. I'll keep you updated if anything happens.  
_

Kat


	13. Chapter 12 Eye opener

_Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. I want to say **thank you **to everyone who reviewed this fic with words of encouragement. I absolutely adore you and I read every one of your reviews multiple times!_

_For those of you who don't enjoy the story, or can't handle this not-so-perfect-Edward, all I'm telling you is that no one is forcing you to read. You are entitled to your opinion, and thanks for your thoughts. Have a nice day. Feel free to hit the _'X'_ at the top of the page at any time._

_And for those still anxious about the HEA, I promise you, it _will_ get better. :)_

Disclaimers: I don't own Twilight and its characters.  
Thank you to _Subtlynice_ for agreeing to beta this story!  
Many thanks to my pre-readers, _eyelubtwlight_ and _Miss Wendy Malfoy_. ღ  
Song: _I Hate Myself For Losing You_, by Kelly Clarkson.

* * *

¤ You Came Too Early ¤

* * *

**Chapter 12- Eye-opener**

_My body had always reacted in the most bizarre way to the sound of his voice. Even more so to his touch. So when I felt him enter the room and heard him whisper my full name, his sweet touch on my skin feeling so real, half of me wasn't so sure I was only dreaming anymore._

_But then he called me 'Bella', and I knew then that I was still in the land of Morpheus, for he hadn't used that nickname for years. "_Wake-up_," he softly murmured, but I wouldn't. I couldn't. Because then the dream would disapear._

"Edward_," I said quietly, begging him to stay._

_His fingers caressed the bare skin of my shoulder. "_Wake-up sleepy-head, I need you._"_

**EPOV**

When I entered her room, everything was silent and dark, except for that one ray of sunshine that shone down on her pillow. It would have been directly into her eyes if she hadn't rolled around to hug the pillow beside her. Instead, the sun was hitting her hair, making the strands look overly shiny. I couldn't help but notice how she was still sleeping on _her_ side of the bed.

I was too, even when alone.

"Isabella," I said, softly calling her name. She didn't move.

I walked closer and gently shook her shoulder. She only moaned and turned her head away, her hair falling into her face. I couldn't help myself; I reached forward to brush it away with the tips of my fingers.

"Bella," I dared. "Wake up."

A soft smile spread across her lips. "Edward," she murmured, still very much asleep. Was she like, dreaming about me? Or maybe that was just a natural response to the sound of my voice. _Yes, that was surely it,_ I rationalized to myself, and tried again, reaching for her shoulder.

"Wake-up sleepy-head, I need you—" What I actually wanted to say was '_I need you to know that we're leaving'_ but Bella jerked awake then, hitting me with the top of her head right under my jaw, making my teeth slam together. "—Ow!"

"Ugh!" she complained, holding her forehead. She looked at me, clearly confused. I could see by her expression that she was trying to make sense of the whole situation, like she didn't remember where she was or why she was even here.

Then comprehension clicked in her eyes. "_Edward!_" She shrieked my name, a prominent blush creeping up her cheeks. Feeling it, she put both hands on her neck and cheeks, while I was rubbing my jaw. "What _the hell_ are you doing here?" She had kept her voice low, but fluster was still evident in her tone. "What time is it?"

I chuckled as she passed a hand through her long dishevelled hair, looking around for her non-existant clock. "It's not even eight o'clock yet," I told her. She moaned and let herself fall back onto the bed, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry to wake you up."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am." I laughed sheepishly, knowing she had not slept very well these last few nights. She turned away from me into her blanket, yawning. "I actually just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving to get my parents from the airport. With the traffic, I might not be back for a few hours."

Bella opened her eyes then, and looked at me sideways. "Are the girls going with you?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. They're watching TV downstairs... I'll ask them to join me, but maybe they'll want to stay here." She nodded. "I'm thinking about taking Juliet with me, though."

She turned onto her back, looking up at me. "Why?"

"Well," I said, hesitatingly, "to talk with her about... you know... about the Tanya situation. Before my mom and dad actually meet her."

Bella pinched her lips, diverting her eyes a few seconds, before she looked up at me again. "So, you're really doing this?"

I nodded, sitting on the bed beside her. "Look, Isabella, I'm aware this whole situation sucks for you. I promise I never wanted to make you feel awkward or unwelcome... but I had promised Tanya she would meet my parents tonight. And they both want to meet her as well..."

She sat up in her bed, blankets folded over at her waist. She was only wearing a tank top with no bra.

Yep, I do notice that sort of thing. Most guys do, to be honest. Go ask them.

"I feel like I'm one too many," she continued, not having noticed my gaze linger on her chest. "I'm not asking you to change your plans for me but... I shouldn't stay around for this."

_Eek_. I knew what she meant, but— "That's the thing. My parents are thrilled about seeing you here. They absolutely adore you and you know it."

She wrinkled her nose adorably. "Then maybe Tanya is the one who is going to feel like the third wheel."

I looked at her for a long moment, trying to understand what she was saying. I was sure my mom and dad would try their best to make Tanya feel welcomed and at ease. But having their former daughter-in-law – the mother of their precious grand-children – in front of them while doing so... yes, I got what Bella was telling me. Why hadn't I thought of this sooner?

"Argh!" I sighed, rubbing my eyes with the palms of my hands. "This whole situation is so fucked up! I'm such an ass." I let myself fall back on the bed. The back of my head touched Bella's thigh and I stiffened, wondering how she would react; this sudden proximity seemed way too familiar. But she only chuckled.

"You don't say!" She was clearly agreeing with my previous statement, but I knew she was mostly mocking me, for the hand she swept through in my hair said otherwise.

-:-:-

I finally left thirty minutes later with a very cheerful six-year-old, while Emma stayed behind with her mom. I couldn't help remembering the chat Isabella and I had shared that morning. Because even though we'd been talking about my plans to introduce my new girlfriend to my parents while she and our kids were there, it had flown very naturally between the two of us. And I had loved every minute of it. She had even helped me compose a plan to make Tanya feel more at ease with the whole situation.

But what really marked me was her delicate fingers in my hair. They had been hesitant, but it had sent a shiver all through my spine.

I helped Juliet to get in the back of my car, buckling her in.

"Ready, princess?" She nodded with enthusiasm, her long pigtails bouncing.

I smiled and walked around the car to get behind the wheel. I waited until we were on the highway before I turned off the radio and looked at her through the rear-view mirror. She was looking out her window quietly.

"Juliet?" I said, loving the sound of her name. Bella and I had agreed on the name at the hospital a few moments after she was born. It wasn't one either of us had proposed beforehand, but seeing this tiny newborn girl, it just seemed to fit. It had been love at first sight.

She turned her head towards me, smiling big as she noticed my eyes in the mirror. "Yes, Daddy?"

"Juliet, I actually wanted to talk to you, honey."

"Okay?"

"You know, my friend Tanya—" I started, not knowing how to continue. No need to, as Juliet cut me off.

"Emma said she is your new girlfriend," she said with big eyes full of innocence.

"Well, yeah. She kind of is." _Wow, way to go, Edward! _I inwardly slapped myself. Could I not be more affirmative?

But Juliet didn't seem like she minded. She just shrugged and said "Okay," before turning back towards the window.

I waited a few minutes, looking at her from time to time.

"Does it bother you?"

Looking up at me, her response came quickly. "Nu-uh."

I was shocked. While I was glad I wouldn't have to deal with more drama of the kind I had faced with Emma, this behavior was worrisome. I wasn't sure she understood the situation as clearly as she wanted to pretend.

"So... you're alright with that?" I asked one more time.

"Yes, Daddy." She smiled, baby teeth all around. She was so young.

"Alright." I smiled back and she turned back to her window. I shook my head. Here I was, worrying over nothing.

We had reached the airport and were walking through the parking lot when I thought about asking the question again, differently. I don't know why, but Juliet's detached reply had let me uneasy. It wasn't as though I _wanted_ her to react badly to the news, but it would have been expected. Now I just felt like something was wrong. Her apparent acceptance of Tanya seemed off. Shouldn't she have reacted the same way as Emma?

Holding her tiny hand in mine as we walked away, I squeezed her fingers to make her look up at me and asked one last question. "You realise, baby girl, that me being with Tanya means that your mom and I aren't getting back together, right?"

Juliet just seemed confused. "But Daddy, you and Mommy have never _been_ together."

-:-:-

When my mom and dad's plane landed, I was still shocked by Juliet's simple statement. It had shaken me more than I liked to admit. How a six-year-old could sum up everything that had gone wrong with my previous marriage in so little words was beyond me, yet here was the heart of the problem; Bella and I had never been _together_. We were parents first, full-time students second, roomates third and I guess, fuck-friends fourth. But never a couple. I called her my wife because of a piece of paper, not because of what she meant to me.

Which I should have, because she fucking meant the world to me!

But instead, I took her for granted. That had been my biggest mistake.

And now I was starting to realise it, as my baby girl was opening my eyes. The same little girl who had seen her daddy leave when she had not even been one year old. The little girl who assumed her mom and dad had always been living apart, because she just had no memories of our time together. The little girl who was so perfect that I couldn't help but wonder when and how her fucked up parents' mistakes would encroach on her gentle nature.

My parents' arrival cut my thoughts short, for which I was glad. I was starting to feel kind of depressed.

My mom embraced me quickly, then gave all of her attention to her grand-daughter as soon as she released me, hugging her fiercely. My dad also hugged me, in a more masculine way, slapping one of my shoulders and asking me how I had been, before bending to actually pick Juliet up and kissing her chubby cheeks over and over again.

My parents were real gaga when it came to their grand-daughters.

The ride home was sweet. Mom sat in the back with Juliet, singing along to the radio songs. Juliet would sometimes stop to relate some random event that happened in the last few days. Somehow, she mentioned Isabella a lot, earned me many glances from my mom.

Carlisle was silent on the seat beside me, a relaxed smile on his features. Since I had moved closer to my sister here in L.A., my parents would visit us more often, forcing my dad to take real vacations from time to time. It was good for him. He was working too hard at the hospital and he wasn't getting any younger.

I spotted the red convertible in my driveway as soon as I turned in, and for some reason, its presence annoyed me. I _had_ told Tanya I would call her. I had wanted to give my parents some time upon their arrival to enjoy the presence of their grand-children and say hello to Bella, before actually introducing them to Tanya over a nice cooked supper and a bottle of wine. But it looked like my plans just got changed.

Helping Carlisle with the luggage, we entered the house. My mom and Juliet giggled like five-year-olds, which was normal for Juliet, but my mom... not so much.

Tanya was sat on the couch in the living room and she jumped to her feet as soon as she saw us. "Oh, hi!"

"Hey." I tried to smile. "You're early."

She shrugged. "I was eager to arrive." She walked closer and kissed me softly, her hand on my shoulder.

When she let go and stepped back, I turned around to look at my parents. Carlisle had an amused smile on his lips while my mom looked expectant. I couldn't postpone the introduction any longer.

I cleared my throat. "Uh, Mom, Dad, this is Tanya Denali. Tanya, this is my mother, Esme, and my father, Carlisle."

Tanya smiled, shaking both my parents' hands. "I'm so please to finally meet you."

"Likewise," said Esme, "Edward have been mentioning you for quite a while now." It was the right thing to say, as Tanya literally beamed.

"He has, huh?" She looked at me with bright eyes.

"Of course I have," I exclaimed, faking offence. "What did you expect?"

"I don't know," she said with a small shrug. "You hadn't told your ex-wife anything about us."

My mom's eyebrows raised in a silent question. My dad slowly shook his head, reproachfully. I so didn't want to have this conversation. "Yeah, well... things are different with her."

I quickly took my mom's bag and climbed the stairs. My dad followed me with his own. I could see Tanya and Esme make their way into the living room, followed by a dancing Juliet. My kid could be so silly.

I wondered where my other kid and her mother were.

"She seems like a sweet girl," my dad said, bringing my thoughts back to my _current_ girlfriend.

I nodded. "She is."

"Very beautiful."

"Yeah."

"Does she make you happy, Edward?" We had reached their usual bedroom, putting both bags on the bed.

A week ago, I would have answered this question without any second thoughts. Yes, Tanya had made me happy in the last few months. But now, it seemed like I was settling for second best. Something had changed in me, and I was scared to admit what it really was, for fear of getting hurt again.

"Yes, Dad. Yes, she does." I forced a smile, hoping my dad wouldn't see through it. He looked at me for a long time – or at least it seemed that way – before he nodded and slapped my back in a fatherly way.

"Then I'm glad. You deserve happiness, son."

My dad had always been hard on me and on my decisions over the years. I knew I broke his heart when I gave up Law to pursuit music instead, yet he was the first one to shed a tear when I won at the Golden Globes Awards Ceremony. He had been so proud that day, and he didn't hide it.

Winning the award had been bittersweet for me, as the one and only person I had wanted to share this succes with was away in Seattle, taking care of my children. We were not on speaking terms then, and I had hated it, for I had only wanted to call her and hear her voice.

I had had this urge to hide the trophy away when I got home, before deciding to put it instead in a place where I could see it everyday, as a reminder of what I had given up in order to win this tiny, useless golden status. It was what I _had_ wanted, and now that I had it, I made sure I couldn't forget the sacrifice I had made for it.

Seeing Bella caressing it the other day had been a strange experience for me. Like a clash of two different worlds. I had loved the possibility a bit too much.

Carlisle and I went back down, and I quickly noticed Emma had joined the other women. Both my girls were sitting each side of their grand-mother, speaking vehemently of their last few days here with me. Tanya was sat a bit away, watching the three of them with a smile.

"Grand-Pa!" Emma exclaimed as soon as she spotted my dad and me. She left her grand-mother's side and ran towards Carlisle's waiting arms.

"Angel of my life!" My dad hugged her, picking her half-way up.

"Where's your mom?" I asked my eldest, smiling at my dad's profession of love. I could see that my words picked my mom's interest, as her head raised and she looked at Emma, waiting for an answer.

"She's in your office, speaking on the phone," Emma informed.

I nodded. "I'm going to go get her."

"Please do!" My mom beamed. I could see Tanya's smile tightening. _Uh-oh._

Ignoring my girlfriend's unease, I left for the music room. In my plan, the one Bella had so intelligently proposed, she would have arrived way later, missing the reunion between my parents and my ex-wife. But she had wanted to arrive early, and so she was going to have to face their fondness for each other. I found it hard to feel sorry for her – and the thought made me feel like a crappy boyfriend.

I was really at loss as to how to deal with this whole my-ex-is-living-with-me situation when it came to Tanya. I never wanted to make one or the other feel uncomfortable, and doing so, I was failing on both sides. And now my sweet, nice, understanding girlfriend was acting kind of territorial all of sudden, showing me a facet of her I hadn't known before.

And then, on the other hand, there was Bella. I was starting to remember why I had loved living with her so much. She was fun, caring, fierce and interresting. There was no pretending with her, what you see is what you get, and I loved that. Plus, she was one hell of a mother. I couldn't have wished more for my kids. Seeing them interact together was a privilege and I had forgotten how it was.

When I reached my music room, Bella was indeed on the phone. She was sat on my black leather couch, her back to me, but she quickly turned her head around when I entered, looking at me, like she had a sixth sense that warned her of my presence.

"Aw, listen man, I'll have to hang up. Edward's parents arrived and I've been ignoring them long enough already." She smiled at me.

"_Who are you speaking with?_" I mouthed. I probably had no right to ask, but the familiarity she was using in her tone made me wonder.

Bella frowned, holding a finger to me. "Hey, Seth," she said to the phone, "I have Edward here in front of me... Would you—would you like to speak with him?"

The hope that started to spread in my chest at the idea of just speaking to my former best friend quickly disapeared when Bella eyes filled with sadness. She shook her head for me, letting me know Seth's anwser.

"Nah, it's okay. He'll understand."

I left her then, letting her say her goodbye to her brother. I could hear the words 'I love you' and 'Shut up, jackass!' as I made my way back towards the living room. I knew them enough to know he just called her _Belly-Boo_.

"She's coming," I said to my parents, faking a smile.

The friendship between Seth and me had taken a serious strain when I filed for divorce. He was actually the only one who acted as a voice of reason, and I had ignored him point blank. He had never forgiven me for sending his sister the divorce papers.

Fuck, I'd never forgiven myself.

It was a dumb, stupid, desperate move. I had only wanted her to know how final her words could be. _"I don't know Edward. Seems like you have to choose. Me and the girls, or your music?"_ Her voice was still reverberating in my ears, even all those years later.

I'd wanted her to realise how impossible this was for me. I clearly couldn't just _choose_ between being with my girls – all three of them – and finally fulfilling my dreams, the thing I was the best at.

So I send the choosing _her way_, in the form of a divorce.

It was supposed to make her react, make her come to me, speak with me. We would have talked about how much this meant to me; I would have apologized for never telling her about how this 'hobby' of mine had developed into something more; we would have tried to find a way for her and the girls to follow me without turning their entire lives upside down. Maybe I could have tried to make the trip to and from both cities for a while. It could have worked, you know. It would have had to.

But she never came. She didn't even call.

Like I said, it was idiotic and puerile. I had had bad guidance from my new surroundings. Being hurt and angry caused me to act without clearing my mind, which didn't help either.

Had she stayed silent for only a few more days and I would have flown back to her and implored her to take me back, to forget everything that could have been said about the possibility of a divorce. I swear I would have fucking begged for her forgiveness if I had to. I would have taken my class back, done my ABA exam and tried to be the best lawyer, husband and father that I could ever be.

Instead, I finally got news of her in the form of signed, completed divorce papers. It had been a slap in my face; it was like she didn't care at all about my reasons, giving up on us.

While my family didn't approve of the divorce, they didn't try to stop me. They'd been as shocked as I was at how fast Bella had signed the papers and send them back. My first thought was that she wanted out, and that my idiotic plan to get her back had given her the perfect opportunity. After all, why would she want to stay with a guy like me, the boy who had knocked her up five years ago, and who was failing his studies, giving it up all for some crazy dream? It wasn't the kind of stability any mother would want for their children and I understood her logic, even though it hurt.

But then Seth had flown all the way to Los Angeles, hitting me directly in the face as soon as I opened the front door of my sister's condo – which was where I was living at the time. "_What the fuck, bro!_" he had cried. I had worn the black-eye for a whole week after his visit.

His version of things was pretty different. According to him, Bella was a mess, crying every day, and night. He told me how much she loved me, about her fear of losing me, and that she had always expected that one day I would want to walk away from my responsibilities towards her. That, to her, she was only giving me what she thought _I_ truly wanted. When I asked for a divorce, she didn't get that it was a cry of help from me, but saw it only as her biggest nightmare coming true.

That shit fucking hurt even more. How little faith did she have in me and in our relationship? We really were two stupid kids! Not wearing a condom had been the smallest of our mistakes. If a marriage was too big for us to handle, the same could be said about a divorce. We didn't know what we were doing. We'd screwed up. _I_ screwed up.

Even though I was still doubtful of what Seth had told me – it didn't fit with what I had experienced, or what I thought was the reality from my point of view then, for Bella had never shared those kind of thoughts and emotions – I remember thinking that if she would ever give me a second chance, I wouldn't take her for granted anymore. I would tell her what she meant to me, every fucking minute of every day! And I would make her tell me how she felt too, so I would know what was going on in that beautiful head of hers.

But Bella never gave me a second chance, and I could never bring myself to beg for one, being too hurt and too proud.

Funny how I hadn't remembered this promise to myself until today, the same day that Juliet had made me realise how terrible a husband I had been. Maybe if I had found the guts to tell her just _once_ how much I loved her, she would have reciprociated the words. And if Seth had been right all along... then I was a fucking moron!

But none of that mattered now. It was way too late.

**BPOV**

I felt bad for Tanya as soon as I entered the living room. She had been speaking with Carlisle and Esme, about what I'm not sure exactly, but Carlisle literally cut her off when he saw me.

"Aw, look at her!" he said, rising from the armchair and coming my way with arms wide open. "As beautiful as ever!"

I couldn't help but smile, biting my bottom lip and clacking my palms on my thighs. Their demonstration of love was so evident, it had always made me shy. "Hello, Carlisle."

He engulfed me into a big fatherly hug, his strong arms around my shoulders. I passed mine around his waist, hugging him back with more restaint. He let me go, only to put his large palms on my neck and kiss both my cheeks.

"It's so good to see you, Bella. We missed you!" he said, releasing me.

Esme came next, taking me in her arms too. "My darling!" She took my hands, looking over me. "You look great."

I couldn't help but laugh. Carlisle and Esme Cullen had always been so nice to me, accepting me like their own daughter. I truly believed in their love for me. It had been so hard to hold them at arm's length when I divorced their son, but it was really for my own sanity. I wouldn't have been able to deal with their sadness and hurt added to mine.

Both Edward's parents and his sister, Alice, had tried their best to keep in touch with me. I feel bad now for how I had acted, for they genuinely cared and worried about me. Alice would easily call twice a month, just to talk, ask about the latest news, and speak with her nieces. I barely talked to her for more than thirty seconds at times, but she never gave up.

Esme would ask to come over to my home, to help me clean it out and take care of the girls, but I would always decline, saying I was fine, when really I could have used some help – particularly in the first year, when I was still a mess, dealing with a pre-schooler and a one-year-old on my own.

Of course, both my parents, my siblings, and Jacob and Angela had been very present and supportive of me, but it still felt like I had given up on half of my family.

Eventually, life had evolved, and the hurt had subsided. Esme's caring, Alice's interest and Carlisle's gentleness had been easier to deal with, and I let them back in. It clearly improved my life and the lives of my daughters.

"You look great, too, Esme," I said. "Is that a new hair color?"

"Oh, you noticed, huh?" She winked, keeping my hands in hers as we sat down on the couch, knees touching.

Carlisle sat back in the armchair and Emma went to him, asking to sit on his knees, which Carlisle quickly agreed to. Juliet was beside me, Edward behind us, leaning over the back of the couch, his arms and head on the other side of Esme. He smiled at me, looking kind of tense. Tanya was on the second couch, all by herself, looking at us while we made small talk.

"Are Alice and Jasper also coming tonight?" I asked after a few moments.

Esme and Carlisle shared a smile, before answering with laughter in their voice.

"No, not tonight. They have... other plans," Esme said.

"They're busy," Carlisle added.

I was kind of confused until Edward chuckled. "Aren't the right words 'we can't tonight, we're ovulating around eight'?"

_Aw! _This was so Alice-like. When she put her mind to something, nothing could stop her until she got it. Starting a family was no different. She wasn't the kind of girl to just 'let the nature do the job'; instead, she was determined to control it all. Well, I wished her and Jasper the best. Having to 'try' for a baby had never – and would never – been a preocupation of mine, but I knew that it could bring an egde to some couples.

"Yeah, something like that." Esme giggled, answering Edward's question. It was easy to see the whole idea made her gleeful.

"What does that mean, Mommy?" Juliet asked me, leaning her head on my shoulder, big, curious eyes looking up at me.

_Careful, Bella._ "It means, sweetheart, that your Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper are trying to have a baby."

"Awwwww!" both Juliet and Emma exclaimed at the same time, delighted.

-:-:-

The afternoon passed by too fast. Edward showed his new backyard to his parents, discussing design ideas with his mother. She also convinced him to hold a BBQ party to celebrate the end of the earthwork later this week.

Speaking of parties, they talked a lot about the one that was to be held on Aro Volturi's yacht tomorrow, for the fourth of July. Esme insisted that I was to go with them. In the end, I had no choice but to accept. Edward had a good laugh as I gave in almost as soon as he confirmed Rosalie Hale would be there, not realising his mom had already convinced me.

Rosalie was just a bonus!

We had decided on a copious supper since we had barely eaten anything for lunch, and everyone had a task to do. Esme was preparing the green salad while Carlisle was keeping an eye on the beef skewer in the oven, cooking the rice. Behind them, on Edward's frige, Juliet's drawing of our little family was displaying in all its glory, making me smile. Esme of course had cooed about it, but Tanya, who hadn't noticed it yesterday, had a sour expression on her face. She quickly suceeded to hide it and smiled at Juliet, praising her skills, for which I was glad. Come what may, I honestly believed Tanya cared deeply for Edward's children.

The blonde was currently preparing the asparagus with oil and salt and peper on one side of the kitchen counter, while I was on the other side, cutting the bread stick into pieces. Juliet and Emma were each side of me, buttering them with garlic butter. Well, Emma was; Juliet was mostly just eating the bread. Edward was getting the dining room table ready. He stopped by to hand us each an empty wine glass, so we could drink while preparing the meal.

"Thank you, honey," Esme told him, before to turn her attention back to me. "_So_ Bella," she started, and I knew by her tone that I was in some kind of trouble. "You know that big, beautiful house down the street from us, with the burgundy rooftop?"

"Uh—The Jenks's?" I was momentarily distracted by Tanya who kissed Edward sweetly, thanking him for the glass.

"Yeah, that one!"

"What about their house?" I asked, polite, yet I had a good idea of what she was about to say.

"Well, they're moving out. And I think they're in a hurry to sell, as their price is really reasonable."

I sighed. "Esme..." We had had this conversation multiple times already.

"No, no! Listen to me, you'll love this! The house is big, but not overly huge. The backyard is fabulous. It's only 10 minutes away from the highway, and the neighbourhood is calm and safe. The schools have very good ratings."

"And I'll be two minutes away from you," I added, knowing what this was all about.

"Well, yeah, that too. But I won't bother you any more than I already do, I promise," she said, laughing to lighten the mood.

I bit my lips. "I don't know, Esme."

"Oh, Bella, think about it, it's gonna be perfect!"

"Mom!" Edward intervened. You could see he was aware of how uncomfortable this conversation was making me, and he was trying to help by restraining his mother's enthusiasm.

"Oh, _hush_, Edward. I'm just trying to help."

"Well, maybe she _doesn't _need your help," he said, and Esme scowled at him. Carlisle came and put both hands on his wife's shoulders, silently supporting her, re-balancing the debate, for Edward had taken my side.

I knew what Esme was trying to do. She wanted her grand-daughters closer to her. She was genuine in her demand, sincerly trying to help. She probably went herself to negotiate with the Jenks for them to lower their price if _I_ was to buy. It was the kind of thing I wouldn't put past the Cullens to do.

But Emma, Juliet and I were well where we were. The apartment was still very much big enough for the three of us. Each girl had their own room, which was more than what half their little friends at their school could say. It was close to my job, and to their school, which was truly excellent. They had good friends there, and participated in extra activities. Emma was taking swimming lessons, to strengthen her skills for when she went surfing with her dad in the sea, and Juliet was still undecided between dance class and art. Angela, and Seth and Jacob were living very close by, giving me very trustable baby-sitters and help every time I needed some. The park close by was very beautiful and safe, and we had installed a network of mothers in the area who could go watch the children when others could not.

Not to mention it was the apartment where both my girls were born and grew up in. It was also the place where I had shared my best moments with their father. I wasn't ready to give it up.

When Esme had first implied I should move out into a bigger house about a year ago to be closer to them, I had seriously thought about it. I even had a serious talk with my daughters, asking for their insight. The biggest worry for them had been about changing school, which neither of them was ready for. I asked more than once if they thought the apartment was too small, or if they would like a bigger house, and they both had answered no. Like me, they loved their home. It was ours.

I knew what truly irratated Esme was the fact that I wasn't really the owner of the apartment. I know that for many people, living in a rented apartment all your life was synonymous with throwing money through a window. But money was no longer a problem for me. My job wasn't the best-paid job there was out there, but... I had Edward's child support. Which was huge.

Don't get me wrong, I didn't spend Edward's money for my own ends. I only used it for our children; their tuition, their health, their needs and hobbies. Most of it, really, was put away in a trust fund bank account, for their future. I liked the idea of them going to any university of their choice, not having to worry about money. Or, if they decided to do something else, then they would have a good amount of money to start their adult life.

I knew it would be easy for me to buy a $600,000 house using Edward's money, but it just seemed wrong. We didn't need that much. Having to pay monthly payments wasn't a worry of mine. And I had a good cushion to fall back on if anything was to happen.

"We're fine, Esme, really," I tried one more time.

She pouted. "Just promise me you'll come visit the house."

"Okay, I will." I gave in.

There was silence for a few seconds, before Tanya spoke up. "I agree with you, Bella, though. I wouldn't like to live that close to my ex's parents either."

So not the right thing to say! And let's be clear, I had never meant to imply _that_. I don't know if she was only trying to participate in the conversation, or trying to make sure that no one here could forget that I was only Edward's _ex_ while _she_ was his girlfriend, but really, she had no idea how my relationship with the Cullens was. Once children were involved, the bond between the in-laws and the mother couldn't be so easily broken.

But most of all, Esme didn't like being reminded of that difficult time we had been through when Edward and I divorced. She wanted to believe that the bond between us was as strong as before, unhurt.

Without knowing it, Tanya had brought up a sensitive subject, and Edward's mother's eyes narrowed. Fortunately, Carlisle reacted fast and changed the subject, asking Tanya what was it she was doing, exactly?

"I'm a professional dancer," Tanya said, smiling. "I just got a role in the next big dance movie."

She beamed at Edward, who winked back at her while opening the bottle of red wine.

"Oh, so you're also an actress, now?" said Carlisle.

Tanya's laugh sounded like a cute fairy bell. "It's really just a small role, but it's a debut, yes."

"It must take a lot of time and energy out of you," Esme intervened. "Must be hard on a couple. Don't you have to make yourself absent from time to time?"

The blonde smiled and nodded. "Yeah. When I had world tours to do, it wasn't always easy. But it's okay. Edward is really understanding and encouraging. He wants what's best for me." She grinned at him, and he shared the smile politely, pouring his father some wine. "Of course," she added, "I'm also _very_ supportive of him. We think it's important to encourage each other."

_Ouch. _That was an arrow directed at me, and I didn't miss it. Whatever Edward told me, his girlfriend wasn't as innocent as he liked to think. And she _did_ feel threatened by me. She wouldn't give me that crap if she wasn't.

I almost wished I could tell her to stop, that she had absolutely nothing to worry about, that Edward was all hers. I so didn't want to deal with her bullshit. But I knew, deep down, that it wasn't true. Just the way I hadn't been able to restrain the urge to touch his hair this morning... The most intriguing part was that he had let me do it... It was still haunting me. And _dammit_, I wanted a repeat.

"Juliet, stop eating all the bread, or you won't be hungry anymore." Edward's voice so close to me brought me back to reality. He was standing right behind me, scolding Jules. Then he put his hand on my back, leaning over my shoulder. "Isabella?" he asked, showing me the bottle of wine.

"Ugh—Yes, please." He poured some into my glass and I quickly swallowed it all.

Edward raised his eyebrows. "Alright," he murmured, only for me to hear, and poured some more, so I wouldn't look so damn thirsty.

"Thanks." I smiled.

He went to Tanya next, starting to pour her some.

"Oh, no!" she exclaimed, placing both her hands on the top of her glass. "No red wine for me!"

I would have laughed if I hadn't been so darn embarassed by both Carlisle and Esme's reaction. Carlisle's eyes widened, and he turned white at Tanya's words. Esme dropped her wooden forks into her bowl of salad, making pieces of lettuce and tomatos fly out of it. They were both open-mouthed, re-living the past.

"Right," said Edward, "you prefer the white one."

"Yeah." Tanya smiled sweetly at him, thanking him for the trouble.

Edward looked up then and a confused expression passed on his features when he saw his parents, quickly substituted by one of incredulity.

"Ah, come _on!_" he exclaimed, half-frustrated, half-amused. "Have a little faith!"

Esme let a nervous giggle escape, covering it fast with her hand. Carlisle passed a hand through in his grayish blond hair, clearly feeling bad. I couldn't hold my laughter anymore, blushing while doing so. Both Edward and Tanya looked at me. Edward smiled, rolling his eyes. "Seriously," he huffed.

Tanya was clearly at a loss for what had just happened.

But it was Emma who dared to ask the question. "What was that about?" she giggled.

"It's nothing, baby. Grand-Ma and Grand-Pa have just overreacted."

"Why?" Emma said.

"Because they're idiots," Edward laughed, going to his mom's side to pour her some wine. She poked his side. "Oi!"

"Be respectful of your old folks," she scolded, but you could see she was relieved and amused.

"We had every reason to jump to the wrong conclusion," added Carlisle.

I smiled at their antics, but when I turned my head back towards Tanya, I noticed her confused gaze on me. "_What—?_" she mouthed.

I was a bit embarrassed by the memory, but it had been a while since I had stopped feeling guilty about the mistakes that had brough me my daughter, because there was no way I could ever regret her. So despite the light blush on my cheeks, I related the inside joke to Tanya.

"It's just that, the first time Edward ever introduced me to his parents, they had wanted to serve me some wine." She didn't look like she got it. "But I refused, because I couldn't drink it, you know." Nope, she still looked confuse. "Because I was already 10 weeks pregnant."

"With me?" asked Emma.

"Yup." I winked at her.

"Oh." Tanya said. Then realization fell on her. "_Oh!_" She looked at Edward and his parents behind the kitchen counter. Edward clearly looked exasperated. Carlisle was sheepish, and Esme wore an apologetic expression, a hand on her heart.

"We're sorry, dear," Esme said. "It's just, you know, we've gone down that road already."

I _think_ I could hear Edward mumble something along the lines of "_I know how to wrap it, now,_" but I wasn't sure so I didn't pass any comment.

"No worries," said Tanya with a smile. "I can reassure everyone, I'm not pregnant. Yet."

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Okay. So, there was a lot of informations in this chapter. Edward's reasons for the divorce; Bella's relationship with the Cullens; Tanya's reveal of her jealous side. ;)  
_

_I hope you liked. Review?_

Kat


	14. Chapter 13 The jet set life of my ex

Seriously guys, I don't know what to say besides I love you! Thank you all so much for your amazing review! Enjoy this update!**  
**

Disclaimers: All the base belongs to S. Meyer ©  
Thanks to Subtlynice, who does an amazing job at beta'ing this story.  
Many thanks to my pre-readers, _eyelubtwlight_ and _Miss Wendy Malfoy_. ღ

* * *

¤ You Came Too Early ¤

* * *

**Chapter 13- The jet set life of my ex-husband**

**BPOV**

I had no idea why I had agreed to this. Or actually I did; I just couldn't say _no_ to Esme Cullen.

It was 2 P.M. and I was panicking. I was in my black cotton underwear, with no idea what to wear next, my hair still wet and dripping on my bare shoulder. I was going through and through the small sample of clothes I had brought with me from Seattle, not finding anything that could be suitable for a 4th of July party on a classy yacht, sourrounded by celebrities. At least, Edward had warned me there was no need to look too patriotic, which I was glad for; I didn't have any red, white and blue fancy clothes.

Actually, all I had so far were some lame white shorts with a black, lace blouse that I had put aside on the bed. But I wasn't satisfied with it. It looked so banal; I couldn't see myself wearing that. Besides, let's say I spoke to Rosalie fucking Hale, for example! I didn't usually care about what I looked like, but I had enough self-esteem to know when I needed to make an extra effort.

I was having a little breakdown when I heard the door bell from downstairs. Was that the limousine? Had Edward even rented a limousine, or was I just projecting my Hollywood dream on his life? I laughed at myself, and decided to dry my hair. That, at least, I could do.

My hair was naturally curvy, but not over the top, and I decided to let it flow naturally tonight. Bending over, head between my knees, I used the dryer from below. I was going to add volume this way.

After a few minutes in the position, I thought that I had heard a knock on my door, but wasn't sure.

"Isa—lla?"

Hearing what sounded like my name, I quickly turned off the dryer and walked out of the bathroom... only to have to face my ex-husband in all his glory, the perfect mix of chic and relaxed. The sophisticated gray suit was accentuating his height, making him look slender and classy. The absence of a tie over his white shirt gave him a more relaxed, summer look, without forgetting the tiny details here and there; shiny leather shoes, a massive silver watch, sunglasses hanging loose in the middle of his shirt. He was freshly shaved, hair styled for once. He looked edible.

"Wow," I mumbled.

He smirked. "I could say the same about you," he said, pulling me out of my daze. His eyes roamed all over my exposed body, darkening.

"Oh, _fuck!_"

Grabbing the first thing I could get my hands on, I quickly hid my middle behind a tiny cushion that had been on my bed. It was so small that I had to choose which view was worse: my breast, or my crotch. After hesitating for a few seconds, moving the cushion up, then down, then up again, I sent it flying all the way across the room towards Edward, benefiting in his moment of inattention which allowed me to grab my pyjama top – the plaid shirt that used to be his, not the tiny tank top – and wrap it around me.

Edward's laugh boomed through the room. I was glad he had found the show amusing, for I personally was totally mortified!

"Stop laughing, you—ugh!" _Very eloquent, Bella. You really put him in his place._

He calmed a bit, but not enough for my liking. "Seriously, Isabella, I _have_ seen you in even less clothes than that."

Oh, I knew he had. That was beside the point. "You're a jerk, you know that?" I told him, crossing my arms over my chest, cracking a smile nonetheless.

Edward chuckled and walked closer until he reached my bed, setting down a white clothing bag that I hadn't noticed he was holding until now, its hanger protruding from the top.

"Alice sent you this," he said simply.

"What?"

Edward smiled at me, urging me to open the bag with a move of his arm. "It's yours."

I joined him and reached to unzip the bag. Inside was the cutest summer dress, forest green with leopard print. Its skirt was really short, the sleeves were ¾, with no cleavage apparent. Except for the sheer amount of legs I was going to show, it wasn't a very revealing dress, yet it was the perfect mix of cute and sexy.

I reached for the collar, reading the logo of _Louis Vuitton_ on it. "Oh!"

"You're supposed to find the shoes that go with it at the bottom of the bag," Edward told me.

I looked again and found cream-colored high heels my size, the triangular end ornemented in a touch of metal. "Alice," I sighed, amazed.

"She thought you might like it," said Edward. "You told mom yesterday that you didn't have anything to wear, and she told Alice, who went shopping today and sent this through special delivery."

I looked at him, eyes wide, speechless.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think you have any choice but to wear it." He chuckled.

I blinked. "Are you kidding? It's perfect!"

Edward grinned. "The shoes are pretty high, though. You sure you're okay?"

I wasn't sure if he was only teasing or really concerned. I had never worn anything similar to this while I was with him, though I had had a 101 class of 'how to walk with high heels without making a fool out of yourself' by Angela and Kate – one of my co-workers who'd used to be a friend – when I first started dating. "They make your butt look better," they had said. "They'_re_ a must."

"I'll manage," I told Edward.

He nodded, looked me over again from head to toes and reversed, before he turned around and walked out of the room.

I raised an eyebrow. _What was that about? _Deciding I had no time to waste trying to decipher Edward's odd behavior, I quickly stripped out of my night shirt and pulled on the green dress. It had a zipper on the back, one I couldn't reach. Reacting fast, I ran to the door, hoping to call Edward back for his help.

But to my surprise, I opened the door only to find Edward stumbling back towards me. It looked like he had been leaning back against it, a hand in his hair.

"Wha—"

"Oh!"

He regained his balance and looked at me with eyebrows raised.

"Sorry," I said. "I thought you were already gone."

"No," he replied. Then he looked at my dress, the way it was still open in the back, not sticking to my curves in the front. "You want me to zip you up?" he proposed.

I nodded and turned around. That's when I realised how intimate and personal this gesture was. A small blush started to creep up my face, and I tried to convince myself it wasn't that big a deal. After all, he _had_ seen me in less clothes than this.

Edward took his time. I _felt_ him walking closer to me, his body heat radiating against mine. He started by slowly moving my hair away over one shoulder, his fingers grazing the sensible skin of my neck.

I couldn't help but react then, roughly grabbing my hair into a bun and holding it up. My fingers scratched his by accident.

"Sorry," he said, removing his hand. "I didn't want to risk trapping your hair in the zipper."

"S'okay," I said, my voice weak. "Just do it, already."

Once again, his long, pianist fingers touched my skin, right there in the middle of my back. I didn't comment, as I knew he was trying his best. I should have asked Esme, or maybe Emma.

His fingers moved upward, his knuckles caressing my spine all the way to the top. There was another fastening at the end, but he clipped it in place quickly, tickling my nape. "There you go," he said. He turned away and walked out of the room

I didn't even have the time to say 'thank you'.

Shrugging, I went back inside and combed my hair, forcing the bottom to curve the way I wanted it to. I kept the make-up simple, for I never wore much, just mascara and transparent lip gloss. The collar of the dress was too high and too tight to allow me to wear a necklace, so I opted for the gold charm bracelet my daughters had given me last year for Mother's Day.

The worst part was coming, as I put my feet into the shoes, expecting them to hurt, but they were surprisingly very comfortable. Alice Cullen really did have a natural talent at combining fashion and comfort.

When I reached the bottom of the staircase, I almost died of cuteness attack. Both my girls where there, wearing the most beautiful little dresses ever. Juliet's was burgundy colored, its style inspired by a ballet dress. The skirt was doubled by a veil, a flower on her waist's ribbon. White flat ballerina shoes finalised the effect and her brown hair was free at her back, held behind her ears by some pins.

Emma's dress was purple – which was her favorite color – with hundreds of little pearls on her bust and skirt. Her long red hair had been braid, a dark purple ribbon at the end of it. She wore silver sandals on her feet and purple nail polish colored her toes.

"Mommy, you look _hawt_!" Juliet exclaimed, eyes wide, making both her grand-parents laugh. The four of them where waiting in the entry hall.

Esme's gown was simple, yet beautiful. Slim braces on her shoulders, three on each side, were interlaced across her back and formed the only extravagance of this dress, which was black, long and straight. A white pearl necklace on her neck was the perfect final touch of elegance.

Carlisle's suit was white, his under shirt black, and just like Edward, he wasn't wearing a tie. He was the perfect match of his wife; they looked amazing together.

"Why, thank you, baby girl. You look very beautiful yourself." I cupped Juliet's cheek with the palm of my hand and she beamed at me. "Thank you, Esme, for helping them prepare," I added to Edward's mother.

"It's no problem," she smiled back. "It's kind of a tradition, now."

From what I had understood, Aro Volturi would invite friends and favored members of his usual working team to his 4th of July personal gathering. The ones that received the invite could then bring friends and family members. After that first project Edward had had with him, Aro had always favored him. And when Edward won the Golden Globes for one of Aro's movies, directed by Marcus Valentini, the friendship between the two of them was considered like a done deal. So Aro's insistence that Edward bring both his parents and children to the boat party wasn't considered a bizarre thing.

Edward arrived from his music room. "Alright," he said, "the taxi's here."

"Why don't we take your car?" I asked.

He grimaced while opening the door, urging the girls to come outside. "You won't find any parking at the marina today. Everyone's going on their boats for the fireworks. Beside, I just have five seats and we're six."

I nodded and followed Carlisle outside, letting Edward close the door behind us and lock up.

Saying I was surprised by the 'taxi' was an understanding. I was expecting one of those normal van cab – no matter its color but my mind imagined yellow – with a sign on top, the number of the company displayed over it. Instead here I was, facing one huge, luxury Cadillac SUV. It was black and shiny and huge, with silver mags on its tires and tinted windows. The driver wore a severe black suit, with sunglasses. I almost took a double look to be sure he had no gun.

He was holding the door open for Carlisle, who was helping the girls to climb into the back of the car.

"You coming, Isabella?" asked Edward when he passed beside me, grinning at my expression of awe. He put his hand in the small of my back, pushing me forward.

I shook out of my stupor. "Where did you find a taxi like that?"

Edward shrugged. "I.T.S. Los Angeles Limousine Car Service." Just the name sounded expensive, but it didn't seem to be that big a deal to my ex-husband. "You can google it," he added with a smile.

I laughed. "Can we all get in this?"

"Yup. It has room for eight persons. Come on, now." He offered his hand to help me in the back, and with a skirt this short and heels this high, I didn't think twice before grabbing it and using it to propel myself into the cabin.

Juliet and Emma were already in the back, feet in the air. I worried a moment for Juliet who had no booster seat, but I noticed the belt had been ajusted for her height and was passing over her chest and not under her throat. Carlisle and Esme had seated themselves in the third row, just in front of the girls, letting me and Edward share the second row. He climbed in behind me and the driver-slash-James Bond-wannabe closed the door behind him.

Edward turned his head to look behind him. "Is everyone comfortable in there?" he asked.

A chorus of 'yesss' answered him, which made both him and me laugh. The driver got behind the wheel, and we left Edward's driveway. Emma and Juliet were babbling about everything and nothing cheerfully, while Esme and Carlisle were having a discussion about the speed and the distance we would make on Aro's yacht tonight.

Edward and I were silent, but that was all right. I couldn't help notice how a situation that could have been awkward (me, stuck with Edward and his parents in a restrained place) was actually kind of pleasant. Then, I realised what was missing.

"Are we going to go get Tanya?" I asked Edward in a low voice.

My ex-husband, who had his gaze fixed on something on my thighs, where my hands were, quickly raised his eyes and frowned. "Uh—no. We're supposed to meet there." I nodded and tucked some of my hair behind my ear. Edward's gaze followed my wrist, frowning some more. "Is this new?" he asked.

"What?"

He reached and gently grabbed my left wrist, bringing it closer for inspection, making me turn my torso towards him. He turned the bracelet around to see its different charms.

"Um, not exactly. Em and Jules gave it to me last year. They've been adding charms on every special occasion since then."

It had seven charms at the moment. Baby shoes, supposed to represent Emma, and a stroller for Juliet. A book, that represented both my job and my passion. A coffee mug; my greatest addiction. A cupcake, representing the muffins that I would make regularly, that both my girls adored. A butterfly with tiny shiny gem on its wings; just _because it was pretty_, Juliet had explained. And last but not least, a heart with the word 'mommy' engraved in it.

All charms had been chosen by my children with thoroughness.

"It's beautiful," Edward said.

"Yeah," I acquiesced. "I don't wear it enough, I'm always afraid of breaking it somehow." I brought my arm back to me, distractly playing with the tiny heart charm, turning it around so the 'mommy' could be readable.

I don't know what was up with Edward today, but he was acting kind of strange. Always touching me each time the situation presented itself, while in truth he could avoid it if he wanted to. The way he had left my room so quickly earlier this afternoon, only to wait on the other side of the door, resting against it. Then the tense moment when he zipped me up, almost running away from me afterwards, only to place his hand in the small of my back five minutes later, directing me towards the car and offering me his hand to climb in. The way he had eyed the golden bracelet as if he was jealous of it, only to be awed by his daughters' gift once he knew it was from them. His moods were giving me whiplash.

The SUV suddenly turned and slowed. I looked outside, realising we had arrived at the Marina del Ray, close to Venice beach. It was only a twenty minute drive from Edward's home.

I was left open-mouthed. There were about a _thousand_ ships, of all kind, but mostly sailboats. Marinas weren't rare in Seattle and its surroundings, obviously, but this one seemed way bigger than anything I had seen before. It was white hulls and high masts everywhere. Family and friends were all gathering on the docks, the boats leaving the water of the marina one after the other.

The taxi driver tried to bring us as close to the right docks as he could, but he finally had to stop. "I'm sorry sir, I can't go any further."

"It's okay," said Edward. He opened his door, and I did the same on my side, quickly joined by 'James Bond', who helped me jump down from the car.

"Ma'am."

"Thank you," I said, taking a few step back to allow Esme and the girls to climb out. Edward and Carlisle joined us, and I saw Edward give the guy what looked like a $100 bill. Something was telling me this was just his tips; Edward had probably already paid for the car online with his credit card.

We walked on the docks a few moments later. All the boats seemed the same to me, but Edward seemed to know where he was going. He had put his sunglasses on, and was firmly holding Juliet by her undamaged hand. I was mostly busy trying to not get one of my heels stuck in the cracks of the docks.

"Ah! There he is, the prodigy," a voice suddenly exclaimed. I shielded my eyes with a hand to protect them from the sun, and looked up.

_Way_ up.

Was this the yacht we were going on? Because it was freaking huge! Three decks high, 180' feet long, it was all white and shiny and... expensive looking. The name "Precious Sulpicia" was written on its side in curvy handwriting.

Edward had raised his head at the same time as me, and he waved back at whoever had called on him. The 'prodigy' was how people in the industry referred to him, for he had a very peculiar, very unusual career debut. He owed so much to Aro Volturi, but there were bad mouths around who would say that Aro Volturi rather _owned_ him.

I'm not sure how I knew all of this. Alice, or Esme, might have once mentioned it to me, long ago.

Edward walked all the way to the back of the boat, picking Juliet up on his hip as he went to step over the gap between the dock and the yacht. Esme helped Emma, holding both her hands, while Carlisle graciously offered me his arm.

Once on the boat, two big, impressive-looking security guards came to us. I was getting ready for a full search and interrogation, but the biggest guy just shook Edward's free hand.

"Felix," Edward greeted.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Cullen," the guard said, staying on professional ground.

Following Edward's lead, we went inside the yacht. Its interior was sublime and rich-looking. The whole thing must have cost more than half a billion dollars.

Climbing the staircase, we quickly skipped the lower deck, which was where most of the rooms, bathrooms and the living room were. If the interior was rather empty, it was clearly filled with people outside. There were about eighty of them on the lower deck, men and women, all young, beautiful and sexy, half of them wearing only bikinis and shorts. Alcohool seemed to be served freely, and they were all having a great time, dancing and moving to the sounds of an invited DJ. Several heads turned our way, probably trying to see if we were famous actors, but not recongizing any of us, they quickly loss interest, though I saw some women's gazes linger on Edward and Juliet for a longer moment than necessary.

I used to think, wrongly, that these yachts had a maximum passenger capacity. But then Carlisle explained it was only depending on the number of bedrooms there were, if you wanted to go out at sea and do a little cruise. But for a night like tonight, where we were all expected to go back on dry ground afterwards, it didn't really matter.

This amount of young, attractive people was making me feel ill-at-ease. It seemed like they were only there as kind of 'stand-by entertainment' for the high sphere of the hollywood succeeding people. The words _sex, drugs and rock&roll_ didn't seem like such a cliché thing anymore, but a reality too close by. I'm not sure I liked my children mixed up with this.

"Don't worry," Carlisle murmured to my ear, patting my hand on his arm. "There are security guards everywhere. Drugs are prohibited, and they're not allowed on the upper decks, where we're going to be."

He was right. When we reached the second deck, the atmosphere was different already. It was cosy and luminous. The inside was vintage, all wood and cream colored. There was a bar made of massive dark wood with several stools and outside, the biggest couch stood under the roof made by the upper deck.

The people here were not wearing bathing suits, but rather, fanciful dresses and suits. Champagne glass and appetizers were given to the guests by a working crew wearing white. There were some faces I recognized; director Demitri Papadopoulos, producer Caius Volturi (Aro's younger brother), french actor Laurent Leclerc, and many more. You could see who was winning the attention contest. This was PR at its best. These people were here to secure their next big production, or try to get their hands on some promising projects. I wondered if Edward was expected to spend some of his time here, but for now, he just went up into another staircase, one that exited onto the sundeck.

This floor probably was my favorite of the three. Huge umbrellas shaded the sitting area. Several white sofas and couchs were at our disposal, a low table on the right and a bar on the left. Further away, I could see some steps that led to a jacuzzi, but two security guards stood guard beside it, blocking the guests' access for now. It was way more jet set that what people on the first floor had, but way less stuck up than what was happening on the second deck. There was a friendly, festive vibe here. It also seemed to be more private, but maybe that was because this floor was the smallest.

There were some people that I recognized. Actors mostly, but singers and models, too. All of them seemed accompanied by family members and friends. There were also lots of people I had never seen before, people important to Aro Volturi without a doubt, but who were probably working in his shadow, the same as Edward. We were a party of about forty.

Emma let go of her grand-mother's hand then and ran away towards a group of children. I didn't know them but they looked familiar. That's when I noticed the adults close by; Peter Tanner and his wife Charlotte.

Peter and Charlotte were both actors, and they were one of the best known and loved couples in Hollywood. They had three children, Diego, Fred and their oldest, Bree Tanner, who was about Emma's age and had stared in two different movies already.

Edward stopped to put Juliet down and took her hand. Doing so, he glanced at me sideways and smirked at my agape expression. He came to me and forced me to close my mouth with a finger under my jaw. I scowled at him.

"You were about to swallow a fly," he teased.

"I was _not_."

"Don't worry, I'll introduce you to them," he said, smiling knowingly.

Beside me, Carlisle laughed at our antics and that brought the attention of a small group beside us. My eyebrows raised high when I recognized Eleazar Russo, one of the most decorated actors by the Academy. He was also named one of the sexiest men alive – over fifty – in several Hollywood magazines, along with _George Clooney_ and _Colin Firth_.

The woman beside him – his wife, I deduced – beamed at my former mother-in-law. "Esme Cullen!"

"Carmen! Hi," Esme smiled back and hugged the woman fiercly. They kissed each other's cheeks while Eleazar shook Edward's hand and then Carlisle's, exchanging a few pleasantries. It was easy to guess that along the years, they had become great friends.

"Who is this incredible gorgeous woman at your arm, Carlisle," asked Eleazar then, with all the charm only an Italian could muster.

"Isn't she lovely?" Carlisle beamed while I turned all shade of red. "This is Bella, our dau—our grand-kids' mother." I guess that sounded better than 'our son's ex-wife'. I knew he had been close to introducing me as his daughter, or daughter-in-law, but he had enough tact to correct himself. With both Edward and I beside him, it would have made this whole thing awkward.

Eleazar grinned at me and took my free hand in both of his, kissing my knuckles. "_Bella_," he sang, "a beautiful name for a beautiful woman." I giggled like a high schooler. Everyone around me seemed amused by my reaction.

"So, Bella," Carmen said in a gentle voice, "what brings you here, in Los Angeles?" Her eyes moved from me to Edward in a very unsubtle way. Beside her, Esme smiled knowingly while beside me, Edward fidgeted and passed his free hand through his hair.

I let go of Carlisle's arm then, and looked behind me, where I knew Juliet was still waiting. She was still holding her father's hand and I passed an arm around her small shoulders, brigning her between the two of us to stand in front of me, in the middle of the circle the adults had created.

"Actually, I came to see my kids. In particular, Juliet, who has had a small accident, as you can see."

Carmen's eyes widened. "_Is that Juliet?_ Oh, how grown she is now!"

I truly believed Carmen to be sweet and gentle with kids, but the fact remained that Juliet barely knew her, seeing her maybe once a year. Feeling overly shy all of sudden at all the attention she was getting, she let go of Edward's hand and turned towards me, hiding her face into the folds of my skirt, her little hands grabbing the back of my thighs under the dress.

"Mommy," she whined. My hands went to her shoulders, mostly to steady myself. Edward grabbed my elbow and looked at me with laughter in his eyes. Yep, I was still as clumsy as he remembered.

"Aww," Carmen said, offering me an apologetic smile. She looked at Esme. "What happened to her hand?"

"The poor angel, she fell at the park," Esme explained to both Eleazar and Carmen.

There was some kind of commotion then. It was happening on the docks below, and everyone that was standing close to the border of the yacht peered over the edge. A murmur quickly reached us. Rosalie Hale was arriving, and some paparazzi had followed her and her family to the boat. Volturi's security guards were currently handling them.

Esme came to me and Juliet, and she knelt to her grand-daughter's height. She brushed back the hair from her heart-shaped face and Juliet turned towards her.

"Sweetheart, you wanna come with grand-ma to watch the boat leave the marina?"

Juliet nodded and let go of me. Edward loosened his hold on my arm, the feeling his touch caused fading away at the same slow pace our child left.

I watched them walk to the edge of the yacht and glance overboard. Carmen went with them, and I knew Juliet was in good hands with her grand-mother. I turned to Carlisle and Eleazar, but already the two men were engaged in a conversation.

Edward looked at me. "I'm gonna go talk with Marcus a bit." He pointed out Marcus Valentini, who was a short distance away, speaking with two women, a young one with red hair as wild and bright as fire, and one that seemed way older – his wife, maybe? "You want me to introduce you?"

I bit my bottom lip. It was nice of him to ask – he probably didn't want to leave me on my own now that both his parents and our daughters had ditched us, but I didn't want to be a bullet either. Especially if he needed to do some kind of PR. I didn't want to interfere.

I also needed some time alone to clear my mind. I didn't want him to think I was some sort of crazy star-struck fanatic, but this whole event _was_ kind of overwhelming.

"I'm good," I said. "Actually, I think I'm going to go get something to drink. It's hot up here."

He nodded. "Alright. Everything's free so... knock yourself out!"

I made a face and he smirked. We both knew this wasn't going to happen.

Looking around, I spotted Emma further away. She was still chatting energetically with Bree Tanner, her two little brothers bothering them from time to time.

"Hey, what can I get you?" the barman asked as soon as I arrived at the bar.

"Hi," I smiled. "Do you have rum punch?"

"Sure do!"

"Bella?" a voice exclaimed beside me. I turned my head and discovered Tanya in a beautiful, very sexy summer dress. The tissue was blue cyan and it fit her like a second skin. Her skirt was even shorter than mine, which was already as short as my taste allowed, and her cleavage went way down. Her golden hair was up in a complex bun.

_I _would never, in a thousand years, be daring enough to wear that. But _she_ was beautiful.

"Hey," I said, my eyebrows rising, "I didn't know you were already here."

She nodded. "I just arrived with my cousin. I couldn't see you, though," she said, and I knew the 'you' she was referring to was actually 'Edward'. Her eyes left my face and she scanned the room.

"He's right over there," I pointed him out, almost knocking the drink the barman just lay down in front of me on the bar.

"Oh, thanks!" She smiled at me. "I should probably..."

She searched for a way to leave me, but didn't want to sound disrespectful. "Sure, go ahead," I said, mopping up the drops I had made on the counter.

"Okay," she sighed in relief. She grabbed her glass and was getting up from the stool she was sat on when a very loud, very high voice reached us.

"Be_llaaaaaaah_!"

Grinning, I turned around just in time to catch a tiny, hyper Alice in my arms. She was wearing some gorgeous petite red dress that emphazed her narrow waist – for now – and her short black hair had considerably grown since the last time I had seen her, reaching her shoulders now.

"Oh, my God, you're here, you're _really_ here!" She bounced us around, and I laughed at her silly behavior. Edward's sister had always been a bit over the crazy side, but truth be told, I adored her for it.

"Yes, Alice, I'm really here," I said.

She stopped moving us around and took both my hands in hers, taking a step back.

"Let me look at you!" She was smaller than me, but suddenly, I felt like a child under her gaze. "Oh, my God," she repeated, "you look absolutely _gorgeous_!" She all but screamed the last word and several heads turned towards us. I caught Edward's glance, and saw him smile from afar. "I knew this dress would suit you!"

"You always knew what looked best on me," I agreed. "But you shouldn't have spent so much money for me."

Alice giggled. You might think her childish laugh was annoying, but it just made you smile even more; she was contagious. "Oh, honey, _I_ didn't spend anything; I put it all on Edward's credit card!"

I blushed at the thought. Of course he hadn't told me this tiny bit of information.

Alice's grey eyes suddenly went behind me, and her smile diminushed a bit. "Oh, hi Tanya!"

"Hello, Alice." Both women exchanged kisses and small talk, but there was almost an air of malaise to their pleasantries. It didn't look very natural after what Alice and I had just shared. I tried to give them a private moment, looking around instead as the yacht started to move towards the exit of the marina. Everyone was on board now, and we were going out to sea.

After a moment, Tanya let us know she was going to go join 'her man' – her words, obviously – and left us. Alice rolled her eyes then, but smiled at me as she sat down at the bar.

"Uh-oh," I said, my gaze switching between her and Tanya. "What was that about?"

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, faking innocence. But I wasn't duped. Something was definitely off between them. "Oh, all right." Alice gave up before I could say anything else. I hid a smile behind my hand. "It's just that she's so... She's just so..."

"Pretty?" I tried.

"Yeah—" Alice cringed.

"Sweet?" I added.

She nodded, tragically.

"Nice, funny, talented?"

"See?!" Alice laughed. "Even _you_ used an exasperated voice!" I didn't recall I did, but it was possible. I only laughed with Alice, understanding what she was getting to. "She is _too _perfect, it's unnerving! No one loves someone that perfect."

I didn't think Tanya was _that_ perfect, but she sure tried hard to look like she was. I dared a glance her way, and saw her with Edward.

"Well, your brother does," I couldn't help but say.

"No, he _doesn't!_" Alice huffed. "He just doesn't know it, yet."

I frowned at her. It looked like we were both about to say something, when a short red-haired beauty interrupted us.

"Hey, Mom!" She turned toward her aunt. "Aunt Alice, is it true you're having a baby?"

Alice beamed. "Well, we're sure trying hard for it to happen, sweetheart," she said, bending over to kiss Emma's cheek.

I laughed. Only Alice could tell a ten-year-old about trying _hard_ for a baby. Hoping to change the subject before the uncomfortable questions could start, I asked, "Emma, who's your friend?" Of course I already knew who the young girl behind my daughter was.

"That's Bree," Emma answered with a smile. She looked happy to have a friend her age. The other kids were all around Juliet's age and all seemed to be boys.

Bree stepped in and shook my hand. "Hello, Mrs. Cullen," she said, well-mannered, but it made me feel old. I could see Charlotte Tanner looking at us from afar. She smiled.

"Hello, Bree. It's a pleasure to meet you," I replied. The girl was gorgeous, big blue eyes and a porcelain face, chin-length black hair. She was wearing some cute yellow dress, making her look like a doll.

"We're thirsty, Mom. What are you having?" said Emma, grabbing my glass and bringing it to her lips.

"Hey now!" I stopped her before she could drink. "It has rum in it." Emma pouted.

Despite the fact that he was busy, people coming and going with complex orders, the barman actually heard what we were talking about and he came to us. "I could make this a 'virgin' version," he said.

I agreed to, a 'rum punch' actually consisting of half orange juice, half pineapple juice with grenadine. I knew the girls were going to love it.

"Make that two," I said, including Bree.

"Actually, make that three!" added Alice.

Both girls were delighted when they left, their cocktail in hands – a tiny umbrella in it with cherry on a curpit – trying to look like grown up. I smiled at their antics, but my smile faded away when I looked back at Alice. She was staring at me, a serious expression on her features.

"What?"

"I meant it, you know," she said, all business like, "when I said Edward doesn't care about how perfect Tanya is." I rolled my eyes. "I'm serious, Bella! He doesn't love her half the way he loved you."

I flapped my tongue on my palate, annoyed. I hadn't known _how much_ Edward ever loved me – if at all – and I couldn't help but wonder how his sister, who lived about one thousand and three hundred miles away, could possibly know.

"What?" she asked when she noticed my expression.

"Nothing."

"Stop it," she said, "you act like you don't believe me!"

I took a sip of my drink. "Well, he never exactly told me, you know," I admitted.

Alice looked surprised for a moment there. Then she looked pensive.

"Wasn't it like some sort of silent agreement between the two of you? I always thought so."

My shoulders subsided and I looked at her with an eyebrow raised, incredulously.

"Alright," she said, realizing how stupid that was. "Well, did you ever tell him?" She looked suspicious now.

I sighed.

I had never dared. It was a secret for no one; over the years I had shared with him, I had fallen head over heels in love with my husband. He was sweet, caring, funny, passionate, clever, ambitious, and a really great dad to our children.

And he was with me out of a sense of obligation.

I had always had the most fertile imagination, and had created a thousand different scenarios in my mind of how Edward would react if I was to say the words 'I love you' to him. Would he say them back? Would he laugh? Would he _leave_? I was so afraid to scare him off, or hear him tell me it wasn't reciprocated – because then I wouldn't even be able to look at him in the eyes anymore – that I had constrained those words from crossing the tip of my tongue so many times I had lost count.

"Not really, no," I finally admitted.

"You two are dickheads!" Alice sighed. "But you didn't need the actual words to notice how he felt about you, you know."

_Didn't I?_

"Edward's love for you was always obvious; in the way his eyes shined for you only, or the way he always touched you at every opportunity. He was always so sweet with you. And every single time he called you 'love'. Do you think he calls everyone that? Because he doesn't; you were the only one. I don't even think he gives Tanya any nickname – besides Tan, which is ugly, if you want my opinion." I chuckled. "And he definitely doesn't look at her the same way he looks at you."

I wasn't going to comment her little speech, but the fact that she used the present tense in her last sentence didn't escape me, and made me react.

"You just arrived, how can you know?" I frowned.

She gestured to him with a move of her head. I turned and looked his way.

Alice was right, he was currently looking at us – _at me_. Tanya had an arm around his waist, but it seemed like he had managed not to share the gesture, holding a glass of champagne instead.

They were accompanied by Emmett and Jasper, who somehow had joined them without me noticing their arrival; Rosalie Hale was also there, crouching to my youngest, in the process of doodling the famous promised drawing on her delicate pink cast.

Edward's head was turned over his shoulder, away from the conversation, and he grinned at me when he realised I was looking back at him.

And his eyes? They were only proving Alice's statement; he had never looked at Tanya that way.

* * *

_To be continued…_

Okay—this was not the end I'd first planned for this scene. But I had to cut this chapter in half because it was getting huge. I hope you liked this first part of BPOV. The second one should be coming soon, followed by some EPOV. ;)

I added some pictures on my livejournal for this chapter. And yes, Bella's dress was inspired by Kristen's _Louis Vuitton_. I just adore it! :)

Review?  
Kat


	15. Chapter 14 Part of his world

_Thank you all so much for your review and support, you guys are amazing!_

_Okay, —deep breath— here it is. I'm sorry it took longer than planned. Please read the note at the end._

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It all belong to S. Meyer ©  
Thousand thanks to _Subtlynice_ for agreeing to beta this story! You're the best!  
Also, thanks to both my pre-readers, _eyelubtwlight_ and _Miss Wendy Malfoy_. ღ  
Song: _Telling the World_, by Taio Cruz.

* * *

¤ You Came Too Early ¤

* * *

**Chapter 14- Part of his world**  
(also named 'The yacht scene – part 2')

**BPOV**

_Edward's head was turned over his shoulder, away from the conversation, and he grinned at me when he realised I was looking back at him. _

_And his eyes? They were only proving Alice's statement; he had never looked at Tanya that way._

-:-:-

But then Tanya turned her head too, clearly wondering what Edward was looking at, and frowned when her eyes settled on me. Edward's attention returned to her then, and he smiled at whatever she told him. The moment was broken, and I shook my head, smiling at my own stupidity.

"Really, Alice?" I turned towards her.

"I'm just saying," she said, raising her hands as if to say 'don't attack the messenger'.

I huffed. "So what, you're an 'Edward and Bella' shipper now?" I was using some book lover's slang here, but I knew Alice would get what I was referring to.

She giggled. "I've always been."

"That's just because I'm the mother of your nieces," I stated.

"What, no! That's not the _only_ reason," she said. "I know my brother; he was way happier with you around. I can see it, _now_." She shook her head, sadness crossing over her pretty face.

"Stop it," I demanded, kind of annoyed. I had had enough of her theories about how much her brother had loved me.

It was too late for her to help. Nothing that Alice could say would change the current situation, so basically, I just wanted her to drop it. I knew I probably sounded bitchy, but I really needed to protect myself here, and that didn't involve trying to uncover some hidden meaning behind Edward's every glance and every word.

Alice had to realise it was pointless to dwell on the past. The current facts were that Edward had been in a serious relationship for _months_, while the two of us had barely spoken to each other in five years. What was she expecting, that he would dump his girlfriend for me after only four days of me coming back into his life? That whole idea was just absurd. And Edward would be kind of a jerk if he was to do so.

Okay, I was just trying to convince myself, now.

"I mean it. You guys should never have divorced," Alice insisted, not helping.

"Well, you should tell _him_ that; he's the one who sent me the papers." Okay, I really hoped the hurt hadn't been too obvious in my voice.

"I know. It's the dumbest thing he's ever done. And I feel so guilty about it."

I was going to take a sip of my beverage when I stopped mid-movement. "What?" I frowned at her, wondering what she felt so guilty about.

Alice looked at me, big grey eyes full of tears. "Oh, Bella, I never told you, but it's all _my _fault!" Her voice broke. "It was me who gave him the idea of a divorce."

Bile rose to the back of my throat and I paled. Esme had once explained to me why they hadn't tried to stop me and Edward from divorcing. They felt like they had pressured us too much into getting a marriage in the first place, and now trusted us to know what was best for us, though of course they didn't approve. But knowing that Alice had _encouraged _Edward to divorce me? I felt sick and betrayed.

"Alice—" My voice was only a murmur. "_Why?_"

She shook her head, wiping a tear away. "I don't know. It was stupid, okay." She sniffed. "It was long ago, and he seemed so... I don't know... sad, overwhelmed? Of course _you_ wouldn't have notice it, because when he was with you and Emma, he _was_ happy. But us outsiders who still thought we knew him well enough... We could see that something was off."

I was lost. When was this time she was referring to?

"I didn't know he was struggling with his studies," Alice went on. "And I didn't understand the pressure he felt to take care of you both on his own without dad's help. So yeah, I may have proposed that if he wasn't happy with the current situation, he should maybe start thinking about the possibility of a divorce. I had misinterpreted the source of the problem, clearly. I'm so sorry, Bell—"

"Wait," I said, frowning. "When did this happen? Was it when he moved in with you in Los Angeles?" I asked, trying to make sense of the whole situation.

Alice blinked. "What? _No_. It was way before that; Juliet wasn't even born then."

Relief washed over me. "I don't think you are to blame Alice. The actual divorce had nothing to do with whatever you could have told him then." I'd had years to think about it, and I knew my greatest mistake had been not supporting him when he needed it the most - well, amongst other things. But Alice had, and for that, she didn't need to reproach herself for anything. As Edward's big sister, I knew that she'd always wished him the best.

"Still," said Alice. "You don't understand, Bella. When I mentioned the divorce, I did it like it was something so banal. Yet the look on his face! It was like I had slapped him – hard. He was so shocked, and angry. There was fury and _fear_ in his eyes, like the simple _idea_ of being apart from you was unbearable. If there was one thing he was sure about in his life, honey, it was you."

My brain seemed to have a hard time registering what she was telling me. It kind of didn't make sense with what had happened...

She continued. "Granted you two had a bumpy beginning, but you would have worked it out. If only I hadn't put the idea of a divorce in the back of his mind, he wouldn't have thought of it as a solution later on." She sighed deeply. "And if only _you_ hadn't made him choose; that nearly killed him, you know."

That one hit right home. "I never—It wasn't—I hadn't meant it literally!" I choked.

"Oh, Bella." She smiled sadly at me. "I don't think the divorce papers were meant to be taken literally either."

-:-:-

Eventually, our conversation went back to mundane things. I didn't want all the drama of my divorce to ruin my evening, and no matter what I was going to say, there was no way Alice would stop feeling guilty about a situation I was still convinced she had nothing to do with. So seeing it was a dead-end, we switched subjects.

"You know, Jasper would love to see you again. I'm being selfish, keeping you all to myself. Come," said Alice, jumping down from the stool and walking towards her group of friends.

I went to follow her, but the heel of my shoes got stuck in the cross-bar of my stool and I almost fell. I certainly would have, if it weren't for the hand that reached me and held me still.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I said, grabbing my rescuer's hand hard. "I'm such a klutz."

My apology was met with a low chuckle in response, and I raised my gaze only to meet the most blazing blue eyes I had ever seen in my life.

"It's no problem." The man smiled and I felt my knees weaken. It was a good thing he was still holding my hand. "You alright?"

"Yeah!" I blushed, and released him in haste. "Thank you." I couldn't control my eyes, which scanned his gorgeous face. He had short blond hair, a strong jaw and generous pale lips which harbored one of the most beautiful, sexy grins.

"Bella?!" Alice voice's brought me back to reality, and I quickly left the beautiful stranger to join her and the others. Hopefully they hadn't noticed my clumsy fall. I couldn't help myself and looked over my shoulder toward the bar. The man was still there, still looking at me. When he saw I was staring his way, he put on his aviator-styled sunglasses and flashed a smile. From afar, I noticed he was wearing a navy blue sport jacket over a white t-shirt that did nothing to hide his body, with faded jeans low on his hips.

Shaking myself out of my gaze, I quickly crossed the room towards the group of Edward's friends and smiled at my former brother-in-law, kissing his cheeks. "Jasper, hi," I greeted.

"Good to see you, Bella," he replied in that Texan accent of his which I had always found so attractive. He rested his large hand on my waist. "Lookin' good!"

"Thanks!"

Jasper Whitlock was the man of Alice's dreams. They were _so_ different, yet they completed each other unlike any other couple I had met. He was the perfect anchor to her crazy, day-dreaming side, but could still make the most sudden, reckless decisions just to please her – like, for example, the time they eloped and married in Las Vegas. He was a historian, an University teacher, specialised in the American Civil War.

"Hey! Bella would actually be able to help us!" Emmett suddenly exclaimed beside Jasper, bumping him away with his elbow as he turned to look at me. "Mia Bella," he said, his smile causing dimples on his freshly-shaved cheeks, and he once again kissed my hand. "Do you mind me asking you a question? We're doing a poll. Sort of."

Alice and Jasper both snickered beside me. Edward glanced at his best friend with an intrigued expression.

"Okay?" I hesitated.

"Were you horny when you were pregnant?" Emmett asked, straightforward.

_Woah, I didn't see _that one_ coming._

"What?" I laughed.

Edward choked on his champagne. "_Seriously_, Emmett?" he exclaimed in a tone that meant 'I can't believe you just asked my ex about our sex life!' Beside him, Tanya looked a tad uncomfortable.

"What?" said Emmett defensively. "It's for scientific purposes." Everyone laughed and I looked at Alice and Jasper for more details. I knew the pregnancy topic was their doing.

"Jazz is complaining that I'm exhausting him." Alice confessed, giggling. "And Emmett advised him to enjoy it while it lasted, because once I'll be preggo, I won't feel like it anymore."

"The thing people say about pregnant women being horny all the time is just bullshit," Emmett continued to explain, with a pout on his face. "They have those great boobs, but you're not even allowed to touch them. Am I not right, Edward?"

Edward just shook his head and raised his free hand, having firmly decided not to comment on the matter, for which I was grateful. But it only made Emmett, Jasper and Alice laugh louder at his discomfort.

I looked at Rosalie, standing further away. She was still speaking with our daughter, brushing her long dark hair with her fingers and nodding along with everything Juliet was telling her. I wondered if Emmett would dare make the same comments if his wife was closer... _But then_, I decided, _he probably would!_

"Well, that's not necessarily true," I said. Each woman is different, hell, each pregnancy is.

Jasper looked at me with hope in his eyes. "Well, were you? Horny, I mean." It sounded like he couldn't restrain himself to ask the question. Alice hit him lightly in the stomach and he laughed.

"Yeah," I shrugged.

"You _were?!_" Edward exclaimed, eyebrows raised high. It immediately killed the whole purpose and Emmett threw his head back, laughing hard; I guess it wasn't a good sign if your lover at the time – the father of your child – hadn't noticed the change.

I blushed. "Well, not when I was pregnant with Juliet, obviously."

Edward nodded, his eyes sparkling. "Obviously."

I'm not sure the people around us got what I was saying, but Edward seemed like he did. Had he been more around during the early months of my first pregnancy, maybe, just maybe, he could have benefitted from my hormonal state.

"So, where is your little boy, Emmett?" I asked, wanting to change the subject, for Tanya was not-so-discreetly looking between Edward and me.

I was pretty sure Emmett noticed the change of subject, but he answered anyway, pointing to his left. "He's over there with Mama Cullen."

I turned my head, and smiled at Esme, who was shamelessly cooing at an adorable Henry. They were sitting further away on one of those comfortable looking couches, and some older women were with her.

The eighteen-month-old boy was wearing dark blue jeans with a red plaid shirt and white shoes, looking very patriotic, a blue and red cap on his head.

"Better hurry up, Jazzy!" Emmett said, slapping Jasper in the back. "Looks like Mama Cullen is ready for more grand-children, now."

Alice and Emmett laughed while Jasper shared a small embarrassed smile. But then he looked at Alice with so much love, throwing her a wink; you could see he was more than ready to become a father.

What interested me more was Edward and Tanya's reactions. Tanya's smile was tight, forced. Edward took a step back and greedily swallowed the remains of his drink. Those two were in urgent need to have a serious discussion about the issue of a future family. Or maybe they already had after yesterday. Maybe that's what their problem was...

-:-:-

I was speaking with a very nice older woman when Edward joined me, resting his hand on the small of my back. Sulpicia Volturi was Aro's wife – hence the name of the yacht – and not recognizing me from previous gatherings, she had come to introduce herself. She was delighted when she learned that I was Edward's ex-wife... not because I was his ex, obviously, but because I was his "sweet angels'" mother.

"I remember when Edward first showed up to this party four years ago and I met him for the first time; he had this little darling on his hip, about two years old, big, beautiful brown eyes, a thumb in her mouth. I remember thinking she looked nothing like him, but now I understand."

"Well, she does have his smile, at least," I had said, smiling politely as I remembered each time Juliet had said or done something that reminded me so much of her dad. Mrs. Volturi nodded before her eyes were diverted by someone behind me.

"Isabella," Edward's voice had come from my right, his hand placing itself on my lower back in a sort of slow caress – fingers first, then the palm. His heat warmed me against the soft ocean breeze that had started to rise.

I turned my head and gave him a smile.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, where have you been? Had you been hiding from me?" Mrs. Volturi exclaimed, and Edward had the good sense to look ashamed.

"You know I'd never dare," Edward said as he hugged her and kissed her cheeks. I couldn't help but smile. She remained me so much of Esme, all motherly and kind of bossy, but with a real sweetness.

"How are you, sweetheart?" Mrs. Volturi asked, cupping his cheek like he was a child.

"I'm good, actually," he said, smiling. "I see you met Isabella." He looked at me and smirked with cheerfulness. Other than his strange reaction to Emmett's talk of children, he really seemed to be in a good mood tonight.

"I did! And I must say I'm impressed, Edward. She's such an incredible young woman. You're lucky to have her in your daughters' lives," she gushed.

I felt a blush creep up my neck and cheeks at the praise. Edward laughed softly.

"Right," he said to Mrs. Volturi in a confessing voice, "don't I know it?"

-:-:-

When Edward had come to me, it was to let me know they were all going downstairs. Turned out the food and appetizers were being served there, and we had to go on the second deck if we wanted to eat. Both Emmett and the girls were starving, go figure.

"You have to taste the crab rolls," Sulpicia Volturi had advised and so I put two of those on Emma's plate.

"Can I taste those too, Mommy?" Juliet asked, always so daring.

"Sure, sweetheart."

There wasn't a real meal being served, but there were so many hors-d'oeuvres choices displayed on two huge tables, that if you wanted to try and taste them all, you would have had to eat the equivalent of three or four full plates.

Emmett was sure trying to win that challenge.

Trying to keep to the kind of food I knew the girls would like - chicken, vegetables, basic seafood - I helped them fill their plates. Edward was close by, trying to prevent Juliet from touching all the food she wasn't going to eat.

"... Would he like that?" Tanya's voice reached me, further away on my left.

"I don't know, I guess we would have to try," a second voice answered.

My head popped up and I looked over to them, a little bit stunned at what I saw, if I had to be honest. Tanya had Henry in a sitting position in her arms, his little legs dangling in front of him. Rosalie was in front of them, and carefully brought a piece of food to her little boy's mouth. Greedy, Henry opened his lips, but then he quickly grimaced and pushed the bite out of his mouth with his tongue. Both women laughed, Rosalie taking the food back into a napkin.

"I guess he doesn't," Tanya pointed out, brushing the baby's curls back of his forehead.

"No, I guess not," agreed Rosalie.

Shocked, I turned back towards Edward to ask him a question, but my ex-husband was already away with both our girls. In his place stood Emmett.

"What's up?" he asked with a grin, his mouth full of crab rolls.

I couldn't help but laugh. The big zoo guardian was just as out of his element in this chic Hollywood party as I was. Thinking he could answer this question just as well as Edward would have, I pointed out his wife with a nod of my head. "They're friends?" I asked.

Emmett's gaze followed mine and he smiled tenderly at his wife and son's antics. "Tanya and Rose?" he asked. "Yeah sure, they're friends. They're actually cousins."

Unexplained disappointment washed over me. Of course they were.

-:-:-

The sunset was amazing from here. Navigating the Pacific waters, it seemed like we were on the edge of the world. The city's lights on the coast glowed through the rapidly falling night, with such beauty that the coastline looked unreal. The sky wore the largest sample of colors right now, going from navy blue, to clear blue, to purple, pink, orange and yellow where the sun was disappearing into the water next to us.

I was bending over the border of the second deck, looking at the show the nature was giving us, distractedly picking at the hors-d'oeuvres I had on the plate in front of me. People behind me were all joyfully chatting and there was music in the background.

I looked around, spotting the people I knew. Alice and Jasper were talking with her parents, Edward and Emmett were chatting further away; as it turned out, those two were kind of inseparable. I could hear their laughter from here, making me smile.

All three children were with them. Juliet and Emma were having a good time with Henry, making him dance.

Tanya was speaking to a small group of people I didn't know. I think I recognized some of them as actors.

Closer to me, a man was walking my way.

I did a double take before I placed him; he was the guy at the bar earlier this afternoon, the one who had saved me from falling face down. He smiled at me and I smiled back, but before he could join me, someone nudged my arm. Noticing that I was no longer alone, the man changed his course.

I turned my head and smiled at Rosalie Hale. "Hey."

"Hey, sweetie," she said with a smile, her long blue dress flapping in the wind. "How are you enjoying the party?"

I grinned. "I think's it's awesome. But it's kind of overwhelming," I admitted.

Rose laughed, and this close, I could admire how truly beautiful she was. "Yeah, Em used to think so too, until Edward started to tag along." I had to remember 'Em' was the nickname she used for her husband. It was kind of confusing, since I sometimes used the same nickname for my daughter.

Since she had mentioned Edward and his friendship with Emmett, I couldn't help but inquire further. "You seem to have a weird relationship with Edward," I stated.

She threw her head back and laughed. "You could say that."

"Why?" I frowned, intrigued. Edward wasn't usually the kind of guy to attract such animosity.

"Basically, we just don't get along," said Rosalie, shrugging. "You know, like that annoying brother or sister you have and can't stand to be with, no matter how _freaking much_ you love them? Well, Edward and I are like that."

It was a weird way to define their relationship, but from what I had seen, it made sense. Once again, I noticed some deep respect in her words.

"What happened?" I asked her gently.

She looked at me for a moment, trying to decipher my question. Eventually, she exhaled with a chuckle and bowed her head.

"Several things, actually." She took a deep breath, and looked at me again. "There was this guy, who used to be my agent. Royce King. I had signed with him when I was very young, and he had me in his grip pretty tight, making me do all kinds of films I didn't necessarily feel like doing, and all sorts of things for publicity. He would call me at any time of the day – and at night too – urging me to accept this or that project. I was his money-making thing and he was convinced he could direct my whole life.

"Of course I wanted out, but the contract he had me sign when I was still a kid was very well built. I was still going to have to pay him a fortune for like, half my life, if I was to eradicate him from my professional surroundings. It was insurance for him that I would never leave.

"Emmett was angry. He threatened to go beat the guy – and you don't know Emmett yet, but he would have been able to, you know." I didn't need to know her husband too well to know she and Henry were the most precious people to him and he would do anything to protect them. "I was so scared for him, scared he would do something stupid and pay for it.

"That's around the time we met Edward. He and Emmett hit it off and eventually, my husband told him all about Royce King. Edward offered to help. Of course Royce was checking my every move. The two times I had gone to consult a lawyer, he just became batshit crazy.

"But Edward was never a licenced lawyer, as you probably already know." I only nodded. "Royce had no idea what was coming. Edward was the one who found the loophole into my contract. He had worked day and night on it, for _weeks_, researching on the internet and in old books of jurisprudence."

My eyebrows rose; I was impressed. It wasn't astonishment over what Edward had done, but admiration. Rosalie chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, in the end I took a lawyer, but every word he said in court was actually what Edward told him to say. He really did it all and I'm always gonna be thankful for that." She paused for a moment. "That is without mentioning, of course, how he was there for me when I gave birth to Henry..."

"What?!" I exclaimed. I didn't see that one coming.

Rosalie laughed. "Yeah. Emmett, that jerk, had decided to take a job and go to Banff – that's in Canada – to help some stupid Grizzly family when I was 38 weeks along!" She looked still mad about it, but I couldn't help my giggles. "I mean, who does that?"

"Your husband, it seems," I said, winning me a dead glare from Rose. But then she burst out laughing.

"Yeah, my husband does. Lucky me."

"So, why Edward?" I asked and Rose rolled her beautiful blue eyes.

"Not my idea! Emmett called him. He asked Edward to escort me to the hospital and take his place at my side while he took the first plane back. I was already with a friend, but she almost fainted at the sight of the blood on the doctor's fingers when he verified how dilated I was. Edward replaced her unflinchingly, and though I hate to admit it, he was my rock."

I smiled; she really sounded thankful.

"Having already been through two deliveries already, he knew just what to say. He stayed calm and very helpful, and he stayed with me for four whole hours, until Emmett arrived. And then it was _chaos_ – I almost wished Edward would come back."

I couldn't help but laugh at her story. Knowing that, it was easy to guess why they had wanted Edward as their son's godfather. It also explained the hospital picture Edward had on his bedside table.

"Also," added Rosalie without me asking anything, "Edward's been great for Emmett. They're really inseparable, and he helped him deal with this whole Hollywood lifestyle, which used to be a touchy subject in our love life. The fact that Edward is so down-to-earth, with such a normal upbringing... I don't know, I guess Emmett can relate."

She turned around, leaning her thighs and ass against the border of the yacht. I imitated her and followed her glance towards Emmett and Edward. They just had shared some comment and were both cracking up.

"So you see, I might not be able to stand his cocky ass and poor decisions in life," she laughed, "but don't get the wrong impression; I adore him with all of my being."

I let out a breath and smiled. I was glad I knew a little bit more about their complex relationship.

I looked at Edward, and for a moment, he looked back at me. He raised his eyebrows in a silent question – was I okay? – and I nodded with a smile. He smiled back, but quickly got disrupted by Emma, who wanted him to dance with her. He placed her on his feet, swinging her gently to the beat of the song: _I'm telling the world, that I found a girl, the one I can live for, the one who deserves_—_to give all the light, a reason to fly, the one I can live for, a reason for life._

He picked her up then, and swirled her around, making her laugh out loud. They were beautiful to watch. I smiled at Emma's obvious joy.

Sideways, I saw Rosalie glance at me with a frown that hadn't been present earlier.

"You know, I really want to like you, Bella," she said. "But I must say this, I don't approve of what you're doing here."

Suddenly her tone was kind of harsh, and truth be told, I had no idea what I had done to rouse that sudden animosity. My reason for coming here had always been clear: Juliet.

"Uh—what? But my daughter—"

"Oh, come on, now!" Rosalie rolled her eyes. "We both know I wasn't really talking about your daughter. You and Edward are acting so immature! What if it turns out wrong, what about your girls, then? You're playing with fire and not thinking about the consequences. I mean, Edward I _could_ understand, but you? I was hoping you were better than that!"

I was totally shocked, and kind of lost.

"What the hell are you talking about, Rosalie?" I couldn't help the curt tone in my voice.

She looked mad. "I'm talking about you and Edward _having sex!_"

"What?!" I shrieked, blushing violently. I really wished I could control this annoying body response. "Edward and I are NOT having sex!" I had screamed that last part so loud, a few heads turned our way. I tried to lower my voice. "He has a girlfriend, for God's sake!"

Rosalie glared at the people watching us until they deflected their eyes. "You're not?" she asked, as if to be sure.

"No!" I repeated. "For crying out loud, Rose, what kind of girl do you think I am?" Now I was angry. That she was implying I would make a man cheat on his girlfriend...

She had the decency to look sheepish, but she answered point blank because that was just the way she was. "The kind that is still in love with her hot ex-husband."

I just stared at her for a few moments, not knowing how to reply to that.

"Why would you think that?"

"Aww, come on, sweetie. The way you gaze at him, always so—"

"No," I cut her off. I didn't need anyone telling me how still enamoured with my ex I seemed to be – that was just kind of humiliating. "Why would you think that Edward and I were having sex?"

"Well..." she said, seeming to take her time to think about it before to answer. "You _were_ wearing his shirt. And making a kick-ass breakfast, as if to celebrate how well fucked you just had been. And the whole atmosphere was tense, electrifying. The way you guys just look at each other at every occasion, sharing knowing smiles. And also—"

"Alright!" I cut her off, not wanting to hear her whole list.

First Alice, then Rosalie; I was really going to have to start making not of the way Edward and I looked at each other.

I really couldn't believe it; she was actually referring to that first morning I had spent at Edward's, when I had met her and Emmett. She thought I had been fucking my ex since _day one!_

"Oh, my God!" I said, hiding my face in my palm. "That old piece of clothing has been my nightshirt for the past seven years, Rose! It's not his anymore," I clarified. Even Edward hadn't commented on the fact that I still had it. "Besides, your point doesn't make any sense. I'm glad you enjoyed the breakfast I made the other day, but if I had just been fucked, I would have been relaxed, not tense!"

I couldn't believe my words-vomit. Did I just admit I would actually be relaxed after a great fuck? Way to tell people it had been a while, Bella!

"So... you guys are not sleeping together?" said Rosalie.

"No!"

Rosalie just looked at me, an apologetic smile on her face. "Okay."

"Jumping to the wrong conclusions pretty fast, don't you think?" I said. Somehow, in the middle of our chat, I had stopped seeing her as the incredible actress that she was, and started instead to discover one of Edward's good friends. One that had a bad habit of overstepping her boundaries.

"Well, you looked so sexy in that shirt," she said teasingly. "Edible! I wouldn't have blamed Edward."

"Shut up, now!" I laughed.

-:-:-

I was once again on my own, sitting on the corner of the couch, finishing off my plate, when Juliet came to me. The night was upon us now and the beautiful lights on the deck ceiling were making the deep brown eyes of my daughter shine with mischief.

"Mommy, what is that?" she asked, pointing to a small pastry that was on my plate.

"Um, I'm not sure, but I think it's a snail."

Immediately she wrinkled her nose, disgusted. "Can I taste?"

I stifled a giggle; my kid was so random!

"Is it because you're still hungry? Because there is still ton of food we can get for you if you want," I said, directing her to the tables still full behind her. I wasn't going to make her eat snails if she didn't want to.

But she shook her head and pointed to the small round-shaped hors-d'oeuvre once again, her chubby fingers all over my plate.

"I wanna try _that_ one," she insisted.

I agreed it looked delicious. "You sure?"

She bit her lips and nodded, smiling.

"All right," I chuckled, allowing her to take it.

She put the bite into her mouth, and moaned. "Hmmm!"

I raised an eyebrow. "You like it?"

"Yup!" she said, chewing a few more time. Slowly, her face started to change. It was easy to guess she had eaten all the pastry around and was currently chewing the actual snail. She grimaced, screwing up her eyes, but kept going.

It was the exact same face she would make as a baby when she was about to spit her puree.

I reached my hand out, putting it in front of her mouth. "Spit," I told her.

"No, no, Mommy. I like it," she said, pushing my hand away. Then she turned and trotted away.

I shook my head and laughed. Looking at the rest of my food, I noticed another one like Juliet had just eaten and decided to try it too. It was delicious; the pastry was cracking, the sauce tasty. The snail wasn't bad, if you could leave out the fact that it had the texture of an eyeball.

I raised my eyes to Juliet again, silently laughing at her expense. My kid was alone in an ocean of grown-ups, still chewing with uncertainty. Finally she gave up, and spat the snail into her palm. From there, she didn't really know what she was expected to do; I could see that from the pout that appeared on her face. She almost looked pitiful, all cute in her little dress and gorgeous hair, a half-chewed snail in her hand.

I stood up and started to go to her, when she suddenly saw someone she knew and walked towards them. Curious, I followed her from afar and stopped abruptly when I recognized Tanya.

Juliet went to her, pulling on her short skirt with her hand in cast.

"Hey, sweetheart," Tanya beamed at my daughter. Once again, I was glad to detect real affection in her voice. She didn't put on a show to impress the people she was talking to. They '_aww_ed' at Juliet's cuteness nonetheless.

My daughter only stretched her fist toward Tanya. It _was_ what I had always told her; if there is no garbage, don't throw stuff on the floor, give it to me or to an adult.

"What's that?" Tanya asked. She reached out her hand and Juliet just dropped the chewed snail into her palm.

I swear I had to put an hand on my mouth to silence my burst of laughter. People around Tanya didn't even try to pretend, laughing their butts off.

Tanya's face slowly took an expression of disgust, totally grossed out, while Juliet simply wiped her hands on her dress.

"Thank you," she said, always so polite, and left.

"Ewwww!" Tanya shrieked suddenly. "_Edward!_"

My ex-husband, who I hadn't noticed had been close by, came to her with no clue about what had just happened, looking pretty relaxed, his hands in the pockets of his pants. Tanya showed him her hand.

"What the fuck is that?" Edward asked, disgusted.

"That is what Juliet had in her mouth, like, two seconds ago!"

Comprehension descended on Edward. "Juliet gave you that?" he chuckled.

"Yes," the blonde said, sickened out, "take it away from me! It's disgusting."

Edward took it from her then, and she quickly wiped her hand on her thighs. He inspected the thing a few seconds, shrugged, and ate it.

"Edward, that's gross!" Tanya said, and he laughed.

"It's just a snail," he said.

"It was half chewed!" she pointed out.

"So what?" Edward replied. "We share the same DNA, Tanya."

Ha! I shouldn't be enjoying this as much as I was, but gosh, only one thing came into my mind then: Maybe it actually _was_ a good thing that she wasn't pregnant. _Yet_. Because she clearly wasn't ready for all the mess children were going to bring into her life. If she couldn't handle one simple half-chewed snail, how was she going to deal with... _everything else?!_

-:-:-

I was with Esme at the bar, relating Tanya's misadventure with my youngest to her. It was gossip at its best, but God it felt good after the stunt Tanya had pulled yesterday during the supper. I had made myself a promise I wouldn't comment on it, that it wasn't my place, but I just couldn't help myself.

I remember my first reaction had been to look at my daughters; they had _just_ had their father's explanation about his new girlfriend, and she was already speaking about 'siblings' in front of them? That wasn't going to be fine by me.

Then I had looked at Carlisle and Esme. Both were shocked, looking at each other.

Edward had been the first to react, thank God for his calm. "Tanya," he had said, firmly. "Don't you think we should talk about something like that first? Privately?" Then he had pointedly looked at his daughters. His jaw muscles were tense, a sign that he was irritated.

Fortunately, both kids hadn't reacted, though I was still waiting for the moment Emma would start asking questions. She knew what a pregnancy was, having had it explained to her when she was four and waiting for a baby sister.

"Oh, no!" Tanya had said, realising what she had started. "I wasn't saying that to make a statement. I was just saying that—"

We never knew what she was trying to say. The oven's alarm went off then, and after that, Edward mastered the art of avoidance. I guess I could understand that he didn't want to have this conversation in front of his parents and kids, not to mention myself.

"I'm so going to go relate that to Carlisle," Esme said, patting my hand before leaving, playfulness in her eyes.

I laughed softly, fingers on my mouth, my elbow on the edge of the counter. My other hand was playing with the foot of my empty glass.

"May I take this seat?" a voice suddenly asked behind me on my right. I turned to acquiesce and I recognized the man from earlier today.

"You," I smiled. He was no longer wearing his sunglasses – obviously, since it was now dark – and once again, I was awed by the blue of his eyes.

He nodded, sitting beside me. "You know, I have been waiting all night long for you to be alone, so I could come and speak to you."

If I had doubts until now, they quickly vanished; this guy was flirting with me.

"Well, I'm alone now."

"Yes, you are." He smiled.

Feeling awkward, I shrugged softly, waiting for his next move. Would he ask my name? I was sure curious to learn his.

Instead, he pointed to my empty glass. "What were you having?"

Was he trying to get me drunk? Classic.

I laughed at his attempt. "Actually, that was just water." Admittedly it had been in a wine glass, but still.

He nodded and waved the barman. "I'll take a beer, and..."

"Just another glass of water," I finished.

"You're well-behaved," he stated.

I shrugged again. I had two little ones that depended on me, but I wasn't going to tell him that. Not that I was ashamed of my daughters or anything, but introduced too soon into a conversation and I had learned that they were the best turn off ever. And for the moment, I was still curious about this guy.

"I'm Bella, by the way," I said, taking things in charge. I extended my hand.

He grinned, wrapping my fingers in his warm, soft hand.

"James."

* * *

_To be continued..._

_I know, I know, I promised you an EPOV, and trust me, it is coming! This chapter grew bigger than what I first thought it would be, and I asked my beta – who has been having some trouble with her Microsoft Word editing program this past week – to send back the first POV so I could update sooner. EPOV is coming, my pre-readers are currently reading/approving it, and I should be able to post it by the end of this week. Don't give up on me just yet. :/_

In the meanwhile, I would love to read your review!

Kat


	16. Chapter 15 Fireworks

_Haha, I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the _half-chewed snail _moment! It was so much fun to write. __As promised, here's the new update before the week-end!_

Disclaimers: All the base belongs to Stephenie Meyer ©  
Thanks to _Subtlynice_, who does an amazing job at beta'ing this story. ღ  
And more thanks to _eyelubtwlight _and _Miss Wendy Malfoy_ for their help and support.

* * *

¤ You Came Too Early ¤

* * *

**Chapter 15- Fireworks**  
(The yacht scene – part 3)

**EPOV**

I was really, genuinely, having a great time. And I was trying hard not to associate that with the fact that I enjoyed Bella's presence a bit too much. Just like the moment when I had surprised her while she admired my Golden Globes award, this merge of my two different worlds was filling me with joy and tranquility. It seemed so easy to combine the two of them now: my family life, and my dream job. I couldn't remember why I ever had to choose between the two of them in the first place.

Bella was acclimatizing herself pretty fast through this whole jet set soirée. First, she looked absolutely stunning in that dress of hers, not at all out of place. She could give some of the actresses present here a run for their money.

Alice had really outdone herself with that choice. And those heels were giving my ex-wife killer legs! I had never seen her wear such shoes before. She looked so sexy.

I know I shouldn't be thinking about my _ex_ this way, out of all the woman here tonight, but fuck, what was a guy expected to do when he couldn't erase the image of said woman _in her_ _underwear!_

I don't know what the fuck was wrong with me. Like I'd said, I had seen her in less clothing than that already, so why was this renewal image of her nakedness haunting me so much? I had a girlfriend for heaven's sake! One that was gorgeous, and freaking sexy! Yet all through the night, I couldn't stop myself comparing them both.

Tanya's pale brown eyes suddenly seemed boring beside Bella's rich dark chocolate ones. Then I rationalized the comparison to myself; I had just this natural pull to love Bella's ones more since they were the same color as my precious baby girl. I tried to place the preference for her dark hair into the same category of reasons.

But then I noticed other characteristic that I could no longer explain away with Bella's resemblance to my daughters. Her legs and the curve of her hips, for example.

Of course, Tanya was splendid, all muscles and strength thanks to her dancing career. Her stomach was hard and toned, the kind of body every girl would like to attain. She had the perfect smile and the perfect skin. She was really the cliché California girl who'd got it all, but with gentleness.

Bella was smoothness and tenderness. Of course she wasn't fat – Bella had always been this tiny thing. Her hips where a bit curvier than Tan's, due to her pregnancies, but it only increased her femininity. It was really appealing to me. Bella's smile was magnetic, genuine. Her beauty was natural, and Bella's modesty about it just added to her charm. Her pale skin looked so fragile, all of her did. Yet she was this fierce, independent woman.

Bella's soft and delicate body was having a stronger effect on me than Tanya's toned one ever had. It just screamed vulnerability and femininity to me, and was making me want to wrap her in my arms and—

Okay, enough!

I needed to stop this. Now. It wasn't healthy, and I felt like an asshole on both women's account. Bella wouldn't know what to do with these new revived feelings of mine, and it wasn't fair towards Tanya.

I looked at my girlfriend from afar. She was speaking with Victoria Thomas, an upcoming actress whom I had known for a few years already, and her current boytoy, Riley Biers. He and Tanya knew each other from her last dance crew. I thought about joining them, now that Emmett had left, taking his son to one of the cabins downstairs. Henry had been cranky these last few hours, his bedtime long gone, and Emmett had proposed to his wife that he should go lay down with him. It wasn't really a sacrifice for him; admittedly he was going to miss the fireworks, but he preferred by far a comfortable bed, cuddling his son, than more exhausting hours spent in this Hollywood façade.

Tanya saw me looking at them and invited me to join her with a move of her hand. Looking around to spot both my kids – a reflex I had mastered since their births – I walked towards Tan and her friends. Emma was still dancing and goofing around with the young Bree Tanner, the parents of the girl both close by. Peter Tanner had their youngest – a boy of four years – in his arms, fast asleep, and was currently speaking with my brother-in-law. Juliet was close by too, spread out on the end of the couch; she looked exhausted. Jane Moretti was chatting with her. Plus, my mom and dad were near enough to both of them.

"Hi, honey!" Tanya said when I joined her. She passed an arm around my waist and kissed my cheek.

She was acting all lovey-dovey today, and I knew it had to do with the conversation we'd had yesterday in my bedroom. It had made me realise how early we still were into our relationship. She had just met my parents, and I still had to meet hers – they lived in Alaska – but more than that, I realised I had, like, _no_ idea about her life plans or how I fit into them.

Of course I knew that, for now, she was excited about this new role she had got for her first movie – some remake of an old dancing chick flick from the sixty's – and that eventually, after her filming-slash-dancing career, she would love to become a dance teacher.

Her love of kids had played a big role in my attraction for her. Seeing her for the first time at Emmett's house, playing around with my godson, I had felt under her charm.

I don't know why, because it didn't make any sense (I realised that now), but I had always thought that the fact that I already had two daughters were going to be enough for her. Like, it would be obvious I considered my family to be a done deal. I certainly didn't see myself fathering another child with another woman. It was so clear to me, in my head and in my heart, that it just never came to my mind than a twenty-six year old woman would one day want to have kids of her own.

"Well, what did you expect, Edward?" she had asked.

"I don't know, okay?" I had replied, passing a hand through my hair. "I never gave it much thought."

"No, I can see that." Her arms had been crossed on her chest. "Is it because you don't consider _this_" – she had gestured between the two of us – "to be a long term relationship?"

"That's not—I'm not scared of commitment, okay? It's just that I've never thought about having a third child, that's all. I always considered my family to be complete." My eyes had drifted towards the huge photograph of my daughters hung above my bed. It had been a gift my mother had delivered to me just a few days ago, at the end of June.

Tanya had followed my gaze, frowning up at the framed picture, sadness shining through her eyes. It was the first time she had seen it. "And what about me, Edward? Am I just supposed to be the step-mother in the background who gets to enjoy the family of another woman two months every year?"

Put like that, it _did_ sound kind of unfair. But yeah, basically, this was all I had to offer. "I also have one Thanksgiving out of two," I had tried.

"Edward!"

"Look, what I meant is that I really don't think tonight was a great time for us to discuss this." I had breathed a long sigh. "Fuck, Tanya! My parents really were freaking out for a moment down there."

She had narrowed her eyes at me. "So you're saying having a grand-child from me would freak them out?"

_What?_

"No. I'm saying you didn't give anyone any warning about bringing this subject up. You make it look like we were trying to conceive."

"But we're not." She had said it like it only mattered that _we_ knew the truth.

"No. We're not." I had made sure she'd understand. Tanya was currently on the pills, and though she thought it was pointless, she respected my need to use condoms each and every time. I didn't have as much faith as her in this kind of contraception.

"What about my kids, Tan?" I had asked. "Emma and Juliet just learned about us. You saw yourself how Emma reacted to that news. How do you think she would feel if we were to suddenly announce her that we were having a baby? Or—or trying to?"

She at least had the good sense to look sheepish, lowering her head.

"And Isabella—"

"Of course you would bring _her_ up!" Tanya had exclaimed then, shocking me.

"Well, yeah! Because it was almost an attack towards her," I had replied. Did she really think I couldn't see her little game?

"It wasn't," she simply stated.

"Wasn't it? 'Oh, don't worry, _I _am not pregnant'," I had imitated her. It had frustrated me almost as bad as the 'yet'. She had almost insinuated Bella was witless for having gotten pregnant so fast in the first place.

"Well..." she had dared. My eyes had narrowed.

_Oh, no, she didn't._

"Need I remind you, I was there too. It wasn't holy conception, Tanya; it takes two to tango. Bella may have gotten pregnant at nineteen, but I am the moron who forgot to use a condom. Insulting her about that is insulting me too. So basically, what are you saying?" I was really starting to get kind of mad at that point, and Tanya had apologized multiple times, until I asked her to 'drop it'. She'd wanted to kiss the fight away, but I just shook her off and asked her to leave.

I guess she was still feeling bad about it all and was trying to make it up for it tonight. Admittedly she had passed no bitchy comment all day long, playing the perfect girlfriend.

"Edward, you remember my friend Riley?" Tanya's present voice brought me back to reality. In front of me, Riley Biers had extended his hand for me to shake.

"Oh, yeah right. Hey Riley, how are you, man?" I shook his hand, trying to focus on the present time.

"I'm good," he said. "You know Victoria."

"Yeah. I do," I replied, smiling at the red-haired woman. I had spoken with her earlier in the day, so I skipped the pleasantries. She was nodding towards me with a smile when a small hand grabbed my chest from beside me, tugging on my jacket.

"Edward," my sister breathed.

I turned towards her. "What's wrong?" For some reason, I had kept my voice as low as hers.

"Come," she urged.

"Excuse me," I said to the group and followed Alice. Tanya gave me a worried glance, but I smiled to reassure her; Alice's panic was rarely justified.

She made me follow her until we could clearly see the inside of the boat, where the bar was. Bella was sat there, cheerfully chatting with a man Alice and I both knew. He was holding himself close to her, having moved his stool into her personal space, and his charm was full on. They looked like they were having a great time.

"She's with _James!_" Alice cried, holding my arm tight with both her hands.

I couldn't help the frown that formed, not liking this turn of events any more than she did.

"Alice," I said anyway, "what do you want me to do about it?" A more rational part of me had taken control; no matter how I was feeling at this moment, there was just _no_ way I could go over there and act all caveman on Bella while she's been acting so nice towards Tanya since the start. I had no rights over her; she wasn't 'mine' anymore. "Bella's a grown up woman. It's not like I could just go over there and what? _Rescue_ her?"

"_Bella_, huh?" Alice quickly picked up on my slip of tongue and her expression transformed into a knowing smile. I rolled my eyes and she found her air of gravity again. "Seriously Edward, don't you think we should warn her about… his ways?"

I cringed, my jaw muscles becoming tense.

James' _ways_ were not appreciated by my sister – or me, for that matter. Let's just say that the two of them had _a past_. He had acted like a real jerk towards her, playing that 'on and off' relationship game with her. Eventually, Alice had realised he had done that to other women too. He was not a one-night stand kind of guy – which _could_ have been all right – but he actually enjoyed misleading women into a false sense of a relationship, playing with two, or three of them at the same time. He was a player, and a cheater.

Yep, and he was the contact Alice had gone through to find me this job! She must have really loved me. James Hunter was actually a sound effects editor whom film director Demitri Papadopoulos had started to request on his projects more frequently in the past few years. I had had the chance to work with the guy a few times, and I had to admit, to my shame, that he was good at what he was doing.

I was actually surprised to see him still on this floor; usually, he was on the first deck at this hour, his face plunged into some cleavage somewhere. Bella must have really been interesting him.

"Edward please," Alice begged, "do something."

I was really not sure if I was doing it for her, or for Bella, or for myself. Anyway, a glance towards Juliet, and I automatically knew what I was going to do. I didn't want to look like that jealous ex-husband, but fuck, I kind of was. Fortunately, Isabella and I had two precious little girls who could help without even knowing it. I didn't even feel bad about using them.

"I'll be back," I said to Alice.

I went to Emma first. "Hey, sweetie."

"Dad! When are the fireworks starting?"

I smiled. "Real soon. You should go ask your mom to come and watch them with us."

She nodded. "Yes! Good idea."

"Not now." I stopped her. I needed my timing to work. "Wait for people to start gathering around the border."

"Okay," she said, and went back to Bree instead.

Phase one, engaged. I went to Juliet next and I looked at my watch. I was a tiny bit early, but with the day she had had, I knew she was feeling tired already, and her broken wrist was probably starting to bother her anyway.

I sat on her left, and smiled at the woman on the other side of Jules who was currently talking to my daughter. "Hi, Jane."

"Hello, Edward. How did you like the party?" Jane Moretti asked. Her short blonde hair was styled neatly, but her big blue eyes looked tired.

"It was great, Jane! You really outdid yourself… once again," I said, believing it. It was Aro's party, on Aro's yacht, with Aro's friends, but really, Jane was the one that did it all. She was a hardworking, competent assistant, who wasn't being paid nearly enough, in my opinion.

I passed a hand through my daughter's hair, requesting her attention. She smiled up at me.

"Hey baby girl, what do you think about coming with daddy and we'll get your medication for the night?"

"I think that is a good idea, Daddy-o," she simply stated and I couldn't help but laugh at her choice of words.

Jane grinned at me, mouthing "_she's so cute_". I could only agree.

"Come on." I stood up and Juliet gave me her hand. We crossed the room towards the bar. There was a free space on Bella's left that was going to be just the perfect spot. I caught Alice's interrogative gaze on me, and I winked back at her; I was pretty confident about my plan.

As soon as I reached the bar, I leaned over it in the hope of catching the barman's eyes. Bella – feeling a presence – turned towards me.

"Hey," she breathed. Immediately, James seemed irritated.

"Cullen!" he exclaimed loudly, as if to show he already knew me. He was probably about to try putting on a show for Bella. I was already laughing, inside.

I nodded once in his direction, as a curt greeting. "James."

The barman arrived then, and I asked him for an apple juice. That got Bella's attention, who seemed more interested in what I was doing than she was in James. Apple juice in our household was synonym of Juliet. She turned her stool around, and smiled at our daughter who was still waiting behind me.

James seemed infuriated at being disturbed.

"That's Bella," he said, introducing me to my ex-wife without knowing it. "She's from Seattle."

I raised an eyebrow. "Is she, now?" Sideways, I saw Bella bite her lips to restrain a smile. Fuck, this was fun!

The barman came back with my order and I picked Juliet up, sitting her on the counter beside her mom.

"Hey, you," she adorably greeted Bella, saying the perfect thing. I swear it looked like she knew what was happening. Calling her 'mommy' would have given the whole thing away immediately – though I had expected it to happen.

Now it was even more perfect, letting the doubt hover, not giving away anything obvious. Juliet leaned towards Bella, resting her small head on her mom's chest, her tiny arms hanging loose around Bella's shoulders.

"Hey you," Bella said back, laughing. She softly caressed Jules' back.

I almost lost it there, seeing James expression of astonishment.

Bella went in for a cheek kiss, but Juliet turned her head at the same time, making the kiss land on her mouth. Neither Bella or I minded that sort of kiss when it happened. Juliet was just a kid and eventually, she would grow out of it on her own. But right now, it was just perfect, strengthening the bond between mother and daughter. James' face paled. It was like he couldn't believe that _my child_ was also Bella's.

"Come on, Jules. Leave _Mommy_ for a moment," I said with emphasis on the word 'mommy'. I took her arm to make her sit upright again and gave her both the pill that I had in my jacket pocket, and her glass of apple juice.

"You're giving it to her early," Bella said as Juliet crunched the pill and drank it down with the juice. It didn't sound like a rebuke, though I wasn't sure.

"Yeah, well, it's almost time," I said, looking at my watch. I was only ten minutes early. "I didn't want her to miss the fireworks," I expounded.

Bella nodded. It made perfect sense to her, thank God. I didn't want her to suspect what I was really trying to do, here.

She turned back towards James and smiled at him. He looked unsure, eyeing me and Juliet with uncertainty.

"Your kid?" he asked, faintly.

"Yup," Bella nodded. No matter what, she would _always_ acknowledge her children. "My youngest, actually."

James looked at me. "Your ex?"

I couldn't hide my grin. I picked Juliet up on my hip, and nodded. "Yep."

"O-kay," James said, looking down, trying to comprehend all the information thrown his way.

I was really on the edge of laughing, while Bella seemed like she wanted to say something. She didn't have the time; Emma arrived.

Perfect timing is perfect.

"Mom!" She ran towards us, all smiles. "You wanna come watch the fireworks with us?"

"Sure, sweetheart." Bella smiled, turning her stool around and jumping down.

Emma grabbed her hand and pulled. "Come!"

Bella hesitated, looking between James and me. Finally, she looked at James and smiled apologetically.

"Well, James… thanks for the company. It was fun. I—uh, had a great time," she said, smiling at him. James only nodded.

Bella looked at me then, and I noticed a small blush on her cheeks – it was subtle, but it was there. She followed Emma through the crowd, getting to the border for the fireworks.

"You're done, baby girl?" I asked Juliet in my arms.

She nodded, passing me her glass. I put in on the counter, thanking the barman, and started to walk away.

"Cullen." James stopped me.

I turned around, readjusting Juliet on my hip.

"I got it," he said.

_Did he really?_

"She's off limits," he clarified.

I nodded. "Good." There was no way I was going to let him play with Bella's feelings the same way he had with my sister.

When Juliet and I joined her mom and sister, I couldn't help but take two minutes to look at them from afar. Bella had removed her shoes – they were discarded on the floor at her feet – and she was bending, both arms around Emma shoulders, hugging her from behind. She had her head bend on the side, and I wasn't sure if she was kissing her cheek or whispering something in her ear. Maybe both. Either way, they were beautiful.

I noticed my parents further away, Alice and Jasper on their right. Tanya had also found a spot, right in the middle of the back of the boat. But my choice was easy; this was a family moment. I went to Bella's side, gently pushing Charlotte to make myself a space. She smiled at me and moved away when she got the situation.

"_Thank you,_" I mouthed.

Bella's head popped up, and both she and Emma looked at us.

"Dad," Emma beamed, holding out her hand for me to take. I dropped Juliet off beside her sister, in front of me. Keeping a hand on her right shoulder, I gave my left hand to Em.

I was aware Bella was still looking at me, and so I returned the gesture. Her eyes were vague, and she was absently nibbling at her lower lip.

"Stop it," I said gently. Taking my hand off Juliet's shoulder, I pulled her lip out. Immediately, Bella snapped back to reality.

"Sorry," she giggled as she quickly turned her eyes away, settling them on the horizon. Santa Monica's light were beautiful, the Ferris wheel indicating the position of the pier.

"Da-_ddy_," Juliet suddenly whined, turning around in front of me and extending her arms on my stomach. "Put me up your shoulders!"

I couldn't help but raise my eyebrows, surprised at her rough demand.

"Bossy much, Juliet Esme?" I scolded.

"That's what happen when you spoil them too much," Bella bragged, amused.

At the same time, Juliet pouted, beating her long eyelashes. "Daddy, _please!_" she pleaded.

I looked at Bella, showing her how totally helpless I really was in front of so much cuteness. She only laughed out loud, shaking her head.

"You're unbelievable", she said while I was turning Juliet around and lifting her by her armpits high enough to pass her above my head.

I hadn't planned the skirt though, and I stupidly got stuck in it. Juliet's dress was cute, but the double veil was hard to remove from my face, while holding my daughter's legs steady on my shoulders.

Emma burst out laughing, and I groaned. Juliet giggled behind me.

"Wait." Bella was chuckling too. "Here, let me help you."

She passed her arms around my neck, and pulled the burgundy skirt to the back of my head. I was way taller than her, forcing her to stand real close to me, on her tiptoes. Once I was free, I settled my eyes on her face. She was still setting Juliet's skirt on her legs each side of my head, so she wouldn't get cold – the temperature this far away from the coast was chilly.

Once she was done, she rocket back on her heels, planting them firmly on the floor of the boat, but her arms lingered around my neck. She was looking back at me now, and I couldn't help but lower one of my arms from Juliet's leg and place it on Bella's waist. It was a daring move. It could have made her back away instantly. Instead, she started to move her fingers at the nape of my neck. I shivered.

The first firework exploded then, and I saw it through the reflection of her eyes. Except for her fingers, she wasn't moving anymore, and when I moved my hand more towards her back, bringing her closer to me still, she let me.

Her eyes were beautiful, and so full of questions. I wished I had the answers, but I was just as confused as her, letting instinct guide me. Another firework burst across the sky, and Bella's eyes became glassy. It would have been so easy to kiss her then, as easy as breathing.

"What are you guys doing?" a voice beside us asked, and dread spread over me. My hand that had been on Bella's waist snapped back to my daughter's leg. Bella took a step back, slipping her hands down from my neck to Juliet's knees.

"Hello, Miss Rosie," our daughter said.

* * *

_To be continued..._

I, uh—have nothing more to add to this, lol. See you next chapter. Thanks again for reading and reviewing! :)

Kat


	17. Chapter 16 Confused

_For this chapter, I have to give a special credit to one of you, _dalma101_, who always drop the most interesting reviews with beautiful wording. Thank you so much for letting me use your words, hun!_

_As always, I have to mention my beta, _Subtlynice_, who does an incredible job at making this story readable! Thank you for putting up with me. Secondly, _eyelubtwlight_, who probably has no idea how amazing and helpful I think she is! And last but not least, _Miss Wendy Malfoy_, who's the best friend and biggest supporter I could have wished for!_

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the plot, Emma & Juliet. © Stephenie Meyer

Enjoy!

* * *

¤ You Came Too Early ¤

* * *

**Chapter 16- Confused**

**EPOV**

My eyes fluttered open as I heard my bedroom door open slowly.

"Da-_a_-ddy." My baby girl's voice reached me, a sweet melody to her tone. Her habit of coming to my room early in the morning was starting to create a sense of déjà vu every time I woke up.

"Juliet, darling, don't wake up your dad." It was my mom, but her request came too late. Faint steps jogged towards my bed and I felt the mattress move under the tiny body of my child as she climbed into the bed next to me.

Mom entered my room next, scolding Juliet with no real feeling behind it. "Aw, Juliet, sweetheart, that is not nice," she said, though I could hear her smile.

Juliet snuggled up on my back, taking my arm and trying to pass it around her shoulders, forcing me to turn towards her on my back. Her head leaned against my chest, her baby face hiding in my t-shirt. Her cold feet searched for heat under the covers and she placed them both on my thigh.

I hissed. "You little snowman!" I exclaimed and Jules giggled.

"I'm sorry, Edward," my mom said, standing to the side of my bed. She passed her hands under Juliet's arms and picked her up. She quickly wrapped her arms and legs around her grand-mother's body. "She wanted to come and tell you 'good morning', but now that it's done, we'll let you sleep."

I thanked her, looking at the clock on my bedside table. It wasn't even 8 o'clock yet.

"You'll want to make her wear socks, she's freezing," I sleepily told her.

"Will do," she said, as she left the room, closing the door behind them both.

I quickly fell back to sleep, hugging the pillow beside me.

I woke up again, much later, to the sound of my cellphone ringing. "Bust A Move" by Young MC blared through my room.

_Emmett_. He had set this ringtone himself.

Startled, I threw the blanket and sheets away from me in a sudden move, quickly rising to get my phone where it still lay on the floor, in the pocket of my discarded pants from yesterday.

"Hey, man." I stifled a yawn.

"Hey. Did I wake you up?" Emmett asked first, having noticed my 'morning voice'.

I looked at the hour; it was a quarter past ten. "Nah, I was just being lazy in bed," I lied.

"Ugh. Look at you, huh? Discarding all your obligations just because mommy and daddy are around."

I laughed. "Is that jealousy?"

"Yeah. Fuck you, man! Henry woke up at six thirty this morning and wouldn't go back to sleep for his nap."

I laughed. I knew Emmett was absolutely crazy about his little boy, but God help him, he had never gotten used to the early rising. I couldn't help but find it funny now that it was _his_ turn. He had laughed at my expense so many times before, when I had the girls here with me and would complain about being tired. It was sweet payback.

"I didn't discard my responsibilities... my parents offered," I said, looking around for a clean t-shirt and some pants.

"Whatever," grumbled Emmett. "Listen, Ed, I was wondering if you would mind meeting me for lunch—"

"Lunch?"

"Or breakfast, if you prefer. There are some... things... I think you would like to talk about. Maybe?"

_Uh-oh!_

"Alright," I said, resigned and serious. "_What did Rosalie tell you?_"

At least he had the honesty not to deny it. Rather, he burst out laughing and told me he was going to wait for me at 'Square One' in fifteen minutes. He may or may not have also called me a Casanova, and it made me think that Rosalie had clearly exaggerated, having put her nose in other people's business once again.

"What? Em, no!" I tried to reply. "I have guests over, I can't just leave them."

"They are not your guests, they're your _parents_. And they came for your kids, not to see _you_, you poor fool. I'm quite aware of that fact; my own parents barely acknowledge me anymore now that they have a grandson."

Unfortunately, I had to admit he was kind of right. My parents weren't even subtle about it. It was a grand-parent thing, I supposed.

"And I'm not taking you away from your kids indefinitely," he added, knowing what really bothered me, "I'm asking for _one_ hour of your time, Edward. We both know you need to talk."

Did I? It was true I still couldn't explain what had happened between me and Isabella, yesterday. It had made me feel so odd; lost, yet hopeful. It was like, for a short moment, I could see what could have been. It wasn't just physical attraction anymore, or even awe at her motherly aptitude. It was a pull stronger than that,_ a need_. To hold her, to have her back in my life.

In the end, Emmett didn't give me much of a choice, but I didn't put up much of a fight either. He had me convinced I needed to talk to someone about it – and who better than my best friend? I agreed to meet him at Square One Dining in West Hollywood in half an hour.

I quickly jumped into the shower, washing and rinsing my hair vigorously. As I passed a hand along my jaw, I noted the light scrub of my beard that was already growing back.

Since Emmett had mentioned the embrace Bella and I had shared, I couldn't help but allow my mind to go back to the events of the night before. We had entered our own little bubble with such ease; a shared glance, a half-embrace, a small touch. I'd barely hear the crowd cheering for the fireworks around us.

Of course it had been cut short by Rose's arrival. My friend had eyed us suspiciously, but hadn't passed any inappropriate comments. Emma had taken it upon herself to explain how 'idiotic' I had looked with her sister's skirts upon my head, and I'd had to remind myself that I actually _loved_ this child more than anything else in the world.

Of course Rose had laughed at my expense, and even Charlotte and Peter, who had been close by, had shared a good laugh. Bella had chuckled, but I'd seen that her heart wasn't in it. Rosalie had nudged her gently, and my ex-wife just quickly shook her head, dismissing whatever Rosalie had implied with that move.

Tanya had joined us not long after that, only commenting on how Juliet was lucky for having the best view, and I knew that she hadn't seen the half-embrace Isabella and I had shared only minutes prior. Relief had washed over me.

Half-way through the fireworks, I felt Juliet become limp on my shoulders. Her tiny hands had lost their grip on my jaw and neck at some point. I'd raised my hands to her waist, and started to slide her down my back, with care.

"Isabella," I'd called out of instinct, though Tanya had been closer, "can you get her?"

Bella'd walked closer and gently caught our sleeping daughter in her arms. Juliet mumbled something, hiding her face in her mother's hair, her small arms wrapping around her neck. I noticed Bella smile at whatever Juliet had told her.

She had an arm under Juliet's buttocks, her hand resting on her naked chubby thigh. Her dress had lifted up while I had taken her down, and we could see her tiny pink underwear. I took it upon myself to replace her skirts.

"She's kind of cold," Bella said, looking up at me. We were once again pretty close, but this time our child was _between_ us, making all the difference in the world. Bella was caressing Juliet's back, slowly swaying from side to side.

I removed my jacket at her words. With Bella's help, I'd succeeded in wrapping Juliet up in it like some kind of blanket. My baby girl was so tiny.

"I can't believe she didn't wake up," Tanya had commented, impressed by our parenting skills and Isabella just gave her a smile.

"She's exhausted."

"You alright? 'Cause I can take her back," I had offered, and Bella gave her back to me with a smile. I'd cradled her to me, her legs to my right, her head comfortably settled in the crook of my shoulder, all rolled up in my gray jacket. Bella had removed her ballerina shoes and put one of them in each pocket of the jacket, to be sure Juliet wouldn't drop them.

They were probably still there, come to think of it.

At the end of the fireworks, the yacht had slowly found its way back towards the marina. My parents had joined us by then, and my dad offered to carry Jules; my arms had started to get tired so I quickly agreed.

Juliet's presence had quickly been replaced by Emma's, who'd hugged my waist sideway and didn't leave my side for a long time. With an arm around her shoulders, I went to say my thanks and goodbyes to Aro and Sulpicia.

Finding our ways back to the docks, we were joined by Rose and Emmett, who'd been carrying a heavily asleep Henry in his arms, along with Alice and Jasper.

Arm in arm with my daughter, we'd tried to execute that duo walk where your legs crossed your partner's, not really succeeding in our attempts. Emma had laughed, but when Tanya reached us and slipped her hand into mine, my daughter's laugh had suddenly subsided. I'd looked over at Tanya with a tight smile; thanks to the low light around, I'm not sure she'd noticed.

Walking normally again, I remember looking straight before me; my eyes had landed on Bella's back, down to her calves and naked feet, and I'd smiled at the sight of her. She had her heels in her hands, and was cheerfully talking with Esme.

Tanya left the same way she'd arrived; with Emmett and Rosalie. Alice and Jasper had kissed us goodbye on the deck, before leaving on Jasper's motorcycle. The rest of us all loaded into the SUV Cadillac that was still waiting for us. Emma had fallen asleep on the way home, and I'd carried her up to her bed, having given Bella the keys for her to unlock my front door. My parents had taken care of Juliet.

When I exited my daughter's room, after I'd helped her change and kissed her goodnight, having to put up with her grumpy half-awake state, I'd found Bella in the corridor, still wearing her dress, and looking impatiently towards Juliet's bedroom.

"What are you waiting for?"

Her head had snapped my way and I knew I had startled her. Her eyes grew bigger as she took in my appearance; I was now barefoot and the sleeves of my white shirt were rolled up my elbows.

"Oh! Uh," – she'd licked her lips – "I was hoping Esme could..." She raised her hand and tugged on the zipper of her dress, showing me how it was stuck halfway to her shoulder blades.

I walked towards her, slowly. "Turn around," I said.

At that, she took two steps back, stealing a glance towards where my mom was, as if hoping she would walk out of Juliet's room at this very moment and 'save' her. Then she'd lowered her head as if defeated, and finally turned around.

"Okay," she breathed to herself, before grabbing her hair and brushing it over one shoulder.

When she had asked the same thing this afternoon, it had surprised me, but _she_ hadn't thought any of it, not caring about how it would make me feel. Or maybe she was just oblivious. Did she not realise the effect she had always had on me?

Now, though, she seemed to be aware. I wondered what had changed.

And suddenly, I was worried. Worried that what had happened during those short seconds on the yacht would change the dynamic between us. I certainly didn't want that to happen. I wouldn't like Bella to feel uncomfortable around me, or avoid me. I found myself thinking that maybe I should talk to her about it, tell her I apologized and that it meant 'nothing'. Was that what she wanted to hear?

Immediately, the idea seemed stupid. How was I to tell her it meant nothing when that _clearly_ wasn't the case?

My hands had been literally shaking with need to touch her; her hair, her skin, her warmth. I had had this pull to bend towards and kiss her newly uncovered shoulder, just at the base of her neck, where I knew it was the most sensitive for her.

She had tensed when my hands touched her skin between her shoulder blades, but didn't speak. Could she sense how feverish I was? I'd rolled the zipper all the way down, to the curve of the small of her back.

Fuck, she was _beautiful_—

"Thanks." She cut short my thoughts and escaped into her bedroom, closing the door swiftly.

The memory of the door closing so loudly brought me back to reality. I opened my eyes, looking at the floor of my shower. I had my head on my arm, leaning against the wall. Hot water ran down my back, and I had my other hand on my abdomen, the soap bar between my fingers.

I was surprised at how my body had responded to those memories: I was fucking getting hard! It would have been so easy – not to mention, _so good_ – to just grab myself and jerk off, but as soon as I toyed with the idea, guilt washed over me.

I know it was just my own freaking hand, but wouldn't that be considered cheating on Tanya? In thought, at the very least.

Taking a rash decision, I turned the knob of my shower control sharply to 'COLD'.

"_AH, FUCK!_" I screamed like a girl.

-:-:-

Shivering, I jumped into my jeans and a V-necked white t-shirt and went downstairs. Everyone else might have woken up earlier than me, but they all seemed to be half-asleep still. They had only just started to eat breakfast, all of them gathered in my kitchen.

Juliet was up on a stool, her little legs swinging below, lazily eating a bowl of cereal. She was still wearing her pajamas, but she now wore a pair of rainbow toe socks on her feet. I couldn't imagine it was comfortable, but she didn't look like it was bothering her.

My dad and Emma were beside her, my eldest frowning at her grand-father, who was shaking cereal into a bowl.

My mom was by the stove, cracking eggs into a pan, probably making scrambled eggs for dad and herself.

"Is that for Emma?" I asked my dad, pointing to the bowl he was filling.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Here, give it to me." I took the bowl from him and tipped its contents back into the cereal box. Emma smiled then and Carlisle looked at me, intrigued. Taking the milk box, I half-filled the bowl with it first, and then I poured the cereal in.

I knew Emma would still have eaten the bowl my dad had prepared her, but I also knew she preferred it this way, and now so did Carlisle. I might not see my kids all that often, I still knew them better than anyone – well, besides Bella, obviously.

"Got it," my father said, smiling.

"Thanks, Dad," Emma said.

"So, Edward, you can choose between cereals and eggs," my mom offered.

"Thank you, Mom, but I'm going to meet Emmett for lunch," I said as I filled a cup of coffee to take out.

"Oh? You're not staying with us?" she asked.

"I won't be long," I promised. "I'll be back around noon." I went to her and kissed her cheek. Then I moved around the counter, towards Juliet. "You'll be good for Grand-Ma and Grand-Pa?"

"Yes, Daddy!" she nodded.

"Alright," I said, kissing the side of her head, my hand going through her thick hair.

Emma was next.

"Have fun, Dad," she said.

"I'll try to be quick," I told her, kissing her forehand. I lingered a moment there, smelling her freshly washed hair. She was now using the same shampoo her mom used to have when we were living together.

Speaking of...

I turned around and got face to face with Bella. I don't know what came over me then, but I kind of continued in my kiss offering. Without even thinking about it, I went in and kissed her briefly on the mouth, murmuring a "bye" just before my lips touched hers.

It was barely a peck, one I gave without any second thoughts, just out of habit. I had done this gesture so many times before, when we were still married, that it had seemed to be the natural thing to do.

Until I realised, it wasn't. _Not anymore_.

Silence descended on us, all gazes directed towards me and Bella, with her dishevelled hair and big brown confused eyes. She was holding a freshly poured mug of coffee between her hands and even though it was clear she had just woken up, she was already wearing jeans and a loose t-shirt. For a moment here, I missed the short plaid shirt and bare legs. It wasn't her usual habit to dress first thing in the morning, so why today?

"Uh!" she said, stunned. "Um—bye."

I laughed then – it was my way to dissipate any tension – and quickly, my kids and parents joined me. I must say, Bella's expression was priceless.

"Daddy?" Juliet asked behind me, giggles and confusion present in her innocent voice. "Did you just kiss Mommy?" It was probably the first time she had seen us kiss – that she could remember.

"Um, yeah," I said, passing a hand through my hair and resting it on the back of my neck. "I guess I just did."

"What happened?" my mom asked, delighted.

"I don't know," I admitted, "she was just _there_, I guess."

"Well, I'm glad I wasn't standing in your way too," my dad commented.

Bella cracked a smile then and lowered her eyes as she moved around me and went to sit beside our kids.

"Stop laughing, you!" she said to Emma, teasingly poking her belly.

"Your face, Mom, it was so funny," Emma explained, trying to grab her mom's tickling hands.

I laughed softly and walked towards the door, grabbing a jacket from the wardrobe in the entry hall.

"If you need anything, you can call me on my cell," I warned them all.

"Alright, bye, sweetheart," my mom said. My dad and kids waved.

As I opened the door, Juliet's still confused voice reached my ears. "Mommy," she said, "how comes you and Daddy never kiss like other parents do?"

I couldn't help but stop to listen to her reply.

"Ah, Juliet," Bella sighed. "Kissing has nothing to do with being parents; couples kiss. You know your father and I aren't together anymore. Separated parents don't kiss."

"Corin's parents are separated too, but they kiss and fight all the time," Juliet stated and I wondered who this Corin was. His parents sure seemed to be passionate people, but I wasn't sure it was such a healthy relationship to show in front of their kid... or mine, for that matter.

I walked out and closed the door behind me. I felt bad about letting Bella answer these questions on her own, but Emmett was waiting for me. Besides, she was going to answer them way better than I ever would have.

I quickly got into my Volvo, put my mug of coffee into the glass holder and turned the engine on. The traffic wasn't too bad, but it was a back-to-work week day after the National Day and people seemed to be frustrated about it. It took me about twenty minutes before I arrived at the restaurant, and another 5 minutes to find a parking spot; the one I found was right beside Emmett's big ass Jeep. For a moment I really didn't know what I was doing here; I should be still in my pajamas, having a lazy day with both my kids instead.

Emmett was going to owe me one!

I entered the dining restaurant and easily spotted my friend. He was at the back, already eating some fluffy pancakes, the famous bacon-enriched caramel sauce drizzled on top of it – it was Square One's specialty – and he had one huge strawberry smoothie in front of him.

I dropped in the seat in front of him.

"This looks disgusting," I stated.

Emmett grinned, waggling his eyebrows. "It's delicious!"

The waitress came then, handing me a menu and taking my drink order, quickly leaving after that. She'd eyed Emmett a few times, but that was all the attention he or I got this morning. No matter what my job was, or who Emmett was married to, when it was just the two of us, we blended in just fine. The times Rosalie accompanied us were a different story.

"So," Emmett started, smoothly but directly to the point, "Rose told me what happened yesterday."

I rolled my eyes and puffed on my freshly brewed coffee that the waitress had brought to me, before taking a sip.

"And what does she _think_ happened yesterday?"

"I'll do you a favor and let _you_ explain," he said.

I narrowed my eyes; I knew it, Rose _had_ exaggerated the situation.

"Nothing happened. Rosalie should learn to keep her nose out of other people business."

"You're our friend, you _are_ her business," Emmett remembered me.

I knew he was right. Despite the way she acted towards me sometimes, I knew Rosalie considered me one of her closest friends and had my best interest at heart. She just had a weird way of showing it sometimes.

I took a deep breath, trying to find a way to answer. The waitress came back with my order then – four slices of brioche French toast with seasonal warm fruit topping and whipped cream – giving me some more time to think up a reply but failing nonetheless.

"I don't know what is wrong with me," I admitted once the waitress left.

Emmett eyed me for a few seconds before he replied. "Rose thinks you're still in love with your ex."

Diverting my eyes, I shook my head.

"Or falling for her again," he added and I huffed a smile, in denial. Could it really be that simple?

"And what do you think?" I asked, looking back at him.

He shrugged. "I think you're confused, bro. You always had been, in fact. Ten years ago, you were confused because you felt this obligation to have a family that you weren't sure you wanted, and now... you're confused about _how much_ you actually like the idea of a family."

I raised my eyebrows. _Huh?!_ Who knew Emmett had it in him to be so profound. I looked at him, eyes big and mouth agape, kind of shocked.

He looked back at me the same way, before his expression transformed into a smug one.

"_Woah_, I should write that down somewhere," he said, impressed with himself. He faked looking around for a pen and grabbed a napkin. I laughed.

My brain tried to analyse what he just told me though. Was it true? Was that what it truly was? Had my mind made the connection between having Bella back in my life with the fact that it meant I would have my children back all the time? The idea made me giddy, but I knew then that it was more than that. Suddenly, the word 'family' didn't include both my girls only, but also their mother, as my _wife_. I didn't want her here for the sake of my kids... I wanted _her_, period.

That realisation hit me so hard, I was glad I was already sitting. Rose _was_ right: I was falling for my ex-wife again.

Emmett must have seen my expression, because he became serious again.

"Tell me," was all he said, and I did. I told him everything. Of course my best friend already knew what had gone wrong before my divorce, but I related to him everything that had happened since Bella had arrived six days ago, how natural and familiar it felt, how awed I had been seeing her interacting with our daughters, and how incredibly attracted I still was to her. I told him how utterly bad I felt towards Tanya every single minute of every day. And how incredibly sick I had been inside when I saw Bella speak with another man.

I even admitted how glad I was that James was the asshole we knew him to be, because it had given me a reason to intercede. Had he been a nice guy, I really don't know how I would have reacted.

"When I saw her with him, Em, I had to rationalize to myself that she had every right to flirt, that she wasn't mine anymore. But fuck! I _wanted_ her to be."

Emmett smiled knowingly, but unlike the look Rose would have given me had she been here, there was absolutely no trace of judgement on his features.

"I kissed her this morning," I confessed, feeling bold.

"What?" Emmett exclaimed.

"It was an accident, an old habit. But fuck me if it didn't feel right." I passed a nervous hand through my hair.

"Seriously though, Edward," Emmett warned. "Be careful with what you're doing. Don't you have a girlfriend? Whatever way you decide to go, do things in the right order."

In other words, don't pursue your ex before calling it off with Tanya.

"I don't know if I'm ready for that," I admitted, scared shitless. "What about in a week from now, when she'll go back to Seattle?" I had to make him understand how complicated things were, how much I could be risking. Her life was in Washington, and mine was now here, in California. She had made that clear the first time I asked her to follow me to L.A., so why would I think that had changed? To pursue her only to have the past repeat itself would be too much for me to handle.

Emmett nodded. "And what about in a week from now?" he asked, using my own words against me, "when Bella leaves you to go back to her life, will _you_ be able to go back to yours, _with Tanya_, and be happy with her?"

I didn't know how to reply to that. I frowned at Emmett, not sure I liked this very serious, yet helpful side of him. Swallowing, I found myself slowly shaking my head in answer to his question.

He smiled sadly. "That's what I thought. Better to be alone than unhappy, Ed."

Fuck, he was right, wasn't he?

"Tanya and I seem so off lately." I went on, putting my head in my hands, as if I felt the need to give more reasons as to why I couldn't continue with her, rather than solely blaming it all on Isabella.

Emmett frowned. "How so?"

"Well, for example, she wants to have kids one day," I explained.

Emmett laughed out loud. "And this comes as shocking news because...?" He engulfed a bite of his pancakes.

"Because I don't!" I said. "I don't want any more kids."

"Ever?" he asked with a full mouth, sounding surprised.

"No!"

Emmett eyed me. "Alright," he said. "Is the problem here the fact that you don't want any more kids, or that you don't want them with _Tanya_?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What does that supposed to mean?"

He smirked. "I mean, would you mind having another baby so much if it was, oh I don't know... _Bella's_?"

His question shocked me. "What? Well, yeah! I mean, I—I don't know. I suppose?" I frowned, stopping there, realising I was babbling.

Emmett grinned. "You realised this hesitation was your answer, right?"

I just looked stupidly back at him, not knowing how else to reply. Fortunately for me, my cellphone rang. Checking the caller, I noticed it was from home.

"Hello?" I answered, curious about who was calling me, kind of hoping it would be Isabella.

"Edward, it's dad."

"Hi, Dad." I said, wondering why he was calling me.

"Listen, your uh, _mom_, would like to go read her e-mails, but your wi-fi isn't working. Would you mind telling me your password so we can reboot it?"

I frowned. I didn't even know my sixty-four-year-old mother had an e-mail account. I was really going to have to call my internet company to ask for a better connection.

"Sure, you have something to write it down?"

"I do," my father said.

"Alright. It's lowercase 'b', capital 'e', one, one, lowercase 'a'. Underscore, capital 'o', five, lowercase 'l', eight, two, capital 'o', zero, two."

**BPOV**

"There you go, sweetie," Carlisle told me, giving me the piece of paper on which he had written Edward's password. I knew that if I asked for his parents to do it and call him in my place, Edward would give it to them with no problem. It was just with me he had some reluctance to let me in in his private personal life, it seemed.

"Thank you, Carlisle, you're a life saver!" I looked at the password, slowly entered it into my laptop to connect to internet, one character at a time.

"Sure." He smiled. "I'm not sure why you didn't want me to mention you though; he gave it to me without any questioning."

I shrugged. I was convinced he would have said that I needed to wait for him to come back to enter the password himself, and I was beyond that childishness. I needed access to internet _right now_ if I wanted to finish the work my editor-in-chief had given me in the requested deadline.

"Esme and I are taking the girls out on a walk," Carlisle said. "You wanna come with us?"

"Thanks, but no. I need to finish this."

He nodded. "You don't mind us kidnapping your children?"

I laughed. "No, go ahead! Have fun."

"Alright," he said, softly kissing the top of my head, his hand caressing my hair to the back of my nape. It was a gesture I had seen Edward use so many times to his daughters, and it made my heart ache as I realised how loved by his parents I really was.

Sat alone at Edward's huge dinner table, I closed my eyes for a few seconds, breathing deeply. I tried not to think at all the events that had happened since yesterday, including the kiss this morning, so I could concentrate on the work I had to do. In the background, I could hear my kids and their grand-parents getting ready to leave. I opened my eyes and pouted, thinking for a moment that my kids would just leave without a word towards me, when I heard steps running my way.

"Bye, bye, Mommy!" Juliet exclaimed, hugging me tightly around my waist.

"Bye, sweetheart. See you later." I kissed her nose.

Emma passed her arms around my neck from behind my chair and kissed my cheek.

"It sucks that you have to work on your vacation, Mom," she said, placing her head on my shoulder.

"It does... but I don't want you to use that word anymore," I gently scolded, turning my head towards her. She giggled, releasing me.

"Mommy?" Juliet asked beside us.

"Hmm?" I raised my gaze toward her.

"What is that date?"

I followed her pointed finger to Edward's password.

"That's no date, baby, it's your father's internet pass—"

I stopped short, realising for the first time what I was reading.

bE11a_O5l82O02

Bella 05/18/2002

It _was_ a date. Our wedding date.

* * *

To be continued...

_So guys, Rose isn't the bad guy here! Yes, she's a nosy bitch, and yes, she presume a bit too much... but she's not a gossiper. She would never tell Tanya anything, but would rather bug Edward to no end until he does it himself. And use Emmett as the messenger, lol.  
_

_I just wanted to make that clear. _Thanks for reading! Review?

Kat


	18. Chapter 17 Confrontation

_New update! I'm so sorry for the waiting, but this one was difficult to write. I suffered from a little writer's block, and had some doubts, but thanks to _Wendy Malfoy_'s approval and _eyelubtwlight_'s enormous help, I managed to get it through!_

_Biggest chapter yet! I should give you a small warning about the angst and drama contained in this one, but it will only get better from now on. ;)_

Thousand thanks to my amazing beta, _Subtlynice_.  
& more thanks to my precious pre-readers, _Miss Wendy Malfoy_, _eyelubtwlight_ & _dalma101_. ღ  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and its characters. © Stephenie Meyer.  
Song: _Just Give Me A Reason_, by P!nk.

* * *

¤ You Came Too Early ¤

* * *

**Chapter 17- Confrontation**

**BPOV**

Esme, Carlisle and the girls hadn't been gone for more than five minutes when already I heard Edward's car pull into the driveway. Convinced I couldn't face him right now, I quickly grabbed the piece of paper on which his password was written down, and left through the patio door.

I spent a few minutes in his backyard, looking around as I walked barefoot in the new grass. The pool was full of clear water, finally functional, and the whole exterior design was almost done. You could clearly see the potential of the area. It wasn't too big, but clearly big _enough_, and very private. I liked how Edward was living according to his income, without trying to impress anyone.

I knew Esme had talked about doing a little BBQ party here, once the earthwork was officially over, and now that I knew a little bit more about Edward's friends and surroundings here in L.A. I was kind of starting to look forward to it.

When I finally entered the house again, about fifteen minutes later, Edward was nowhere to be seen, but I knew instantly where he was as a soft melody reached me, coming from his music room. He had left his door half-open; a message to his family that he would not mind being bothered. I knew he would have closed it otherwise.

I walked closer, and I listened him play for a short moment, enjoying it. He looked so content, and at ease.

Taking a deep breath, I knocked softly on the door frame on which I was leaning. His fingers stilled and he looked up at me.

"Oh, Isabella. Hi," he said. "I thought I was alone."

I shook my head. "Nah. I was just outside." I doubted myself for a short moment; maybe he let his door open not because he didn't mind being bothered, but because he thought no one would. "Your parents kidnapped the girls, though," I said, my left foot rubbing my right ankle in a nervous gesture. Like each time I would start to feel uncomfortable with him, I had brought up our kids.

He chuckled. "I bet they did," he said, and I smiled back. If I thought Edward was spoiling our daughters, his parents were even worse. But then again, they kind of had a _right_ to, as their grand-parents.

Edward's head turned back to his music sheets in front of him. "I, uh—I was just trying to refine this part," he explained, evasive. Was it his polite way of getting rid of me? My fingers played with the tiny piece of paper in my hand, urging me forwards; I had so many questions.

"You want to show me?" I asked rather boldly, walking closer.

Edward looked stunned, yet pleased. "Sure," he said, sliding over the bench to give me a place at his sides. I hadn't thought I would be sitting so close to him, but then I realised I wouldn't have to look at him in the eyes this way, and I kind of liked that.

"So you see, here, it has to sound 'hopeful'," he explained, showing me his music staves with a finger. I never understood this language, but I nodded anyway. Edward played it, and I recognized the music Emma had played the other day; I wasn't a pro, but I had listened to Edward play so many time in our apartment, I had sort of developed a musical ear. "I'm not quite satisfied with its ending," Edward said once he was done.

I got what he meant... it wasn't 'hopeful' enough. "Maybe it has to be a bit lighter," I commented lamely. I mean, what did I know?

Edward nodded and tried a different combination of chord. He changed about three notes, more or less, and used a new tempo. Already it made a difference.

"That's perfect!" he said, quickly noting the changes on his sheets, erasing a few notes to draw the new ones. "Thank you, Isabella."

I couldn't help but laugh. "As if I really did something." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, you did," he insisted, bumping me with his shoulder.

"Show me more," I said. "How do you make something sound so joyful, or sad, or—_or angsty?_" Maybe I was admitting too much here. Could he guess that I had watched – or rather listened to – more than once the drama categorized movie for which he had won his Golden Globes award? It had always amazed me, how he had transformed his raw talents at writing beautiful melodies into those amazing scores full of emotion.

Edward looked at me for a moment, his brow creased but his lips curved into a soft smile. I could see it with my peripheral vision, for I was firmly decided not to look at him.

"It really depends on how you match the notes," he finally said, keeping it simple. He positioned his right hand on the keys right in front of me, his forearm touching mine. He barely touched five different keys, but immediately it sounded cheerful and kind of childish.

Pulling his hand back towards the middle of the piano, he used the same notes, though they were lower and he pushed them in a different order. It didn't take long before the music made me think of a horror movie.

I found myself smiling. "That's impressive."

"No, it's not," Edward said, humble. "It was, like, the first lesson I learned."

That surprised me, and I looked up at him, stunned. "You took a class?"

He frowned, looking surprised at my surprise. "Well, yeah. Of course," he said slowly, "I still do."

"_Really?_"

"Isabella," he said, chuckling. "I'm not sure what you imagined, but even though Aro was impressed by my raw talent, he sure didn't expect me to stay that way. I had to improve. I had to improve _a lot_."

Truth be told, I was really not sure what I _had_ imagined. It had been so easy to just picture Edward leaving me and a life where he had been trapped, for an easy life full of dreams and hope, doing what he truly enjoyed the most. I had never really stopped to consider how much he'd had to work to attain his goals.

I knew he had mentioned it once, that night a few days ago when we had talked about Tanya, and how hard he had worked. What were his words? "_I gave up so much to pursue my music career. I spent the first four years working my ass off, writing, composing, adapting and recording musical scores. With all of that and constantly going back and forth from Seattle once or twice a month to see the girls, I couldn't find time to date, even if I had wanted to."_

At the time, I'd thought all that composing and recording had been for some projects of his, to add to how successful he was, but now I wondered; half of that hard work had probably be done in the context of a class assignment, just in the hopes of getting better. Aro had been nice enough to give him a chance, or even maybe two or three, but after that, Edward had needed to earn his place in the industry on his own.

It made me realise how little I truly knew about his new life here. I'd never given him much of a chance to tell me.

I knew better now. Obviously, he had really worked hard to get where he was today, showing me once again how much this meant to him.

"I should have seen it coming," I said, sadly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, clearly confused about the direction my thoughts had gone.

"Your change of career," I clarified, "I should have seen it, how much you liked to write music."

"Oh, Isabella," he breathed, lowering his head. "_Don't._" It sounded like a plea.

Edward looked very sad all of sudden and part of me wanted to give him what he wanted, even though the paper in my hand was still teasing me. I had wanted to ask him why he was still using our wedding date as his password – along with my name, the one he didn't even like to use anymore – but the conversation had leaned too dangerously towards the reason for our divorce already, and I preferred to ignore it for now.

Instead I changed the subject.

"So you met with Emmett, this morning."

Immediately, Edward's smile came back. "I did."

I nodded. "And did he tell you his wife thought we were _sleeping_ together?" I asked with sarcasm, kind of irritated.

His head snapped my way. "She _what?_" he half-screamed.

"Uh, huh," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. The whole idea still made me angry. I'd felt judged and labelled so fast, by someone who clearly didn't know me yet.

Edward seemed like he couldn't believe his ears.

"Sleeping together as in—" He stopped there, not wanting to make the wrong assumptions, though I knew he got it all right when his green eyes furtively focused on my chest for a few seconds, before they flicked back up to my eyes.

"As in having sex together!" I acquiesced, uncrossing my arms so he wouldn't be so concentrated on my womanly attributes. _Men:_ make an allusion to sex in front of them, and immediately their minds wander.

"When?"

What did he mean, _when?!_

"Just now!" I said. "I mean, this week, when I'd first met her."

He laughed, stunned. "Why would she think that?" He passed a hand through his hair. "_Wait!_ How do you know?"

I shrugged. "She told me."

"She told y—" he started to repeat, clearly dumbfounded at first, until he realised it was pretty much possible with a woman as bold as Rosalie. "Why would she think that?" he asked again.

"I don't know." I shook my head. "She said that it was because I was wearing that plaid shirt... You know, the one I use to sleep in—" I stopped, seeing how Edward's expression had transformed to an amused one. "What?"

"You mean the one that used to be _mine__?_" He raised an eyebrow.

I bit my bottom lip and cringed as I nodded. Did he mind? Would he ask for me not to wear it anymore? I had thought about it, and after what Rose had told me, her theories and all, I realised how lucky we had been for Tanya not to have seen it yet. She would clearly have jumped to the wrong conclusions too, and that would have been even more awkward than the conversation I'd had with Rose.

I had tried to be more careful about it, today. The last thing I wanted was to put Edward in a difficult situation, whether with his girlfriend, or his close ones. I really needed to start being more careful about the way I was acting around him.

Of course the kiss he had given me this morning had killed the whole purpose when it came to his parents. I bet they were already imagining the worst. Just the memory of that kiss made me blush; it had felt like _home_.

Edward didn't pass any comment about his shirt. He just shook his head, laughing softly. "Yeah, I could see how Rosalie would think that."

I looked at him with disbelief. "Because of a shirt?!"

He shrugged. "That's Rosalie," he said simply. "You'll get to know her."

Maybe. Maybe not. But that made me think of another question. All of her assumptions, her intrusive questions and suspicious glances: what was it to her?

"Can I ask you something?"

"Mm-hm," Edward nodded.

Feeling shyer all of sudden, I fidgeted with my hands on my thighs. "At the time I hadn't thought anything of it, but... was she—do you think she was investigating for Tanya's sake?" I asked. "Is she going to tell her about her suspicions? I mean, we both know she's _wrong_, but what if she tells Tanya anyway? I don't want to cause you any trouble."

Edward frowned. "And why would she tell Tanya?"

"They're cousins, aren't they?"

Both his eyebrows raised high. "You know?!"

"Yeah." I cringed, not succeeding in hiding the disappointment from my voice. "Emmett told me yesterday."

Edward shook his head and chuckled. "You seemed so awed by Rose, I couldn't bring myself to tell you," he said.

"Shut up!"

He laughed heartily and I cracked a smile too, before I wrinkled my nose. "So that's how you met her, huh? Through a friend of a friend?"

He tilted his head to the side in a kind of half-nod. "Kind of. Rosalie and Tanya are cousins, and they get along just fine, but before I started dating Tanya, they weren't really seeing each other that much." He suddenly sounded ill-at-ease to tell me about his girlfriend, but he continued. "I met her through Irina, who's Tanya's friend and Laurent's girlfriend, who's friend with Victoria, who's—Oh, never mind." He stopped and laughed at my confused expression. I guessed those people were all part of Edward's new surrounding here in L.A. and I gave up trying to make connection between each one of them.

"Anyway," said Edward, his fingers catching my eyes as he started to play again, very softly. "Rose isn't exactly the gossip type. You know, with her being an actress and a constant front page feature on every magazine. She kind of hates it."

What he was saying was barely registering in my brain as I was dazzled by his music; it was _my song_ he was playing. And he didn't even seem to realise it.

"She's nosy, but it's just curiosity for her own ends," he continued to explain. "She just has a bad habit of telling things for what they are... or rather for how _she_ sees them." He chuckled. "Besides, she won't tell Tanya anything, because really, there's nothing to tell, right?"

"Right," I echoed, still dazed by the melody.

He stopped playing then, and I looked at him. He was frowning and I even detected some guilt passing through his eyes for a short moment. It was like he had just realised something.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He raised his head and smiled at me. "I'll ask Rose to stop with her stupid assumptions and intrusive questions."

"'Kay." I nodded, pulling my bottom lips in my mouth, using my tongue. Edward's eyes diverted to my lips for a fraction of second before he cleared his throat and turned back to his piano, starting to play _Emma's Lullaby_.

I listened to him play for a moment before I asked, "Do you still play it to her?"

"Sometimes. Not often enough," he admitted. He continued playing, his long, skilled fingers creating some perfect choreography on the white-and-black keys. Eventually, Emma's lullaby switched to Juliet's. _Or so I thought..._

"That one's Juliet's," I said, matter of factly, showing him I'd recognized it.

Edward looked over at me with a smile, never stopping his melody. "Is it? I always considered it to be for all three of you."

I couldn't help the grin that formed on my face. The song I had always thought was for Juliet was actually for all of his family?! A soft warmth spread through me. I had always adored this one, for the memories around this ballad had always been dear to me. Edward had written it when we'd first come back from the hospital with our newborn little Juliet and an eager Emma who was beyond ready to be a big sister. Edward and I hadn't had it easy during my second pregnancy and the months that followed, but those moment we'd spent as a family were precious.

"It has always been my favorite," I confessed.

Edward's eyebrow rose. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, okay," he said, stilling his hands. He looked uncomfortable all of sudden.

"What's wrong?" I frowned.

"Nothing... It's just..." He cringed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck. "That song is actually the demo I sent Aro."

_Oh. _My mouth formed the word, but no sound escaped my lips. "Wow," I breathed after a few moments. "That's kind of bittersweet."

"Yeah," he agreed.

I was feeling dizzy and offended. To learn that this composition, which he had creates out of love for his family, was the actual reason he'd jumped on the opportunity to leave them – us – was hurting me more than it should have. It was like the scar was opening again.

"You know what?" asked Edward, not realising what his confession had done to me.

"What?"

"I don't think Tanya ever inspired any of my compositions."

"..."

It didn't sound like this affirmation was _directed_ to me and I really didn't know how to reply to that. I don't think he expected me to say anything. Actually, he looked as surprised as me at his words. Once again, he looked like he had just realised something important.

"Hm, okay," I managed to say after a while.

Edward looked at me and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

I decided to grab the moment.

"Well," I said, "since we're already doing this." _This_ being the awkward conversation we were currently having. Thinking it couldn't get any more awkward or tense than it was now, I just set down the piece of paper that was in my hand in front of Edward, on his piano sheets holder.

His password, which was writing in Carlisle's hurried scrawl, was perfectly displayed in front of us. It wasn't very clear at first glance, but there was no way I was mistaken; this _was_ our wedding date.

Edward fixed the password with a stare and his first words were not those I was expecting at all. "I _knew_ my mom had no e-mail account," he said to himself.

I looked at him, disbelief all over my face. I couldn't believe he was joking about this.

"Why?" I asked. "What does it mean, Edward?"

He sighed, passing a hand through his hair. "I—I'm not sure. I just never changed it, I guess."

"That doesn't make any sense," I countered. Just the fact that he had picked this particular password was overwhelming to start with. To know he hadn't changed it all those years later was downright confusing.

"I don't know then." He lowered his eyes. "Maybe I never really mourned our marriage."

I shook my head. My fingers had started to shake and I clenched my hands into fists. "No." I swallowed. "You can't—you _can't_ say something like that to me."

He raised his eyes and looked at me, sorrow all over his features. He even looked hurt.

"Not after five years," I explained in a hushed voice, not trusting myself.

He had a tiny, sad half-smile. "Alright," he said, nodding. "It's probably too soon for you to hear. I can respect that."

Huh? _Too soon?_ Did he not realise he was _five years late?!_

"Argh!" I groaned. I put my face in my hands, seriously rubbing my eyes. "I can't deal with this right now."

"Then you shouldn't have asked," Edward said, but he shut up immediately when he noticed the sideways hot-tempered glance I gave him.

I was not even sure what I was feeling. Confused, on the edge of losing it and curling into a ball to cry, and even a little bit angry; he was the one who left, the one who'd asked for a divorce, the one who was _currently_ in a relationship. What right did he have to play with my feelings this way? To make me hope?

"Let's change the subject," I pleaded. I regretted having brought it up to start with. I reached out and tore the password sheet apart, crumpling it in the palm of my hand. Edward just let me do it, tongue-tied.

There were a few seconds of uncomfortable silence until he spoke up again.

"Emma and Juliet seem to have enjoyed themselves incredibly yesterday," he said and I couldn't help a smirk. Looked like I wasn't the only one who brought our children up to dissipate the tension.

"They really did," I confirmed. "They wouldn't stop speaking about it this morning."

Actually, what they couldn't stop speaking about was how happy they were to have had an opportunity to do an activity with both of us. I knew Emma was enjoying my visit here a bit too much, and now she was even encouraging Juliet to do so. My youngest had so little memories of her father and I being around each other that she really had no expectations at first. But after the last few days, and today's morning kiss – _damn you, Edward!_ – she was kind of starting to like the idea of having both her parents back together, too. I even walked in on a conversation between the two sisters this morning, when Emma was telling Jules about how their dad and I used to kiss and embrace each other all the time before. I wasn't really sure it was the truth – though Edward had been a really touchy guy – but through Emma's memories, I guess we were.

I really don't know how Edward and I were going to deal with this issue once I went back to Seattle. I had tried to make my kids understand it was only temporary, but I wasn't sure it had registered in their young, hopeful minds.

"I hope you had a great time, too," Edward said.

"Yeah," I said, nodding. I tried not to think about the intimate moments we had shared, on the boat during the fireworks, or even later when we were back at home and that he had helped me out of my dress. I'd had clearly overstepped my boundaries there, knowing Edward had a girlfriend. I really shouldn't yearn for him that much. "It was really fun," I said, keeping it light, and evasive. "I met some interesting people."

"Yeah?" He raised an eyebrow. "Did you tell anyone else you'd rather be gay for them?"

Wha—? "_No!_" I exclaimed, blushing. "No, not this time." I was mortified.

"Well, that's a relief," he teased.

I shook my head. "You're a jerk, you know that?"

Edward laughed out loud then, and I allowed myself a chuckle. I couldn't believe he was still teasing me about that! It had really marked him, hadn't it?

After a few moments, Edward calmed down. At least his comment had eased the whole atmosphere of our conversation.

"Thank you, by the way," I said.

"For what?" He frowned with a confused smile.

I shrugged. "For allowing me to come with you to the yacht party." It was more about the fact he had allowed me to be introduced to his world here, in Los Angeles. It must have been weird for him to introduce his ex-wife to all his current acquaintances. I couldn't help but remember Sulpicia Volturi, and her gentleness toward me. I'd felt so welcomed. And Esme and Carlisle's friendship with Eleazar Russo and his wife Carmen had made me smile. Even Emma's young friend Bree had seemed so genuine. Not at all how I'd imagined Hollywood people to be. "They were really great people."

"Yeah," Edward said with a smile. "Some of them aren't too bad."

"You really seemed at ease," I commented.

Edward laughed, disagreeing. "I don't usually go for those sorts of events, you know. Unless they're required of me. I'm rather low profile. But this one, my parents, sister and even the girls love it. And it's more family-orientated than jet set. Not too much PR to do."

I nodded. "I have to say, your life in L.A. isn't at all like I thought it to be."

"No?"

"No." I wasn't going to expend on that and tell him how pretentious and fake I'd thought his new life was. "People around you are so friendly."

"Well, not all of them are." He cringed. I'm not sure what he meant by that, so I didn't comment.

"Isabella," he started again, hesitantly. "I'm sorry but... I've got to warn you. James Hunter? He is _not_ a good guy."

_Okay, this was random. Oh! Wait a minute—_

"Huh!" I exclaimed, stupefied. "So I didn't imagine anything yesterday." I couldn't believe this. It had felt this way, but I'd kept telling myself I was wrong. "You _did_ use our innocent children to make a statement."

He had the good sense to look sheepish, but he laughed anyway. "Hey, it worked."

"Edward Cullen!" I exclaimed, half-amused, half-upset. "You know, you have no right to be jealous." I'd had to face Tanya every single day since I'd arrived.

"I'm not—It wasn't _jealousy_, Isabella. Listen, I realise it isn't my place to say anything about you seeing other men—" _Damn straight._ "—but you have to know what kind of guy James really is." He made a sour face, like this was really bothering him.

I frowned. "And what kind of guy is he, exactly?"

"Not a good one," he repeated. "He's been known to cheat on his girlfriends. He's a player, and an asshole."

He was really starting to look mad, and even though I wanted to ask questions, I restrained myself. I didn't want to anger him even more. But he must have noticed my expression anyway, because he answered my silent question, even if he remained evasive. "It's not my story to tell but... you can ask Alice."

Oh. I got it then. If the guy had hurt Alice in any way, it was no surprise that Edward wasn't fond of him.

"Seriously, Edward," I said to make things clear. "You realise I'm not here to find a date; I'm not on vacation, I'm here for Jules. And I'm leaving in a week, I doubt I'm gonna get my heart broken until then. I wasn't looking for a boyfriend, I was just having a fun conversation."

Truth be told, it had felt good to be seduced the way James had yesterday. It had made me feel beautiful, and confident. But at some point he had started to insist a bit too much and I had been grateful to see Edward and Juliet interrupt, though I wasn't going to tell him that.

Edward opened his mouth to reply, when something – or rather someone – caught his eyes behind me.

"Hey, Mom," he said with a smile.

Turning around, I looked at Esme too. She was on her own, though I had no idea for how long she had been standing there. Her stern expression showed she had heard the last part of our discussion, at the very least.

"Hey." She forced a smile. "I'm sorry to bother you, I just wanted to let you know we're back... but the girls are still in your neighbour's backyard, Edward, playing with his dogs. Carlisle is watching over them."

"Alright. Thanks, Mom."

"Dogs? What kind of dogs?" I turned back to Edward with raised eyebrows. Would it be better for us to go over there and make sure they were all right? Was I supposed to think it was safe to let my kids be around unknown dogs?

"Chihuahuas," Edward clarified with a smirk. "If anything, I'll worry about _the dogs_ getting hurt."

I couldn't help but giggle. This was such a Beverly Hills cliché!

"I'm going to head back," Esme said, and we both waved her goodbye. She barely took two steps, before she turned around and came back. "I'm so sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear," she said, sheepishly.

"You don't say," murmured Edward behind me, making me smile. I hid it by pinching my lips together.

"You were talking about a certain James... but Bella, darling, what about that man you were seeing? What was his name again? Gary?"

My smiled quickly vanished. Behind me, I could sense Edward's whole demeanour changing, tensing. I couldn't believe Esme was doing this to me. Not here, not _now_.

"Garrett," I answered anyway, out of politeness. It would have been useless to try to fake not knowing what she was talking about. She had baby-sat the girls more than once while I was having different dates with Garrett, all the way through our developing relationship.

Of course, Edward knew nothing about him. Garrett and I had met last November, during some book convention in Seattle. He was absolutely handsome with sandy brown hair and deep hazel eyes. He was clever and witty, with a great sense of humour. After a first conversation, we quickly hit it off, and we had started dating for most of the past year. He had been my longest relationship since my divorce, the only one I'd considered serious.

"We're not—It didn't work out," I said, tightly. _Fuck_, this was humiliating.

"Oh, really? That's a shame." Why didn't she look so devastated then? Her face was a mix of compassion and... dare I say hopefulness? "You really seemed to like the man."

I shrugged. "It happens."

She smiled at me. "You'll find the right one, honey." Her eyes furtively went to her son for a short moment. "Just give yourself some time." I only replied with a tight smile, so aware of Edward behind me. I could almost feel his eyes in the back of my head. "Okay," she said, "I'm going now."

Esme left then, and I didn't move until I heard the patio door slide open and close. Slowly, I turned back towards Edward. He had a very pronounced frown on his face and his ears were turning red.

"Edwa—"

"You're such a hypocrite, Isabella!" he exclaimed angrily and I gasped.

He quickly got up from his piano bench, as if he couldn't stand being close to me anymore, and passed an agitated hand through his hair. It was starting to look completely disheveled, but where it could have looked ridiculous on any other man, Edward just looked even more gorgeous, and wild.

Offended, I turned my legs around the bench to face him, my hands firmly planted at my sides. "I am not!"

I had to make him understand the distinction between our two realities... but he didn't give me the time, accusing me as soon as he felt he'd been wronged.

"Yes, you are!" He pointed his finger at me. "You went through the roof when you learned about Tanya! What were your words? 'You should have told me about her. That would have been the thing to do.' Well, newsflash Isabella; you should have told me about this guy, too!"

I crossed my arms, defensively. "I didn't have to tell you anything, Edward." What was going on in my personal life was none of his business. I _so_ didn't want to speak about Garrett, and everything that went down with him, especially not with my ex! "Had we not _just_ agreed you had no say about me dating other men?"

His next words made me realise what was really bothering him, though. Of course he wouldn't mind if _I_ had a boyfriend or not... my love life was really no matter to him. But his role in our daughters' lives was a different matter. He'd always been scared to be overshadowed by some newcomer. Alice had told me, once.

"I am their _father_, Isabella," he cried out, as if I had forgotten. "I know I live far from them, and that maybe gives you the illusion they are yours only, but they're not! I have a right to know who you bring around our children! They are mine, too, you know."

I narrowed my eyes and stood up to be of a similar height to him. "Now who's being the hypocrite, Edward?" I said, trying to keep my calm but having a hard time with it. "This argument was exactly the one I gave you when _you_ introduced your girlfriend to _our_ kids, and _you_ let her baby-sit them without me knowing a damn thing about her!"

He seemed to calm a bit, realising his mistake. He had _no right_ to judge me, not after what had happened with Tanya and Juliet at the park.

"Well, clearly, you haven't been any better," he said, still angry, but controlling the venom in his voice. "The only difference here is that Tanya got unlucky and Juliet's accident happened on her watch."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "First of all, you're over-reacting," I told him. I hadn't reacted this way when we'd first talked about him being with Tanya... or had I? Maybe I had, _a little bit_, over the phone. I couldn't remember. "Secondly, the situation was entirely different—"

"Oh, was it now?" He turned back towards me, incredulity and sarcasm all over his face.

"Yes," I said, holding my ground. "Garrett actually never met the girls, Edward." I blushed at my confession, and Edward's whole demeanour changed as he calmed.

"What?"

"He never met them," I repeated. "I—I could not bring myself to make the big jump and... you know... introduce him to _our children_."

And what did that say about me? Garrett and I had been dating for a total of six months. Six whole months during which he hadn't met my kids even once, while Edward had introduced Tanya to Emma and Juliet without second guessing, without any doubts or fear.

And that had bothered the hell out of me!

The fact that he had entered Tanya into his daughter's lives, the two people I knew he loved and cared the most about, while I clearly couldn't, made me realise how easily he'd moved on, while I was still stuck with our past haunting me. How much more pathetic could I get?

Ashamed, I lowered my eyes, waiting for Edward to say something. Memories of my time with Garrett came back in waves.

We'd had started slowly, as friends, meeting for coffee during my lunch break or a walk in the park close to where I was working, getting to know each other. I must have declined his invitations for a real date more times that I allowed myself to remember, afraid to ruin this terrific new friendship. But Garrett never gave up, saying we could be so much more if only I would let him in. Early December, I finally gave in and asked for Seth and Jacob to come over and watch the girls for me while we went on our official first date. We had ended it in his car, in front of my apartment, making out like teenagers.

From there, we quickly evolved into something more. The week-end he'd brought me to his condo, our make out session had transformed into dry-humping on the kitchen counter, fully clothed. It would have gone so much further if not for his sister calling him through Skype. I had met his 4 years old nephew, that day.

Garrett loved children. He'd even told me once how he would have loved to have some of his own, but life hadn't given him that opportunity yet. Feeling bad for him, I confessed how I had just enough with my two beautiful, flawless daughters, and I'd never imagined having more. He had laughed then, saying he wasn't making any statement, and that he would respect my decision.

"Why are you so perfect?" I'd asked.

"I'm not." He'd laughed. "I'm just trying to get into your pants."

Our relationship had been nothing but blissfulness for the first four months. We would meet mostly at night, at his condo, after the girls had gone to bed and I'd had Seth or Jacob come over. I'd allowed him to come to my apartment only once, around eleven o'clock at night, when both kids were already asleep. Seeing him go around my home had felt so bizarre, I never repeated the experience.

On three occasions, he had taken me away for the week-ends, and at that point I'd told Esme about him, since she'd baby-sat her grand-daughters in my absence. Turned out, Garrett was a very adventurous guy who loved travels and challenges. We went wild-camping and hiking, did a little cruise in a very small, but incredible sail boat, and spent a cosy week-end in a cabin he had rented, up north. He was always so romantic, wooing me effortlessly. We'd made love until dawn that one time.

Truth be told, Garrett was a fantastic guy. It wasn't his fault I took so long to let him in. He really wanted to make whatever we had going on between the two of us works, to have a future with me and my still-unknown-to-him daughters.

Around March, he was starting to be more insistent about meeting Emma and Juliet, and also my friends and family. "I'm not your dirty little secret, Bella," he had told me once.

"Of course not!"

"Then stop treating me like one."

And so I did. Still not ready to make that big jump and introduce him to my girls, I'd organised a dinner with my closest friends instead; Seth and Jacob, obviously, but also Angela and her new husband Ben, along with some of my favorite co-workers, Mary, Randall and... unfortunately... _Kate_.

**EPOV**

I really didn't know who I was the most upset with. Isabella, for having kept hidden the fact that she had been dating a man _for months_ without telling me, but who had been so ready to crucify me for doing the exact same thing with Tanya as soon as she'd learned about our relationship?

Or with myself, for reacting the same way Bella had, not liking the idea of a stranger being around my kids any more than she had?! I had insisted so many times that it was no big deal, that Tanya was a nice, caring woman, and had almost called Bella hysteric for reacting so strongly at the news in first place, yet here I was, throwing a tantrum for the exact same reason.

Except that neither of my girls had gotten hurt on Garrett's watch. He never even _met_ them. I was starting to get where Bella was coming from.

I was being irrational, I knew I was, but Juliet's accident aside, I truly believed the two situations were dissimilar.

With me, Tanya would have been around the girls only for a short period of time during the year. With Isabella, the man she would decide to date would actually get to _live_ with my babies and contribute to _raising_ them! The fact that I hadn't known a damn thing about him was alarming. She had to understand this. If anything, I should request the right to meet the next guy beforehand.

And that's when I realised I wasn't ever intending to meet any of them to start with. I wanted to _be_ them. Bella's lover, and her husband, and the _only_ father figure to our kids.

And I didn't only want Bella back... I _wanted_ her to want me back, too!

I took two steps toward Bella, making her look back up at me. She had been lost in her thoughts for a while, but my proximity made her aware of me again.

Her eyes focused on me and she shook her head. "I don't wanna talk about it," she pleaded in a murmur.

"That hardly seems fair, Isabella," I said. I thought I'd calmed a bit, but here I was, still speaking with a frustrated tinted voice. "You gave me so much crap about not telling you about Tanya, while all this time you had a boyfriend I've never even heard of."

"Edward," she said, tears appearing in her dark eyes. "Wasn't it enough for you to know he never went close to the girls? What else do you want me to say?"

I shook my head. Of course it wasn't enough; he had been close to _her_. I wanted to know everything there was to learn about this Garrett.

"Why didn't you let me know?" I asked, frowning. "We've had so many opportunities to talk this past week, why didn't you at least _mention_ him?"

"Because there was nothing to tell," she said, shrugging. She was trying to answer lightly, but was failing at it. Something was off...

"How could that be, when my _own_ mother knew about the two of y—"

"He dumped me, Edward!" She cut me off, pissed off at my insistence. "Is that what you wanted to know? Does my hurt and humiliation make you feel better?"

I was taken aback, not expecting this at all. For some unknown reason, she looked mad _at me_, instead of Garrett.

"Are you going to sleep better at night, knowing that the only man who could have made me happy – except for you – actually dumped me _for one of my best friends?!_"

I just looked at her, baffled. That shit was low!

"Isabella," I said, sincere. "I'm so sorry."

She let out a sarcastic laugh. "Why? You didn't do it."

"But he hurt you—"

"So did _you_," she blurted out, surprising us both. "But you never apologized for that."

_Wait_, when had this conversation become about me?

"Why are you comparing me to him?" I asked, vexed.

Bella's cheeks turned red, but it wasn't one of her usual blushes... it was anger and humiliation. In this state of mind, she clearly didn't think her next words through:

"Because, Edward! I should have felt crushed, and sad, and—and _so fucking __mad_ at him for doing this to me. But there I was, not finding it in me to _care!_" She fidgeted angrily, passing her hands in her long brown hair. "And I didn't care, because he wasn't you. _He wasn't YOU!_"

Silence fell heavily through the room, emphasised by the acoustic walls that didn't allow her voice to linger.

I looked at her, completely dumbfounded, opening my mouth to speak, only to close it again because I really didn't know what to say.

Bella chuckled hollowly, crossing her arms as if to protect herself. "Is that what you wanted to hear?" She shrugged one shoulder, a bitter look on her face. "How you have ruined me for any other guy when you left, for I am still so desperately in love with you?"

I know there was something crucial she was telling me here, yet I felt attacked by her bitter words and I couldn't help but comment on the trivial thing that aggravated me the most. "_You_ made me leave. So what? It's all my fault, now?"

She looked shocked at my question. "You're the one who asked for a divorce!" she exclaimed.

I made an exasperated movement with my arms, and she took a step back.

"You refused to answer my calls, Isabella! You ignored me for a whole week, shutting me out. I had to find a way to make you react!" I said, the guilt going away as I could _finally_ explain to her what the whole meaning behind sending those papers had been. "Besides, I didn't see you try and stop me. I didn't see you _fight_ for us!"

She was claiming she loved me, but her actions had spoken louder than her words.

"Of course, I didn't. _You wanted out!_" Her eyes quickly filled with tears. "I only gave you what you've been wanting and asking for all along."

Her voice quivered and she swiftly left the room before she lost it.

I didn't understand her. What I had _wanted__ and asked for?_ Hadn't she been aware of what she meant to me? I'd always made her my top priority!

Seth's words came back to haunt me. _"You dumbass! She loves you so much, but has always been afraid to tell you, for fear of losing you! Don't you realise she'd always thought you'll want to walk away from your responsibilities towards her? And you're doing exactly that!"_

She had really believed it, hadn't she?

Desperation and anger pushed me forward.

"What the fuck, Isabella?" I cried out, following her into the kitchen, where she had gone to flee the conversation. "You can't say something like that to me and walk away!"

She turned to face me. "There's nothing more to say, Edward."

"Nothing mor—" Was she fucking serious? This conversation had _just_ started. "I LOVED YOU!"

There. I said it. I could hardly be clearer.

I had _always_ loved her. And I still did. But couldn't she understand that I was having doubts of my own, here? After all, what was I to her, except that drunken ass who had gotten her in that mess in the first place, when I got her pregnant at nineteen. I wasn't a mind reader. If she had wanted me to know how she felt about me, she should have told me.

Or maybe _I_ should have made her tell me, I thought, remembering what I'd promised myself, about never again taking her for granted, and always telling her how I felt. Maybe if I had then, we wouldn't be here, five freaking years later, screaming how fucking much we had loved each other, full of hurt and regret.

"No you didn't!" Bella countered my declaration of love, pissing me off. "You—you left us!" Tears ran down her beautiful face.

I was barely starting to comprehend how much I'd had actually hurt her. But she had to understand it went both ways. She'd fucking broke my heart, too.

"And what would you have expected me to do, Isabella? You gave me an ultimatum!" I argued. "I came to you asking for a solution, something we could have managed together to make it work, and you fucking gave me an _ULTIMATUM_!"

"I didn't!" she sobbed. It was hard to see her this way, knowing it was my words that caused this distress, but she had to hear them.

"You did!" I went on, more gently. "You asked me to choose between the two most important things in my life; my family or my music."

Had she not realised what she was asking me? She had always been the one and only person on my mind – well, along with our two precious daughters – when I took every decision, trying hard to always give them the best. It hadn't always been easy, but I really thought we were going to make it.

But then the one time I did something for myself, the one and only time I put my needs before hers, she let me down.

"I—I wanted you to pick us," she confessed. "To pick _me_."

I felt my heart drop. "What?"

"Do you think I don't know why you did it all? You married me because _you __knocked me up_, that much is obvious."

Well... yeah. I could hardly refute that statement.

"It was like, the thing everyone was expecting you to do, so you did it. And after you stayed with me so I would have money and could continue my studies." That was hardly the only reason. "You were barely there at all, and when you were, you were with Emma, which I don't mind but... You know, no one really expected us to stay together long after our studying. But then I got pregnant with Juliet—"

She hiccupped through her sob, and I couldn't help but react, wanting nothing more than to hold her. She didn't let me, keeping me at arm's length, a hand on my chest.

"Do you think I don't know what people were saying? Your friends at school, even some of mine. That I did it on purpose to—to keep you."

I shook my head, still feeling annoyed at that part of our life. I had heard them whisper behind our backs, too. How, somehow, Bella had 'tricked' me into a marriage... It was beyond ridiculous if you asked me, for she hadn't planned Emma any more than I did, and was never the one that requested a wedding, but people liked to gossip.

But we had overcome all of that crap.

Then we found out about Juliet, and the whispers had started all over again, nastier. I'd never given them much attention, and had hoped Bella hadn't either. Clearly, I should have known better.

"They don't know anything," I said, no longer able to restraint my urge to touch her. I gently took her face between my palms, wiping her tears away. "I know you didn't do it on purpose, Bella." She closed her eyes and choked on a smile for some odd reason I didn't get. "There was no way we could have known. Don't get me wrong, I adore Juliet with all of my being and couldn't imagine my life without her now, but—"

"You looked so miserable when I told you." She cut me off, as if she couldn't help herself.

I took a few moments to answer this one. Bella had to know how much love I had for my children, for I'd always been so eloquent about it. I had been completely delighted with my second baby girl; from the day she entered our life, I could never bring myself to regret Juliet, and Bella _knew_ that.

What she was actually asking was how I felt about _her_. Had I believed the nasty gossip and thought she had gone behind my back in order to get pregnant again? Because I did _not_. I knew and trusted my wife.

"I never blamed you," I confessed. "But I _did_ wonder how it could have happened to us... _twice_." I raised an eyebrow, not as much incredulous as awed.

Bella let out a short laugh, agreeing with me. I mean, _what were the odds?_

"Don't you see it, Edward?" She continued once that point was set. "You always did what you had to. The right thing to do. Always doing what people were expecting of you. But this one decision, giving up Law to write music instead; that wasn't something you would easily do. It was the first time in five years you took a decision for yourself."

My point exactly. So, if we were agreeing on this, why had she reacted the way she had?

"So you decided to thwart me with an ultimatum." I stated, hoping to make her understand my confusion.

"It wasn't mean this way!" she cried out, defensively. "I just wanted to know, for this one time, if I had any value to you. If what you did all this time was truly just some kind of sacrifice, or if you had, at any moment, felt a little love for me at all. Instead, you told me you were miserable with us. With me."

I frowned, trying to comprehend was she was telling me, putting myself in her place. Of course I'd _never_ meant to imply that _she_ was making me miserable! She had misunderstood me completely. I tried to think back to that night, to that _ten minute long_ conversation that had shaped the past five years of our lives. I probably had been a tiny bit tactless, but if I'd known of Bella's insecurities about our relationship, and if they hadn't been so strong, things would most likely have turned out very differently.

"It wasn't you Bella," I took the time to explain. "It was school, and the prospect of my future job as a lawyer that made me miserable. You and the girls were the only thing that kept me going."

I could hardly believe she had never been aware of my love for her. I had to stop to maintain my calm, for I was really trying to explain something important here. Taking a deep breath, I continued.

"You know, I saw it completely differently, that night. I had spent five years giving you everything I could, not by sacrifice, Bella, _by love_. For the girls and for you."

I looked at her as she closed her eyes, gently shaking her head, as if she had a hard time accepting my words.

"Just this once, I was asking for myself, being a little bit selfish, maybe, I'll accord it to you, but it was the first and only time. And you refused me. You made me choose."

"I'm sorry," she cried.

Well, I was too. But being sorry wasn't going to be enough at this point. The truth was, I _had_ made some sacrifices for her... _out of love!_ Admittedly she hadn't been aware of the nature of half of them; I'd never shared what was weighing on my mind, as I'd never felt the timing was right, but still, she had misinterpreted them completely, thinking the biggest one was her, and our marriage, rather than _everything else_. So of course, the one time I'd dared asking for a small sacrifice on her part, she had refused me, forcing me to choose, strongly proving how we lacked understanding between the two of us.

But it would have been so easy for her to follow me. I wasn't asking _her_ to change her career and accept a job she loathed, or else to abandon all of her friends and family, yet it was exactly what she had made me do. I had almost hated her, that night.

I used gentler words to explain it to her, though. "So I thought, 'wow, she probably doesn't love me half the way I love her, or she wouldn't make me choose'. You have no idea how much that hurt."

She had the good sense to look sorry.

"I would have come with you, you know," she mumbled.

"What?" I _must_ have heard her wrong.

"To L.A. For your music," she clarified, more resolved. "I would have come."

My heart dropped. I felt both betrayed and overly hopeful all at once. These words had been the ones I'd been wanting, _needing_ to hear, all those years ago, and here they came, out of her mouth – at last – sounding so sincere and apologetic.

But was it too late? What if she had said exactly those words that night, instead of giving me an ultimatum and wanting to test me, hoping I would pick her? We wouldn't have wasted five years then.

It was five years that had been taken away from me, five years in which I could have been not only with Bella, but with our two precious daughters. Five years in which I could have witnessed my Emma grow up more beautiful every single day. Five years in which I could have actually _gotten to know_ my sweet Juliet.

I was going to have to find it in me to forgive her, before I could hope to build something new between the two of us. And I was also going to have to admit, and accept, my own mistakes, hoping she could forgive me too.

A tear ran down my cheek before I could stop it. I was at a lost. _I wanted you to pick __me_, she'd said at first, but now she was admitting she would have come with me anyway... _She_ would have picked _me_, no matter my decision... had I only not sent the divorce papers.

Through everything that went wrong, this was by far where I'd fucked up the most. Seth had been right all along, and I'd missed the signs.

"Then why instead did you put me to the test?" I asked, needing to know.

"It wasn't a test!" she shrieked.

I took a step back, and let my fingers go through my hair. I was finally understanding what Bella had wanted to achieve by making me choose. And how I had failed her.

That was also when I realised how deep I was going to have to invest myself if I ever wanted to make this work again. Where I'd first thought I had the impossible task of make her fall in love with me in order to win my family back, here I was, realising how hard it was actually going to be, for I didn't have to make her fall in love – or even _fall back _– no; what I had to do was to convince her of my love for her, and make her confident she could trust me to stick around this time, and never give up on us again.

"It was," I said, admitting my mistake. "And I failed it."

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, taking part of the blame on her. "I was young and stupid. And heartbroken."

Didn't that summarise the entire situation? "Well," I said, feeling sad and exhausted already. "We both were."

Bella looked at me, sorrow and guilt all over her face, tears falling freely from her beautiful dark eyes.

I tried to smile, to reassure her we would be alright – eventually – but couldn't find the right words to say anymore. That made no matter, as we got interrupted abruptly; the patio door opened so suddenly, we both startled.

"MOM! DAD! Can we have a baby dog?!" Emma exclaimed, bright eyes.

"Pleeeease," pleaded Juliet, "say yeeesssss!" She had chocolate ice cream all dried around her mouth, and was literally jumping from one foot to another, obviously on a sugar rush.

I couldn't help but scowl at my parents behind her.

* * *

To be continued...

_So, normaly, you shouldn't have to go back and re-read the prologue, but you can if you want to. Hopefully next chapter won't take as long as this one; I'm already half-way through writing it. :)_

_Can't wait to read what you guys thought of this chapter. I'm sorry it turned out to be so heavy. Please, review!_

Kat


	19. Chapter 18 A long way to go

_Thank you to everyone who'd read, reviewed & rec'd YCTE! You guys are amazing, I love you all so much! I'm **so** sorry about the wait, I'm blaming it all on real life getting in the way, ugh. And just so you know, I am _not_ giving up on this story. Enjoy!_

Disclaimers: I don't own Twilight and its characters. © Stephenie Meyer.  
Thanks to _Subtlynice_ for beta'ing this chapter through her first week back at Uni. Also, _cejsmom_, thank you, for everything!  
Many thanks to my pre-readers, _eyelubtwlight_, _Miss Wendy Malfoy_ and _dalma101_, for their precious help! ღ  
Song: _Rolling In The Deep_, by Adele.

* * *

¤ You Came Too Early ¤

* * *

**Chapter 18- A long way to go**

**BPOV**

Despite Emma and Juliet's loud entrance, an uncomfortable silence quickly descended on us all. That even my six-year-old could sense something was amiss meant things must have been obvious.

Behind the girls, I could see Edward's parents' gazes switching from me to their son, clearly worried.

"You okay, Mom?" Emma asked, her smile disappearing, her brows creased.

"I—" The words got stuck in my throat. I tried to fake a smile and nod, but my red eyes and the tears running down my cheeks, along with my quivering voice, betrayed me. Horrified I would lose it all again in front of my kids and former parents-in-law, I managed a curt "excuse me" and left, running towards the staircase. Edward's fingers brushed against the skin of my wrist, as if he had wanted to hold me back, but that could also have been my imagination only.

"Oh, Edward." I heard Esme's gentle voice scold her son as I climbed the stairs. "_What have you done?_"

I felt bad for Edward, that his parents – his own mother – would immediately assume that _he_ was at fault, but the thought barely flitted through my mind for a second before it was replaced by everything that had been said today.

I didn't know where I stood anymore. I was devastated, and _so_ mad – not at Edward exactly – but at the entire situation! We had acted so fast, on impulse, being so freaking hurt, never really thinking about the consequences. We'd been young and immature and the people that we'd hurt the most through it all had been the ones we were supposed to protect and care for the most; our daughters.

I had spent the last five years questioning all the reasons for my failed marriage, and it had gotten me nowhere. Then with one short, open-hearted conversation things had finally been revealed and explained:

I'd loved him, he'd loved me, but we'd both been too stupid and insecure to tell each other. That barely made sense to me to start with.

And then, just to add to that, Edward had apparently been having issues about his lawyer career for years, but had never shared them with me. How he'd taken my 'ultimatum' so seriously hadn't helped our cause, either.

With this in mind, I couldn't quite understand how he'd thought that _I_ was going to understand that his divorce demand wasn't meant to be taken literally! He could hardly blame me for that. He should have explained himself better. We both should have explained ourselves better.

He'd been right about one thing at least; I _had_ shutted him out, never fighting for him. I should have demanded all those heartbreaking explanations five years ago, instead of giving him the cold shoulder for half a decade.

Basically, our problem could be explained with one word: miscommunication. It was nothing we couldn't work on and it hurt to think that all of that could have been avoided.

But, I realised, knowing that _now_ didn't change a damn thing, for Edward had already moved on, and was currently dating a beautiful and kind woman. If anything, it just made me feel even more pathetic after I'd confessed how I was still in love with him! He'd not even wanted to comment on that, and I couldn't believe I'd told him that, especially the way I had. I'd really made a fool of myself, hadn't I?

One thing was clear in my mind when I reached my bedroom; _I couldn't stay here any longer._ I wouldn't be able to endure it anymore, watching him being with Tanya and all. Not after everything I'd learned today. Besides, I was only going to make Edward feel awkward around me, now that he knew my feelings towards him.

Still crying, I dropped on my knees as soon as I entered the bedroom and bent forward to grab the suitcase that was under the bed. I put it down on the bed, and quickly started to fill it up with my clothes and stuff, sobbing inconsolably.

I'd just gone into the bathroom to get my things there when I heard two set of running little feet climbing the stairs. I recognized my daughters' footsteps instantly, and so I tried to dry my tears with both my palms, having to rub my wet hands on my jeans. I looked into the mirror, hoping to be able to manage some sort of a strong façade...

But it was pointless. My eyes and lips were overly red, my cheeks and eyelids swollen.

I hated it. I looked awful, but more importantly I _felt_ awful; weak, and inept. I was their _mother!_ They shouldn't have to witness me this way – this broken – _ever_.

But I wasn't going to try to avoid them either. They deserved more than that from me. Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I exited the bathroom at the same time Emma and Juliet entered my room.

Juliet's eyes locked on mine immediately, and she stopped short in the doorframe, sadness all over her pretty face. She still had chocolate on her lips and chin.

Emma barely looked at me, before her eyes landed on my bag on the bed.

"_No!_" she screamed. She ran to the bed and started to empty my suitcase.

"Emma," I breathed, going to her and putting both my shampoo and my razor in the bag. "Baby, stop."

"No," she persisted, stubbornly. She removed my shampoo and razor as I was putting more clothes in it, instantly undoing all the packing I'd done. "You can't leave, Mommy!"

I ignored her and went to get more of my belongings. In the meantime, she'd removed the clothes I'd just put in it. "Honey," I scolded gently, putting more clothes in, "that's enough."

But it clearly wasn't for her. The more stuff I loaded into my bag, the more she'd remove; books, clothes, bathroom items. I got that she was upset, that she didn't want me to leave, but you couldn't always get what you wanted in life, and my ten-year-old was about to discover just that.

"Emma Carlie," I said, starting to get very annoyed at her childish behaviour. I grabbed her wrist, as she was going to grab more stuff from my suitcase, and made her look at me. "I said that's enough." I wasn't shouting, obviously, but I was being firm – as firm as I could get in that moment.

Emma shook me off angrily. "That's not fair, Mom! We _never_ get to spent time with both of you together and we only have a few days left," she explained, distressed and furious. "Just this morning, Jules didn't even know you guys used to be together! That's not normal, Mom. You are our _parents!_"

She pointed to her little sister, and I turned my torso to look at Juliet. She had a silent tear running down her cheek and was nervously biting her lips. I didn't think it was the situation as much as my own feelings she was reflecting. Juliet had always been so cued in to my emotions.

As I was looking at her, a shadow appeared behind her, quickly followed by Edward's full form. He stopped beside our youngest in the doorframe, and looked at me, confused. From his expression, it was obvious he had heard Emma's words.

"Daddy!" Emma pleaded as soon as she saw him. "_Make her stay!_"

Taking in the whole scene in front of his eyes, Edward was clearly taken aback. His eyes went from me to my bag on the bed and he frowned. He looked over Emma's distressed face, and lowered his head to look at Jules at his side. He reached his hand out and caressed Juliet's head. She immediately clung to him, hugging his right leg, grabbing his jeans tightly between her small fingers.

"What are you doing, Bella?" he asked, looking defeated.

Hoping to avoid his gaze, I went to the dresser and grabbed a few more items; a book, my black blouse, and my precious charm bracelet. "I can't stay here, Edward," I explained, going back to my bag to pack my stuff.

Edward's frown deepened and he opened his mouth to say something, hesitating. He looked like he'd changed his mind at the last minute, finally settling for, "But I thought you wanted to stay until Juliet's next appointment at the hospital." I scowled at him. Was he trying to make me feel bad? He only shrugged, like he was just honestly wondering. "For her X-rays," he explained, caressing Juliet's hair.

I looked to Juliet at his side, feeling guilty. She raised her tiny broken wrist in cast, pouting. "You _promised_, Mommy."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, feeling torn. I _had_ promised Juliet I would be there for her at her next appointment; that was the main reason I was staying for two whole weeks to start with. She needed to have some more X-rays done, to be sure the bone was healing correctly and also to re-adjust her cast if need be, for the swelling would have subsided by then.

"That's settled, then," Emma said from beside me, roughly grabbing the things in my hand and pulling. "You cannot break a promise, Mom."

That had always been my motto to my kids: _better to disappoint with one hundred refusals, than to break one promise._ I'd always stuck by that motto and Emma knew it.

Unfortunately, two of my fingers were holding my bracelet on top of my stuff, and when Emma pulled on it, it literally broke into pieces, the rings streching, and it all fell to the floor. One of the charm –the 'mommy' heart – got divided, and it rolled all the way under the bed.

"Oh— Emma!" I exclaimed, shocked. I looked at the broken bracelet, feeling disproportionately sad. It looked exactly like my family: broken and divided.

"Mommy, I'm sorry," Emma apologized, having found her calm as soon as the bracelet broke. She went and picked one part of the bracelet up. Juliet too had approached, wanting to help. She crouched to the floor and picked up the lost charm for me while I gathered the last piece. Both girls dropped their parts into my hand. "Is it repairable?" Emma asked, guilt all over her pretty face.

"I'm sure it is," I said though I was on the edge of crying. I looked at the broken thing, not realising Edward had walked closer to us until his hand grabbed my wrist with gentleness.

"Here," he said, "give it to me." He made my hand turn and drop the bracelet into his own palm. I couldn't help but choke on a sob as I looked at Edward closing his long fingers on the delicate jewelry and putting it in his pants' pocket.

"Hey," he said again, forcing me to look up at him with a finger under my chin. "We will _fix_ this, Bella."

Our eyes locked. Maybe it was just my imagination, or some futile hope, but he looked like he wasn't only talking about the bracelet anymore.

I managed a tiny ghost of a smile. "Thank you."

"Can I do something else?" he asked, somewhat helpless.

"No." I shook my head. "I just—I would like a moment alone." I nodded towards our kids. "Could you—?"

Edward seemed saddened that I would dismiss him so fast, but he acquiesced nonetheless, waving at Emma and Juliet.

"Sure. Come on, girls," he said, taking a step back and addressing our daughters. He grabbed Juliet's hand; she quickly moved in front of him, silently requesting for him to carry her. Edward barely thought about it before he picked her up. Once again, I was amazed to see how little and vulnerable our baby girl looked in her father's strong arms.

"Emma." He had to insist for our eldest to move. He gently grabbed her shoulder, pushing her out of my room.

As soon as they got into the corridor, Emma's head turned back towards me. "Don't go," she said, her eyes pleading. Edward looked back too, and though he didn't say anything, his eyes were exactly the same as Emma's, as if he was sharing her plea.

How was I supposed to resist those two set of green eyes that I loved more than anything else in the world?

-:-:-

My first instinct had been to call Seth, but then I thought he'd only urge me to get the hell out of here as soon as I could, if I didn't want to get any more hurt than I already was. I wouldn't put it past him to threaten to come and get me himself. So I thought I would be better calling someone who could be a little bit more objective and with a little more tact, so I called Angela.

As the call went through, I quickly put my favorite sweater on; I was starting to get chilly.

"Hello?" Of course she'd answer the moment I had the sweater above my head. "Hello?"

I put the phone to my ear as soon as I freed myself. "Angie?"

"Bella! Oh, my God, Bella, how are you? How's Juliet? Seth told me what happened. Why didn't you call me?"

Her obvious concern made my heart ache. I had been such a crappy friend lately.

"I'm sorry, Ange. My coming here left me rather light-headed." I bit my lip and sat on the bed, putting my legs under me. "Juliet... she's okay. We'll need to go back to the hospital in a week to be sure everything is in order—"

I stopped short, thinking about how I had promised my baby that I would be there. It was during my first night at Edward's. I was lying down on Juliet's bed, beside her, caressing her long brown hair, soothing her. Edward had sat on the other side, watching over us both.

Emma was right, I _couldn't _leave. I'd promised.

"She's going to be fine," Angela said, trying to comfort me, misinterpreting my silence.

"Yeah, I know."

"I bet the munchkins are enjoying having you there with them," Angela commented. I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yes." I smiled. "They really are." I could not deny that.

"Aw. And..." Okay, here it was coming. "How is their father reacting to your presence?"

I shrugged, though Angela couldn't see me. "He's... adjusting."

Angela would rarely speak of Edward by his name. For her, he was simply my ex, or my children's father. I never knew why that was, but I got the impression she was doing it to preserve my feelings. Just like Seth, she didn't like to bring him up, but knew that he could never be erased from my life because of Emma and Juliet. Seth, on the other hand, just avoided speaking about Edward all together. I think it actually hurt _him_.

I tried to answer Angela lightly, to tell her that Edward was doing well, and exactly how he was adjusting to having me around, but she quickly knew something was wrong. Not succeeding at keeping the tears at bay, I told her everything. I'm still not sure how I did it, but I managed to explain the conversation we'd just had through occassional sobs. I skipped the whole Tanya versus Garrett debate, mostly concentrating on the reasons we had given each other for our failed marriage.

"Oh, Bella," she said afterward. "I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have had to go through that."

"No—no, I'm glad we did," I admitted, drying my face with a sleeve. "I mean, I finally got to understand his point of view."

"And he, yours."

"Yeah."

There was a short silence before Angela spoke again. "How did he react, exactly?"

"I'm not sure," I confessed weakly. He'd been so concentrated on answering my questions, and explaining to me _his_ side of the story, that I'm not sure everything _I_ told him registered in his brain.

"Well, did he apologize?" Angela asked, as if that was what really mattered the most.

I frowned, trying to think back to the conversation. He hadn't, had he? _I _said it twice, and the second time around, he'd kind of agreed with me, but he never actually said the words, did he?

"I don't think so, no," I had to say, defeated.

"He didn't?!" she exclaimed, shocked.

"No. He didn't," I confirmed, my heart sinking.

"Huh! But he goes and _admits_ that he loves you?!" Angela cried, as if it made no sense to her that he would say he'd loved me without apologizing for everything he had put me through.

"_Loved_, Angie," I clarified. "He _used to_ love me."

"But he never told you," she pointed out, making me realise how Edward would never say the words that mattered the most, at the moment they mattered the most.

"No," I answered, playing with a thread that was coming out of the blanket.

"Wow," she breathed. "The guy really needs to learn how to share his feelings." She chuckled gently, as if to lighten the mood.

"Well," I said, "in his defense, I never told him either—"

"_Don't!_" she cut me off angrily. "Don't you dare defend him, Bella! Let him have his wrongs. And let him work to make it right again. He _needs_ to apologize."

I didn't reply right away, quite honestly shocked by her outburst.

"Did you hear me, Bella?!"

"I heard you."

"Good," she said, calmer now. "Now, let him work for it; for your forgiveness and... who knows, if you're willing to take him back, for you as well." You could tell she wasn't agreeing with that, but was trying hard not to judge me.

I had a sad smile Angela couldn't see. Like I'd said to his face, I was still desperately in love with him – and trust me, I wish I wasn't – but what could he do about that?

"That's the thing, Ange. It doesn't really matter anymore. You forgot that he has a girlfriend. It's too late." I would only get his apology, at best.

"Ah, right," Angela acknowledged, sounding sour. "But, is it serious?"

"I—I think so," I answered. "He introduced her to the girls." I didn't succeed in hiding the hurt in my voice, and I knew for a fact that Angela had heard it. She knew me too well...

"Uh-oh. Tell me all about it," she said.

Angela knew I considered this a big step, and if Edward valued his children as much as I did, there was no way this wasn't a big step for him either. A little voice in my mind reminded me how Edward had only introduced Tanya as one of his friends at first. Did his lack of clarification regarding his relationship, to his children, mean something deeper?

"Nah. She's okay, actually," I admitted reluctantly. "Very sweet, and so beautiful, Angie. They really make a cute couple."

"Ew. I'm sure she's all wrong for him," Angela countered with a laugh, trying to make me feel better no matter what she thought of my ex-husband. It was called feminine solidarity and Angela was really good at it.

I needed to stay honest, though. Tanya wasn't a bad girl, and I wouldn't denigrate her for no reason. "No, she's not. She's a professional dancer, has a good heart, and is pretty much perfect."

Angela huffed. "She's _got_ to have a flaw."

I giggled. "Well..."

"I knew it! Tell me!"

"I think she might be jealous of me," I confessed.

"Oh, great!" Angela exclaimed before she sounded serious again. "Wait, no, that's not so good, is it? That means that she has a brain, too."

I laughed out loud at that.

"Every girl in her right mind would be jealous of you, Bella—"

"What? No!" I huffed. _What was she saying?_

"Oh, stop it," Angela laughed. "It's clear she went directly to second ranking as soon as you put a foot in that house. You are the mother of his precious daughters, Bella. He has _always_ put you on a pedestal for that." What she was telling me was actually quite a surprise. I had never realised it. "If you never noticed," continued Angela as if she had read my mind, "other women around you did. I'm sure – what is her name again?"

"Tanya."

"Tanya, right. Well, I'm sure _Tanya_ noticed. As parents, you two had always been on the same page, it's destabilizing for others around you."

I couldn't help but think back at all the events that had happened this past week. Was that all that it was? Tanya's jealousy and territorial comments; Alice's opinion that her brother was looking so much happier all of sudden; Rosalie's unlikely suspicion about what was really going on between Edward and I. Was all that just about people realising how Edward and I completed each other... _as parents?_

And more importantly, was it what was going through Edward's mind? How he liked having me around as a mother to his children?

Two memories came back to me. He'd looked at me weirdly that night, but kind of fondly too.

_"What?" I'd chuckled, embarrassed._

_His eyes had gone to Juliet for a short second. "She just looks so much like you." He had sounded amazed at how much of _me_ his little girl had inherited._

_"Well, I made her," I'd replied, kissing and tickling my giggling daughter on my lap._

_"Hey, I made her too!" he'd joked._

The second memory was the one with Sulpicia Volturi.

"_I must say I'm impressed, Edward. She's such an incredible young woman. You're lucky to have her in your daughters' lives," the older woman had gushed._

_I'd blushed while Edward clearly agreed. "Right, don't I know it?"_

So Edward valued me as a mom. That was good to know, wasn't it? So why did that new knowledge made me feel so depressed all of sudden?

I knew why. It was because _I_ didn't yearn for the father of my children, but for the man; the lover and the husband.

Despite his awful decision to leave us and move out to L.A., Edward had never stopped being a father to Emma and Juliet. I know our situation wasn't an easy one, and Edward was missing out on tons of wonderful moments and occasions, but he was still very much _wrapped_ around his daughters' little fingers. He would try to see them every month – we had shared custody but with the distance and our complicated schedules, it had gotten difficult for him to have them one week-end out of two, hence the whole two months during the summer I'd allowed him to have with them – and he'd call them every night or so. The nights he'd miss, he would talk to them twice as long the next day.

I'd always blamed him for leaving his family, because it was easier than the truth. But at the end of the day, it was _me_ he had wanted to separate himself from. Not our kids. And that realisation fucking hurt, particuliarly _now_ that I knew things could have turned out differently.

"Oh, Angie." I sighed. "Is it pathetic and obvious if I decide to stay?" I asked her, really feeling unsure.

"You mean, for your little one?"

"Yeah," I replied. "I promised Juliet I would go with her to her next appointment at the hospital."

"You could always stay in a hotel," proposed Angela.

"I could, but… There's also Emma to think about."

"What about my beautiful Emma?" Angela asked, suddenly worried. I smiled at how my friend cared for my kid. Ange had assisted me all the way through my first pregnancy, reading baby-books along with me, and making sure I ate correctly and stayed active, getting on my nerves half of the time. All of that had developed a link between her and my unborn baby that most people around us couldn't quite understand. We would joke sometimes that she was my 'partner'; our closeness and her relationship with my daughter making us look very much like a gay couple.

"She had a little crisis earlier, going on about how she and Juliet never get to spend time with both Edward and I, like other kids do with their parents. I think—I think she needs to be with both of us for a little longer still." Emma had been clear, and even in my deteriorating state of mind, I understood her; she wanted – no _needed_ – to spend some more quality time with both of her parents.

After five years, I could hardly refuse her that. Not after I saw how much it meant to her. "I just hope Edward will understand too, and won't find me ludicrous."

"Of course, he won't!" Angela exclaimed, scandalized. "If you stay, it will be for your girls, and that makes you the incredible mother that you are. Haven't you heard a word of what I told you? Your ex totally pines for that!"

I stifled a laugh and sighed. "I can't believe I'm doing this." Staying, that is.

"It's the right decision, Bella. You know it."

**EPOV**

As soon as Bella closed the door of her room behind us, Emma shook me off and scolded me. "You didn't even _try_ to make her stay, Dad!"

I sighed and tried to set Juliet down, but my kid held on to my neck with all of her force, so I bumped her up to settle her more comfortably on my hip instead.

"It isn't my decision to make, Emma," I explained, turning at the end of the corridor to go downstairs. "I can't tell your mom what to do."

"No," said Emma, "but you could have told her that you'd rather her stay." She by-passed me and ran downstairs. She moved as if she wanted to go to the living room, but then stopped to look up at me, frowning. "Unless you want her gone. Is that what you want, Daddy?"

Her bold question shocked me. I was clearly not acting the right way if that was the message I was sending.

"Emma, no." I said, trying unsuccessfully, once again, to put Juliet back on her feet now that I'd gotten to the first floor. "Kiddo, you know that isn't what I want."

"Then tell her!" Emma shouted, turning around so swiftly that her hair flew around her angry face. She stormed into the living room, letting herself drop carelessly on to the couch, arms crossed.

I shook my head. I didn't know what was more exasperating: Emma's temper that reminded me so much of a teenager – I was _SO_ not ready for that –, or the fact that she was actually _right_.

Fuck! This kind of behavior was exactly what had gotten us into trouble in the first place. The things we left unsaid, the lack of communication and the stupid idea that the other one would just 'get' what we were trying to do. I wanted to give her space, but what if Bella misinterpreted it, and assumed I just didn't care?

What had stopped me earlier was the thought that, despite how I was currently feeling, I was still in a relationship with Tanya, for all intents and purposes. It sucked, but I felt like I couldn't say or do anything towards Bella until I called things off with my current girlfriend first. I owed it to both women to do it in the right order and break up with Tanya. Soon.

Yet my ten-year-old was right. If I wanted my ex-wife to stay, I should just go and tell her.

With Juliet still clinging to me – I had given up on trying to make her leave my arms – I turned around and started to climb back up the stairs, only to be stopped by my mother.

"Edward?"

I looked at her.

"How is she?" she asked.

I shrugged. "She, uh—she's taking a moment to calm down."

Mom nodded sympatheticly. She and my dad approached, and Esme caressed Juliet's back. I know she was feeling guilty about what had happened. When they had first come back, and Bella had left running, they'd both assumed I had said something to upset her. When I told them that we had actually, for the first time, been opening up about all the reasons for our divorce, they had calmed down instantly, apologizing over the fact that they had brought our kids back right in the middle of it and causing them so much upset. Both girls were already gone by then, having joined their mom, worried about her.

"Your dad and I are planning to go to Alice's. She invited us over and we think it might be a good idea to give you and Bella some time to talk," my mom said. "You want us to take the girls with us?"

Immediately, Juliet strengthened her grip around my neck. I had to pull on one of her arms to avoid her strangling me. "I wanna stay with you and Mommy," she mumbled in my neck, pouting.

"I _don't_ want to go!" Emma also exclaimed from the living room.

I smiled tightly at my parents. "Thank you, Mom, but right now I think that what the girls need most is to be with us." I was feeling torn, because in a way, my mom was right; Bella and I could use some more time alone. Yet, it was going to be pointless at the moment, since I couldn't tell her everything that I would like to, because of my current relationship with Tanya. Plus, our children needed their parents.

I walked to the front door, opened the top drawer of the table that stood by the entranceway and rummaged through it. "Here," I told them, grabbing a set of keys and giving them to my father. "Use my Vanquish."

"Yes?" My father grinned hugely. I know I was making him happy right now. I didn't often use my Aston Martin – it was a bit too flashy, and I loved my Volvo, which was a much more practical and dependable car to drive, particularly when my kids were around – but buying the Aston Martin had been a boyish dream come true.

"Sure," I told him. "It's in the garage."

"That's a good idea, Edward," my mom said, always thinking ahead. "This way you'd be able to join us at Alice's if you can convince Bella to come."

I internally cringed. I really doubted Bella would want to come to a Cullen family gathering at Alice's, but my mom didn't know that my ex-wife was currently packing her bags to make the trip all the way back to Seattle.

"We'll see," I said, not wanting to start a debate with her_._

"Does it have an interlock?" my dad asked, still pretty much awed by the car I was allowing him to drive. He helped my mom into a light jacket, and opened the front door.

"Yeah," I nodded, "I'll show you." I pressed the garage button to open the door, and tried once more to settle Juliet down.

"Noooo," she whined.

"Jules, baby, why don't you go join your sister in the living room." I put her feet on the floor and gently pulled her arms from around my neck. "Daddy will join you in two minutes." She hesitated, pouting. "I promise."

Slowly, she started to walk away, rubbing her feet on the floor.

"Can I get a kiss?" my mom demanded. Juliet nodded and came back to hug her grand-parents, before heading back to join Emma.

I went outside with my parents and showed my dad how to start the car. My mom kissed me good-bye, repeating to me how we would be welcome to join them at Alice's at any time. My father, who hadn't passed any comment until now, just gave me a look, as if to say "Make things right again, Edward."

I watched them leave and then entered the house again. I quickly went to the living room, where both my kids were sitting side by side, watching TV. Emma was distractedly switching the channels on the TV, obviously still mad. Juliet was beside her, her head on her big sister's shoulder, and she was rubbing her eyes. As soon as I approached, she rose and reached her arms up to me; my baby girl was really cuddly when upset. I picked her up and sat beside Emma, setting Jules on my lap.

"You're angry at me," I said to my eldest, stating the obvious.

She shrugged.

"I'm sorry I disappointed you, Emma."

She looked at me and frowned. "You could have made her stay," she scolded. "One word from you, and she'd have stayed, you know." I felt like she was giving me too much credit, but I didn't try to argue.

I looked down at Juliet who was struggling to find a comfortable position for herself on my lap. She ended up lying down on the couch, her legs up the back of it, her head on my thigh. It didn't look one bit comfy to me, but Juliet finally seemed at ease. She closed her eyes, her long eyelashes brushing her cheeks. She brought a hand up to her face and started sucking her thumb.

"Juliet." I shook my head and withdrew her thumb from her mouth. "Don't suck on your thumb, princess. Only babies do that, and you're no longer a baby now, are you?"

"No," she whined, only to put her finger back into her mouth.

"She does that when she's sad," Emma explained.

I raised my eyebrows, looking down at my baby girl, caressing her hair on my lap. "You're sad?"

She nodded. Upset I could understand, but sad? Did she really understand the whole situation that clearly?

"Why are you sad, sweetheart?"

She finally removed her thumb from between her lips with a 'pop' sound. "Mommy is sad," she said. "I don't like it when Mommy is sad."

So here I was, with one little girl angry at me, and the other one saddened, and the only solution I had to make things right was to make their mother stay.

"Does she get sad often? Your mom, I mean." I couldn't help but ask, thinking back to the words Bella had told me about regarding what happened a few months ago. _"Because, Edward! I should have felt crushed, and sad, and—and so fucking mad at him for doing this to me. But there I was, not finding it in me to care! And I didn't care, because he wasn't you."_ Would that mean that the times she had gotten sad, were because of me?

Juliet shrugged, as if she didn't know. Emma was the one who answered me. "Sometimes," she said, laying her head on my shoulder.

She continued zapping throught the different channels and I let myself be hypnotised by it, until Emma suddenly stopped. It brought me out of my bubble of thought, and I looked over to what my daughter was looking at.

"Hey," Bella said from the large living room doorway. She was looking at us with a soft, weary smile. When she saw that she had my attention, she made a move of her head as if to invite me over to talk.

"Stay here," I said to my daughters, gently lifting Juliet to get up. "I'll be back." I joined Bella as she settled herself a few stairs up on the staircase. I leaned against the railing, standing.

"Where are your parents?" Bella asked.

"They left for Alice's condo," I said.

"Oh." She bent forwards, her arms on her thighs, and looked at our girls in the living room. From where I was, I could see them both looking at us, though I doubted they could hear us – we were keeping our voices low.

"How are the girls?" Bella asked.

I shrugged, placing my hands in my pockets. My fingers played with her charm bracelet. "They're upset."

She sighed and lowered her head, nodding sadly.

I decided this was the perfect moment to tell her. "Listen, Bella," I said gently. "Don't go, okay?"

Her head snapped up my way. "What?"

I passed a hand through my hair. I had never felt more sure or unsure about the next words I was going to say, but they needed to be heard by her, no matter what. "I—I don't want you to leave."

She literally looked astonished at my words for a moment, until a small smile appeared on her lips. I took it as a sign to continue, that my next words would be well received.

"Look, if I—if I said anything that could have made you want to leave, then I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't mean them that way."

Bella smiled and lowered her eyes, fidgeting with her hands. She was nervous, I could tell.

"It's not that much about what you said, Edward, as much as what I told you."

_"Because he wasn't you. He wasn't YOU!"_ Her words echoed in my mind.

"Do you mean—what? Is this about the fact that you told me you were still in love with me?"

She blushed adorably, hiding her face behind her palms. "Oh, my God," she cried.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her cute reaction. If she thought I hadn't registered her words, here I was, proving her wrong.

I moved towards her and sat beside her on the stairs. I put both my forearms on my thighs, and turned my head, settling my eyes on her beautiful red face. Oh, how I wished I could reciprocate the words.

She sat up straight, passing both hands through her hair to brush the loose strands away. She looked sideways at me. "I shouldn't have said that," she said, and I started to shake my head to contradict her. She cut my disruption off, "I never meant to put you in a more awkward position than you already are. That's why I first thought it would be best to just leave, you know..." Her eyes left my face and she looked into the living room where our children were still waiting. "But I've got to think about what is best for our daughters."

I nodded vigorously at her words. "I agree, Bella." Her eyes met mine. "They—we _want_ you to stay."

She looked at me, leery. It was like she was scared to believe my words. In the end she only nodded, rubbing her palms on her thighs as she rose. She looked me over, smirking a little.

"You have chocolate on your collar," she said, leaving me behind on the stairs.

I pulled on my collar to see the damage, frowning. _Juliet_, I thought with a sigh. She had buried her chocolate covered face into my neck more than once, I should have known better. Shrugging, I followed Bella.

"Mommy," Juliet came to her, hugging the top of her thighs strongly, her face hidden in her mother's belly. Bella hugged her right back, bending over our daughter's little body and gently patting her bottom.

"Hey, baby girl." She kissed her chubby cheeks loudly and Juliet giggled despite her bad mood. "Don't be sad anymore, okay?"

"Mhm, 'kay."

Bella let her go and went to sit beside Emma. Our eldest had both legs up on the couch, her arms around them. She frowned at her mom.

"Where's your luggage?" Emma asked Bella with an attitude. Once again, she reminded me so much of a teenager, my heart sank. Where had those years in which she would run around the house, giggling in nothing but her diaper gone? I missed my baby.

Bella didn't let it bring her down. She passed an arm around Emma's shoulders, hugging her to her side. With her other hand, she caressed our child's cheek, leaning down so she could kiss her on her temple.

Emma scowled. It seemed that she was strongly decided against moving.

"My bags are upstairs," Bella finally answered. "Unpacked."

Emma looked at her mom, unsure. Having joined Juliet, I picked her up and went to sit beside Bella on the couch. Emma's green eyes found mine, as if searching for a confirmation. I nodded with a smile.

"You—you're staying?" Emma asked her mom, stunned at the turn of events.

"Yes." Bella smiled softly.

"For real?" Emma exclaimed louder now, putting her feet on the floor, her arms uncrossing.

"Uh-uh," her mom nodded once again.

"Aww, Mom!" My kid turned around and literally jumped into her mother's arms, hugging her. Bella's laughter filled the room, as she unintentionally leaned against me under Emma's assault. "I'm so happy!"

Juliet giggled, joining in the group hug. My heart melted at the sight of them. Bella kissed them both.

"So," Emma began when everyone had calmed down. She had taken her seat back beside her mom and Bella had staightened up again, putting some more space between us. Juliet slowly replaced herself on my lap. "Are you coming with us to Aunt Alice's tonight?"

"Hum—" Bella looked at me, unsure. Behind her, Emma also looked at me, daring.

"Okay," I said, taking a deep breath, "here's the thing, Bella. I've been reproached for not telling you what I really think or feel, so I'm trying to be honest, here."

Emma grinned at me, nodding approvingly. Bella looked confused as she stole a glance at our daughter behind her.

"If you don't want to come, it's alright, I'll respect that," I continued, sending Emma a warning glance. I meant what I said earlier; it wasn't my decision to make. "But you have to know that none of us will go either if you don't, because we would rather stay here with you."

I would never make Bella feel obliged to do something she didn't want to, but, Emma was right, I could always tell her how I felt about the whole situation, never again expecting her to just 'guess'. It was something I needed to work on, and this could be a nice start.

"But, here's how I feel about the situation," I said to Bella, trying to ignore the fact that our children were listening to my every word. "I would really love for you to come with us." Bella bit her lip, starting to shake her head.

"My parents and sister missed you, Bella. I missed you" – I was taking a risk here; maybe that was too much? – "and it goes without mention that the girls would love to have you there with us." We both looked at our kids, who nodded in agreement.

Bella's lips curved in a tiny, modest smile. "Well," she said, "thank you for your—uh, honesty. I'll try to do the same..." She took a deep breath. "It's not that I don't want to see your family. It's just that I'm not sure I can handle it."

"Why not?" I frowned.

She diverted her eyes, as if ashamed by what she was about to confess. Emma passed both arms around her mom's shoulders, silently supporting her. Bella's hands went to her arms, caressing them.

"Being with the Cullens, it... I don't know. It made me yearn for something I know I'm no longer a part of."

Little did she know, she was always going to be a huge part of the Cullen family.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_So, this chapter was mostly to put things back on track. Thanks God for their children, right? ;) I know what you are all waiting for... and trust me, it is coming!_

_Please, review!_

Kat


	20. Chapter 19 Eagerly awaiting not!

_I've taken a long time to write this chapter, but that's because I kept on writing key-scenes for later in the story. Sorry, I can't fight with the muse. Hopefully it will come of use when I'm at those scenes/chapters. :) For now, enjoy this one!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight © Stephenie Meyer.  
Special thanks to _cejsmom_, who nicely agreed to beta this chapter for us this week, since _Subtlynice_ was overloaded with school. ღ  
Thanks to _eyelubtwlight_,_ Miss Wendy Malfoy _&_ dalma101_ for pre-reading!

* * *

¤ You Came Too Early ¤

* * *

**Chapter 19- Eagerly awaiting... _not!_**

**EPOV**

Emma, Juliet, Bella and I arrived at Alice and Jasper's condo outrageously close to dinner time. Under any other circumstance, it would have been rude, but I'd called Jasper earlier to tell him we were coming and his reply had been, "No problem. The table is already set for eight people, man. Your mom and sister had been expecting you all along."

Well, I should probably thank them for the vote of confidence.

I still wasn't sure _how_ I'd managed to convince Bella to come with us, but at the end she surrendered, with the condition that she didn't have to change. I'd looked at her. She had on no make-up, bushy hair, a grayish-blue comfy-looking sweater and pale blue jeans. She was also bare foot.

I didn't even grasp why this could have been an issue... I mean, she looked absolutely_ perfect_ to me.

I, however, went to change my t-shirt for the collar was still stained with chocolate. I used the opportunity to call Tanya to arrange to meet with her first thing tomorrow, but the call went directly to her voicemail. Thinking the words 'we need to talk' were going to be overly dramatic, I asked her to call me back.

"Is this gonna be awkward?" Bella asked as I parked the car next to my dad's in the guest section of my sister's underground parking. She was looking down for her flip-flops on the floor of the car, and sliding her feet in to them.

I turned the engine off and unbuckled my belt. "Yep, probably." I grinned at her. "But they mean well."

She wrinkled her nose at me, groaning. It was obvious she had wished for me to lie to her, wanting to hear that my family was going to behave. I was amazed by her. She was acting like a chief, trying to push back the awkwardness she was certainly feeling at the moment.

"I see you're still working on that 'honesty' thing," she joked, opening her door.

"I am," I lied through my teeth, following her outside.

I didn't feel a fucking bit close to being honest right now, though. I had all these feelings, all these thoughts going on inside my brain. My mind was in constant turmoil.

I couldn't believe how quickly things had evolved. It was only this morning that Emmett was trying to help me open my eyes about how I still have strong feelings for my ex, and now, I had to fucking restrain myself from shouting _"I LOVE YOU, BE MINE"__!_ The confrontation we'd had had really shaken things up. I was even being irrational, now.

This whole situation was freaking difficult and I knew that I needed to go through this with tact – thing I hadn't always done in the past. I was conscious that every word I was going to say wasn't going to have the same impact on Bella as long as I was still technically with Tanya. I'd made so many mistakes when it came to my relationship with my ex-wife; I was determined to make the best of this possible second chance. I couldn't go through another failure; I needed Bella in my life.

Once we were outside of the car I quickly turned around to hold Emma's door as she exited the Volvo in order to avoid her scratching the car next to us; which was _my_ Vanquish.

I gave her a warning glance, but she only giggled, bouncy. "Sorry, Dad!"

Since she had learned about her mother staying one more week Emma was on cloud nine. I could hardly blame her... I was too. It wasn't going to be too much for me to make Bella trust me again.

Bella helped Juliet, unbuckling her and taking her out of the car. As we all walked towards the elevators Juliet found herself between the two of us, giving us both a hand to hold – well, I had a hand, Bella was only holding the tip of her fingers as her cast was in the way. She was babbling; her voice getting stronger and stronger until I realized that she was actually calling out to the 'echo' of the parking lot.

Bella shared a look with me, holding back her laugh.

"Gosh, you're so silly," Emma exclaimed to her little sister, squeezing her sides from behind. Juliet squealed loudly, her shout reverberating on the walls. She let go of our hands then and ran away. Emma chased her, laughing.

"Watch out, girls!" Bella called out, her mother's instinct kicking in instantly. "There might be cars coming."

Fortunately, the parking lot was rather empty at the moment. Nonetheless, I noticed Emma looking both ways of the alley before crossing it, listening to her mom. She was holding Juliet by her armpits in front of her, who was squirming, kicking and giggling.

I'd rarely seen them so undisciplined, but Bella just raised an eyebrow, smirking at me as if to say 'welcome to my life'.

When we finally joined them, Juliet was on her knees, hands on the floor, laughing hysterically as her sister continued to tickle her.

"Em, stop it," Bella ordered, laughing anyway. "She can barely breathe."

Emma grinned at her mom, finally letting Juliet go. As soon as her sister released her, Jules jumped on her feet and went to hug Bella's waist.

"Mommy, _save me!_"

I laughed at their antics while closing the distance between Bella and me to actually push the elevator up button that was situated just behind her. At the same moment, Emma growled, "_RAWR!_", threatening Juliet once more, who squealed and tried to climb up on her mother. Literally.

"_Hfmph_!" Bella exhaled, taking a step back, bumping into my chest. Instinctively, my hands went to her hips to steady her as she was reajusting our youngest in her arms. Emma cracked up in front of us.

"Okay." I chuckled. "That's enough, you two."

The elevator beeped then, its doors opening. There was a couple in it already, and Emma straightened when she saw them.

"Hello," she said politely, going inside. Releasing Bella's hips, I put my hand on the small of her back, gently pushing her in. Her sweater was a tiny bit rolled up and she shivered when my fingers caressed her skin by accident. It thrilled me that she was receptive to those small touches. Attraction was still very present between the two of us. Come to think of it, that had _never_ been a problem of ours; on the contrary, actually.

"You're going up?" I asked the couple, trying to sound unaffected as Bella took a few steps away from me, her cheeks pink coloured and her eyes avoiding mine.

There were two or three lower levels in this parking garage, so they could have been going either way. "Yes," the woman answered, smiling at us.

"Which floor, Dad?" Emma asked, her finger ready.

"Eleven."

She pushed the button, not without faking to push them _all_. I quickly grabbed her hand; the button thirty-eight was already lighted up, meaning the couple would have had a long way to go if Emma had gone through with her evil plan.

This was _The Century_, one of the most luxurious condominium towers in Los Angeles. It was forty-two stories high, with panoramic views stretching from downtown L.A., all the way across to the Santa Monica Mountains and the Pacific Ocean. Of course, my sister being on the eleventh floor didn't quite have those specific views, yet she was paying way more than anyone should ever have to for this condo.

Jasper and her had done a lot of concessions to afford this place, but it was worth it she'd always said. She _loved_ it.

Beside me, Bella set Juliet down. "You're getting heavy, baby girl," she told her.

"No, I'm not!" Juliet pouted.

"Let me see," Emma said, bending to pick her sister up, wrapping her arms way too low around Juliet's knees, making her lose her balance. This was going to end badly.

"No, Emma." Bella interceded, laying a hand on both girls' shoulders. They giggled, stopping their experiment. Bella gave me an exasperated look, but it was easy to see that she was clearly amused.

"They're impossible tonight," I said, shaking my head.

"They're adorable!"

We simultaneously turned our heads towards the couple. I would give them to be about thirty-five, forty years of age. The woman was looking at our daughters with a gentle smile and bright eyes, slowly carressing her belly where a small, but very much recognizable bump was starting to show.

Bella smiled at them, placing her hands on Juliet's shoulders. "Thank you."

Emma looked at the woman, crooking her head a little. "Are you having a baby?" She seemed really interrested into that fact, all of sudden.

The woman beamed at her. "We are."

"Is it gonna be a boy, or a girl?"

"A girl," the woman answered kindly. "And I hope she'll be as pretty as you and your sister."

My kids grinned, pleased.

"So much for their egos," Bella joked, looking at me. The couple chuckled, but I only shrugged, kind of smug. I was one hundred percent agreeing with this stranger; my girls were beautiful. "Or yours," Bella added, laughing at my pride.

The elevator slowed then, beeping to announce the floor. The door opened and Bella raised her head to verify if this was indeed floor eleven, before she urged the girls to walk out.

"I'll race you to Auntie's door," Juliet exclaimed, storming away. Emma laughed and followed right behind her.

I let Bella pass in front of me, holding the doors open with an arm.

"Have a nice evening," the woman said to us.

Bella managed a smile and a short "You, too," before she walked out. As I glanced back at the couple, my eyes locked with the future dad and I couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like to have our first child at that age. Then my eyes settled on my two running, silly kids, and the thought vanished just as fast. Bella and I had been blessed with these two healthy, beautiful daughters, and it wouldn't help anyone to dwell on the 'what-ifs'.

By the time Bella and I joined our girls they were already knocking on Alice's door. It wasn't that weird that they would remember her door, but not the actual floor, for Alice's condo was the last one at the end of the corridor, making it a perfect racetrack for kids.

"I'm sure they heard us now, Emma," Bella said as our daughter knocked repeatedly on the door, being her annoying-slash-cute self. It just made me laugh as I knew – and understood – her reasons for being overly excited.

Juliet just tittered beside her, looking at us as if she expected us to scold her big sister at any moment now.

We finally heard movement on the other side of the door. "Uh! Who's there?" came Jasper's voice.

"It's us," Juliet yelled cutely.

"Us, who?" Jasper asked, cracking the door open.

Juliet laughed. "Uncle Jasper, it's _us__!_"

Jasper looked over at us with mischief in his eyes. "Nope," he said, "I don't know any of you guys." He looked down at Juliet. "What's your name again?"

Emma shared a knowing smile with us, but Juliet was clearly fooled by her uncle's behavior.

"I am _Juliet!_" she exclaimed, scandalised that he wasn't recognizing her.

"Uh," Jasper smiled. "I have a niece named Juliet."

"It's ME!" She stomped her foot on the floor, annoyed.

"Jazz, be nice," Alice's voice came from afar, amused.

Jasper grinned at my daughter then. "Of course it's you, babydoll," he exclaimed, picking her up and engulfing her into a hug. "What, did you think I couldn't remember you?"

Juliet laughed then, comprehension descending on her. Emma went to hug her uncle who picked her up too. He walked into the condo with both kids in arms, urging us to follow. Bella and I went in, discarding our shoes and closing the door behind us.

It smelled insanely good in here. I noticed Bella looking around as we were walking towards the kitchen. Alice's condo was the perfect mix between cozy and modern chic. Most of her furniture was white; her floors were dark, sometimes covered by dense carpets. The most incredible aspect of this place were the huge windows all around the rooms that gave way to the view of the city. At night, it was simply incredible.

"Look what I've found," my brother-in-law boomed when he reached the kitchen, showing the girls to my parents and sister. "Dinner is served!"

The kitchen was pale and wide, with a counter right in the middle. It led into the dinner room, where both my parents were.

"Tasty!" Alice exclaimed as she left her place in front of the stove to squish and kiss both girls. They laughed, squirming to get free. They both ran around the kitchen counter and joined their grand-father in the dining room as my mother came to me. She patted my right cheek, kissing my left, looking very happy to see us here, maybe even a little relieved.

"Did it go well?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yeah," I said, perfectly aware that it went _way_ better than it could have since Bella had already made the decision to stay. The truth was I could have been at the airport right now, if not for her unselfish motherly qualities.

Mom nodded and went to Bella next, hugging her tight.

"I'm so glad you decided to join us, sweetheart," she said. "I'm sorry if I upset you by bringing Garrett up; I didn't mean to."

Bella blinked, uncomfortable. "What? Esme, no—"

"Bella!" My sister interrupted. "Can I suggest to you a tour of the condo?"

"Uh, sure." It was easy to see she used this excuse to flee the conversation with my mom. It was probably Alice's purpose all along. She grabbed Bella's arm and together they left by the corridor. Bella threw me a glance before she left, as if she was begging me not to leave her alone in here.

I would never dare.

"Did you make a wish when you entered?" Alice's voice reached us.

"Hum, no, I didn't—why?"

"Bella, you've got to make a wish when you enter someone else's home for the first time, it's like _tradition_. Anyway, this is our TV room."

"Nice!"

"Thanks! I made the curtains myself, you know. Jazz picked the home theater and TV, obviously, but I decided on the whole deco—"

"Wedding pictures?" Bella asked, surprise and amusement in her voice.

"Yeah!" Alice replied.

I smiled at my brother-in-law, remembering what their wedding pictures looked like. They had been in Vegas on their own, Alice's dress was _purple_ and Jasper wore a white suit and hat. In half of their pictures they were either making funny faces or kissing. They didn't look like wedding pictures at all; but at least they both looked very much in love with each other.

Jasper shared the smile, shrugging.

"So," my mom said, sitting beside me at the counter, "what's happening between you two?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, Mom. I'm... working on it, okay?"

"Oh, I sure hope you are," she replied with seriousness, only to stop short when Emma joined us.

"Can I get something to drink, Uncle Jazz?" Emma asked Jasper who was already opening the fridge, looking inside. She sat on one of the high white chairs that were by the counter, between her grand-mother and me. She had a crouton in her mouth and more between her fingers.

I frowned at her. "Where did you get those?"

"On the table," she said, pointing at the Cesear salad bowl in the middle of the table.

"Emma—"

"That's fine, Edward," intervened Jasper. "We don't mind a crouton thief in this house." He gave Emma a glass of juice, winking at her. "Esme, would you like a refill?"

My brother-in-law was really the perfect host.

As Jasper served my mom, I turned my head and looked at my dad further away in the dining room. He had Juliet on his lap and she was showing him how to play some game – was it _Angry Birds_? – on Alice's iPad. Children and technology; they really got it fast.

My mom followed my gaze and decided to join them as soon as Jasper filled her glass. She kissed Emma's head before going to ask Juliet how she was, for the last time she saw her, she was pretty upset.

"So, Carlisle," Jasper said, joining them too. "When is this so deserved retirement of yours starting?"

"Oh, you know..." My dad replied evasively, as I knew he would. We all knew he wasn't quite ready yet, but we all wished it for him anyway. It was overdue.

I looked at Emma by my side, who was sipping the fruit juice her uncle had given her. She looked back at me with big, beautiful green eyes. Everyone was always amazed at how she had inherited my eyes, yet when I looked at her, her smile, her freckled nose, and the shape of her eyes with the long eyeslashes... she reminded me so much of her mom—

"What?" she questioned after a moment. Her head was tilted and she was smiling, her straw in her mouth.

"Nothing." I shook my head, smiling back at her. "I just love you."

She wrinkled her nose, touched. "You're weird, Dad," she said, bumping her shoulder to my mine. "But I love you too." I chuckled.

"And this is the great room," Alice's voice reached us again as she and Bella appeared at the end of the 'room'. The kitchen, dining room and great room, with the fireplace and Jasper's enormous collection of books, were all connected into one huge area, only marked out by the carpet.

"Wouha," Bella said as she approched one of the two huge bookcases, tilting her head to read the titles. Alice looked like she couldn't care less.

The oven alarm went off then and Alice quickly ditched my ex-wife to run into the kitchen. "Oh!" she exclaimed. Bella didn't even notice.

"You need help, honey?" Mom asked as Alice ran by her, hurrying to get the grilled garlic bread out of the oven before it burned.

"Nope, I'm all good. Thanks, Mom!" Alice said with a sweet smile, before glaring at me. "Come here and help me a bit, you indolent brother."

I walked around the kitchen counter, raising my arms in disbelief. "You _just_ told Mom you were okay!"

"I am, if _you_ help me."

I rolled my eyes at her logic, but I got that she didn't want Mom or Dad to do anything. It wouldn't have hurt her to ask a tiny bit nicer, though.

"It smells good, Aunt Alice," Emma told her.

"Thank you, babe!" Alice beamed.

I went over to the stove and opened the biggest saucepan, discovering Alice's famous spaghetti sauce. It was a recipe of Mama Withlock she had improved by mixing it with Mom's.

"Yeah," I agreed. "It smells amazing, Ali!"

Alice poked my side to urge me to move over. "Thanks. Can you taste the pasta, see if they're ready."

"Sure." I switched pots, using the fork Alice had given me. "They're still a bit hard."

Alice sighed. "I put them in the water too late. I knew it, but I was speaking with Dad and forgot."

"It's okay," I said, "they're almost done, shouldn't be too long now."

"Just a few more minutes guys!" Alice addressed the others, making the garlic bread drop into a bowl. "Can you go put this on the table, sweetie?" she asked Emma, who nodded.

"Juliet," Bella spoke from the living room. "You should go wash your hands, honey."

Our daughter just shook her head. "My hands are clean, Mommy. Look!" She raised them in the air, showing her palms to her mom for her to judge.

Bella didn't even look, busy reading the back cover of a book.

"No, they're not," she said absentely, but all motherly. "You were on all fours in the parking lot earlier, or did you forget? Just be careful with your cast."

Juliet's shoulders slouched, defeated. "Alright..." I watched her leave the room with a smile, only to fix my eyes back on Bella as soon as our little one was gone. The smile didn't leave my lips as I watched her, leaning against the kitchen counter. I held myself up with my forearms, my fingers intermixing.

Mom and Dad were still at the dinner table with Emma, getting themselves ready to eat as they talked with each other. Emma had grabbed the iPad Juliet had left, distractedly playing with it. Jasper left them to go see what Bella was so greedily looking at. She barely acknowledged him with a smile, before putting the book back on the shelf and picking another one. She carefully caressed its cover, before opening it and smelling the pages. Her bare toes curled up into the soft carpet, making me smile fondly.

"This is antique," she said, her eyes sparkling.

"It is," confirmed Jasper.

My brother-in-law was a real bookworm. Being both a historian and a teacher he had gathered this collection of encyclopedias and historic books through the years. He also had an incredible amount of historical fictions, which I think was what interested Bella the most.

"I didn't know you were into these kinds of books," Bella said.

"Well, yeah." He hesitated. "Can I ask you something, Bella? I mean, feel free to refuse, but since you're a book editor and all, I would really like to hear your opinion."

"Of course," she said genuinely, though it was easy to see she was intrigued. Jasper smiled at her, making a move of his head for her to follow him as he left the room.

Bella looked confused for a moment, her eyebrows creasing, but she gently put the book back in its place before following Jasper.

"Uh-oh," Alice deadpanned, placing her elbows on the counter beside me with a sound that snapped me back to where I was. She put her head into her palm, looking up at me as if she pityed me. "I _know_ that look!"

I frowned down at her. "What look?"

"Well, you know... that look of adoration you have in your eyes every time you're watching your ex thinking no one is noticing you; all smitten and dazzled."

"I'm not smitten," I countered.

"Of course you are," Alice said gently, as if it was the most comprehensive thing ever, like there was no arguing. I was glad to hear no judgement in her voice. "So, what are you planning to do?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, playing dumb.

She rolled her eyes. "Well," she said, "you realize Mom told us what happened this afternoon, yes? About you guys discussing your divorce. Obviously this was a turning point. You cannot go on with your life the way you used to, now, can you?"

I sighed deeply, shaking my head. Alice had a point, and I knew it.

"Did you tell Bella of your re-found feelings?" she asked, as if she knew it all along.

I frowned. "How did you—?"

She only shrugged. "I'm your _sister_, Edward. I notice that sort of thing."

I huffed a smile, incredible, but as I looked to where Bella had just disapeared from, I shook my head. "No. Not yet."

"You'll have to make your move, little brother. And sooner rather than later," she said.

"I know," I admitted, bending my head, overwhelmed. "Wow. This is crazy!" I chuckled, looking at Alice. "Am I crazy?"

She smiled gently. "No."

I shrugged, passing a hand through my hair. "Yeah, I don't know about that. A week ago, we were barely on speaking terms. It was only yesterday that I noticed the biggest change; how I'm still incredibly attracted to her, and how I'm still in _love_ with her. And now? Now I'm about to break things off with Tanya!"

Alice's eyebrows raised high. "You are?"

"Yeah," I confessed. "Of course I am." Emmett was right, breaking things off with Tanya was something I needed to do independently, regardless of whether Bella would ever want to take me back into her life or not.

My sister nodded, approvingly. "You know, these feelings you have towards your wife didn't come back, Edward. They never went away."

I couldn't help but smile at the word 'wife'. We were so not there yet, but the thought made me gleeful. I knew that I had a lot to first prove to Bella, and it scared the shit out of me, but I was willing to try.

"I'm not sure what you're waiting for, actually." Alice continued. "Tell Bella that you love her already."

Once again, I shook my head. "No."

"Edward, wh—"

"I can't, Alice!" I exclaimed. Both my parents and Emma, who were further away, stopped their conversation to look our way. Alice smiled at them to dismiss the tension and I lowered my voice to continue. "I'd never been clear about my feelings towards Bella. If I just told her out of the blue, she wouldn't know how to deal with them."

"That's what you think, but you don't really know, do you?"

"No," I admitted. "But I have to make sure she'll believe me when I tell her. And telling her while she knows I'm in a relationship with Tanya is not a good way to go."

Alice cringed, finally agreeing with me.

"Besides, I don't want her to think I'm only breaking up with Tanya because of her..."

"But it is the case," Alice argued.

"Not really," I explained. "I'm breaking up with Tanya because I'm not in love with her. I never was, I think. I liked her enough, that's true, but that's about it. No matter what happens with Bella, I know it's not Tanya I want to spend the rest of my life with."

And deep down, I knew that I wasn't the man Tanya wanted to spend the rest of her life with, either. Maybe she just didn't know it yet.

"Tan deserves more," I said. "She wants to be loved and have a family of her own, and I can't give her that." I thought about my arguments for a moment, thinking they kind of make sense. I just wished I could have seen this sooner.

I looked at my sister, all serious. "I have to break up with Tanya before talking to Bella. You might not approve, but I'm sticking to it."

At the end, Alice nodded. "Alright then. But why don't you make it quick and just call her?"

"You mean—what? Like break up over the phone?"

Alice shrugged. I shook my head, ashamed. I _had_ thought of it, before I'd dismissed the idea.

"I'd sent divorce papers to the woman I'd loved the most through _mail_, Alice." I looked at my daughter who was watching me from afar, clearly wondering what her aunt and I could be talking about that upset me so much. I lowered my voice some more. "Don't you think I hadn't learnt my lesson?"

"Alright," Alice said. "I see your point."

"Besides," I added. "Tanya is not Bella. She's not going to let go until she has the full story, and the last thing I need is for Tanya to come back and demand my reasons while I'm trying to reconnect with my ex. No, I'm gonna talk with Tanya... first thing tomorrow."

I made a grimace at my own words. I was kind of dreading this conversation.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

I sighed, overwhelmed still. "I don't know. It's—it's all happening so fast."

Alice raised an eyebrow. "You guys have wasted _five_ years! How is that fast?"

I scowled at her. "You know what I mean!" She shrugged. "It's just, you know, it feels like bad timing. I'd been celibate for _years_, and now that I was starting to move on, that I'd found a girl – a good girl, if not the right one – _this_ happens." I couldn't help but feel bad for Tanya. She was stuck in the middle of it all, and she had never asked for any of this.

My sister nodded. "You know what I think?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Tell me."

"Nothing happens for no reason." I frowned at her. "I mean, Bella is here today because Juliet fell and hurt herself on Tanya's watch, right? I mean, without Tanya, Juliet and Emma would have just gone with you at your work, and Juliet would never had hurt herself – which would have been better for her – but then Bella would have stayed in Seattle all summer long, and you two would have continued to just ignore each other for God only knows how many years. Tanya's the one that changed it all. You should be thankful for her if she allowed all of this to happen."

It was one way to see it, I supposed. One more reason for not wanting to hurt her.

Alice looked pensive for a moment, before she spoke again.

"Edward," she said, "remember when I told you how you should have told Bella about your music, but you didn't, because you didn't want to stress her out when she was pregnant with Juliet? Remember how I told you she was going to be more understanding than what you gave her credit for?"

"Yeah," I said, sounding sour. "We both know how that turned out."

"It would have turned out just fine if you had listened to me!" Alice chastied, poking me. And for the first time I thought, _fuck, she's right!_ Hadn't Bella just confirmed it this afternoon? How she would have come with me to L.A. for my music, if only she hadn't been so shocked by my news and drastic change of career? How I wished I had told her everything sooner.

"Anyway," continued Alice. "I have a feeling it's going to be this way with Tanya; she's going to be more understanding than what you'd think." She smiled at me.

"So, what? You know the future, now?" I asked, doubtful.

Alice beamed. "Call it an intuition!"

She was so certain this was going to turn out for the best; I hesitated before confessing the next words. "You know, even if everything turns out to be okay with Tanya, it doesn't change the fact that when it comes to Bella... I'm scared."

Alice's smile disappeared. "I know. But she is too, Edward, and with good reason."

I nodded sadly. "I know." I'd failed her so many times; her loving me wasn't going to help me as much as I would like it to.

"But she loves you," Alice added with a small, encouraging smile, as if she had read my thoughts. "And you love her; at the end of the day, that is what only matters. So whatever you do, don't ever give up on her again."

-:-:-

I looked at Bella as I was slowly driving through the traffic. Only here in Los Angeles could we be stuck in traffic at nine o'clock on a Thursday night, but now that I was thinking of it, I remembered they announced a _Lakers_ game for tonight; we were likely stuck waiting for all the fans to leave the Staples Center.

Beside me, Bella wasn't saying a word, her eyes fixed on the three hundred page document my brother-in-law had given her. If reading in a car didn't make her queasy, she would have probably started it, already.

When dinner had finally been ready, Bella, Jasper and Juliet were still missing and so I'd gone to get them. I easily found the three of them, all together in Jasper's office/soon-to-be-nursery, according to Alice. Jasper and Bella were talking, Juliet being a little annoying, seeking attention as she touched everything, asking her uncle and Mom what everything was. Bella was holding her good hand, hoping to hold her back, though her attention was elsewhere.

"Jasper, this is amazing," Bella was saying, awed. She was holding what looked like to be a manuscript that just got printed.

"I don't know," he'd replied, his hand rubbing the back of his neck, kind of shy. "It's probably not very good, but I thought you would be the best person to judge."

"Are you kidding?" Bella exclaimed. Her head had snapped up to meet Jasper's eyes. "This sounds incredible. That summary is so catchy; fantasy, mystery and romance, mixed with Civil War's actual facts. And that Maria character seems to be so…"

"Evil?" Jasper proposed.

"Yeah!" Bella nodded. "And all the research you put into this, just to make it look so realistic... For a first novel, Jazz, it's terrific!"

Jasper had beamed. "So, you'll read it?"

"Of course I will read it! You printed it just for me," Bella said, holding the document – _novel?_ – to her chest like it was her most precious possession of the moment.

"Great," Jasper said. "It'd be nice to have another opinion; in particular one from a book editor."

Bella had frowned. "Wait, has no one ever read it before?"

"No," he'd confirmed.

"What about Alice? Or your co-workers at the University? Surely someone would have been interested to read it." Bella had looked astonished.

"Nope," Jasper said. "I've never been comfortable enough to show my work. You—you'll be my first." I'd chuckled as he'd cringed, unsure of his choice of words. "I mean—"

Bella had only laughed it off. She'd looked at me then, as if the sound of my laugh had alerted her of my presence. She didn't seem surprised to see me there, but as her eyes met mine, her smile grown bigger. "Edward," she'd said, releasing our daughter who'd came to me immediately, "did you know Jasper was writing a novel?"

My brother-in-law turned to face me as I picked Juliet up, nodding. "He might have mentioned it to me once or twice."

She'd looked down at the manuscript, letting the tip of her fingers caress the title, impressed. She turned the first page and read a few lines. "This is so cool." She raised her head, looking at Jazz. "Jasper, if you don't mind, I might even show it to my editor-in-chief."

"Seriously?!" he'd asked, astonished. "Bella, that would be kind of awesome."

It had made my sister's husband so happy, I couldn't tell which one of Jazz or Bella was the most delighted; Jasper, for finally having a book editor looking at his novel, or Bella, for having put her hand on some 'diamond in the rough', as she liked to call it.

"You have no idea how happy you've made Jasper tonight," I told her through the blackness of the car. With both girls asleep in the back seat, and the radio softly playing, it had been calm and boring for too long. As the driver I needed some distraction to keep me awake.

Bella huffed a smile. "I just hope he's not expecting a miracle. After all, I'm still _just_ an assistant," she said, on the border between being modest and sarcastic.

I couldn't help but cringe. I know why she was saying that; it was that awful comment I'd made the first day at McDonald's.

"I hadn't meant it that way, Bella," I admitted, the tone of my voice apologetic.

She looked at me for a moment, kind of surprised, before she diverted her eyes. "S'okay."

"No, it's not," I countered. "I was acting like an ass, but what I wanted to say is that I was surprised that you hadn't gotten the book editor title, yet." She pinched her lips, not saying anything, and so I continued. "You know, I think Seth's right. You're just too good in what you do; your boss doesn't want to lose you!"

I grinned at her as she let out a short laugh. "Right!"

"I'm serious," I argued. "Remember, I'm trying to be honest from now on."

She looked at me sideways. "Oh, I remember."

Silence fell through the car again. The traffic was starting to move, but very slowly. I used the moment to stare at Bella more than once. She was nibbling at her bottom lip, looking out her window.

After a moment though, Bella felt my gaze on her and she straightened up her head, looking back at me. I quickly diverted my eyes, glancing to the back of the car where both Emma and Juliet were peacefully sleeping, their head hanging loose between the two of them. Bella followed my gaze, chuckling softly.

"They can't possibly be comfortable," she said. She twisted her torso, holding herself up with an arm on the console between us, her natural scent hitting me full force. I looked in the rearview mirror to see what she was trying to do as she reached her arm out to replace Emma's head in a more comfy position on her headrest. Our daughter's head rolled up between the headrest and her belt, finally in an acceptable position. Then Bella tried to help Juliet, but our six-year-old woke up.

"Are we home, Mommy?" she sleepily mumbled.

"Not yet, baby," Bella replied with a smile. Juliet yawned and focused her eyes out the window, her eyelids closing heavily.

The traffic moved then, and I got to move forward for what seemed to be about five and a half feet before being stuck again.

"Had I know, we would have left later." I sighed. Bella nodded, retaking her original position.

We had wanted to leave sooner rather than later for two reasons. First, because the girls were exhausted and were starting to be irritated after their long evening yesterday on the yacht, added to their early rising this morning and the emotional day they've been through. Secondly, after how my mom and Alice had decided to take charge of the BBQ party at my house, almost forgetting to tell me it was going to happen _tomorrow_, we thought it would be best for everyone to rest well tonight.

I wasn't sure I was that exicted about this party being held at my home; it seemed very soon, and I felt like I had better things to do, like break things off with Tanya, for one. But Alice told me she had called our friends when she and Mom started to talk about it this afternoon, and it turned out Emmett and Rosalie were busy all week-end long – there was no way I could inaugurate my yard without Emmett being there. Considering my parents were leaving soon, at the beginning of next week, it had seemed to be a good idea then to do it on Friday night.

Everyone had been called already, Em and Rose, Eleazar and Carmen, Peter and Charlotte. It was going to be small, and intimate. I was still trying to work things out in my head, how to get to talk to Tanya, and then having to explain to everyone why my 'girlfriend' wasn't present at the BBQ. It already sounded awkward, but it had to be done.

Distractedly, I looked at my cellphone to see if I hadn't any missing call, but there were none. Beside me, I could see Bella looking between me and my cell, as if she was wondering who I was so desperately hoping would call. I was on the verge of telling her everything, how I was wishing for Tanya to call me back, so we could meet and end things, and how I wanted nothing more than to work on _our_ relationship and family... but the traffic decided to move then, and I had to concentrate on driving.

"It wasn't so bad," Bella said after a while, making small talk.

I instinctively looked at Juliet through the mirror. She was still fighting sleep. "What wasn't?"

"The evening... with your family. It wasn't half as bad as I had expected."

I couldn't help but laugh. "They'll be _delighted_ to learn that!"

Bella chuckled. "No, I mean, I was expecting to feel some heavy, uncomfortable moments, but there were almost none."

_Almost_ none. I knew what she was refering to:

Maybe it was my father's toast; what were his words again? "To this family, who hadn't been this complete in years!" Oh, I had heard the implications under that statement just as well as Bella.

Or maybe it was when my mom was innocently advising Alice not to try too hard for a baby; that sometimes it worked better when it wasn't planned. "I mean, look at your brother," Mom had said.

"_Esme!_" Bella had exclaimed, surprised at my mother's boldness for Emma and Juliet were around. We rarely spoke of their unplanned births right in front of them and I must admit, at the moment, I'd been quite shocked too.

"What? Oh, Bella, no!" my mother had replied, an outrageous hand on her chest. "I was talking about Edward himself! He was quite the surprise, you know. I would never..." She'd shaken her head.

"Weren't we planned, Mommy?" Juliet had asked Bella, innocently, only repeating her grand-mother's words. Emma had looked at both of us, un-impressed.

Bella, of course, had come up with the perfect reply, looking at Emma and Juliet. "You were both very, _very_ wanted."

Other than that, the evening had been pretty eventless and even... fun? I sure hoped Bella had enjoyed herself a little, at least.

"Yeah," I said, "they love you so much, Bella." I verified my blind-spot, making my move to change lanes on the highway. "You don't have to feel awkward in their presence."

She nodded sceptically. "Easier said than done," she mumbled to herself. I frowned but dropped the subject as we finally left the highway for the Beverly Hills area.

We were two lights away from my street when I had to stop at a red light. I used the moment to look back at Juliet, smiling at her little sleeping form.

Then my eyes naturally diverted towards Bella once again. It was like I couldn't keep my eyes off her. She was lazily looking outside her window, her head turned away from me, clearly lost in her thoughts as a frown formed on her beautiful face. She had some hair stuck on her newly wet lips.

Without thinking, I reached out and removed the hair, my index finger lingering on her cheek and jaw. She switfly turned her head my way, eyes big, as she combed her hair behind her ear.

"Sorry," I said. "You were lost in your thoughts."

It was hard to see with the dim light of the street barely lighting up the inside of the car, but I think she blushed.

"Right," she said, "I was listening to the radio."

I smiled and took a few seconds to listen to the song too. There was a double chorus, singing the same two lines repeatedly, in interval:

_I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart.  
Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it._

I knew that song. Vaguely. It was one of Rose's favorite.

"It's Adele," Bella said, probably having recognized my expression. "I love all her songs," she confessed.

At the same moment, the chorus ended and the verse started again:

_So I dare you to let me be your one and only. I promise I'm worthy—_

Immediately, Bella's eyes grew big, as if she realized what this song was actually about. Looking a tad bit panicked, she reached out her hand and turned the radio off in a swift movement.

"Uhm—you wanted to tell me something?" she asked as if she was hoping I wouldn't have noticed the meaning of those lyrics.

I frowned. "No... not really."

"Oh." She sounded disappointed. She made a move to turn the radio on again, defeated that her ruse to get my thoughts away from those lyrics hadn't worked.

That's when I realized something important. She identified herself to that song.

And it was me.

It was me who'd made her uncomfortable. What I'd been dreading for so long was actually happening today; she felt ill at ease in _my_ presence. The fact that she couldn't even listen to one of her favorite songs because she thought I would try to make some presumption out of it destabilized me.

And though I never could understand it before, for I'd never known all the facts, I got it _now_. She was still in love with me, and she thought it wasn't reciprocated. She had opened her heart, apologized, and I'd stayed there, not daring to say anything.

I owed her so many explanations and one huge, kick-ass apology.

Nothing about the present moment seemed to be the right time and place to do this, but at the same time, I just couldn't see myself postponing it anymore. It would have been unfair to her.

Before she could turn the radio on again, I reacted out of instinct and stopped her. As my hand touched her, there was an electricity glitch between our fingers.

"Sorry," she said with a small smile, rubbing her fingers together.

"No," I said. "Bella, _I_ am sorry." I spoke with a heavy voice, my tone sincere and composed. She immediately got that I wasn't speaking about the stupid spark.

She looked at me, biting her bottom lips. "What? What for?"

"Fuck, love. For everything," I said, not knowing where to start. "Remember when you said that Garrett had hurt you, but so did I, but I'd never apologized for that?" She nodded faintly. "Well, you were right."

I looked outside for a fraction of second, looking at the cars passing my immobile Volvo; the light had turned green, but I didn't move, rather I looked back at Bella.

"Edward?" she said.

"I've been a jerk," I told her. "I mean, we've both made mistakes, but I should have tried to talk to you. My judgment got blinded, and for that I apologize. I'm sorry I left you, Bella. I'm sorry I made you believe it was what I wanted. I'm sorry I never made you feel as loved as you deserved. And I'm sorry I never shared my dreams and demons with you." Those were the basic apologies I owned her, but our problems were deeper than that, and so I continued, the words coming out of my mouth on their own accord.

"I'm sorry I've been such a poor husband and father. And for all the times I've reacted like an ass and left you alone to deal with whatever was happening when you needed me the most. I'm sorry I let you think my music was more important than my family; and how I've been too proud to beg for your forgiveness. Most importantly Bella, I'm so sorry if I ever made you feel like our marriage was an obligation to me, because it wasn't. Not for a single day. I loved you. I—I still do, so fucking much."

It blurted out of my mouth and there was nothing I could do to stop the words. Fuck dealing with Tanya first! So much for restraining myself...

"For all that, I'm so sorry Bella. You have no idea. And I know I should have told you this sooner, but I'd never thought you were hurting as much as me – even after what Seth had told me, it—it just didn't register at the time. It does, now, though. And I'm deeply sorry."

She looked at me, tears running down her cheeks. My own eyes were blurry. I chuckled to break the tension of the moment. "And I'm sorry for telling you all of this, this way. That was probably too much." I hesitated. "Or not enough."

At the same moment, some douche-bag honked me so I'd move. Looking once more towards Bella, silently pleading with her to accept my apology, I shifted the Volvo to 'drive' and gave it some gas, resigned.

Bella stayed mute until I parked the car in my driveway. My parents had already arrived.

I turned off the engine and sighed loudly in the dark.

"Edward," Bella murmured, her eyes fixed in front of her.

"Yeah?" I sounded scared. I guess I was, scared. Would she tell me she didn't believe my apologies? I was honestly thinking that once again, I'd fucked up. It seriously wasn't the greatest time and place, and I don't know what I'd been thinking—

"Thank you," she simply said, cutting short my thoughts.

**BPOV**

I'd barely had any sleep this past night. I just couldn't help but think back to everything that had happened during the day. My mind replayed every conversation, every word I'd shared with Edward, trying to decipher where we now stood.

I'd been expecting Edward to take his distance with me, for him to not deal well with knowing his ex-wife was still in love with him, but on the contrary, he'd just acted like his normal self; if anything he was even more aware of the tiny details that could make me uncomfortable. The small touches, the gazes and smiles never stopped, even now that he had to know how those were making me feel.

But more importantly, he'd apologized. Like, this was huge!_ "__I'm so sorry Bella... I'd never thought you were hurting as much as me – even after what Seth had told me, it just didn't register at the time. It does, now, though."_ His words had been echoing in my brain all night long. _"It does, now, though."_ It was as if he was going to try to fix it, to make it all better.

Of course, it didn't escape my notice how he had said he loved me. _Still_. But I _knew_ that already, didn't I? I mean, I gave him Emma and Juliet _and for that, I'll always have a special place in his heart _– it had been his words to Emma, barely a few days ago. So, yeah; I was trying to not read too much into this.

_He has a girlfriend, Bella_, I repeated to myself over and over again, as my new mantra. _Don't mess with that._

The last time I'd checked my phone to verify the hour, it was way past five in the morning; so when some stranger entered my room around nine o'clock this morning, I was a little grumpy, to say the least.

"Oh, I am so sorry, cariño, I did not mean to startle you," the woman apologized profusely. She switched between English and Spanish, and I missed a few sentences. "Señor Cullen had warned me about you being here, but I had forgotten."

I sat in my bed, brushing my hair away. "Uh— who are you?"

The woman was in her early fifties, I would say, long black hair held back by pins and a gentle smile. "I am Kaure," the woman approached, giving me her hand. "I am Señor Cullen's housekeeper. You must be Isabella?"

Wow, okay. I didn't know why I was so surprised; of course Edward would have a housekeeper! He was living alone in this big Beverly Hills house that had five bedrooms and six different bathrooms, counting the one downstairs. I hadn't spotted one speck of dust since my arrival, or one unclean toilet... I mean, I should have known.

"I'm sorry," I said as I got out of the bed. "I didn't know you were coming today." I started to make my bed, but Kaure stopped me, shaking her head.

"I will do this, mi hija linda. I am going to change the sheets," she said kindly.

"Oh. Alright." I quickly went to use the bathroom, sliping on my jeans from yesterday and brushing my teeth. When I went back to the bedroom, Kaure was already undoing the bed, gently singing along with a spanish song which was coming out of her earbuds.

It felt wrong to let her do these chores in my room, particularly since I hadn't been the tidiest person since I'd arrived. The shower was probably full of long brown hair. I hated that this sweet, gentle woman would have to deal with it.

"Kaure," I said. "Maybe I could help—"

"No, no, no, mi hija linda. It is my job!" She came to me, only to push me out of my room. "Go! Go!"

She was such a tiny, strong headed woman; I couldn't help but smile at her, thanking her more than once. Walking past the other rooms, I noticed the sheets had been removed from every bed, Edward's and the girls'. Esme and Carlisle's door was closed, their bedroom untouched. Kaure was probably waiting for them to leave before cleaning the entire room.

Once I arrived downstairs, I noticed a man on the lawn in front of the house, cutting the grass. He was old and Spanish looking too; probably Kaure's co-worker.

I wanted to go to the kitchen but stopped short when I noticed Edward and his mom in the living room. They were both sitting side by side on the edge of the couch, looking at a laptop in front of them on the small coffee table. I think Esme was actually suggesting to him what to buy for his terrace outside. Emma was on her knees close to them, looking at what Esme was pointing. Juliet was lying down in front of the TV, watching _Phineas and Ferb._

"This set would be lovely with your pergola, Edward," Esme was saying. "They have it in stock, I'm sure that with the right amount of persuassion, we could get it delivered for tonight."

Persuassion? What she meant was 'money'.

I approached them, looking at the set. It was beautiful and cozy, but the cushions seemed to be a lot of trouble to me, always having to get them inside at the end of the day. But then I thought, this is California and I was thinking like a Washington state's citizen. Of course people here could allow leaving expensive furniture outside, for it rained what? Thirty days a year?

"Good morning, Mom," Emma said, having noticed me. Edward's head rose and he looked at me with a weird smile.

"Hey," he said, awkwardly. I frowned at his odd behaviour.

"Oh, Bella dear," Esme greeted me. "There is coffee in the kitchen." I smiled at her and turned to go to the kitchen, only to be stopped by my youngest.

"Mommy," she said, rising from her position in front of the TV and joining me. "Can you make muffins?"

I smiled down at her, passing my fingers gently through her hair. "You want muffins?"

"Yes!" She bounced.

"Alright." I laughed. "How about we go see what Daddy has in his fridge?"

Juliet followed me, firmly deciding to help. Carlisle was already in the kitchen and he pourred me some coffee. I don't know, maybe I looked like I needed some. I surely felt like it.

Turned out Edward didn't have a tons of fruit that could make good muffins. There was half of a rotting banana lingering on the counter and two oranges in the fridge; I throw the banana in the garbage and cut the oranges in quarters to occupy Juliet. Then I found some carrots and nuts and I worked with that. By the time they were done and out of the oven, everyone wanted one.

By ten thirty, Alice and Jasper arrived with groceries. If she was going to impose a party at her brother's house, the least she could do was help him prepare, Alice explained. Edward stowed the food in his fridge and pantry on his own and I moved aside to let him do that, helpless. I didn't know where half the stuff went.

Jasper and Carlisle proposed to go and get the BBQ out of Edward's garage, making sure the propane tank was full. He had put it away when the earthwork in his backyard had started. Esme and Alice decided to go purchase the outside furniture now that Esme had an idea of what Edward liked/wanted. They brought Juliet with them, and even proposed for me to join them, saying they would like to have a third opinion. I felt weird about that, picking up my ex's new furniture; I declined.

"Dad," Emma asked as she helped Edward with the groceries. "When are we going to go surf again?"

"I don't know, sweetheart," Edward said, taking the two packs of cheese Emma was passing him. "How about we wait until Grandma and Grandpa leave?"

Emma pouted. I was almost expecting for Edward to give in and take her out to surf right about now – he had always been such a goner when it came to his daughters' pouts – but instead he leaned against the counter, bending forward to look at Emma at her eyes height. "Hey, how about we go swimming in our new pool this afternoon before the guests arrive?"

Emma grinned. "Can I bring my surfboard?"

Edward thought it out for a moment. "You _can_, but just so we're clear, I don't want you to stand up on it. Not in the pool, it's too dangerous."

"Got it!" Emma beamed, passing him some more grocery items. Edward looked at me then, and I smiled at him. He just quickly diverted his eyes.

I thought that was odd.

"Do you need me to do anything else, querido?"

The three of us turned towards Kaure, who had appeared at the kitchen counter without any one of us noticing her presence. It was funny how she would call Edward 'Señor Cullen' in his absence, but how she was using an endearing term to his face. I mean, I wasn't sure what _querido_ meant, but the kind way she said it, with fondness, made it easy to guess.

"Oh, Kaure, no!" Edward said, walking around the counter to join her. "You already did too much, and I know your grand-daughter is waiting for you. Thank you for coming; I'll handle the rest of it just fine on my own." He gently hugged her, escorting her to the door.

I looked at Emma. "I'm going to go change," I told her. Now that my bedroom and shower were clean, I could go back and finish preparing for the day.

My daughter just smiled at me. "Okay."

I passed by Edward, who was surprisingly speaking rough Spanish with Kaure, making her laugh, and started to climb the stair. Just as Edward closed the door behind his housekeeper, a knock and loud squeal reached us, making me stop.

"Edward!" Tanya giggled as she entered the house, her arms full.

Edward blinked, unsettled. "Tanya, wh—what are you doing here?" His voice didn't sound welcoming at all, but Tanya didn't seem to notice.

"I came early to help," she said, all smiles, showing Edward what she was holding... was it Christmas lights?

"Help—?" Edward started to ask, but seemed to change his mind at the last moment. "Why didn't you call me back yesterday?" he asked instead.

"I did," Tanya said. "I was out with Irina all day, but called you as soon as I could. I spoke with your mom."

"My mom?" Edward exclaimed.

"Uh huh," Tanya nodded. "She's the one that suggested I come to help, and bring the lights for the pergola. It's gonna looks awesome! Your mom really has great ideas."

She really seemed hyper today. In a swift move, she got on her toes and kissed Edward on his mouth. He was taken aback, not reciprocating the kiss at all, rather taking a step back, rigid. His hands raised, as if to push her away if need be. There was no way Tanya could have felt like this behaviour was normal for him, yet she didn't pass any comment. She just walked past him, further into the house.

She glanced up as she spotted me in the staircase, smiling. "Hello, Bella!" she cheerfully said, continuing to walk away.

Edward looked at me then, seeming to realize I'd witnessed it all. A very pronounced frown was on his forehead, almost as if he was wondering about the best course of action. I couldn't help but wonder if he was going to tell her about everything that had happened between the two of us yesterday.

I bit my lip as I tried to smile back at him, shrugging.

He passed a hand through his hair then, looking frustrated. When he turned to close the front door, a stifled "Fuck!" escaped his lips. The door banged close with a loud 'clack'.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_So, Edward's definitively not happy with the new turn of events, but he has only himself to blame... ha!_ Thanks again for reading and reviewing! :)

Kat


	21. Chapter 20 Hide and seek

_Hey guys! I'm alive. I'm well. I'm here. And I'm not making you wait any longer; here's the update, I hope you'll enjoy it._

As always, I own so much to the ladies who are helping me with this story. _Subtlynice_ and _cejsmom_, my betas ღ but also my awesome pre-readers, _eyelubtwlight_, _Miss Wendy Malfoy_ & _dalma101_.  
Disclaimers: I own nothing but the plot, Emma and Juliet. © Stephenie Meyer.  
Song: _Locked Out Of Heaven_, by Bruno Mars.

* * *

¤ You Came Too Early ¤

* * *

**Chapter 20- Hide and seek**

**BPOV**

After long minutes of delibaration, I finally made up my mind about the way I was going to look for this evening. Jean shorts, loose white t-shirt with a sports bathing suit top underneath, and my hair held high in a ponytail. It was comfortable, yet it looked nice enough.

By the time I got ready and went outside, Emma was already in the pool. I smiled as I saw her completely lying down on her back on her surfboard, like this was the most natural thing to do. She had her green one-piece bathing suit on and sunglasses; she was peacefully drifting, her hands flat on the surface of the water.

Carlisle was close by, on one of the lawn chairs, reading this morning's newpapers. Out of habit, I pulled on my shorts, unsucceessfully trying to make them longer as I started to walk towards them.

"Tanya, would you please come down?" Edward's voice reached me then and I looked over to the pergola, where both he and Tanya were. Jasper was also there, helping with the lights further away on the other side.

"Wait a minute, I'm almost done," Tanya's voice reached me, though the only part of her I could see were her long legs on a stepladder, the top of her body hidden by the wood board of the roof of the pergola as she twisted the lights around it.

Edward was now wearing what looked like blue bathing suit shorts, a simple shirt and a towel wrapped around his neck. He seemed irritated as he looked up at Tanya, passing a hand through his hair.

"You said you talked to my mom," he said again. "But why didn't you call me back on my cellphone?"

"I didn't think it was that important, Edward," Tanya answered him lightly, oblivious of his annoyance. "My cellphone's battery was dead all day long, and I got your message only when I got home and plugged it in." She moved around for the lights, and Edward reached out to hold the stepladder. "You'd called from your house so I called back there. I would have tried your cellphone if your mother hadn't answered."

Edward rolled his eyes and I cringed. It was obvious he was annoyed at his mother for having answered the call and for inviting Tanya over, yet I couldn't quite understand the reason why. Just like Esme, I had this bad habit of picking up a phone even when I wasn't in my own home; you never know, it could be important. I didn't blame Esme for inviting Tanya over for this BBQ, either. I mean, she was Edward's girlfriend and this was happening at Edward's... It just sounded _logical_, didn't it? Unless something was happening between Edward and Tanya that we didn't know about—

Then I realized I was projecting my own hopes onto the situation and urged myself to stop. I couldn't allow myself to get my hopes up, no matter how strained they looked with each other right now.

"And she just told you to come over and help?" Edward questioned. Tanya must have sensed something was off then, because she stopped what she was doing and stepped down a few rungs of the ladder to sit on top of it. Edward took a few steps back.

"No," said Tanya. "I asked to talk to you, and she said that you hadn't arrived yet, but that you shouldn't be too long. She said you wanted to go to sleep early to be in shape for today, as it was going to be the BBQ party. Then she realised I wasn't even aware of it, and apologized. I thought that was why _you_'d called me, and so I offered my help. She said she didn't think you needed anything else, but when I insisted, she got this idea for the lights. What's the big deal, Edward, why—?"

She stopped short, realising Edward's expression. He almost seemed pained.

"Tanya, I didn't call to talk about the BBQ—"

"DADDY!" Emma suddenly cried, startling us all. "You said you were going to come and swim with me! I'm starting to shrivel, here!" To make her point, she showed her crumpled fingertips.

_Shoot, what bad timing, Emma!_ I thought for a moment, wanting to hear what Edward had been about to tell Tanya; I immediately felt bad because, really, it was none of my business.

Both Edward and Tanya looked at Emma in the pool. Edward sighed. As he turned back towards his girlfriend, his gaze met me. His eyes lingered longer than necessary on my bare legs, making me feel exposed and self-conscious. But when his eyes reached mine, and he noticed I was looking right back at him, he blinked and quickly diverted his. I shrugged, pulling once again on my shorts, and started to walk away from him and towards my daughter again.

"Go join her," I heard Tanya say to Edward.

"What?!" Edward exclaimed, surprised. I stifled a laugh; did he really think she was talking about _me_?

"Go play with your daughter," she clarified, as I knew she would. "Jasper and I will finish here, right Jasper?"

"Sure," my ex-brother-in-law answered quickly, as if he had been hoping to be left out of the conversation.

I'd reached the border of the pool by then, barely hearing them anymore. I slowly sat on the edge, putting my feet and calves into the water. _Fuck!_ I guess it could be considered refreshing, but being rather hot on this warm, sunny day, it felt freaking cold to me.

Emma saw me and swam towards me with a beautiful grin. She used my legs to pull herself out of the water, her wet, cold arms wrapping around my thighs. "Hey, Mom."

I hissed, becoming rigid. "Emma!" She only laughed, realizing what she was doing to me, the water dripping off her hair and onto my legs. "That is so uncool, kiddo."

She raised her sunglasses to the top of her head, her green eyes appearing even greener with the sun.

"Will you come join me, Mom?"

"No." I shook my head, my teeth clacking. "I'm already freezing, here." I wrapped my arms around myself.

Emma wrinkled her nose at me, knowing too well what a fake I was. She was going to argue, but then her father came running towards us, doing a cannonball as he jumped in the pool, splashing us both completely.

"Dad!" Emma laughed, swimming to him, as I was left soaked, mouth agape, frozen and shocked. My hands were raised in front of me, having failed in their attempts to protect me.

As Edward's head and upper body were coming out of the water, Emma threw herself at him. I could hear laughter behind me; Carlisle, Jasper and Tanya, but also Alice, Juliet and Rosalie. Not to mention Emmett's booming laugh.

"Dad, Mom doesn't want to come in the water," Emma complained, malicious. She wrapped her arms around her dad's neck as he held her to him on his side.

"Why is that? She's already soaking wet, anyway." They approached me slowly, threatening. I came to my senses too late, realizing what he was about to do as he let go of Emma and came to stand right in front of me. He had a devilish smile and playful eyes.

"No," I said seriously, as I tried to stand up, but it was too late. Already his hands were on me, one on my thigh, the other one on my waist; he didn't seem to be so ill-at-ease with me all of sudden and I got goosebumps all over my body that had nothing to do with the temperature of the water. In a swift move, he pulled me towards him, and into the pool. "_No_, Edwa—_Oi!_" I shrieked before hitting the water, body, clothes and head all under.

Under the water, I played dirty, kicking him more than once with my feet. By the time I came out for air, my t-shirt stuck unpleasantly to my body and Edward had taken a few steps back. Emma was holding herself on his back like a little spider monkey, laughing loudly.

Everybody was, actually.

"That was a cheap shot, Edward Cullen," I cried out, splashing him even though I wasn't really mad.

I was seriously planning to get back at him when a happy, squealing little voice reached us. "Me _tooooo_!" Juliet was running towards us – towards the pool – firmly decided on jumping in and joining us.

"_NO!_"

Both Edward and I reacted at the same time, getting to the side and reaching our hands out to stop Juliet at the very last minute, our four hands wrapping around her small waist and chest. Our unwanted outburst had shocked her and tears welled up in her eyes immediately.

Behind Juliet, Alice was running our way, ashamed our little one had escaped her watch.

Edward offered me a knee and I used it to quickly push myself out of the pool, turning Juliet around by her shoulders and making her walk in front of me, away from the water.

I could almost feel the disappointment that was coming from her in waves, and when Rosalie handed me a towel, I quickly wrapped it around me so I could finally pick up my little girl in my arms.

"I'm sorry, baby," I said, kissing her cheeks over and over. "Mommy and Daddy didn't mean to shout at you. But honey, you know you can't go in the water with your cast."

She only hiccupped a sob in my neck. "I just w—wanted to p—play with you."

"I know, sweetie." I kissed her some more. "I know."

My eyes settled on Tanya then. She was still by the pergola, looking at me and Juliet with sad, guilty eyes. She tried to smile at me when she saw that I was looking at her, but my only response was a frown and a glare. I just couldn't help it; I had always tried hard to think about the accident rationally once Edward had explained to me what had happened, but at the moment, my inner bitch slash momma-bear came back to me, and I couldn't help but blame her for all of this and every one of Juliet's current sobs.

-:-:-

Soothing Juliet was a pretty arduous task. She so rarely got to have fun with both of her parents, you could tell the refusal to play in the pool with us had cast a gloom over her good mood.

It didn't help that the guests were starting to arrive, including Peter and Charlotte with their three children who quickly ran and jumped into the swimming pool with Emma. Juliet was now the only kid left alone, miserably cuddling me.

"It's funny," Charlotte said to me, sitting next to us on a lawn chair by the pool. "Usually Juliet is stuck to her father's arms or legs. I always thought she was a daddy's little girl, but now I'm not so sure."

She really had no judgment in her voice, only real concern. Thanks to Rosalie, it was easy to see Charlotte Tanner for the person she really was instead of the actress I used to think I knew.

"It really depends what she needs," I explained. "If it's comfort, she'll come to me, as she's more used to having me around. If it's attention she wants, then it's all about her father, as she so rarely gets to have him to herself."

Unlike Emma, Juliet hadn't gotten to know her father too well. He wasn't a stranger to her, but he sure didn't represent the 'comfort or discipline figure' parents get to be for their children. Not to our youngest, anyway.

Charlotte nodded, saddened a little. "Your situation isn't an easy one, that's for sure."

"I know," I said. Usually, I would get a little defensive, saying we were trying our best given the circumstances, but I couldn't find it in me today. Not after what I'd learnt yesterday; because we sure as hell didn't try our best! We'd given up on each other way too fast. This entire shitty situation was due to our stupidity and strong egos. We'd really messed it all up.

I knew Juliet's mood wouldn't brighten up until Edward came to her, which took a few minutes as he was busy welcoming everyone. Even though this morning Edward didn't seem in the mood to hold this party, he now was the perfect host, behaving like he was having a great time. He was probably acting this way for Esme and Carlisle's sake, as it was their idea and _their_ vacation time, but at least he seemed gracious about it. Plus, it was easy to see he enjoyed Emmett's presence. I had to admit, his goofy self and perverted jokes were pretty funny – when not directed at you. He was a great friend; I was glad Edward had him around.

Not long after Alice and Esme's return, a delivery truck arrived with the outside furniture. Emmett, Edward and Jasper managed to get every chair and table unwrapped, and I must say, with the pergola and BBQ, it looked amazing!

I'd put Juliet in front of me on a lawn chair by the pool, and she'd silently been eating _Bugles_ chips while I'd been talking to Charlotte and distractedly playing with my daughter's hair, making twin french braids. I'd only one hair elastic – the one in my own hair – and so I'd let my hair down for it to dry, and fixed both braids together on the back of my daughter's head.

"Hey, princess," Edward suddenly spoke in front of us. He crouched down to be at her eyes level and cupped her face. "You okay?"

Juliet nodded and Edward's worried expression transformed into a huge, relieved grin. He was still shirtless, but his once wet hair had dried in a wild way by the sun and warm wind, making the task to not stare at him incredibly difficult.

He picked Juliet up from between my legs and bumped her on his hip a few times, making her giggle. It was the last bit of what it took for Juliet to find her good mood again, and Charlotte shared a knowing smile with me.

Jules offered her dad the last chip she had between her fingers and Edward greedily crunched it. Then he looked at me, without really looking at me; his eyes were rather looking everywhere all at once.

"Do you mind if I borrow her?"

"Not at all," I said, frowning. Dodging eyes again? It was like he had forgotten that a few minutes ago he was playfully pulling me into the pool. What the fuck was wrong with him?

He just nodded, not realizing my questioning glance, and left with Juliet. He greeted Charlotte as he passed her by, "Hey, Char!", and I couldn't help but notice how he didn't divert his eyes once with her. I was really starting to feel like _I'd _done something wrong.

Edward entered the house with our girl, making me wonder for a moment what he was doing, as everyone was still outside. Emmett, Jasper and Peter were even in the pool with the kids, now. I noticed with a frown that Emmett and Rose hadn't brought their little boy.

"Where's Henry?" I asked Rose a few minutes later when she joined us, a cocktail in hand.

She smiled at me. "At my parents," she said. "Emmett is planning on us staying the night, so we thought it was going to be less complicated without our boy."

"Where does Edward plan on you sleeping?" Tanya asked her. She had just reached us, hearing the last part of the conversation. She also had two cocktails with her that she graciously offered to Charlotte and me.

I couldn't help but frown for a second, realizing how I didn't like to see her act like a host.

"In one of the girl's rooms, I think," Rosalie answered her cousin, setting herself down into the chair next to mine. "He plans on having them sleep together."

_Well, good luck with that!_

Tanya nodded, turning back to Charlotte and me as we both made a move to try our drinks.

"It's from Alice, by the way; looks like she decided that since she can't get drunk, she was going to take care of us.

I smiled, kind of relieved it hadn't been her own idea to serve us, and finally took a sip.

_Oh, my!_

"Mmh! What is this?!" Charlotte exclaimed, delighted.

"You like?" Alice beamed as she let herself fall into one of the remaining chairs, fixing her summer dress on her thighs. "It's called a _Hula Dancers Delight_: it's vanilla rum, lychee puree, pineapple juice, grenadine and a few drops of fresh lemon juice."

She named the ingredients using her fingers, but my attention got distracted when I saw Edward coming out of the house again. Juliet had changed into her pink and yellow bathing suit that had a tiny frizzy skirt around the waist, but really, my gaze was locked on her father...

"It's _delicious_, Alice," I said, kind of dreamy in spite of myself. Rosalie bumped me with her elbow. She was smirking, as if she thought I'd been speaking about Edward instead of the drink. Had I?

"What?" I played dumb.

Lucky for me, only Rose and Alice had seemed to notice, and they didn't pass any comments, just knowing smiles. Charlotte had been busy yelling at her youngest, Diego, who was trying to take his water wings off, while Tanya had been removing her shirt, only to reveal a very red, very tiny bikini top.

Edward stopped to speak with his mom and Carmen Russo, who'd just arrived with her husband Eleazar. Esme was the look of style with her black one piece under a black veil robe and a large hat. With her sunglasses and her glass of wine in hand, she looked pretty comfortable in this Hollywood setting.

Eleazar quickly joined my ex-father-in-law, sharing a beer and good conversation.

A few seconds later, Edward kissed his mother's cheek and trotted his way back towards the pool, Juliet at his side. He entered the pool first, reaching his arms out to grab our daughter. Even from afar, I could make out how he explained to her to position her arm in the cast around his neck and out of the water at all time. He gently brought them further into the pool and away from the others, where water wars and jumps were being held. You could see that Juliet longed to go play with the other children, who right now were teaming up against Emmett in a huge water war, but at least she was in the pool, and with her dad. She was content, childishly chatting with him, beating her feet under the water.

"I love to see Edward act like a dad," Rosalie suddenly said. The women around us approved.

"Yeah, he's great," added Tanya, her tone bittersweet.

I couldn't help but frown. "What do you mean, 'act like a dad'. He _is_ a dad, isn't he?" Like, wasn't this behavior sort of expected of him?

"Oh, Bella," said Rose with a gentle smile. "Of course _you_'d see him that way. But _we_ don't get to see him interact with his children all that much."

"Yeah," Charlotte added, "most of the time we forget he is even a father."

"Oh. Well, I don't have that luxury," I said. It wasn't sarcasm, just a fact. Except for that first night we met – and ended up having sex – there hasn't been a day I haven't thought of Edward as being a father.

There was a short silence, until Tanya said, "I wish I didn't either." We all turned towards her as she was absently looking at Edward in the pool.

"What do you mean?" asked Alice.

She seemed to realize we were all waiting for her answer, and so she turned to us with an awkward smile.

"It's just, you know, he's so different when the girls are around. It's like his life suddenly takes on a whole new meaning when his daughters are with him. I'm not sure where I fit in anymore, or how to act," she confessed.

Charlotte frowned. "But... don't you like seeing your boyfriend as a dad?"

"No, I mean, yes, of course," Tanya stuttered. "He's great! I've been waiting an entire year to meet them!" Her tone changed then, though. "It's just that, they are his precious... you know. As if he wants to keep them for himself. He's having a hard time letting anyone else in."

I was kind of failing to get what she was trying to say. To me, it seemed like Edward had let Tanya enter his daughters' lives with ease, this version of things from Tanya's point of view made me confused.

"Most of the time I don't how to be with him or the girls," Tanya continued. "I feel like I'm doing everything wrong." She looked back at the swimming pool and I followed her gaze. Edward still had Juliet up in his arms and she was arched backward. Emma was with them now, gently watering her sister's head with the palm of her hands.

"That's not true," I said, being the first surprised at my intervention. "He's told me more than once how great he thinks you are with them, you know."

Tanya gave me a surprised, but sincere smile. "He has?"

"Yeah."

Alice frowned at me, as if to ask 'what the hell are you doing?' I shrugged at her. Rose just smiled, as if to thank me for my input, for her cousin's mood was going down.

"Have you told him about this?" asked Rosalie.

Tanya shrugged. "I've tried. He wasn't in the best mood though, and we ended up fighting." My eyebrows rose, shocked. They didn't appear to me like a fighting couple, but then, what did I know? Tanya just shook her head, defeated. "I feel like he's pushing me away."

There was a silence, before Rose spoke again, looking guiltily at me. "Tanya, maybe... You know, his ex is here, maybe he's just uncomfortable having the two of you around at the same time." I understood her guilt now; I _so_ wished she hadn't brought me into this. I frowned at her, unhappy.

But Tanya just shook her head. "I've thought of this, and I admit the situation sucks big time!" She looked at me. "No hard feelings." I quickly shook my head. "But it's more than that; Edward changed the day his daughters arrived, which was weeks before Bella."

Relief washed over me. I was glad Tanya didn't think I was the cause of her concern. Because I wasn't, was I?

"You know," Tanya continued, mostly speaking to her cousin, "we almost broke up over this before."

_Uh. What?_

"What?" Rose echoed my thoughts.

Tanya nodded. "Last spring, over Easter; his parents were coming and bringing the girls. I couldn't wait to meet them, but Edward started acting weird: he asked me for a time-out. _A time-out!_"

She shrieked the last part, like she couldn't believe this had happened to a girl like her. Then she looked at me, as if she just remembered I was still there. I'm pretty sure she hadn't meant for me to know that much.

I had to take a sip of my drink to stop the smile that threatened to break through my lips. I mean, I wasn't that mean, but this new information pleased me; I'd been wrong about Edward and Tanya. Introducing the girls hadn't been as easy for him as I first thought. And all of sudden, I felt less bad about what had happened with Garrett. I wasn't as pathetic as I feared, after all. We'd both struggled.

-:-:-

By Alice's demand, I was currently in Edward's kitchen filling the bowls of chips the guests had been quick to empty. Next to me, a dancing – shake your bootie – Emmett was preparing the meat for the burgers. According to Edward and Rose, his recipe was the best!

I decided to help him by cutting the red onion as he put both hands in the bowl, mixing the meat and spices. It was making weird noise, and we both cracked up.

"There you are," Edward said, entering the house with Juliet on his hip. She was carefully wrapped in a huge dolphin towel. If I thought he was talking to me, I quickly got corrected when he slapped Emmett on the back. He actually barely acknowledged me at all.

"Yeah, the little women outside were starting to get hungry," Emmett told him, cheerful. It was approaching four o'clock, and even if most people had nibbled all afternoon long, none of us had had a real lunch, and so we were all starved.

Edward nodded, setting Juliet up on one of the stools. "I'll go get your clothes," he told her, heading towards the stairs, his wet form dropping water on the floor as he went. Had it been _my_ home, I would have scolded him, but... well, it was his.

"Did you have fun in the pool, baby?" I asked Juliet.

"Yes!" She grinned, pulling one of her hands out of the towel and reaching for the bowl of chips in front of her.

"Nuh-uh, miss," I said, taking the bowl away from her. "You had enough before; you're going to spoil your dinner."

"No, I won't," Juliet whined. "Mommy, please."

"Did you know I make the _best_ burgers in the world, babycake?" intervened Emmett with a wink. "You don't want to miss out on them, trust me!"

Juliet's natural response to him was to grin, but she tried hard to hide it quickly in order to look miserable at my refusal. She didn't fool me, so I just ignored her as I took all the cut onions and dropped them in Emmett's big bowl.

"Thanks, sweets," he said to me, smiling big. He started to form the hamburgers, shaking his hips to the music.

"You can use the one near the entrance," Tanya's voice reached us then, and we looked over to the patio door where Tanya had opened it for Peter, who was holding two little wet boys under his arms. She was directing him to the nearest bathroom. "There are supposed to be towels in there."

There were more people entering the house then, making a little commotion. Charlotte came in, accompanied by her daughter, Bree, and they requested two cans of Coke. I happily handed them to them, and Charlotte was quick to order Bree to go back outside before she drenched the house, pushing her gently. If she'd seen Edward earlier, she'd have known he didn't mind. Through the windowed door I saw Bree give Emma one of the cans.

Esme came in next and refilled Carmen's and her own glass of wine. The doorbell also rang and Tanya went to answer it, immediately wrapping her arms around the guy who just arrived; one of her friends, I deduced. He handed her a bowl of macaroni salad that he'd brought just as Emmett left to go cook the hamburgers outside on the BBQ. Esme went back with him, leaving me alone with Jules, Tanya and the new guy.

"You want a beer, Riley?" Tanya asked. They walked our way and Tanya smiled at me as I moved around for her to reach the fridge.

"Sure," replied Riley, looking at me with a smile and a nod.

"Oh!" Tanya noticed the awkward exchange. "That's Bella. Bella, this is my friend, Riley Biers. We met on a dance crew." I noticed how she didn't label me to his friend. I guess that would have been weird for her to do.

"Hey, Riley," I said, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you," he said back. Then he took the beer Tanya was holding out for him, smirking at the drawing on the fridge behind her. "Cute drawing!" he said.

Tanya smiled. "It's from Juliet." They both looked at my daughter, who was still very much annoyed at me, her arms crossed, a pout on her face.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" asked Tanya. She walked around the kitchen counter and caressed her wet braids.

Juliet looked up at her with beautiful, pitiful eyes, battling her long eyelashes. "I just wanted chips," she cried.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her amazing acting skills.

"Juliet, stop this right now. I told you why Mommy didn't want you to have any more chips." I smiled at Tanya, who frowned lightly at me.

"But Mommy, I just had a _few_," she lied. She had eaten a bowlful all by herself this afternoon.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Riley leaving to go join Peter and his two young sons. They shook hands, and walked outside to meet the others. Fred and Diego were now wearing shorts and t-shirts, the swimming time being over.

"Oh," said Tanya, as if she wanted to find a compromise where there was none. "Well, I'm sure a few more won't kill her." Then, shocking me speechless, she reached for the bowl and gave it to Jules.

"Tanya!" I exclaimed, more shocked than mad. "I just told her no!"

Juliet quickly jumped down from the stool, the big bowl secured between her arms and tried to run away while neither of us were paying attention to her. I snapped out of my lethargy and called her out.

"Juliet Cullen! Bring that back to me this instant." I was trying hard to keep my calm and my voice low, because really, it was not her fault. Tanya had just given her the permission I'd been denying her, and she'd jumped at the chance. But unlike Tanya, my daughter knew better; Mommy's words were final, and the ones she ought to listen to.

"What did I tell you?" I asked, to be sure she understood what was happening, as I took the bowl back from her. She looked behind me, where I could feel her dad had just come back and was watching the whole altercation.

"That I was going to spoil my dinner," she obediently repeated my earlier words. "But Mommy, Tanya just said that I could."

I glared at Tanya. "Yeah, well, Tanya should have known better than to contradict your mother." Of course the words were directed more at the woman than my daughter.

Tanya had the bad sense to roll her eyes. "Come on, Bella. It's not that big of a deal."

"Excuse me?" My voice was high pitched, as I was seething. Was she really doing this? I knew chips were no big deal, the real problem here was that she had gone and done the opposite of what I'd just told my daughter. No parent would approve of this.

I was going to add more, but Edward beat me to it.

"Tanya, you're missing the point here." We both looked at him as he advanced and kneeled in front of Juliet, putting a blue summer dress with purple flowers over her head. The dress had unbuttoned buttons on the chest in the front, making it easy to slip on. He also had a pair of sandals, and Juliet just leaned against him as he put them on. While doing so, he looked up towards his girlfriend, who had a raised eyebrow and crossed arms as if waiting for an explanation.

She looked insolent to me, but I kept my thoughts to myself. Surely Edward could see it for himself. Indeed he did as he frowned at her.

"What I mean is, parents rarely say no for no reason," Edward said, sounding diplomatic. "What you don't see here is the big picture. Bella probably said no to our daughter because she knew how many she'd had before. She also knew that if she ate more, she wouldn't be hungry for dinner, and wouldn't eat her burger, only to be hungry just before bedtime, causing her to have nightmares tonight."

I couldn't help but chuckle at his explanation. Because even though I hadn't _really_ thought all of this through, he was probably ninety-nine percent right.

Tanya just smiled as if she thought he was exaggerating and mocking her; Juliet just wrinkled her nose, shaking her head. "I won't, Daddy."

"Oh, but I bet you will," Edward said back, poking her belly.

I looked at the bowl of chips in my hands and got an idea.

"Here," I said to Juliet, bending to her height next to Edward. "Give me your hand." I took a chip, a _Bugle_, which I placed on the tip of her index finger. I repeated the gesture until all of her tiny fingers wore a witch's nail. Juliet giggled. "You can have those, but no more."

Contented and amused, Juliet nodded and left running to go outside. "I'll go show Emma my new fingers' hats," she exclaimed. _Hats?_ I thought they rather looked like evil nails, but I guess my kid's imagination was just different than mine.

Tanya chuckled as she looked at our kid leave. Edward and I both rose up. I put the bowl of chips on the counter, and Edward followed my lead, putting a pair of shorts that I recognized to be Emma's and a sun screen tube next to the bowl.

Tanya turned back towards us then and gazed at us for a few seconds before a sad smile appeared on her face that I didn't quite get. Was it because it was awkward for her to see us act together as parents – as a team – like Angela had mentioned before?

I felt bad for her for a moment there, yet I wanted to be clear. "You know, Tanya, I meant what I said earlier" – about her being good with the girls. I noticed Edward looking at me with an inquisitive face, but Tanya seemed to get it – "but you have to realize you can't go and contradict me in front of my kids, no matter the situation. _I_ am their mother."

"Alright," she sighed, "I apologize." It didn't sound sincere at all. Even maybe a little bit patronizing. I internally shrugged. I wasn't her mom; I shouldn't have to deal with her moody ass.

I looked at Edward. She was _his_ girlfriend and he should be the one dealing with her, not me. Tanya looked at Edward too, as if urging him to take sides... hers, obviously.

But as Edward stayed silent, Tanya was quick to interpret it as him supporting me. I had to restrain a smile.

"Whatever," she said, unhappily. She grabbed the bowl of chips and left. "Of course he would take her side," she mumbled angrily.

Wow. I was really not impressed with Tanya, today. Edward seemed to think the same, as he sighed beside me, passing a hand through his hair. When I looked over at him, he gave me a curt smile, grabbed Emma's clothes and sun screen, and made a move to leave.

"I should bring that to Emma," he said, trying to escape quickly.

Realizing we were finally alone for the first time today, I gathered my courage; he had barely made two steps when I stopped him with the one question that had been haunting me all day long:

"Are you avoiding me?"

I'm not gonna lie, I failed big time covering the hurt in my voice.

Edward stopped short in his tracks, pivoting on his heal to face me. As he settled his eyes on me, I couldn't help but divert mine. I don't know why; I had nothing to blame myself for, did I?

"Ahh, Bella," he sighed deeply, almost with regret. "Am I being a jerk again?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, you tell me. Why are you acting this way? Did I do somethin—?"

"No!" He moved eagerly towards me, dropping the items in his hands on the counter again. "Bella, you did nothing wrong, it's just..."

He stopped, trying to find the right words.

"Just what, Edward?" I asked, having to raise my head to look at him since he was so close to me, having entered my comfort zone; I didn't quite mind.

He looked right at me; his eyes locked on mine. His voice was barely a whisper. "Yesterday, when I—when I told you what I did, when we were in the car and I apologized... you did nothing."

I was shocked. I hadn't been expecting this to be the issue at all. How had he expected me to react?

"And how should I have reacted?" I mean, I'd already apologized. Geez, I'd even admitted I was still in love with him! What more did he want? It wasn't like I could have climbed over the car's console and onto his lap, kissing him until we both couldn't breathe anymore; no matter how much I wanted to.

He. Had. A. Girlfriend.

Maybe he'd forgotten for a moment or two there, but I hadn't. I needed to move on.

"No. No, you're right," Edward said, shaking his head a little, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "You didn't have to say anything, it's just me."

I shrugged. "I did say 'thank you'," I reminded him.

He nodded. "Yes." He huffed a smile, bittersweet. "You did." It was like it wasn't enough.

There was a short, uncomfortable silence then, where we just continued to stare in each other's eyes. I truly didn't know what more he was expecting of me, so I didn't move or talk.

After a moment, Edward shrugged, softly chuckling. "I don't know," he said, passing his fingers through his hair. "I guess I just felt exposed."

"Exposed?" I reapeated numbly.

"Yeah. I know it's stupid. But after having telling you the things I did, barely receiving a response out of you, I guess I just..."

_Felt exposed._

"Which is completely lame," he added before I could say anything, "because if I recall, that's exactly what happened to you yesterday afternoon, when you confided in me and I barely reacted, yet I made you come to my family dinner at Alice's."

"Yeah," I chuckled, glad he realized it. "And to be honest, if we're talking about feeling exposed, then I guess it's safe to say I've been feeling that way since I first got here."

I've never been good at hiding my emotions. Having to face Edward with his girlfriend, while acting as if everything was okay, well... I was kind of glad it was now _his_ turn to feel uneasy.

Edward frowned, taking a step closer to me; our chests were barely touching. "What do you mean?"

It was my turn to frown. After everything I'd told him yesterday, he couldn't possibly think this past week had been easy for me, could he?

"Well, you know, being here with you and the girls, doing all the stuff normal families does, yet knowing you're now with Tanya—" He made a move to speak then, but I cut him off. "It's alright, Edward. You're moving on, and I just need to learn to do the same, that's all."

Surprisingly, he shook his head sadly and cupped my cheek, with his thumb he caressed my cheekbone. "But that's the thing, love, I'm not moving on; not at all."

My breath caught. What was he saying? Because he sure as hell could've fooled me, yet he was admitting he was having a hard time moving on too. Could it mean—?

"Eh, Edward?!"

We both took a step back, turning towards the interrupting voice. I smiled at her, feeling the blush creep up my cheeks. Edward didn't act as civilized, clucking his tongue, showing his annoyance openly.

"What can I do for you, Rosalie?"

"Oh!" Rosalie exclaimed sarcastically. "Mister's unhappy." She approached us anyway. "Well, I was just speaking with my cousin earlier and she told me stuff that made me realize I owed you an apology."

I frowned, wondering what she was talking about. Edward's eyebrows rose, probably wondering the same. Rosalie chuckled and continued.

"She just told me how Juliet actually hurt herself on _her_ watch. I'd been quick to blame you, and I apologize."

Edward shrugged, bending over to hold himself up with his forearms on the kitchen counter.

"You can think whatever you want of me, Rose; we both know it never bothered either one of us." What could've been harsh actually sounded like an inside joke.

Rosalie actually smiled. "I know," she said, "but I should never have called you an irresponsible father in front of your kids. That was out of line."

Edward nodded; for agreeing with her, and for accepting her apology.

Rosalie smiled and nodded too, satisfied with herself. She looked at me, and back at Edward, like she was just realizing she'd been interrupting something.

"Well," she said awkwardly, "I should go back outside." She pointed behind her with her thumb. "I think Riley wanted to ask me something, so..."

"Wait!" Edward's whole demeanor changed. He straightened, looking serious. "Riley is here?"

I frowned at him. He didn't sound jealous, but worried.

"Uh, yeah," Rose said. "Tanya invited him, I think." Then she did a double-take at my ex-husband, frowning. She looked at me for an answer, but I just shrugged, clueless. "Is—is everything alright? Edward?"

Edward snapped out of his thoughts. "Wha—Oh, yes. Sorry." He smiled at us. "I just thought him being here meant he'd invited his girlfriend and more of her friends."

He'd barely finished speaking when a knock was heard at the front door. Realizing he actually had been right, Edward sighed and went to open the door. I thought that was weird, that Tanya would invite friends over without telling Edward first. It was still _his_ house, wasn't it? I got annoyed for him.

"Hey, Edward!" a gorgeous red-hair said while entering the house, kissing Edward's cheek with cheerfulness. I recognized her from the Independence Day party on Aro's yacht.

"That's Victoria, Riley's girlfriend," Rosalie said to me, her voice low.

Another couple followed her; a beautiful blonde and a tall, olive-skinned man that I knew to be Laurent Leclerc, a successful French actor.

"Laurent and Irina," Rose told me.

Edward welcomed them nicely, despite his previous comment about dreading their arrival. With a smile and some instructions as to where to put their stuff – the alcohol and desserts they had brought with them – in the kitchen, and then to follow the sound of the others outside, Edward started to close the door, only to be stopped by an arm; another person.

"Damn, Cullen, don't smash me with the door!" the voice exclaimed with a sneer.

"You!" Edward snarled, pushing the newcomer to the back of the wooden door, keeping him from walking further into the house. "You aren't welcome, here."

Rosalie looked at me slightly exasperated. "And this is James." I nodded, knowing perfectly well who the man was. "I don't know what he thinks he's doing here."

"Edward, calm down," the red-haired woman intervened – Victoria. "I invited him."

"Stay out of it, Vicky—Wait, you what?!" Edward said; an arm still across James's chest to trap him at the front door.

Victoria nodded, biting her lip. "Well, yeah. I didn't know you guys didn't get along. I just thought it was going to be fun; the more the merrier, right?"

"Yeah, Cullen, the more the merrier," James laughed, not helping his case. He was clearly referring to the number of women he liked to have, reminding Edward of his time with his sister.

Laurent stayed close by, ready to intervene if things were to turn out badly. "James," he warned him.

But Edward eyes' just tightened, and he spoke very calmly to James.

"This is my house, asshole; my rules." He was way more direct than how he'd been on the yacht when I'd seen those two interact for the first time. "You don't talk to her, you don't talk about her, and you don't even look at her! Or I swear to God, I'm going to throw you out of here so fast—" He hissed the last part so low, Rosalie and I couldn't hear. But given Victoria and Irina's expression, it wasn't very nice.

James had the nerve to chuckle. "Alright, Cullen. Relax." He started to force Edward's arm away from his body when he spotted me behind the kitchen counter. He sent a smile and a curved eyebrow my way.

Rosalie just looked at me weirdly, as if she was surprised James knew me. Edward started to turn his head too, probably wondering what – or who – James had been looking at. He didn't need to, though, as James added:

"But just to be sure, Cullen; are we speaking about your sister or your ex-wife?" Then he licked his lips, provocatively.

Edward pushed James back against the door, so violently, that we could all hear the 'CRACK' his skull made hitting it.

"_Both_," he hissed.

**EPOV**

As I bent to kiss Juliet on her forehead she stopped me with one of her chubby fingers, right between my eyes.

"What are you—" I chuckled as she smoothed the skin between my eyebrows.

"Grand-Ma said that if you don't stop frowning, you'll get wrinkles before your time," Juliet stated. I couldn't help but laugh. That sounded like something my mother would say.

"I'm not frowning right now," I argued.

Juliet shook her head on her pillow. "No, but you've been doing it all night, Daddy."

"She's right, you know," Emma said as she climbed into bed next to her sister. I'd decided to put them both in Emma's room, hoping the pink, childish looking bedroom would prevent Emmett from doing anything sexy in my daughter's bed, although Rosalie had assured me nothing was going to happen. "You've been in a bad mood all night," Emma continued.

"I wasn't in a bad mood." I frowned again, only proving _their_ point.

"Well, you surely weren't enjoying yourself," Emma said.

I sighed. My children were way too observant. James' arrival had cast a gloom on my evening. I should never have let him stay. He managed to stay away from my sister – and Bella – so I guess I could be glad about that, but still, I hated seeing him in my house. At least he didn't get drunk and out of control; he claimed to have a light headache. And yes, I _was_ feeling smug about that!

Yet it wasn't a worry I wanted to share with my kids.

"There's just a lot on Daddy's mind right now," I said, bringing the cover up to their necks. "But I don't want you to worry about it; it's time for you to sleep."

Juliet nodded, satisfied. I kissed her goodnight and she closed her eyes immediately. Emma eyed me a little longer, suspiciously, but finally closed her eyes too.

It was past midnight and both girls were exhausted. Charlotte and Peter had been gone with their own kids for a while now, but Emma and Jules had wanted to stay outside with us to watch the fire and listen to big people stories. When Carmen and Eleazar had decided to go, my parents announced they were going to bed; I'd jumped on the occasion to get my girls to theirs, too.

They were so tired, it didn't take too long to change them into their pajamas and get their teeth brushed.

I silently went to the other side of the bed and kissed Emma. Her forehead and nose were a little red from the sun, but it wasn't too bad. She'd survive.

"Goodnight, Dad." She smiled in her half-awake state.

"Sweet dreams," I said to them, turning off the light.

"Tell Mommy I love her," Juliet mumbled before I could close the door.

"I will." I chuckled.

Once in the corridor, I stayed in front of their door for a moment, making sure they wouldn't get up again. I thought I was good to go when I heard Juliet's faint voice:

"Emma?"

"Uhm, what?"

"Can you rub my back?"

"Ugh," Emma complained. "You're such a baby, Juliet."

Despite her complaint I could hear them move in the bed, repositioning themselves for Emma to reach her little sister's back and rub it.

I shook my head, charmed at my daughters' closeness.

"Oh, Edward." My mother's voice.

I raised my eyes to meet hers. She was at the other end of the corridor, wearing her bronze satin pajamas. I went to her to prevent us from disturbing the girls.

"Hey, Mom." I kissed her cheek as she put a hand on my chest, straightening my shirt.

"Edward, your sister told me you were a little annoyed at me for inviting Tanya, is that right?" she questioned me, confused.

I shook my head. "It's nothing, Mom."

"I didn't mean to intervene in your life, son."

I chuckled at her, because really, that's exactly what she'd done, trying not to do so; only my mom, my loving, hovering, clueless mother.

Being a little tipsy, she continued her explanation. "It's just that, I want to see you and Isabella work things out, for the sake of my grand-children, so much so that I thought for a second I should tell your girlfriend to stay away." I was surprised at her way of thinking. "But then I thought, it wasn't really my place, was it? I did what I thought you would have done and told her to come. I'm sorry if I was wrong."

She looked so sheepish, I couldn't help but feel bad for ever being annoyed at her.

"It's okay, Mom. Don't worry about it." I hugged her, and she hugged me right back.

"Good night, Edward. I love you."

By the time I went downstairs and back outside, the ambiance had changed. Now that there were no parents and children around, the music had changed from Katy Perry and the like to Tenacious D's _Fuck Her Gently_. Everyone was gathered under the lightened pergola, around the fire, on the lawn chairs they had brought closer or on the new couches, their drinks in front of them.

Bella was with Alice on a couch, laughing at the lyrics of the song, probably hearing it for the first time, which was the opposite of Emmett, who was happily singing along.

Alice was the first to spot me. "Oh, there he is," she said, coming to me.

"What's up?" I questioned her as I knew she was about to ask me something.

"Edward, I've been thinking... Jasper drank a lot tonight," – we both looked at my brother-in-law; he wasn't wasted or anything, but he surely was in no state to drive – "and I must admit I'm getting very tired; too tired to go home."

I counted the rooms quickly in my head. Of course I had couches downstairs, but none of them were suitable for a couple. "You can take Bella's bedroom," I said. "The sheets were changed this morning." Not that it would have bothered my sister, but I mentioned it anyway.

"Where's Bella going to sleep?" Alice asked, worried. I was certainly not going to have her sleep on the couch I'd just thought was no good for my sister. I answered with what seemed the natural solution to me:

"With Emma. I'll take Juliet with me."

Alice beamed. "Great! Thank you, little brother!"

"Sure."

She went back to the group. I thought she was going to take her place back beside Bella, but she went and sat on Jasper's lap... letting _me_ have the seat next to my ex. Tanya eyed me unhappily, but she couldn't say anything as she was already surrounded by Riley and Irina.

"Juliet sends her love," I told Bella.

She smiled at me. "Did they give you any trouble?" she asked. I didn't take it personally; she wasn't questioning my parenting skills, just wondering about getting them both to sleep together in the same bed. They often saw it as a sleepover.

"It was fine; they were tired," I conceded.

She nodded, still smiling. She seemed to be in a good mood tonight and I wondered if it was because I was no longer ignoring her. She looked like she'd forgiven me pretty quickly, despite the fact that I'd been acting like a dick to her most of the day. I couldn't be happier even though I wasn't sure I deserved it...

The lights of the pergola reflected in her beautiful, deep brown eyes and I found myself staring at them.

The only adequate line of the song came then – _and then I'm gonna love you completely_ – and I snapped out of it before anyone could notice. Bella, along with all of our friends, laughed at the ending of the song.

"That seems like an honest bargain," admitted Irina with a laugh. Most of the girls joined in, as the guys approved.

Basically, the song was warning men to not just 'fuck' their women, but to be sweet with them and work for it... in order to _eventually_ have the right to 'fuck them hard'. It was really a humorous song, but with a decent beat.

One of Emmett's favourites.

Speaking of...

"Alright, suckers! Time to play and drink!" my friend exclaimed suddenly, putting all the bottles of hard liquor on the table in front of us. Victoria had to remove her glass of wine before it was knocked over; the same for Jasper's, Riley's and James' beers.

"What's all that for?" Alice asked.

"Don't worry, sugar, I brought you lemonade!" He proudly showed her the box of juice, before looking at me with an eyebrow raised. "I found your chess game board with the shooters, Ed. But if my calculations are correct, we're four shooters short."

Calculations for what? Then I looked at how he'd started to give each one of us three shooters filled with tequila – or lemonade for Alice.

Realization descended on me. "A drinking game, Emmett? What are we, sixteen?!" My appalled outburst amused the others. Beside me, Bella covered her mouth to hold back her laugh. I looked at the glass in her hand, wondering how many drinks Alice had made for her today. She was probably already tipsy.

"Aw, come on, Edward! It's gonna be fun!" Victoria chimed in.

"Yes, _Edward_, it's gonna be fun!" Emmett mimicked with a high pitched voice, my name rolling on his tongue, overly-sugared.

Giving in, I stood up and left to go get the last four shooters I knew I had somewhere in the house. Gifts, and souvenirs; I wasn't really using them on a daily basis.

"Alright, but I'm not drinking that!" I said, pointing at the tequila bottle as I left.

"You pussy!" Emmett grumbled, but I knew he would respect my decision. He filled my own shooters with lemonade, like Alice. "But if you lose, you're gonna drink, buddy!"

"Whatever."

By the time I went inside and back out again, people had rearranged themselves closer around the table. My eyes searched James, hoping he wasn't bothering Alice, but with Jasper around, the guy had just stayed the fuck away. Good. I couldn't help but notice how he'd spent most of his evening talking – and flirting – with Victoria, Riley's girlfriend. James was really cheeky, and you could see that this was bothering Riley very much. Yet, the guy needed to make his own move and put James back in his place. No one was going to do it for him.

Instead, he'd spent most of the evening chatting with Tanya... which should have bothered _me_, but it didn't. I was in no right mind to make any claim over her, rather I was thinking of a way to let her go gently.

Pushing all the worries to the back of my mind, for there was nothing I could do about them right now, I went and took my place beside Bella. She smiled at me.

"I never played this," she confessed.

"Really? Never?" Irina heard and commented, bringing the attention towards us.

"What did you do all through college?" asked Victoria, with kind of an attitude, as if Bella had wasted her time not going to parties and having fun while being young. I frowned at her.

Obviously Bella heard it too, and she raised an eyebrow as she answered, "I was being a mother."

That had the effect of shutting her up all right. I noticed Alice sniggering, and Emmett sent Bella one huge grin.

"It's easy," Rosalie explained quickly to Bella, changing the subject. "It is called 'Never Have I Ever...' People will describe a situation, for example, never have I ever kissed a person of the same sex. If you never did, then you don't drink. If you did though, you have to take a shooter, until all three are gone; after that you have to chug your drink."

Beside Bella, I was subtly shaking my head; there was no way I was going to do that!

Bella just chuckled. "We're going to end up wasted."

"Yep," admitted Rose.

"That's the whole point," added James. I glared at him and he shut up.

-:-:-

I was gathering a nice little collection of car keys, as my guests left, one by one, in cabs. Everyone was in a pretty advanced state of drunkenness, and I didn't want to take any chances.

Even James. No matter how much I disliked the guy and his attitude, there was no way I was going to risk him getting into a car accident. Come what may, he was still a pretty decent sound effects editor; I might want to work with him again.

James had started the evening being pretty calm, barely drinking. Once the game started though...

The first question, asked by Irina, was supposed to be a mild one: 'never have I ever had sex with a stranger'.

Bella blushed a little, bringing her first shooter to her lips. "I thought that was going to be a mild one," she'd commented. She'd eyed me while drinking which made me realize that _I_ was the stranger she'd slept with. I had no choice but to drink too.

James only laughed. "That's mild enough for me," he'd said, drinking his shooter without remorse. From then on, he kept drinking at almost every question that had a sexual connotation.

_Jerk_.

I was brought back to reality by Tanya, who came to me and snuggled my chest as she was leaving.

"I wish I could stay," she purred.

I smiled tightly. "There isn't enough room," I replied. I knew that was _so_ not what she meant, but really, I didn't want to think about it.

Tanya giggled. "I meant with you, in the same bed."

I nodded, taking her by the shoulders to push her away gently. "With my six-year-old between the two of us? Not very romantic."

She only rolled her eyes, no longer in a flirty mood. "Never mind." She leaned in for a kiss, but I managed to turn my head and kissed her cheek instead. She looked very insulted at that, gasping at me.

"Bye, Tanya. Talk to you tomorrow." Oh, how I was planning on it.

She huffed, vexed, and walked out of the house, getting into the same taxi as Victoria and Riley; they all lived close by in Santa Monica.

As I turned away, Laurent and Irina were both waiting to say their goodbyes. Their cab had just arrived and was waiting in my driveway.

Behind them, I noticed my sister. She eyed me suspiciously, probably not having missed a single word of my goodbye to Tanya. She pointed upstairs, as to signal me she was going to bed. Of course she was hoping to avoid me, as I was still waiting for an explanation to the question 'never have I ever fooled around in a sibling's room', at which Alice had chuckled and drank! I mean what the fuck?! When? Why? _Yuck!_ Thinking about it now, I wasn't so sure I wanted the details. It'd just shocked me at the moment.

Rose and Emmett were in the kitchen, gathering up the empty bottles of beer and other alcohol.

"Thanks for the invite," Irina said nicely, hugging me. She probably knew I wasn't the author of the invite and was trying to be gracious about it. "We had fun. Your family is very welcoming, and your girls are beautiful!"

I couldn't help the grin that appeared on my face, despite my tiredness.

"Thanks, Irina. I'm glad you had a great time."

Laurent shook my hand. "Take care, _Édouard_." He had a way of saying my name that sounded very... French.

"You too, man," I replied, collecting his car keys. Like I said, I was taking no chances.

I closed the door behind them, finally feeling free. The only people remaining in my house right now were my best friends and family. I wouldn't want it any other way.

"We're going to bed," Rosalie said to me. "We'll help with the chores tomorrow." She came to me and kissed my cheek. "Good night!"

"Good night, Rose."

Emmett followed her with some dance moves, a brownie in his mouth. I frowned at him.

"Hey, no funny business in my kid's room!"

He only winked at me while Rosalie laughed out loud.

There'd been this question tonight, 'never have I ever been walked in on'. James, Victoria, Emmett and Rosalie had taken a shot. Then Bella, laughing, had added "walked in on by a child?" Both Rose and Emmett had looked at each other, drinking another shot.

"I knew it!" Bella laughed. "That sounds like something that would happen to you." I was proud to say, that never happened to _us_, though there was one or two times that had been a close call when Emma was younger.

"Actually, it happened last week," Rosalie admitted sheepishly. The others laughed.

"Dear God," I'd said. "I hope you bleached his eyes!" My poor, poor godson.

I made a final check of the house, turning off the lights. As I went outside, I noticed Bella dozing off on one of the couches.

"Hey," I said.

She blinked and smiled at me. She looked very tired, maybe even a little bit drunk.

"Hey," she said. "I think I'll need your help." She reached her arms out, and I took her hands, pulling her up. She wasn't steady and my grip tightened on her arms.

"Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "I tried to go up to bed, but started feeling dizzy," she confessed.

"You drank too much." It wasn't an insult. If anything, I thought she was kind of cute.

"Yeah, well, your friends made me."

I didn't quite know about Bella's lifestyle these past few years, but given her situation – a full time job, being a single mother – I was pretty sure she didn't drink on a regular basis. Games like tonight were clearly not something she was used to. Added to her fatigue, the alcohol had probably kicked her real hard.

"Here, let me help you upstairs," I said as I put an arm around her waist. She didn't argue, holding on to my neck. We entered the house and I closed and locked the patio door behind us. Turning off the last kitchen light, we were now alone in the dark. Good thing I knew my house pretty well.

Bella stumbled a bit, and without thinking, I bent and put my other arm under her knees, picking her up to my chest. She gave a surprised gasp, but didn't complain, which was proof of how tired she was. She usually hated to be the 'damsel in distress'.

Halfway up the stairs, I felt her head snuggled in my neck, her breath becoming steady and deep. By the time I reached the second floor, she was in a deep sleep. I couldn't help but smile.

The whole corridor was immersed in darkness, the only light coming from my bedroom, as I'd left a bedside table's lamp turned on. I walked right to Emma's room's closed door, wondering for a moment how I was going to manage opening the door and moving Bella and Juliet around. All of sudden, it felt like a lot of trouble. Waking Bella up seemed like the way to go, yet it broke my heart to do so.

I could lay her down on my bed, go pick Juliet up, bring her to my room and take Bella back to Emma's room. But all the exhaustion of the day was wearing on me. It was about two or three in the morning, everyone was asleep – except for me – and here I was, carrying my ex-wife in my arms, wondering the best course of action.

"Oh, fuck it!" I murmured, turning back and entering my bedroom, closing the door with my feet. I mean, we're both adults, surely Bella would understand my reasons. She moaned her agreement – or so I imagined – in my neck, her soft lips caressing my skin.

I awkwardly managed to pull the sheets down and lay Bella between them. She was still wearing her t-shirt and shorts and she was going to have to sleep with them on. I noticed for the first time she wasn't wearing shoes... come to think of it, she hadn't worn any all day.

As soon as Bella found herself on the soft mattress and fresh cleaned sheets, she sighed and rolled onto her side, finding a comfortable position. I went to the other side of the bed, grabbed some clean boxer briefs, my pajama pants and a t-shirt, and went to the bathroom.

I'd barely reached it when Bella made a sound and moved. I looked at her, wondering if she was waking up; if she was, she could walk herself to Emma's bed. A part of me wished she wasn't.

I silently prayed that she wasn't.

My wish was fulfilled, as she appeared to be only half-conscious. She rolled on her back, raised her hips and unbuttoned her jean shorts.

_Oh, fuck me!_

She slipped the shorts all the way down her creamy legs, leaving her in only her underwear – or was it her bathing suit bottoms? Either way, she was fucking gorgeous. She swiftly kicked the shorts away, which dropped to the floor by the bed, and rolled herself up in my sheets.

I wasn't planning on taking a shower, but now I saw no other way if I wanted to survive the night. I needed a shower. A _cold_ one.

My brilliant idea didn't seem so great after all. What was I getting myself into?

In the shower, I reasoned with myself. We were both grown-ups, responsible adults and parents. Surely we could spend one night in the same bed without any aftereffect or weirdness. We were just going to sleep. For a total of four or five hours max, I realized as I looked at the alarm clock, upon re-entering my room.

Bella was sleeping peacefully, and was a thing of beauty. I realized just how much I'd been missing the simple things of our married life; watching my wife sleep had always brought me joy. She looked so young while sleeping, like she didn't have a worry in the world.

Climbing in bed next to her, I sighed with satisfaction. The day had been long. The whole week had. But now, for the first time since Bella had arrived and re-entered my life, things were starting to feel right again. It felt like I was on my way home.

* * *

To be continued...

_So this update was pretty huge; it could easily have been two or three different chapters (in length), but as for the story, it needed to be just one, so I could move on with the 'break up', yes? Once again, I'm sorry for the wait._

Thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys are amazing!

Kat


	22. Chapter 21 What feels right

Please, read the A/N at the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight © Stephenie Meyer.  
Thousand _thanks_ to my betas & pre-readers! _xo_

* * *

¤ You Came Too Early ¤

* * *

**Chapter 21- What feels right**

**EPOV**

Everything was perfect, pure bliss. Her warm body so close to mine, her soft curves perfectly hugging my angular body. I sighed in contentment, smiling lightly in my half-conscious state of waking. My face sank into her hair, smelling her unique scent. I just couldn't help myself and hugged her closer to me, feeling possessive of her.

Though I was confused – I couldn't remember going to her; surely _she'd_ come to me – I was trying hard to push the rational part of myself, that wanted to warn me of something, to the back of my mind. Enjoying her proximity and the way she was responding to my touch, I let only my instincts guide me and what I remembered of our time together. It felt like my body remembered way more than I thought, and so did Bella's.

Her back was to my chest and my lips were only inches away from her uncovered shoulder. I could feel her warmth radiate from her. I bent my head and slowly, lovingly started to drop light, butterfly kisses on her soft skin. My right hand was stuck under her pillow, but my left hand traveled from her hip up to her breasts and delicately started to massage them. If the sensation didn't feel so real, I would have thought I was still dreaming.

And maybe I was. At that point, I couldn't care less about what was real or not; I just wanted to enjoy the moment and, in a less selfish afterthought, to please her.

My thumb gently rubbed her nipple through the fabric of her shirt and bikini top while my whole hand was cupping her left breast. My kisses trailed along her shoulder until I reached her neck. I nibbled a little, gently using my teeth. She groaned and suddenly moved to participate, rubbing her ass against my crotch.

"Edward," she moaned my name.

I smiled in my sleep, increasing my kisses. She managed to turn her torso toward me, yet keeping her ass right where I wanted it the most, and reached an arm out and up to the back of my neck. Turning her face to me, she directed me down to her lips.

I kept my mouth closed – morning breath was the last thing I wanted her to experience today – but it didn't keep me from attacking her lips. I'd missed them so much.

Her hand stayed in my hair, her fingers massaging my scalp. My hand on her boob reached up to her neck and cupped her face. I could feel her smiling into the kiss. What had started as a kind of sexual preliminary was quickly turning into a loving embrace. It didn't prevent me from becoming rock hard and rubbing myself on her. She giggled and pushed back into me at every thrust, driving me insane.

"Bella," I whispered, needy.

She moaned, which I was quick to interpret as her approval to continue. My hand went back, all the way down to her hip and even lower, caressing the naked skin of her thighs for a while. It clearly wasn't enough for both of us, so I moved my hand back to her smooth, flat stomach and descended slowly between her legs. I caressed her there gently with my palm, and she whimpered. Her hand that had been behind my neck went under the sheets and grabbed mine; to stop me or to add pressure, I wasn't quite sure.

She stopped the kiss, her head rolling back on the pillow. Curiosity won over my sleepy yet aroused state, and I finally opened my eyes to look at her.

She was a sight to be held. She clearly was still sleeping, and nowhere near regretful of our actions. Her lips were red and swollen, an expression of bliss on her face.

Smiling, I started to move my hand between her thighs again, adding pressure this time. Bella breathed in contentment, a beautiful smile appearing on her lips, making me want to kiss them so bad. I bent over her, reaching for them, when I noticed something moving at the back of the room.

The door was opening.

Panic should have crept up over me; I should have been ashamed of our actions. No matter how right it felt, the timing was all wrong, and I should've known better. Yet I didn't find it in me to regret what we'd been doing.

I tried to guess who'd be entering my bedroom without knocking first and came up with the worst possible scenarios; my mom or Alice or Tanya! So when I heard tiny steps of bare feet running on my wooden floor, and finally saw a head full of dark brown hair, I couldn't contain a relieved smile as I let my head fall back on the pillow. I also stopped the movement of my fingers on Bella, for which she complained a little.

Juliet went to Bella's side of the bed first. "Mommy?!" she murmured as quietly as an excited six-year-old could. Juliet was surprised; she was not expecting to find both of her parents in the same bed, that was obvious.

What was the question Bella had asked during the game yesterday? _Never have I ever been walked in on by a child?_ Well, from now on, I guess we'd both have to drink! Even if what we were doing was still very much PG-13, with our clothes on and all, the fact that we weren't in a relationship made it look worse.

My diverted, confused, still half-asleep mind came back to the present when Juliet climbed into the bed next to her mom and shook her a little.

"Mommy, wake up!" our child whined. "_Come on_."

Bella breathed out her annoyance and turned her back to Jules, snuggling her face into my chest. "Juliet, baby," she mumbled. "Go ask your father." She suggested it like she had _no_ idea that I was right there next to her.

Juliet shrugged and jumped down the bed to walk all the way around it and to my side. Knowing what was coming, I used the few seconds I had left to rub a hand to my face and open my eyes, trying to wake up completely, and to lose what remained of my arousal.

Once calmed, I rolled on my back and looked to my left only to be welcomed by my daughter's bright smile. I chuckled. "What is it, princess?"

She lost her smile then, and a worried expression gloomed over her face. "Daddy, you have to come," she repeated, grabbing my hand and tugging on it.

"All right, all right," I sighed, getting into a sitting position, my feet on the floor. As I looked at the clock, I realized I couldn't have slept more than three hours. I grumbled my unhappiness, letting Juliet pull me along to her sister's bedroom. As I was leaving mine, I looked behind me at Bella, who looked way too comfortable all alone in my huge bed, the painting of our children on the wall above her head. The vision felt natural, and it warmed my heart.

Which was nice, given the one I got upon entering Emma's room, or bathroom, actually.

"_What the—?!_ Girls!"

"It's Juliet's fault!" Emma exclaimed, quick to defend herself. She was standing in front of her overflowing toilet, tons and tons of paper turning in the bowl.

I sighed, looking at both girls disapprovingly. I was tired, and irritated. My sleep had been cut short, I had no energy to deal with everyone I knew were about to wake up, and I had an entire house to clean. That, of course, was without mentioning that I still had to deal with Tanya. Today was going to be a rough enough day without having to deal with overflowing toilets and arguing daughters.

"That's not true," Juliet cried, going to Emma and pushing her a little. "I just flushed it and it filled with water instead. Just like that, Daddy. Look!" And before I could say anything, she pushed the latch.

"Juliet, NO!" I made a move to stop her, but I was too late. Emma shrieked when the soiled water reached her feet, her arms flapping around, clearly disgusted. I couldn't help but laugh. Juliet trampled around in the water, visibly relieved that I wasn't mad.

There was no escape; all three of us were now surrounded by dirty toilet water. I picked Emma up by her elbows and brought her to my chest as she folded her legs between my knees, happy to not touch the floor anymore. Pleading with her to not wake up the guests, I placed her in the bathtub. She was quick to pull her pajama pants up and wash her feet. Juliet joined us, arms reached out, and I helped her in, too.

_What a cruel way to come back down to reality_, I thought as I was unblocking the toilet, pumping. I missed my warm, cozy bed and... Oh, who was I kidding? I missed Bella's embrace.

Once the hard, messy work was done, Emma stayed further back, passing the towels as Juliet and I wiped up the floor. I warned my youngest about getting her cast wet, and so here she was, holding on to my shoulder as she literally danced the twist with a towel under her little feet, her little bum shaking.

"You look completely silly," Emma warned her, giggling.

Once we were done – of course I would have to come back and wash it thoroughly, but that would have to wait for now – I put both girls back to bed, clearly aware of the fact they wouldn't get any more sleep. I prohibited them to get out of bed until it was eight o'clock, and put Emma in charge, to ensure that her sister obeyed. My arms full of dirty towels; I went and put them all down the laundry chute, craving my bed.

In the corridor, I listened to the silence of the house, glad no one else was awake yet. I could use some more hours of sleep! But my hopes were crushed as soon as I entered my room; _Bella_ was awake.

I stopped in the doorframe, watching her from afar. Sitting by herself right in the middle of the bed, she looked confused by her surroundings. She flattened the sheets at her sides with the palms of her hands, a worried expression on her face.

"Oh, please God, no!" she murmured before raising the sheets and looking under at what I assumed was her legs.

"Bella?" I said. "What are you doing?" I walked in the room, closing the door behind me.

Bella didn't seem surprised to see me. I mean, she was in my room, surely she'd been expecting me. She passed her fingers through her hair. "I was making sure I still had my panties on," she said groggily.

A confused chuckle escaped me. "What?" Then comprehension descended on me. "Ah, come _on_! Of course you still have your panties on!"

Bella shrugged, looking at me with a sheepish expression. "It's just, you know... we've been known not to behave well when alcohol is involved. And giving the way I feel right now, I'd say I'd a lot of alcohol."

I couldn't help but smile. She looked lost, and foggy, and kind of unsure of her own actions. I needed to reassure her.

"Nothing that bad, I promise," I said, walking closer. I bent down and picked up the jean shorts she'd discarded yesterday. "And these, you removed yourself!" I added, showing her the shorts. She shared a weak smile. "Listen, Bella, you probably drank more than you should have, but _I_ was still pretty sober. I swear we behaved."

She nodded, looking relieved. "Why am I in your room, anyway?" she asked.

I raised an eyebrow at her, pointing behind me with my thumb. "Alice and Jasper are staying in yours, remember?" She shook her head no. I laughed. "Yeah, well, they are. The plan was to have you sleep with Emma, but you fell asleep while we climbed the stairs."

"I fell asleep in the stairs?" she asked, sceptically.

"No," I said. "You fell asleep in my arms while I carried you upstairs."

"Ohh!" she groaned, letting herself fall back on the pillows, an arm over her eyes. "What a drunken pain in the ass I must have been for you. Edward, I'm sorry."

I shook my head, sitting on the bed at her feet. "Not at all. So you can't hold your liquor, what's the big deal? Besides, everyone was already gone or asleep, so no one but me will ever know."

She seemed happy about that. "So, why your room?" she asked again. The fact seemed to bother her a little, yet I wasn't seeing her move away, too comfortably installed in my sheets.

I shrugged, trying to play it cool. "Like I said, everyone was asleep – and that includes _you_... in my arms. I had no help to move you and Juliet around; it was three in the morning; I was tired; and dropping you here seemed like the easier way out."

She nodded her approval and a sigh of relief, I'd no idea I was holding, escaped me.

"But nothing happened?" She had to make sure.

"Nada. We slept like rocks," I answered truthfully, skipping the details on our lapse of judgement this morning. "Actually, I wouldn't mind a few more minutes of it." I rose from my seat and went to my side of the bed, getting under the blanket, sighing at its warmth. I hadn't realized how cold my feet were.

Bella moved further away to give me space, which I deplored. Then she gasped and jumped literally out of the bed. Astonished, I gazed at her as she passed a hand between her thighs and I couldn't help but wonder: was this about what had happened earlier? Was she realizing how aroused she'd been? _Had she_ been as aroused as me? Could it be possible my kisses and touches had had that effect on her? My ego filled with pride, but I tried to hide it; making her more self-conscious about it wouldn't help my case.

She settled her eyes on me with an inquiring expression. "Wha— did we—?" She stopped herself, looking awkward. "Would you mind if I used your shower?" She asked, pulling her shorts up her legs and buttoning them up.

I restrained the smile that threatened to cross my lips and nodded. "You sure you don't want to sleep some more? It's only six thirty."

She shook her head vigorously. "No. A shower will be good for my foggy brain."

She walked towards the bathroom swiftly, as if she wanted to get away from me. I stopped her. "Bella."

"Uhm?"

"What were you doing awake, anyway? When I left you to go with Jules, you were _snoring_." She wasn't, but she got the figure of speech.

"I don't know," she said. "I thought I'd heard a car."

I frowned. Maybe the guests were already coming back for their keys. _Ugh!_ Whining, I got out of bed and made my way out of the room to go downstairs to make sure no one was there, waiting for me.

"Edward," Bella said suddenly, stopping me in my tracks, my hand on the doorknob.

"Yes?" I turned towards her as she was standing in the bathroom doorway. I expected her to ask me about towels and washcloths, but she went in a very different direction.

"We kissed, didn't we?" It didn't sound like a question at all. Rather, she was just waiting for me to confirm what she already knew.

I saw no reason to lie to her. I nodded sheepishly, rubbing the short scrub of my growing beard with the palm of my hand. I thought I heard her whisper to herself, "I knew that couldn't have been just a dream," but I wasn't sure so I didn't comment.

"Actually, we made out like we were horny teenagers." I admitted, corroborating her doubts.

She laughed nervously, knocking the back of her head on the bathroom's door. "Gosh," she breathed, rolling her eyes at the ceiling. "We're unbelievable! It's like we can't be alone in a room together; we either fight or make out!"

She didn't sound mad, and so I dared a smile. "Well, I know which one I prefer," I thought out loud.

She gave me an irritated glare, but her smile betrayed her. "Just shut up," she said, entering the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

-:-:-

Replaying the whole conversation I'd had with Bella just minutes ago, I couldn't help but smile. I felt light. What could've enraged her before had actually become a joking matter. I interpreted it as a good sign; we were definitely getting better, moving on at the same pace and in the same direction! And we hadn't once mentioned—

"_Tanya!_" I exclaimed upon seeing her, milling about in my kitchen. I was still in the staircase, hastening my steps to join her. "Tanya, what are you doing here?" I asked, not succeeding in hiding the irritation in my voice. My first thought was that I needed to demand that she give me back my key! She was overstepping her rights.

I'd given it to her following a fight we'd had about how she would come to my house, and though I was expecting her, I couldn't hear her knock or ring the bell as I was locked up in my sound-proof music room. It had happened only _twice_, but she requested a key. To buy some peace, I'd given it to her.

I wondered how many times she'd played me this way. And I realized for the first time how I'd always known, but never really cared. Not because I'd loved her, or because I was naïve, but because I just_ didn't care_.

That should've been my first clue.

"Oh, good morning, honey," she said, smiling at me as I reached her. She barely looked at me as she turned to grab two empty beer bottles and put them away in the box.

"Not really," I admitted.

"Aw," she said, putting plates and glasses in the dishwasher. "Did you not sleep well?"

Once again, I didn't succeed in hiding the irritation from my voice. "I've had three hours of sleep, Tanya. What do you expect? And what are you even doing here so early?"

I looked at her, realizing how well-dressed she was, her hair washed and half braided, the light of the rising sun coming through the patio doors and giving a glow around her. But despite her appearance, her eyes were tired, her smile forced.

"Well, you know," she answered, not once stopping her chores; she was cleaning my house like it was hers and suddenly, it annoyed me to no end. "I didn't sleep well either, so instead of staying awake looking at the ceiling, I thought I could come over and help."

"Stop it," I said.

"Then I thought that we could take the girls and go over to Venice Beach. It's Saturday and they have a market on the weekend—"

"Tanya, stop it!" I repeated, grabbing her hands over the counter and taking the two glasses she was holding, putting them down with a loud noise. She gazed at me, surprised at my outburst.

"Sorry," I said, calming myself. It wasn't really her fault if I was in such a foul mood. She shouldn't have to deal with my crappy attitude. "I'm sorry."

"S'okay," she said with a small voice.

"No, Tanya, it's not." I started to apologize for my heated behavior, but she cut me off.

"Really, it's okay, Edward," she repeated, walking around the counter and coming to me. "I haven't slept well either, so I can understand." There was a pause. "Actually, I've been thinking all night long."

Her tone indicated that she wanted _me_ to ask her what had kept her awake, but really, I couldn't care less at the moment. Looking towards the staircase, I wondered how much time I had before my family and friends woke up. I hadn't planned to end things with Tanya this way, this early, and in my kitchen, but maybe she was giving me the perfect opportunity.

"—so I'm just wondering, really, where do I fit in your life?" She finished her sentence, sitting on one of the stools, and waited for me to reply.

I looked at her, dumb. "I'm sorry... what?"

She sighed, clearly exasperated at my inattention. "I was saying, you've changed since your daughters arrived, Edward; it's like you're pushing me away." She looked sad, but resolved. She crossed her arms. "I shouldn't have to fight to keep my place at your side."

I had a 'what the fuck' moment. "Wait, are you saying you're jealous of my daughters?"

She huffed. "Come on, I _adore_ your daughters! They're charming and precious. But you won't let me get close to them. You're, like, locked up in this family cocoon, letting no one else in. And now with their mother here..." she swallowed, batting her eyelashes to fight the tears, "... I don't know where I fit in with you anymore."

She sounded like she'd said and repeated those words before. I couldn't help the guilt that grew in me. I knew breaking up with Tanya wasn't going to be easy. I also knew the timing was all wrong for reconnecting with my ex, and that Tanya was going to suffer through that. What I had never expected was for her to come to me and share her fears in the hope of making things better between us, to make our relationship work.

I hated to have to crush her hope. It was easy to see she was just waiting for me to take her in my arms, to apologize and to assure her that everything would be okay, that we were going to work through this.

Except, she wasn't _the_ woman I wanted to do all that with.

Sighing loudly, I sat on the stool beside her, turning it so that I could be face-to-face with her. She had a small, sad smile when she settled her eyes on my contrite, desolate expression. I took her hands in mine.

"Tan, I'm sorry," I said sincerely. "I never meant to hurt you like this."

And just like that, she knew. Tears overwhelmed her pale brown eyes and rolled freely down her cheeks. She lowered her head, nodding sadly. Small, light sobs escaped her.

"So that's it, huh?" She forced a smile. She didn't look shocked at all – I wondered how long she'd seen this coming.

I nodded, tightening my hold on her fingers. "We've got to be realistic, Tanya. You want a marriage and babies, and I don't. The real question here is 'where do I fit in in _your_ life plan'? Because the answer is that I don't."

She nodded her understanding. Of course I could've told her about Bella. I probably should've, if I'd wanted to be honest. But I wanted to prevent the damage and crisis. And why hurt her even further?

"We could've been great, Edward," she said through a heartbroken smile and more tears. "I really, _really_ liked you."

My lips curved at her words. I didn't miss how she hadn't used the word 'love'. She wasn't naïve enough to fool herself. "I liked you, too," I said, quite sincere.

She let go of one of my hands and placed her wrist on my shoulder, her fingers playing gently with the hair at the nape of my neck. The movement was sweet, but it didn't make me feel anything for her, instead it reminded me of the way Bella had caressed and pulled at them earlier; same gesture, different feeling. "Maybe in another life," Tanya said.

I shrugged, not convinced. It would've had to have been a life in which I'd never met Bella... even then; I'd probably crave for something else, something more.

I kept my thoughts to myself, though.

"Can I kiss you one last time?" Tanya dared.

I was taken aback. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea—"

"Just this once," she urged before she set her lips on mine. I can't say I participated much, but I didn't pull away either, letting her have her 'goodbye' moment. Her hand caressed my jaw and cheek.

"Oh! Sorry!" a voice I recognized way too well exclaimed suddenly. Tanya and I broke apart just in time to see Bella flee the area.

I looked at Tanya, ashamed to admit that for a moment, I wondered if she'd done it on purpose. Then I saw her completely clueless face and teary eyes, and felt bad for even considering it.

My panicked state was _her_ cue though, as her eyes kept going from where Bella had just disappeared – the hallway to my music room – to me. "Oh, my God," she mouthed, shocked.

"Tanya—" I started, but she was already rising up from her stool.

"Was she wearing one of your shirts?" She asked her voice on the verge of shrieking.

To be honest, I hadn't noticed, but knowing Bella, it was a big possibility.

Turned out my lack of surprise was Tanya's answer. "Oh, my God," she repeated, louder. "You guys slept together!"

"What, NO!" Now, her accusations just frustrated me. No matter how heated the situation could have turned out this morning, at some point we would have snapped out of it, I was sure.

But Tanya barely listened to me, too busy confronting me. She raised an arm and put her hand on her forehead, like she really couldn't believe what was happening. "So what, are you guys _back_ together now?" She sounded mad. "Is that the real reason you want me out?"

"Don't be absurd," I said, aggravated. "We shared a bed, that's all." I don't know why I was telling her that much. It wasn't any of her business anymore... except that technically, we were still together when it happened. "Tanya, I would've never done that to you."

She calmed a bit, looking at me with a frown. She dried her tears with her palm and wrist. It seemed that, even though she was upset about the situation, she believed my words. Just to be sure, I repeated them. "I would've _never_ done that." Neither would Bella, but I didn't think Tanya would care much about my ex-wife's honor at this point, so I kept my mouth shut.

She nodded after a moment, resigned. "Do you still love her?" she asked bluntly. She sounded like she already knew, but didn't want to acknowledge it.

"I do," I answered, owing her the truth.

She huffed, shaking her head in disbelief. "But you told me she was your past. You told me it was over!"

I had.

"I thought it was," I said, trying to make her understand where I stood, not expecting her reaction.

She threw her arms in the air. "On her side!" she shrieked. "You thought it was over on _her side_, but it never was on yours, was it?!"

Put simply like that, I'd no other choice but to acquiesce. Tanya groaned her frustration as soon as I nodded, turning to walk away and leave. "I can't believe you, Edward Cullen! So what, all these years you've been waiting for that moment your ex would walk back into your life? Was I only a distraction for you? Because you should've at least told me!"

I followed her to the front door. "It wasn't like that," I said automatically, wondering for a moment if I wasn't lying to myself. "I never thought my feelings for her were still so strong."

It was true that I hadn't dated for years after my divorce with Bella, having needed the time. But when my relationship with Tanya started, I really thought I was ready and that it could work. Clearly, I'd been lying to myself.

"Really?" Tanya exclaimed as she reached the front door and put her bag up on her shoulder. "So _when_ did you realize you were still in love with her?"

Immediately I thought about the fight I'd had with Bella, when we'd both confessed our love and how I'd learnt she had _always_ loved me. Then I remembered the talk I'd had with Emmett before that; that must've been it. But then again, that conversation was relating to the events of the night before, during the fireworks on Aro's yacht, when I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Even before that, when I'd watched Bella interact with our daughters, my affection for her had grown. And how it felt when she'd first arrived to live in my house; familiar and _so darn_ right.

And then I thought about the internet password debacle and I realized, _I had always known_.

My lack of answer was what did it. Tanya's eyes filled with tears again, except it wasn't with sadness anymore; it was humiliation. She gave a sarcastic laugh before she walked out. "Well, good luck with your life, Edward." I barely had the time to think about how it didn't sound sincere at all before the door clacked closed in my face.

I sighed, passing a hand through my hair. I was feeling both incredibly bad and relieved.

-:-:-

By the time I finished the clean-up Tanya had started, it was way past seven thirty. I knew my girls would soon get up, and already, my mom and Rose were joining me in the kitchen. It wouldn't be long before the rest of the guests joined us, and so I decided to go get Bella.

Asking for permission to enter my office in my own house felt weird, but I stopped at the doorway anyway and knocked. Bella welcomed me with an amused smile.

"I didn't want to disrupt you," I explained, shrugging. She was on my leather couch, her laptop on her naked lap, her bare feet up the low table in front of her. I couldn't help but stare.

"You didn't," she said, oblivious of my eyes on her. "I was just writing an e-mail to one of my co-workers."

"On Saturday?" I asked, going to sit beside her.

She nodded, her eyes not leaving the screen. "I didn't want to forget, and he'll get it first thing Monday morning." Then she raised her head, her wet hair dribbling down her shoulders, and smiled at me. "It's about Jasper's book. I'll try to get it published."

I grinned at her. "He's gonna be thrilled."

"Yeah, well," she said with a modest chuckle. "It's not done yet, so don't tell him." She looked around for a second, before settling her eyes back on mine. "You wouldn't happen to have a fax, would you?"

I shook my head.

"I would've liked to send the first chapter to Randall. He's the best for this category of novel."

"Well," I said, thinking about it. "I know where to find one." Bella looked at me with hope. "There is one at my work... maybe we could go over there this afternoon." At Aro's recording studio. It was an old fax, but still functional.

"That would be awesome. I could've asked Jasper for an electronic copy so I could send it in an e-mail, but I didn't want to get his hopes up."

I nodded, understanding. I thought it was very generous of her to get involved in Jasper's project. I wondered for a moment if she even had found the time to read it – we'd been rather busy these last few days – but surely she'd browsed through the manuscript enough to know its worth.

Bella's expression changed then, as if she just remembered something. She looked toward the door, inquiring, and asked: "Where's Tanya?" She even sounded concerned.

I smiled nervously. "Uh—She's gone."

"Oh, okay," Bella said. "Didn't she want to stay for breakfast?"

I shook my head gravely. "No, Bella. She's _gone_."

My ex-wife looked confuse for a moment, and then comprehension descended on her. She gently closed her laptop, biting her lips. "Oh, Edward..."

"It's okay," I said. "It's better this way. It was mutual."

She frowned. "What happened?" she asked with real concern. Then doubt crossed her face, and then worry. "It's not because of me being here, is it?"

"No, Bella, it's not because of you." That she'd jumped to that conclusion wasn't surprising, given the last few days and all that had been happening between us. But if there was one thing I was sure of, it's that I didn't want her to blame herself. I knew my ex-wife; she would feel responsible. And though I _was_ kind of doing it _for_ her, I wasn't doing it _because_ of her. I didn't want her to be afraid I'd blame her for it one day.

Our relationship had suffered from enough miscommunication already, it didn't need more.

But she barely listened to me. "Because if I said, or did anything that could've made her think that I was after you— I would've never done that, you know. I wouldn't have you end your relationship with her, I—_ hfmph__!_" She was speaking way too fast now, starting to look panicked. I shut her up gently with a hand on her mouth.

"You did nothing wrong, love." She eyed me suspiciously, making me aware of the nickname I'd just used. _Way to make your point, Cullen._ I removed my hand slowly, making sure she wouldn't start to talk again. "The decision to end our relationship was mutual, Bella. And it ran way deeper than you wearing one of my shirts." Though it _had_ provoked Tanya's outburst, I wanted to make sure Bella didn't feel badly about it if she had heard anything Tanya said.

Her beautiful brown eyes widened at my words, and she looked down at herself, blushing. "I had nothing clean to wear," she defended herself with a small voice. She looked back at me, biting her lips. "Can I ask your reasons why, then?"

Uncomfortable, I shrugged. "We were just not on the same page. Tanya wanted to get married eventually, and have kids."

"So do most women," Bella stated, placing her laptop on the table in front of us and her feet and legs under her.

"Maybe they do," I said, "but _I_ don't."

She stared at me for a moment, silent. Then she asked, "Is it the marriage part or the children part that scares you?"

I couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm not scared. It's just, though I don't see myself re-marrying anytime soon, I sure don't expect to have any more children." She continued to look at me, not saying anything. A small smile formed on her lips. "Besides, I already have two perfect daughters, why would I want more?"

She rolled her eyes at my sweet-talking, but I could tell she was pleased.

"Speaking of your daughters," she said, becoming serious again, "what did Tanya tell them?"

I frowned. "Nothing. She left before they woke."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Edward," Bella sighed my name. "Don't you think they will wonder why Tanya's no longer around?"

_Right_. "Should I tell them?" I asked. She looked at me like she wanted to scream _DUH!_ "Okay, okay!" I laughed, my hands rising in an 'I give up' gesture. "_What_ should I tell them?"

She shrugged. "I don't know; that's your job and the very reason I never dared to introduce Garrett to them." She closed her mouth then, her lips pinched, her eyes diverting from mine. It was easy to see she'd admitted more that she would have liked to.

"Hey," I said, reaching my hand towards her to place some strands of wet hair behind her ear. That brought her back to me, to the present and she snapped out of her thoughts to look at me.

"Anyway," she said, forcing a smile. "Emma and Juliet liked your girlfriend, you know. She showed them some dance moves and all. They got along pretty great. You'll need to tell them something."

I nodded, remembering the times the girls would welcome Tanya with kisses and hugs. Bella was right, they had liked Tanya. Maybe more so when they thought she was just a friend of mine, but nonetheless, they deserved an explanation about her leaving.

"Okay," I acquiesced. "I will." Then I hesitated, looking at her funny. I was about to change the subject and wasn't sure how she'd react.

She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

I chuckled softly. "Can I ask you a weird question?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Bella nodded. "Did you use my cologne?"

Like I expected, it didn't take long before she blushed violently. Even her neck and ears weren't spared. But she nodded anyway, with boldness. "Along with your soap and shampoo."

Throwing my head back, I laughed out loud. That was so something _she_ would do. And I had to admit, I loved having my scent on her like this.

-:-:-

By the time Bella and I walked out of my music room, everyone was in the kitchen, chatting and preparing breakfast. They were also all wearing their day clothes, making me feel inappropriate in my pajama pants, white shirt and bare feet. But then I thought, _fuck that, it's my house!_

Clearly, Bella didn't feel the same. She pointed at the living room to me, and then at her shirt and bare legs as if to signal to me she was going to go _through_ the living room to go upstairs and change – probably in hope of avoiding my family. I nodded my understanding with a wicked smile. She just rolled her eyes and ran away on her tiptoes.

"Daddy!" Juliet exclaimed as I entered the kitchen, reaching her arms out for me to pick her up. I placed her on my hip and she hugged me right away, placing her head on my shoulder. She looked and listened to the adults chat without interrupting, just happy to be in my arms.

Emma was on a stool at the kitchen counter, playing with her _DS_. She battled her feet in the air as my sister was behind her, braiding her long red hair. Alice smiled one of her knowing smiles at me, but I ignored her as I made my way to the stove, looking at what Emmett was cooking.

"Gotta test the food," I said as an excuse to steal one slice of crispy bacon. Rose snapped my hand before it could touch my lips, but it only made me drop it on Juliet's covered leg. My baby girl picked the bacon up and quickly engulfed it in her mouth, giggling. "Geez, thanks princess!" I said sarcastically.

"You have to wait, Edward," Rosalie said in that same voice she would use to discipline her little boy. "Like everyone else."

I scowled at her as she was transferring the bacon from the pan to a plate and then left with them. I looked at Emmett, who had been hiding behind his wife's back, eating three or four slices all at once. I shook my head while Juliet cracked up in my arms.

Jasper and my father followed Rosalie to the dining table, carrying the rest of the breakfast; scramble eggs, ham, potatoes and toast. There were also some cut fruits.

My mother approached Alice and Emma, put a hand on their shoulder, and urged them to follow and go eat, "before it gets cold". Emma barely looked where she was going as she was too busy playing with her _DS_, Alice following after her to finish her braiding job and put the hair elastic on.

Emma took the seat at the end of the table, opposite my dad, and I sat on her right, Juliet between us.

The next few minutes were only a confusing cacophony of people talking food and filling their plates. I asked Emma to get rid of her console, but she didn't listen. Before I could insist, Juliet requested my attention to help her fill her plate. As she just almost knocked her apple juice over, I concentrated on her.

"So, Edward," my sister started. From her tone of voice, I already know I wasn't going to like the next subject. It sounded mocking.

Where I was expecting them to ask about Bella – where she was or where she'd slept – it actually went in a very different direction.

"Mom and Rose said they heard Tanya this morning," Alice said. It actually sounded like a question.

Every gaze were on me – except for Emma's, too busy with her game, and Juliet's, who was drinking her juice, looking out the window, oblivious.

"Yeah… No. She left," I said simply. Everyone looked at me for more details, but I was too busy looking at my daughters. After talking to Bella, I wasn't sure this was the way I wanted them to hear the news about Tanya. Fortunately for me, they barely reacted.

"Did you two have a fight?" my sister asked, and I noticed Emma giving me a look from above her console.

"Not exactly," I answered and lost Emma's interest right away. "But we agreed to… _you know_." With a swift movement of my hand in front of my neck, I made the gesture as to signify the ending of our relationship.

"Really?" my mom exclaimed, sounding a little bit too cheerful. I could easily see Alice's grin, Emmett's nod of approval and Rosalie's raised eyebrows, but before the questions and comments started, I warned them all with a glance and a subtle nod of my head in direction of my daughters sitting on my left.

Realizing it wasn't a subject I was ready to talk about just yet, they all stayed silent. The moment seemed to linger longer than necessary...

"Well, whatever you think is best, son," my dad intervened gently, comprehensive. I smiled at him, grateful.

Then my mom tried to change the subject, and everyone let her.

"You were awake early, Edward. How come?"

Immediately, my eyes met Emma's and Juliet's innocent ones. I scowled at them.

"Well, you can blame those two little—" _shit disturbers_, I thought at first, but retained my words, knowing my mom wouldn't approve, no matter how accurate it would be to the situation. "—troublemakers."

Emma and Juliet exchanged a knowing glance then, and giggled.

I started to recount – vaguely – the toilet incident of this morning, often interrupted by Emma's disgusting details. Even though the subject wasn't appropriate for a meal, everyone laughed at my misadventure.

At some point during the conversation my attention got diverted by Bella's arrival. She was now wearing capri green pants that hung low on her hips, with some low profile sneakers and a simple grey top. Her hair was held back in a bun on top of her head. A brown belt at her waist completed the look.

She was at ease, and confident. I thought she was absolutely beautiful.

Instead of going right where the last reminding chair was – between Emma and Alice – she went to the other side of the table and stopped next to me, behind Juliet.

"So that's why this little munchkin woke me up at six, huh?" Bella said, kissing the top of our daughter's head, her hands on each side of Juliet's neck. Clearly she'd heard the last bit of the conversation.

My friends and family smiled at Bella, not really knowing that she'd been with me. For all they knew, she was probably with one of the girls.

Juliet threw her head back and looked up at her mother with a big, beautiful, innocent smile. Just as I was thinking that this very look must have gotten her out of numerous situations – she looked _so damn cute _– Mom said, "She looks so much like Edward right now."

I was both pleased and surprised. People rarely said that.

"She does," Bella agreed with a laugh, caressing Juliet's cheek. Then she went to her place, quickly removing the _DS_ from Emma's hands as she walked past her. _I should have thought of that_, I thought to myself. That thing had annoyed me for a while, now.

"Mom!" Emma exclaimed, unhappy.

"Eat," was Bella's only reply as she took her seat.

Taking her fork, Emma forced some eggs in her mouth, chewing them angrily.

Bella made her plate, and everyone started to talk about something else, knowing better than to give an angry child more attention than necessary. Mom was talking about how she would like to see the LACMA – Los Angeles County Museum of Art – before she had to leave. Alice agreed to take her, knowing my girls wouldn't enjoy it as much as their grand-parents. Emmett was asking Rose if she'd call her parents to check on their baby boy, and I couldn't help but smile at his paternal worry. I swear sometime he was worse than Rose. I noticed Jasper and my dad talking, but with them being seated at the end of the table, I couldn't quite make out what it was about.

Then I settled my eyes on Bella in front of me, and smiled at her when I noticed she's been watching me. She smiled back.

"_Juliet!_" Emma's sudden shriek startled everyone. We looked at her as she was gaping at her sister, her mouth open and full of food. _Charming_.

"What?" Juliet scowled at her.

"What did Mom mean when she said you woke her up?" she asked, scandalized, like she'd just remembered something crucial. "Why did you go wake _her_? _I told you to get Dad!_"

And here comes nothing.

"I did get Dad, but Mommy was with him!" Juliet defended herself immediately.

And cue interrogating glances my way. I, on the other hand, looked back at Bella for her help. She just cringed, biting her lip.

"Hm, girls—" I tried to interrupt, without any result.

"What do you mean, with him?" asked Emma, and everyone else looked at Juliet for her answer, like this was such a good, pertinent question.

Juliet just shrugged, like it was no big deal. "I mean, they were sleeping in the same bed..." Bella blushed and hid her eyes with her palm. "And they were _kiss_-i-ing!" She almost sing-sang the last part.

"Juliet!" I exclaimed, astonished she would share such details. I hadn't even realized she'd seen that much, to be honest.

She didn't listen to my outburst. No one did, actually. They were all too busy watching Emma light up like a Christmas tree, visibly very pleased.

"When you say 'kissing', you mean like a peck on the cheek?" Emma asked to my surprise. _Enough with the details already!_

But everyone was suspended at Juliet's response. "Nuh-uh." She shook her head. "On the lips!"

From beside me, I'd heard my mother's gasp, and saw Emmett's fist of victory. I looked at Bella for help, but she had her face in both hands, her shoulders shaking with laughter. I guess she knew there was just no stopping them. Powerless, I let Juliet spill all the beans.

"Daddy was even half-way on top of her," Juliet described.

_Oh, God._ While every adult finally diverted their eyes from my children and onto me, I was looking at a very confused Emma. "Really? Why?" she asked. _Such innocence._

"Alright! That's enough, you two!" I ordered. Juliet looked at me, shrugged, and took another bite of her potatoes. Emma, on the other hand, beamed at me.

"Well, well, _Don Juan_, you didn't lose any time, did you?" Emmett teased me. After all, I'd _just_ told them about my break up with Tanya.

"Wait!" Rose intervened then. "That actually happened _before _you ended things with Tanya, didn't it?" I dared a glance at Bella, who was no longer laughing, looking at Rosalie with a worried expression.

"Oh, Edward," my mother gasped again, no longer in a happy mood.

Everyone was waiting for me to say something. Bella especially. It was like she was waiting for me to blame her.

I looked at everyone, not really knowing how to react. Right now, it was too much. I didn't want to deal with it. I didn't want to deal with _them_. Bella and my daughters were my first priority, and for now I was going to take care of explaining to my children why Tanya wasn't going to be around in their lives anymore – like Bella had suggested I do – and why, suddenly, their mother and I were kissing. I was also going to have to make sure Bella knew how important she was to me, and how I could never regret any moment I'd spent with her.

I'd made my decision.

"You know what?" I said curtly, making my chair shriek on the floor as I rose. "Everyone leave! _NOW!_"

There was a short, stunned silence which was suddenly interrupted by Emmett's booming laugh. My sister followed next and when everyone rose to leave the table, most of them were wearing a smile.

Leaving Bella and our girls behind, I escorted my guests to the door, making sure they hurried.

"Edward," my mom started to say, but I cut her short.

"Have fun at the Museum today, Mom!" I kissed her cheek and pushed her gently out the door. My dad followed with Jasper and a hopping Alice.

"Bye, little brother," she told me, beaming. "I'll bring the parents back tonight, so enjoy your day!"

Emmett clacked my back and gave me a half-hug, still laughing heartily. Rosalie smiled at her husband's antics and kissed my cheek softly, her right hand on my other cheek. The gesture surprised me as I was sure she would be angry at me. But as she was leaving, she winked at me.

_Odd_, I thought as I closed the front door.

I should have felt like an ass for what had happened today. It wasn't even nine o'clock yet and I'd already acted like a horny jerk toward Bella; broken up with Tanya, feeling more relieved than sorry; and thrown everyone out.

But when my eyes settled on my family and that I saw Juliet's astonished big eyes, Emma's delighted expression, and Bella's cringing smile, I couldn't help but think how right it all was.

"That was rather rude," Bella said, mockingly.

I shrugged, coy. "Yeah, well. You have _no idea_ just how good it felt!"

* * *

To be continued...

So, no more Tanya, no more intrusive family members. That chapter felt liberating, lol!

_**A/N:**__ So guys! I know I took too long to update, believe me when I say I can't express how sorry I am. Real life had been exhausting these last few weeks (months?), and as some of you already know, I'm currently four months pregnant, yay! We're also in the long process of buying a new house._

_That being said, I want you to know that I am __**not**__ giving up this story! I know I said it before, but it seemed worth repeating. I have all of the story in my head, along with thousands of notes on paper, including the ending and epilogue, and I have every intentions to get there! If anything, I'll even try to finish it before the baby arrives. :)_

Special thanks to _eyelubtwlight_ and _cejsmom_ for their help with this chapter; their ideas and fun chats kept me going!

Thank you _sfm_ for your reviews! Know that if I don't reply to every one of them, I read and cherish them all! ღ

Kat


End file.
